Rune Master
by Marisandini
Summary: After a dreadful accident, an anime enthusiast was reborn as Roy Jurenelle. A second life sounds like a blessing right? Not when you know there'll be war 24 years later. Of all anime he could have been reborn in, it had to be one he never finished reading and knowing the coming war between mages, an immortal and a dragon. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I wasn't born a hero.

I didn't live as a hero.

But I died as one.

Great right? Wrong!

Because if I didn't die then I wouldn't have been reborn in this wonderful and shitty universe.

I was just a normal college man who's an anime enthusiast (otaku is a strong word for me) and living a pretty normal life. I have friends, enemies, colleges, a pet tarantula (getting my friend to meet my pet is always hilarious).

My last day started with me and my friends going to a movie shoot just a block away from my university, they were going to shoot a car chasing scene and the road was block for the occasion. Me and my friend was pretty excited watching a scene of soon sequel of our favorite movie. You probably guess by now but a kid had to be stupid enough to run in the middle of the road just as the car was closing in.

My morale was also stupid enough to run in and push the kid away then BAM! My life ended just like that.

Things would have been easy if my life ended and was judge to go heaven or hell and spend the rest of eternity in bliss or suffering. Then however, I began to remember everything of my past life.

It happened around when I was two and a half years old, my brain must have develop enough to access some of my memories so I'm glad I didn't need to be surprise of being born again and suffer the memories of being a baby since I certainly do not want to remember what sucking a nipple feels like.

Which is why I wasn't so in shock that I was living a second life since I had two years to sunk in my surrounding and the people I deem as family.

It started of as a dream and a feeling of deja vu, knowing words and subjects I never heard of then I began to remember experience one by one like my birthday, playing at the amusement park, my first kiss, my sister's marriage, it was a lot to take in knowing I reincarnated but seeing as I am an anime lover, I decided to enjoy this strange phenomenon.

I realize as my two year old and past self merge, I notice this few facts.

First of all, my family is rich.

I barely have memories of leaving my room but one look around the house that has chandelier hanging on the ceiling, vases and statues with high art value, different maids tending me everyday, and the large oil painting of my family decorating my room.

The sad thing was, my mother seemed to have died when I was born so the only time I got to meet her face was through the painting. She has a short brunette hair, fair white skin, and angular face and a hawk nose. I have my mother's green eyes and I could tell I'm going to have my father's curly blond hair. I just hope I don't need to straighten it and have curl ends like my father.

If I have to describe how my father treats me is that he spoiled me rotten enough that it was revolting, I'm not trying to be rude but my father isn't the most handsome...okay let's just say he's an obese ugly man. It was uncomfortable being near a man who keeps sweating and likes to hug me (the smell I tell you...oh the smell) for every occasion such as my first word, first step, or even my first clap he would gather his associate and they would leave mountain of presents for every party my father made.

Oh and did I mention I have a brother? It's creepy that he not only looks but acts really similar to dad, which mean i have two family members smothering me most of the time.

So those two are idiots but they're lovable idiots.

Okay enough about my family. After reaching three years old and I began to learn reading and simple arimathics. I thought it wouldn't be weird if I ask where I was because never leaving the mansion's ground doesn't help where I am. All though from their attire I could guess that maybe I'm somewhere in Europe.

"Where we are? Why we are in Margarett Town"

Margarett, that doesn't sound european but still no clue where I am.

"Where is Margarett Town?" I asked in my childish tone.

The tutor, Mr. Fresbie chuckled at my curiosity and smiled warmly, he took out one of the books from the book shelves and lay it open for me to see.

There he showed me a map of Ishgar and he explained while pointing out where we are. "Here young master is the Kingdom of Fiore and around south of the continent is where Margarett Town lies"

The first thing that came up in my mind was to laugh. Because there's no way I could believe I had been reincarnated in a FREAKING FICTIONAL STORY. My silence might have meant I was processing his explanation but far from it, I was thinking of how to explain this coincidence and not confirming my worst conclusion.

"Mr. Fresbie, what year are we in?"

"It's the year X769 Young Master Roy, is there a reason for your question?"

Not 2016 or even remotely close, but X769...there's an X and the year barely reach a thousand.

Now that I think about it, isn't the name Jurenelle familiar? Though I still don't remember where I heard it.

Putting that aside though, there's almost no doubt. I've been reborn to the fairy tail universe. So according to cannon, there'll be war with the most powerful Dark Mage and Dragon in about 20 years later. Why can't the show just stay happy go lucky for me to enjoy? You just have to make war don't you Mashima?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Jurenelle Family**

So let's get this straight once more.

I died and I was reborn in the fairy tail universe as Roy Jurenelle.

I know, crazy right?

Which is why I made a solemn vow to myself.

DO NOT INTERACT WITH CANON CHARACTERS.

It's one thing if I know how the story ends but with half assed future information, I'll most likely screw it up than helping. They are likely to win anyway and if they don't, I'll die by either in the hands of human-hating dragon or a Loco Dark Mage so going in hiding seemed to be a pointless plan.

If me getting close to them somehow changed that inevitable winning then I rather not meet them.

That doesn't stop me from learning magic.

Magic! Any boy's dream of having.

The first question would be if I was born with any magic.

Whatever god that brings me here should at least make me able to use magic because I'll be damn if my fantasy is right in front of me and yet I can't use it. That would be too cruel for words.

Now how should I bring up magic when everyone in the house seemed clueless about it. From what I could tell in the show, there's almost 100% certainty for anyone to use magic if they're parents or relatives use one. Lucy, Natsu, Urtear, and Gray are few examples.

Since no one said the word magic I could only assume that the family has zero magician.

Just my luck.

Should I just let it out that I want to learn magic out of the blue, that would be suspicious though. On the other hand if I could use magic from instinct alone then dad would hire a teacher the next day I'm sure, but that would mean I have to assume I could do magic and I'm not even sure what my magic could do.

The only character I know that could do magic without learning would be Erza and she could be said a prodigy.

God dammit, somebody show this little boy some magic and help his little dream would you?!

Alas no one took heed of my silent wish.

Well...enough with the dramatics, seeing as the problem I've never seen or heard magic is that I'm coop up in this ridiculous large mansion, so after a little whining on my maid and dad, I finally could go outside.

It. Was. Amazing!

In my past life, I never really go as far as the neighboring town so I never go to too many places. I'm just so glad I'm in a toddler's body because being this excited as an adult could be embarrassing.

For one, Margarett Town is similar to Venice. They have one major river separating the town into two but they are many branch from the river across it, making boat as its main transportation. Rows of many western medieval style buildings, what made me gawk my jaws was the fact this town is the home for the guild Lamia Scale.

I certainly did not see that coming.

Though some of the cannon characters have and will join the guild, I'm having second thought on meeting them since they were only supporting characters.

Wait...

Bad! Bad Roy! No second thoughts! I repeat, do not associate with the canons!

I shook my head and hold hand more tightly with Ms. Varlyn, my personal caretaker and favorite maid. She had been asked to buy anything I would have wanted while she accompanies my outing but somehow we ended up grocery shopping.

Hey, I asked for her handmade meal so it was a reasonable course of action. She was quite surprise I didn't throw a tantrum and even enjoying helping her.

What can I say, grocery shopping has been a routine for me in my past life so it calms me.

Also I did get to ask what I wanted seeing as we passed by a guild. "Ms. Varlyn, what is that?" I asked innocently.

"That Young Master is a magic guild"

"Magic guild?"

"Yes, it's a place for people to offer work while mages could choose their works to gain money"

"What are mages?"

"Well...mages are people that could use magic, there are only 10% here in Fiore so there aren't that many"

"Can I be a mage too? I want to use magic!"

Varlyn gave me something a kin to a sad or pity smile. It was a long shot I know, with my family having no history with magic that I am aware but hey! I'm reincarnated in another universe, surely I'm a special case?

"I'm afraid not everyone can choose to be a mage Roy" wow, she said my name meaning she's trying to make me listen carefully. "Only those born with magic could become one and we don't know if you can use magic"

"How do I know if I could use it then?"

That's one of the things I'm genuinely interested, how do you tell a kid who could use magic or not.

"Simple Young Master, come...let's go to the guild shall we?"

Eh...wait what?

We're going to the guild? Why? I'm not prepared for this!

While my body lose any strength, Varlyn just kept dragging me toward the guild. This is so not what I have in mind. Seeing I have no excuse in store, I let myself be dragged toward the building that had a giant sign that said 'LAMIA SCALE' and statue of a mermaid right next to the entranced.

I took a deep breath before Varlyn open the door and ushered me toward where I suspect the job desk.

Okay, to describe the guild. It was a lot more formal and organize compared to FT. While they look like a pub, Lamia Scale looked like a medieval lounge that could held more than 200 people. There was a group of people sitting and standing around the fireplace, another group was laughing aloud that what it looks as a bar, there was even a book corner though I could bet they have their own library unseen to the guests.

There at the job desk, I was met by a a young man I suspect barely reach his 20s, he had unkempt jet black hair, bright brown almond shape eyes, he had a sort of baby face but had a long scar from his cheek down to his chin and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The man asked.

Varlyn match his smile with her own, "Yes, I am a maid from the Jurenelle Family and this the second heir, Roy Jurenelle, he is interested to know if he's capable of magic"

The man looked slightly shocked at the word Jurenelle. My family is rich and famous around town, my family has a long history and has been around since the founding of Fiore, their one of the nobles in Fiore which is not a lot. It is said we even have royal blood within us.

So...yeah...that's just how important my family is.

I had thought I was rich because my dad is some kind of business man like the Lucy's father, didn't think I was a noble instead.

The man told us to wait and went toward a side room while yelling for his Master. Five seconds later and an old hag came out, her hand twirling and behind was the glasses man helplessly being twirl around.

No doubt I'm meeting none other than Ooba babasaama.

She has wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She has stretched earlobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. She was wearing a violet dress underneath her blue robe and studded gold bracelet on both hands.

Our eyes then met and she gave me a kind of stern glare even though her eyes were squinted into thin line. "So...it's no joke the Young Master from the Jurenelle Family wants to know if he could use magic" she said it loud and bold that the rest of the guild became quiet and were focus on us.

Not liking the attention, I hid my face behind Varlyn's hand but briefly nodded to answer her.

"Hmph, the Jurenelle family has never had a mage since 7 generation so don't expect too much boy" she then twirl the man toward a shelf and after he gain his bearing from the dizziness, he pick a crystal ball that I suspect is a lacrima.

Master Ooba babasaama then snatched the lacrima from his hands and urge me to hold it. "How old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Four years old"

"Then you should be capable on using this, it's only a simple Light Lacrima, if you could charge it with magic then the lacrima will light itself."

That's it? And I thought it was something grand and serious. Jeez, this people are taking things too seriously because of my name.

"How do I use magic?"

Master Ooba rubs her chin as she twirl around on her heels and seemed to be thinking the simplest way to explain things enough for a child to understand. From what I could tell, magic is usually an instinctive thing so they don't really think much when using it.

"To explain simply, you have to find your container inside, the container holds your magic so once you're able to pull it out, you could then charge the lacrima. It's similar of letting out your energy while strongly wish to light up the lacrima, do you understand?"

She tried explaining it carefully, and after somehow working out her words, I nodded.

"If you use magic then I'm going to twirl!"

You're already twirling though.

My eyes began to fix at the lacrima, she said that I have a magic container inside me so I'll have to find that first. I closed my eyes and I tried to find anything unusual that I don't usually find in my previous body. Surely focusing on that, I found a lot easier than what I imagined and eagerly pulled and let it flow throughout my body and out through my hand.

What I hadn't expected though the moment I tap on my magic, like a switch being flip, I became more aware at the etharno around me. Like hyper-aware enough that I somehow could grasp every single mage on this guild, including those in the basement.

Is this normal? Because I have a feeling it's not.

"Well what do you know, you can use magic after all" instead of twirling herself she made few of her guild member be her twirling victim. The rest who escape lightly cheered of the young noble to have magic ability and outwardly express their surprise.

Varlyn looked the most surprised with her jaw dropped and her eyes round like saucer plate then squealed like an excited little girl. Saying how excited and can't wait to tell dad about it.

I could imagine dad being delighted from the news and would fetch the best tutor he could find.

Which is what exactly what he did after going home.

What I didn't expect the day after tomorrow was why a teenage boy, that had square head, shiny bald head, sharp eyes, oval shape eyebrows and he was massive for a pre-teen.

Considering he was Jura Neekis in his 14 year old self, I'm wondering how I'm attracting a cannon character and wondering why the hell a boy barely reaching his teens is hired to tutor a 4 year old noble!

What kind of bullshit are you playing with me universe?

Oh and remember how using magic somehow made my hypersensitive toward etharno, well let me tell you despite being young. This young Jura has massive magic equal to his body, it's like he trains his body and magic at the same time. I can't imagine how much magic he would have in around 10 years time to become one of the 10 Saint Wizard.

While I was looking at him stupidly, Jura cleared his throat and introduced himself and I did the same in my own childish way.

"It is an honor to be able to teach you Young Master Roy, I hope you would bare with my teaching since I'm new at this."

Okay, even more confusing, why is my dad even letting a novice teaching me?!

Jura must have caught my expression because he chuckled lightly then smiled in an understanding way. "Although I must say I would only be teaching you for 3 weeks. Mr. Crouch, your future tutor from my guild had a little accident and entrusted me to start your teaching"

The tensed muscle I had relaxed at the reason, at least there's a legitimate reason because being with cannon characters for too long isn't good for my heart.

"Now let's begin our lesson shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Friend, First Magic**

When I heard my family name for the first time. I had a sense of deja vu with it yet I could never put my finger on it, and after 6 years since that fact never changed I had long but shrug it off.

My first horrible mistake.

It's been 2 years since I first started learning to handle magic. Being a toddler, my reserve isn't big and my body couldn't procure etharno fast enough so we mainly cover meditation and magic theory. Today is one of the days I could rest from my boring teaching. The only exciting thing was Jura's first 3 weeks of showing off his magic and listing all the cool magic that would interest me. Though I've already since long ago already decided one magic I'll be focusing on.

By the way, Jura still tutor me from time to time. Mr. Crouch is like an old version of Neville, he has a bad habit of getting into accident. Heck yesterday he had miraculously fell from the second floor toward our fountain so he's now out from a severe cold.

Anyway, I was up late and had a late breakfast on bed. I went to find my father so I could play or explore in town but found out that he had a guest.

"Ah Roy, good to see you here in time, this is Jude Heartfilia, founder of Heartfilia Konzern and his wife and daughter, Layla and Lucy. They are my guest today"

It took me sheer will to not let my jaw dropped. Even more so when something clicks in my head and a memory of Jude facing Lucy with his back as he tells her she'll be engaged with someone from the Jurenelle family.

...does that mean Lucy will be briefly engaged with either me or my brother?

So much for keeping away from cannon.

Do take note of my sarcasm.

"My son must have been quite please to meet, look at him speachless" dad said in joyful tone.

Considering I was taken aback from double surprises, you have to excuse my expression dad.

Why did I say double? That'd be because other than meeting the mini Lucy whose cuteness make it equal to a deadly weapon. It was the surprise that I found Lucy's mother, Layla, has a strong and bright magic, showing how powerful she was. I'm not too sure if it rivals Ooba babasaama since she's capable of suppressing it because dammed I knew Lucy's mother is strong but after feeling it up close, I know she outclassed regular S-Class mage.

How the hell did she work up her magic like that?

Jude eyed me with a indescribable look but it was intense and my attention went to him once again. I tried to force a smile and as polite as a noble should, introduce myself.

Whatever I said must have gain some kind of approval because he curtly nodded then turn his attention to his daughter then to my dad once more.

"Duke Zafarr, it would be great honor to let my daughter accompany your son while we adults share our own talks"

Seriously Old Man! She's probably five and you're already setting her on an arrange play date?! Don't you dare deny it, I know that opportunity smile when I see one. My dad took one glance at the little blonde girl huddled behind her mother shyly and a knowing glint passed in his eyes.

"Why he would be delighted making new friends, especially to such a cute young lady, Roy my boy, go and give her a tour around the mansion"

And my fate is sealed.

My life is soooo troublesome.

I made a silent sigh and approach Lucy with bearing that held dignity like my etiquette lesson taught me and offer a hand and a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Roy Jurenelle"

Lucy was still looking at me shyly, but after her mother said a few words, she hesitantly held my hand.

"Lu...Lucy Heartfilia" she said softly.

Without breaking out from my smile, I softly pulled her out of the room and led her to the back garden. Since we have a nice rose garden that my mom personally loves and took care of, I thought it was a good idea to take her there.

However, my nice act would have to end there.

It was really killing inside me when I look at Lucy's smile as she gaze at the garden and admiring it wholeheartedly. I stood on my resolve though and ended up pushing her to the ground. Lucy was surprised at the shove but good thing I didn't push her toward the muddy ground, I'm not that evil. She was looking confuse and probably didn't think I had push her, but I need to be upfront if I don't want her to get close. "Listen here Pipsqueak, you might be more welfare than others, but since I'm a noble, which means I'm richer and better than you so you'll have to listen to me" I said it with my chest puffed and my head held high before her so I wouldn't need to look at her.

This way...this way she wouldn't want anything to do with me in the future and think of me as one of those rich and spoiled brat.

There was silent between us and I felt too guilty to look at her straight in the face. I didn't want to look at her shock face that a person could be mean and her saddened that someone would try being mean to her.

That's why I didn't see her get up and retaliate by pushing me back.

The worst part was I stood just beside the muddy part of the garden so my back was covered fully with mud. I look at her in shock because I never imagine she'd have the nerve to push me back. After all, from what I know she was supposed to be a lonely depressed kid with a mermaid with temper issue as her only friend. On the contrary though, she was looking at me defiantly, her cheeks puffed and her little hands clenched tightly.

"I don't want to listen to a meanie like you!" she said with a huffed and turns away from me.

Now everything is different but going exactly as I plan, but my pride as a man would not let me sit still after getting push by a girl. Which is why I didn't feel too guilty throwing mud at her head. I did feel bad laughing to her face though, but her gawking expression was too hilarious not to.

I stop laughing when I felt the sticky wet mud hitting at my face. I blinked. Then I saw the cheeky smile Lucy had on her face.

This. Means. War

Five minutes later we have 2 children laughing at each other as we sling mud at each other, 3 adults gawking in surprise at us, and 1 gardener crying at our mess in the garden.

I told you it was war.

The adults were mad and insist on finding out who started it all. The two of us just pointed at each other. I'm not exactly lying though, she's the one who pushed me toward the mud! It's only fair if she gets mud on her too.

Wait...I think I'm forgetting something.

After giving her a bath at our mansion and spare clothes, dad kept apologizing more times that I could count but Jude brushed it of with his wife insistent. Lucy waved at me goodbye with a smile and I couldn't help but smile along and waved back.

"See you again Roy!" She said before entering the carriage.

"See you Lu..." then the realization struck me.

Did I just became friends with Lucy Heartfilia from a mud fight?

It seems my resolve isn't enough to keep away the cannons. To top of my idiocy with it, this life will be difficult.

"Again Young Master" Jura ordered sternly.

I nodded and after taking a deep breath I wrote the letters as fast and precise as I could with the light pen. It was a lot painstaking and exhausting than I would have imagines but the work should be worth it in the future.

"Jutsu Shiki!"

A small barrier was made around Jura in a form of Rune letters. The letters repeated itself to boxed Jura, he then raise his hand and with a pushing motion, a yellow magic circle appeared but crumble the moment it was invoked.

When nothing happened, he rest his hands and nodded with a satisfying smile, "Good work Young Master, once again the spell wonderfully denied my magic within it"

"Mind if you tell me why we need to repeat this countless times?" I pulled my own hand after feeling the strain from numerous times writing. Jura-sensei then explained that doing magic it self would be useless other than as a trap if you focus too much thinking the words and writing it.

As if I intend to fight anyone, that's the work of you mage guild.

Jura-sensei must have think I'm a battle junkie or something just because I also requested dad for martial arts lesson.

It started with me remembering something I heard once in my past life that being obese is genetics, and seeing my dad and brother, I'm beginning to think it's true.

So it helps me stays in shape and fight my own battle. You never really know when you'll get mug or facing a dark mage anyway in this world.

My dad was more hesitant on encouraging my pursuit in hand to hand combat, as if he's afraid I'd be a delinquent or get hurt badly. I only needed to cry once for him to relent.

I can discuss my martial arts at another time. Right now some of you must be curious why of all magic I would choose Rune Magic.

First reason, there are cheat codes in real life. I mean seriously, the show didn't capture the wonders of this magic! It doesn't matter how powerful you are, as long as you could trap someone in, you are as good as dead as long as there's no loop hole or if anyone could rewrite it. For better or worse, Rune Magic aren't very popular since it would need to learn a whole new set of language and letters which took me half a year and that itself was a feat that everyone was praising me a lot.

Surprisingly, though took sometime to realize, but the languages and letters of the runes were actually digitized Japanese letters!

Who knew right? I sure didn't, and being an anime enthusiast, it helps learning a language I was already vaguely familiar with.

Second reason, with rune you could master all kinds of magic with just the right words. My aim other than mastering Jutsu Shiki would be teleportation because god dammit, Mest doesn't master his magic to the fullest. Teleportation is like one of the best ability there is, you could take Minato Namikaze for example for he vanquish a 1000 ninjas alone with that very ability.

Or was it 10000?

Yes, I'm aiming to be the next Yellow Flash, another reason why I wanted to learn martial arts.

Third reason would be to experiment the runes capability. If the power of runes is the power of words then not just people, I can have non-living things do my biding. Like shoes that walk on water, glasses that could do clairvoyance, power-enhance gloves, and with learning the human body I might even re-create a kind of Healing Magic that should have been part of the Lost Magic.

Like I said, runes are cheat codes in life. You just need the imagination to realize it.

This next few years is going to be fun.

"Uhm, Young Master, I know you're happy you perform magic but would you mind releasing me now?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: The Jade Princess**

Do you remember when I said the Jurenelle family might have been related with royalties.

Surprised or not-so-surprised, I am.

So being related to royalties would mean we'd be included in one of the private parties the royalties made, and currently I'm on my way to Crocus to attend Hisui E. Fiore's third birthday.

I'm beginning to think it's impossible to get away from canon anymore.

My brother, Sawarr tapped on my shoulder and pointed out the carriage window. We've went past the hill and what I saw was the view of Fiore's capital city.

Looking at Crocus, you realize the differences between a town and city, and certainly this is the largest city I've ever seen and probably as similar as the cities in my past life. With a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see, on the right part of the town being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself and woodland at either side of the city.

As we get closer, you'd witness the countless flowers blooming at either side and every corner of the street. Lots and lots of flowers that 5 seconds of seeing them had made me sick looking at one.

Lastly, towering all the other buildings majesticly was the King's palace; Mercurius. The place appears to consist a number of different, yet uniformed buildings fused together, with some sections protruding outwards and assuming particular forms, and the walls being mainly adorned by orders of large, rectangular windows lined up and flanked by protruding pillars.

It was really a sight to behold because no where even in another world you could see a palace like that.

"You look excited Roy" brother Sawarr commented.

"Obviously, it's not everyday you get to visit the palace" I retort with a slight bounce on my seat and my feet kept thumping my feet in place as we get closer.

Dad cleared his throat and took both of our attention, "Now remember, try to behave as you have learned, pay the royalties your first and utmost respect, don't be shy telling your exploit or many talents, oh and be nice"

Yes Dad, I'll be sure to suck up some people and make sure to tell them why you're so proud of me. Being nice is totally the last thing in my mind.

Not that my Dad meant anything bad, just...different morale value, that's all. One of them happens to be looking good to those with higher status, possibly even owe favors or gain their alliance.

Politics...meh.

I felt the carriage stop, not long the door was open and the three of us then stood side by side in front of the enormous gate that parted slightly into two. The guards checks out our identity and one servant led us to the ball room.

"Entering, Zafarr Jurenelle and his sons, Sawarr and Roy Jurenelle"

You know...sometimes I wonder why my name is different, even though I'm glad it is and not have a name like Jafarr or Mawarr. It's just plain weird.

We climbed down the stairs and the party is just like how I imagined. Food tables lined at the edge, people in tux and dresses, reminding me of a all those ball party in French or Medieval Era movies. The ball looks like it was sparkling from the shiny jewellery and gold decorating the room and the people themselves.

Before we mingle with others though, as part of the royal family's large circle, we were escorted to the back to the side door, going up a floor and went inside to a guest room.

Now this, I hadn't expected.

The room was just as large as my bedroom, I could describe the size in numbers but I'm not good with that so let's just say it's large enough to fit a car in.

Okay, two cars give or take.

There was a large mirror at one side, two giant sofas and one chair around a coffee table, a fireplace next to it, an ornate standing lamp at every corner room with jewels gleaming on it, and a another chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Not to mention the family portrait hanging over the fireplace and the few statues decorating the room.

In the room they had one small little girl, two armed men on each side of it and another two old men cooing with the jade color hair girl.

The small man...or more like the smallest man in the room, just about two heads higher than me, he still had color on his hair though the grey streak was obvious just above his ears. He wasn't as short as in the show yet, and he had an angular face, slick hair, thick eyebrows and had a small mustache. I knew immediately he was the king, Toma E. Fiore.

He turned to us when the servant had announces our presence then gave us a warm smile. One that people would give to their family. Even though we are distant by blood and came because of tradition, I could see in his eyes that he looked at us as family regardless.

Dad bowed at him and the two of us followed, "It is great pleasure to see you once again Your Excellency, we came to bring our great wishes to your daughter on this joyous day in hope you will accept them."

The king held out his hand as a sign for us to lift his head and thank us for our thoughtfulness. We were allowed to see her up close and surely we were met by the joyous laughter of a small child, with green hair and green eyes, she looked at her surrounding with wonders. However seeing strangers, the princess immediately went hide behind one of the guards. It might have been just me but the guard she hid to looked awfully familiar.

Especially his long square nose that remind me of Pinocchio and his shaggy black hair. Shouldn't military officer shave those hair of yours?

Anyway, the King then tried coaxing her to greet her guest but she was stubborn and kept shaking her head.

"Your Majesty, would you mind giving me permission to speak with the princess?" I asked.

Daring? I know...

But I couldn't really help it, despite being cannon she's a kid, and I love kids. In my past life I had a little brother and three little sisters so you could say I find fondness in children and have overprotective tendency on them. I even volunteer working at a nursery since no one in class would in our volunteering project.

The others who heard me looked surprised while my brother and dad looked shock and paled from my misbehaviour. Let's play ignorance to that.

Thankfully, the tensed air last just for a second since the King chuckled and gave space for me to get closer to her. The others were still unsure of what to take on the scene but I tried focusing my magic at the tip of my finger, giving a bright light to it and taking the princess attention.

Now to please her, I took out papers I slip inside my suit's inner pocket (hey, you never know when you're in need of paper) and wrote the area around it with runes.

The words the multiplied surrounding the area I set and the papers began to fold itself into butterflies and flies around the princess.

Oh she was more than just delighted, she was overjoyed and prance around to catch it only to fail.

"Do you like my magic?"

The princess turn to me, looking at me with wide green eyes and giving out her joyous smile as she nodded her head vigorously.

The others inside her room was obviously pleased Thank you boy, for pleasing my daughter." Said the King and I grin in response.

"I've always wanted a little sister so I couldn't help but wanting to get to know her" my mind halted for a moment, realizing I'm associating with a royalty, "...if I don't sound impudent, I hope"

"Not at all my boy, in fact if you had one, I'm very sure you would be a very good brother"

I smiled in relieve and I felt my respect bar for him went higher, considering it was already high from the show.

To be honest I barely remember details of the show and mostly only remember important points. Like Hisui is the mastermind of Eclipse mind, Lucy close it, Future Rogue and Lucy was there, 7 dragons, Natsu defeats Rogue and I barely remember anything else.

Before you try judging me, I am an anime enthusiast so I have a mix memories of all kinds of shows inside my head.

I do remember the king asked help from the mage in tears and was the mascot for GMG. And anyone with the highest status who could go out and disguise as a pumpkin mascot would always get my respect.

"Now that my last private guest has visited, let us enjoy the ball shall we?" The King said in a hearty laugh. When we all turned to walk toward the ball room, Dad pat me on the back and gave me a thumbs up.

Good to know I please you.

The three of us went ahead while the royal family went toward another direction, back to the ball room. The guest was lookin up ahead at the balcony where the king was giving his thanks for coming.

Afterward, I decided that rather than mingling with the High Society boasting their privilege and achievement. I smuggled the best food there was and hid just outside the courtyard where I could enjoy food peacefully without minding anyone.

Or so I had thought.

I was supposed to be alone outside yet my sudden appearance seemed to have startled someone who had the same kind of thought as me. I looked toward the source of sound and found a kid around the same or a little older age than me.

I put down my food and offered him a hand which he took with a thanks. The kid has peculiar green hair just below his shoulder which he tied, greenish blue eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye. He was scrawny kid and kept looking away from me and acted awfully nervous.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes I'm fine thank you for asking"

"I'm not trying to be blunt but you don't look fine"

"I...ah...well..." he was looking a lot more nervous, I wonder if it's because I found him outside, he might think he looked inappropriate to a stranger.

"Hey, calm down, why don't we just eat? I brought a lot of food from the hall and the night looks fine to eat outside."

"Wait...you brought food...to outside?!" He looked pretty horrified from the revelation which made me chuckled.

"Why not, there's no harm in it, and no one needs to know"

The boy looked at me with a pale face as if I made a grave sin. He took a step back and began to rapidly tell me he should go. I didn't think it was fair for him to run off like that so I took the Ebi Tempura and stuffed it in his mouth.

"There...now we're accomplice, if you don't want to get in trouble, I suggest you sit down and no one will know any of this" I said with my most menacing tone I could muster. The boy gulped down his food and nodded. Once he sat beside me, I offered my hand and began introducing myself.

"My name is Roy Jurenelle, what's yours?"

The boy's eyes looked like he was in deep thought while staring at my hand, so hesitantly he grabbed it and told me his name.

"Freed, Freed Justine"

Oh you've got to be kidding me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Boy Prodigy**

"So you're Freed, nice to meet you." I said as calm and smoothly as I could without letting out a shred of my surprise and exasperation.

Of course he had to be a noble...

Of course Fate had to play with me...

My life wouldn't be exciting enough now wouldn't it Fate?

How tempted am I at that moment to scream at the top of my lungs, yelling every curse I know from my former life that I could think of.

"Roy...are you okay?"

My thoughts burst and I switch my attention to him, smiling and putting aside my predicament for later.

Freed, I noticed his eyes were both the same color, meaning he hasn't learn to use magic yet. The boy also looked really nervous and I wasn't sure how to start of our conversation/ "Uhm...so...Freed...where does your family live?" Okay, good job me, that should be a standard question to ask.

"Ah uhm, we live in the Western side of Fiore, in Dawn City." He answered simply. Hmm, Dawn City...that's quite far away. Makes me wonder how he could have ended up in Fairy Tail.

"Wow, you're place is really far, I live in Margarett Town"

"...I know..."

I blinked, "you do?"

Freed nodded in respond and began to look at me with awed eyes, "People have been talking about you, said there's a boy from the Jurenelle Family being able to use magic since 7 generation that lives in Margarett Town, not to mention you've been making fast progress in Runes and saying you're a prodigy"

By now, I feel cold sweat went down past my forehead. People have been talking about me? Because I can use magic? And being a fast learner?

I'll be damn, I'm not sure how to take this news.

I tried to look nonchalant and shrug, "I'm not sure what people are saying about me but how about we get to know each other from ourselves?" Freed seemed please with that and nodded. We then talked and shared my plate full of food of what seemed like for hours. The show did not give him enough credit for him because he was really a cool guy to get to know with.

For one, he is two years older than me, he likes to read especially fiction stories (who knew he's a male version of Levy?), he didn't say it explicitly but his parents is strict enough that they provide everything he should need, including his hobby. Freed didn't hated or feel suffocated by it so he didn't mind much nor did I pointed out how wrong it was.

It's not my position to criticize his parents way of parenting and it might affect the plot so listening might be the best choice.

"...and next week, my parents would finally teach me horse riding, we have our very own ranch nearby my house and there..."

And...he starts being chatty.

A lot chatty actually.

Was he originally a chatty person? I think something similar happens when he talks about Laxus. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind him being chatty, it was just...unexpected. At least it wasn't as surprising as Young Lucy Actually Got Spunk. Then he abruptly stopped and widen his eyes at something as he looked at the sky, "how long have we been here?" He asked.

"Two hours give or take, why?"

"Oh wow, I have to leave, we've already book a midnight train home so this would it for us"

I look down at my plate and surely our food has been emptied without us noticing. I find myself disappointed at the news, it's not everyday I get to have friends from my age group with me being a noble and home schooled. I look down at the napkin covering the plate and got an idea. "Hey listen, why don't we write our addresses and send letter sometimes. That way we could get in touch all the time." I took the napkin and wrote it with the pen I had in my pocket, (I'm still using a pen when writing my rune magic in some cases) and gave it to him.

Freed brighten up at that, and took the napkin, promising he would definitely start writing to me. Before we say our goodbye though, all hell broke loose.

A screamed echoed through the ball room, a crash and later...a shadow of multiple person past by us carrying something green and then someone bellowed "The princess is kidnap!"

...seriously? What were the knights even doing to let this happened?

Freed and I both look at each other and rushed off inside. The ballroom that used to be gleaming brightly with the nicely place decoration, food lined up deliciously, people talking with joy and laughter is now in chaos. The people all wear a sad, concern look, some were crying from the shock. The food and decorations are in shambles, the guards were on the floor, barely moving, and the Head Knight was giving order to those who can to search the whole city before the perpetrator could leave.

I found the curly hair of my father and brother and ran up to them. "What happened?"

Father looked down and swoop me into his arms as he broke down crying. "Oh thank heavens you're alright Roy, we didn't see you anywhere and were worried of what might happened to you"

"I'm fine dad, but please tell me what happened" I was so concern of the situation, I failed to notice the small click of the tongue from behind me.

What happened was one of the knights stationed was apparently a dark guild member in disguise, he made a smokescreen and confused the guards and create panic, a few knights managed to stay calm and protect the royalty but failed in the end. Simple but effective, the surprise element has always has a more than 90% chance of success. Especially in places no one dared to try.

This is bad...either the kidnapper are stupid or they are very smart and had planned ahead where they'd be escaping. Even though I'm not sure it's in the original plot or not, doesn't mean I can't help.

But what the heck can I do? I'm just a 6 year old who could do a little magic and maybe could sense ethar...

...

I'm such an idiot...

I ran toward the nearest guards, ignoring the questions from my father. The knight had been one of the ones who were attacked but he was insisting the Head Knight to let him search for the princess which he kept refusing and I notice he was one of the two guards sandwiching the royalty earlier. Great, it's the perfect type of situation to exploit him.

I knock on his leg guard, taking his attention and gestured for him to come closer enough for me to whisper. He raised an eyebrow but compiled, "I know how to get to the princess and I need your help"

He look taken aback by the fact but then turned to glare at me and his bearing was oozing with anger. "Kid, you might be a noble, but there is a time and place to joke about..."

"NO, I'm serious, I could literally track down etharno, I can't do it far but once I memorize someone's etharno, I could help pointing out the places they've used magic before but it's better than nothing"

The knight looked like he was in two mind, but then he turned toward the moving knights, getting ready to search the whole city and setting a perimeter. His eyes gazed down and his fist clenched that I heard the sound of it's metal guards grazing one another.

"Alright kid, how are we going to do this?"

I smiled but kept a serious bearing in mind, "Okay, I just felt the etharno here and it's more than likely that one of the men in group uses Teleportation since it just appears and disappears, but since I saw them outside, the user is a third-rate magician considering the distance. If I were them, I would either have a hideout or prepared an escape route to used immediately but the later seemed more probable."

The knight struggled not to look surprise and concentrate to take in his explanation. "I could think a few routes they could take, we need someone to take you though, as much as I want to deny, my condition isn't the best to find the princess"

I thought about it, and although that would be the wise decision. I look at him, battered and hurt but his vigor isn't anywhere near depleted. It's only a hunch but I felt he would run around the city if he had to. Even now his whole body is twitching to get a move on.

"Hey Mr. Knight, I think I have a solution for you" I said with a pen in my hand. He was skeptical but I didn't let him voice out a complaint as I started writing rigorously on his armor. The change in his expression should be enough to know that it's working.

"What did you do?"

I couldn't help but be proud at my work so I let out a grin, "I enchanted your armor with my runes so it would be lighter and let the wearer have increased vitality, faster speed, and unable to receive damage or magic from outside force."

"Such a thing...I never heard runes could do such a thing"

"I have my ways Mr. Knight, so shall we get going?"

He nodded with hidden excitement, he lifted me to his shoulder and without the knowledge of the other knights, sneak out"

"You are an interesting young man, Roy Jurenelle"

"How so...wait, you know my name?"

"You should know you're the first young noble who didn't feel offended by my disrespect for calling you 'kid' and yes, I know of your name or I might embarrass myself for not remembering His Majesty's family."

"Why do I need to feel offended, I am a kid?"

"And yet so many don't realize that"

The two of us had finally gone past the castle walls, "by the way, what's your name? I can't keep calling you Mr. Knight all the time."

For some reason, he looked surprise at that question and smiled, "Arcadios" immediately I felt firsthand of my runes effect on him as he whisk me away in a speed up to 20 miles per hour.

The few things I learn about Rune Magic is that you need to be specific. For example, how I made him more vigor was to write that the wearer would have increase in adrenaline for every time the person ran or in a fight. If I had only wrote make him have increase vitality then the magic would make him ADHD at every given moment until I dispel it. One of the reason why enchantment with runes are not popular, they need to be specific and needed time and experiment to get it right.

Anyway, back to finding the princess.

Arcadios guided me trough the dark streets, there were times I found traces and time there weren't. We didn't gave up though and as more time passed by, the more desperate and faster Arcadios becomes.

It worries me how much he's pushing himself, but I couldn't let him rest, not when I finally felt a clustered of etharno at the woods. From their movement, it seems the princess is struggling to get away.

"Hurry, she's in trouble!"

He put on speed like a mad man and probably would have broke the 20 mph limit if he could and clutches his shoulder tightly on his back. He rushed off, not minding the trees and bushes hindering us.

The moment our eyes caught the jade colored hair girl, Arcadios let out a battle cry that flinched the kidnapper, giving him enough time to knock one of them with the blunt side of his sword.

There were a total of four people, including the one that got knocked out, all four wore a very dark shade of purple robe, not giving off any featured from them. Arcadios went to battle one mage, another back off, while the third had already made a magic circle appeared.

Oh no you don't!

The tip of my pen lighted and I immediately scrawled words to dispell magic and made a quick line to make up the barrier. The magic he uses elongate his arms like a rubber man, he gasped when his arms hit the barrier and was forced to turn back into a regular one.

I then glanced back and saw Arcadios finished taking care of the mage, it would seem he wasn't a close range fighter with him flickering everywhere to dodge, a simple prediction would have been enough to beat him even without magic.

Arcadios then turned toward the rest of the two and I felt he should be enough by now to handle one, since the other doesn't look he can fight, and went to check up the princess.

The princess jolted at someone's presence but relaxes when she recognize my face under the moonlight, "You're the butterfly person" she squealed softly.

I chuckled, "Yes I am, and I'm here to take you home, come!" I held out my hand to her and though she had a moment to look at it, she took it.

I pulled her in and forced my back on her and swipe her legs so I could piggyback her. "Arcadios-san, are you done yet?"

"Ah yes Roy-sama, I've just had apprehend someone that should be good enough to interrogate later"

"Then take all three of them so we could go to the castle"

He nodded, and just like that he had two of his shoulder occupied by two unconscious men while his hand is pulling the scruff of his future prisoner.

It was a short and swift adventure that I'm lucky enough to get involved without a scratch. However, my senses tingled of an approaching mage at high speed. I shouted 'watch out!' and Arcadios was blasted with a...pink ball?

Our mind both stopped working to confirm what we were seeing and reacted too late when it explodes and trapped him into figure threw another purple ball and trapped all four of the kidnapper and took them away.

"Curses, they got away!"

"What should we do now?" Before he could answer, we heard the metal footsteps from behind, indicating the knights arrivals.

The were flabbergasted seeing a man getting stuck from a pink substance and a boy carrying the princess on his back. The Head Knight was also there, he rushed forward and demanded to tell him what had happened. Looking at his furious face kind of tied our tongue.

He looked at the princess though and sigh, giving orders to ensure her well being along with me and helping Arcadios from the sticky substance trapping him.

This...is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Surprise Visit**

Today was a good day.

The sky is blue. The sun shone with warm heat. The birds sang and the flowers colored the green scenery. Yet I could only watch from the one side of the window as I was made bed rest from a broken leg.

Rewind a night ago.

Remember how Arcadios got stuck from sticky magic and I was holding the princess then suddenly all the guards had the worst timing ever to arrive? Yeah, they tried to pry off Arcadios from the magic since the princess felt bad leaving him, one guard was pushed back when Arcadios was successfully pulled free which then pushed down another guard till finally I was pushed back down as well, but I was at the edge of the hill so I rolled down and sprained my ankle. You thought that was bad? Try imagining a 140 pound man in armor falling on your 6 year old leg. Hurt doesn't describe it enough.

"As sad as this chapter of my life is, at least I could continue working on my project" I looked beside the bed where a stack of paper I wrote overnight lay on the desk. I couldn't really sleep with my feet kept twitching in pain. I sigh and look back at the scenery outside, just wishing to move or at least have something mildly entertaining.

A knock of the door and from my word, a butler came in, saying a friend came to checked on me. I frown at this because I have many associates my age but no friends. Noble don't do friends apparently, so who would come all the way here claiming to be friends?

"Roy, oh thank god you're all right!" Lucy rushed to his side and eyed him from head to toe, ignoring my jaw dropping look.

"What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me as if I was stupid, "Duh, I heard the news, an evil kidnapper had gone and kidnap the princess then you dashingly and stupidly fight off the kidnappers only to be beaten black and blue until the guards came and rescue you both and scared off the kidnappers!"

Wow, rumors travel fast "Yeah? Well that news is nothing but ballony, I only help track down the princess not fight" not that I didn't fight. "This just happened from an accident" I pointed out my cast right leg. Lucy didn't wipe away the suspicious gaze but turned concern at my legs.

"Why are you even here?" I asked crossly.

"Didn't you hear me? I heard you were hurt so I came"

"No, not that, we only met once and had a mud fight, why would you even think of visiting me?"

Lucy blinked a few times before looking away and gestured a circle at my bed, "I don't really have friends...and even though you were a jerk I thought...you weren't that bad...sorry if you didn't think the same"

I stared at her as if she grown another head, she thought I wasn't bad? That she wanted to be friends with me? This should have been a good opportunity to denied her feeling and I thought of her as a lowly rich girl, but it slip my mind as I blurted my feelings. "No, I thought you were cool too, it's not everyday you find a girl who fights back and not afraid to get down and dirty so what I mean is, you're not that bad Heartfilia"

She smiled, "Just call me Lucy"

I made a thoughtful look and smirk, "Nah, I'll call you anything I feel like, I think Goldilocks would be a good nick name for you"

"What's with that weird name?"

Oh right, they don't have the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears "You know Goldilocks, golden hair locks..." I reasoned her nickname.

"It still sounds strange change it!" I gave her a knowing smirk which was an answer enough for her. "If you don't change that name I'll call you" she seemed to be straining hard for a name until her face is read then blurted out "Curly!"

I laugh so hard, I forgotten the pain on my keg as I wiggled side to side on my bed. "Seriously that's my nickname? Curly? I think they'll laugh the one who come up with it rather than me"

"Then...then...oh I'll find a nickname for you just you wait"

"I'll be waiting then Goldie"

We had a moment of stare off between one another before her mother Layla came in, "It's nice to see you again Roy, we were both so worried about what happened to you" she gave me a motherly smile and I couldn't help but blush. I didn't have the luxury to have a mother figure on this life and being with her reminded of my last mother. I tried to put that memory aside because it's all in the past and I don't want to go back mulling over again whether this is reality or not because of it. "Is it true that you find the kidnappers by turning into a butterfly?" She asked with genuine interest that made me slap my face. What the hell is the rumor spreading about?

Anyway, after few chit chats and good wishes, Lucy decided to bought flowers immediately when she heard it was common sense when visiting the sick and injured and dashed out along with her mother.

Just coincidentally a minute afterward, another visitor came and with a bouquet of flower in hand. "Really? A bouquet?"

Freed looked down at his bundle of flower and seem not to understand with what's wrong with it. "What? It's polite to give a get well present for a patient"

"Take note that you should bring food next time, much more satisfying than witnessing something that will wilt the next few days" Freed sigh and put the flower in an empty vase with great care and poise. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you already got one way ticket back home"

Freed's expression seemed alarmed and began twirling his thumbs, "I heard you were injured so I insisted my parents to stay to see how you're doing, did I do something unnecessary?"

"Oh...OH no, not at all, I just wasn't expecting you with us just meeting each other recently and all..."

Freed had a slight blush as he scratch his cheek. "Yeah well, I know we just met but I thought you make a cool friend after that night and I don't have many friends that I could talk comfortably or...friends in general for that matter"

If I had a hand already on my face, I would have add another one. What is it with rich parents and their friendless spoiled kids! Someone needs to shove them a parenting book. "Thanks Freed I appreciate it...a lot, I don't have many friends I could talk comfortably either so you're cool too"

Freed smiled and sat a seat next to bed, "You know if you need someone to talk I can stay here for a while..." colors drained from my face at the prospect, because while I'm glad I won't get bored, Lucy would be here any minute and I'm pretty sure they weren't suppose to meet each other. I've already met the canons but I still refuse to damage the plot.

"Hey Freed, hey...you know I'm kind of thirsty and I was hoping of drinking those can drinks commoners had been drinking, what's the name...Frizzy Pop, do you think you could get it for me you know...as friends?"

Freed tilted his head and shrug, he didn't mind and obediently went his way as I prayed he had a hard time buying things from store. Just in the nick of time, few seconds later Lucy came with a bouquet as well so now I have two bundle of short lived flowers on my hand. "Aw you got flowers already, did someone came while we're gone?"

"Yeah, a friend, but he's already gone"

Lucy hummed and arranged the flowers from her bouquet in the vase with more flower for me. "I don't even know why people bother buying plants that will die in a few days" I groaned aloud.

Lucy didn't seem to like my sentiment if her scowl was anything to go by and looked back at the vase, "My daddy said it before too and my mommy answered that it would fill the vase something beautiful even for a fleeting moment"

I stared gaping at her words of wisdom, "you don't even know what it really means do you?" She blushed and shyly shook her head admitting. Still it was cute of her trying to make me appreciate flowers. Then I remembered Freed and I emit cold sweat. "Hey Lucy, your mom can do magic right? Do you think she could show me her magic, I've been dying to know" Lucy was hesitant so I kept insisting like a brat, "Oh come on Lucy, I thought we were friends and I'm dying from curiosity here, pleaseeeee?" She then decided to ask her mother about it and walked out. Not long after Freed came with my Frizzy Pop, late as I hoped for.

"Hey sorry it took so long, they had a hard time getting the chance for me, why would you want to drink this stuff anyway?"

"If you're curious, you should have bought two" I pop opened the can and took a sip, it was like Pepsi but grape flavor and the taste was right on my alley. "Hey, I know you said you'd be here for the rest of the day but when will you go back?"

"That would be..." but I didn't get to hear him finished as I heard the familiar chats between mother and daughter closing in.

"Oh darn it!" Freed jumped from his seat, surprised from my outburst, "...I think I lost my change below the bed, can you get it for me Freed?" I said so fast I wasn't sure he caught what I say. Thankfully after a few second paused, he went to his knee and began searching underneath my bed.

"Hey Roy, my mom said it's fine if you want to see her magic, did you know it's called..."

"HEY Lucy, you know what...nevermind my request, I'm feeling really tired and I wouldn't want you stay too long for a silent patient so how about you go home and I'll be in my bed, sleeping and resting for us to meet in full health next time" I tried to sound cheery and natural, but I knew I wasn't acting the least natural.

"Are you okay Ro..."

"Fine...great even...just tired from the few visitor so..."

"Oh, okay...see you later then" she said her goodbye with an obvious depressed tone and my heart clenched from it.

"We'll see each other, you can count on that" Lucy perked up on that and left with a goodbye wave.

"Hey Roy, I can't find your...whoa what happened to you?"

I had been sitting upright the whole time, now that I'm sure the canons didn't meet, I fell to my bed and covered myself with a pillow and groan as loud as I could but was muffled by the pillow. "Sorry Freed, it was in my pocket all along" I said my excuse.

Freed huffed, annoyed his time under my bed was worthless, "so...who was that you were talking to, not that I hear what you were talking about, my parents say eavesdropping is unbecoming for a noble"

For once, I was glad his parents were strict with his upbringing. "It's fine Freed, it's nothing serious for someone to eavesdrop anyway"

Freed looked relief by that but then there was an excited glint in his eyes when he saw the stack of papers filled with runes. "Wow, you wrote all this?" He was hesitant on touching or even looking at the paper but I gave him permission and swiped through the papers like an excited kid.

"This is amazing! You're trying to make an unorthodox way of teleportation. It looks a lot more complicated with runes but the uses has a lot more option and the effect is permanent unless someone rewrote it" I looked surprised with eyes widen and mouth slightly parted, he only read a couple of pages and he more or less knew what it was for. His face then began dejected as if he was bearer of bad news, "but Roy, you have too many runes in this, I don't think there are many convenient things you could take around and have many space for you to write"

"Hmm, I notice...I've been thinking of a way I could somehow write everything I need and suppressed the words or maybe sealing it in on one object, I'm still at loss though" I turned to Freed if he had any suggestion only to find and awe sparkling look from him. It unnerved me.

"You're amazing...I never imagined someone younger than me could think that far!"

"Well...you're making me blush if you look at me like I'm some sort of professor."

"I bet you'll be one someday"

I wanted to retort but I couldn't, not when I realize I don't have anything I want to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Yellow Flash**

At last...

At last!

After years of years of hard work I had done it.

I have...

Recreated...

The Flying God Technique!

Also known as the Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Cue victory dancing.

Then cue toe getting hit by a sharp edge of my chair.

Finally cue myself holding back a cuss I squirm around the floor, holding my toe.

Once that was done, I got up once more and dashed to garden, ready for a field experiment. "Torry!" I called out my butler, "Get ready the dummies, this time it'll work!" Torry or officially Tornilius looked skeptically at me but nodded with a small sigh as he prepared what I want. The vacant part of the back yard, void of any greenery life form, resulted from numerous fail attempts of magic enchantment. There were stick dummies with hay tied to them, positioning as a group of people surrounding me, since I'm not allowed holding or possesing a knife yet, I threw stones near the dummies. I don't have a fast reflex yet so only when it landed at its imaginary feet, I activated my runes and I felt the wheeziness of being pulled at one point to another and made a fast jab at the dummy. I willed on my magic and a hexagon appeared on the hay but just as quickly it dissapeared. As quickly as I could I switched to another dummy and did the same, then the third time I tried to teleport the newly made symbol and I grin when it worked but was overcome by the sudden urge to puke. Ugh, Teleport Sickness.

Torry somehow expected this had prepared medicine, water, and a towel. God I love this guy, I can slightly understand how Bruce Wayne feel now with Alfred. "Didn't go as well as you imagined Sir?"

"No, I had sort of expected this, just not prepared, but definitely a lot smoother than the last trial"

"Sorry if I may seem to intrude but what difference did you make with this trial?" I grin at him, even though he wasn't interested in magic, he knows I wanted to blabber it to him.

"It really isn't that different, I just had turn the angle around"

"The angle Sir?"

I took one of the rock and showed it to Torry, he was surprised that instead of a rune letters, he find a symbol, a hexagon to be exact. Rune doesn't work with symbol, it's common knowledge until I explained it to him. "It's sort of like a transit point. Instead of writing the runes over and over again even though I could copy it to the other object with Double Rune Spell to make those tiny rune you usually see, now I write the rune spell on the teleport object and additionally wrote a symbol to be made as a drop off point so I only need to use one symbol which is faster and easier. It helps that I made the runes in a way I could put the symbol in whatever I touch as long as I willed it to."

There was a flash of pride in his eyes that made me giddy until he squinted and looked like he could steamed out smoke from his ears. "Young Master Jurenelle, if I rephrase that correctly, did you just write runes on to your own body?!" He snapped at me.

Now with the way he said it, he makes it like I did something incredibly stupid, which in a way it is if you consider the numerous blow out I made with my runes. He might have thought I'm trying to blow myself up. "Calm down Torry, I had a fail safe that if anything goes wrong the runes will destroy itself if I wanted it to" Torry didn't look convinced how 'safe' it was but didn't say anything. After a few minutes break I resumed trying to mix up my fighting skills with my teleportation. I've only been able to do five times max in succession without feeling like spilling my gut out but that would have to do for today. If this what it takes to learn teleportation, I could understand why not many people do it.

"Herbal tea Sir?"

"Thanks Torry, just what I need"

"Although my next word may consider be prying, but I would advice you would tone down your 'experiment'"

I made a reassuring grin but I think I failed from the pale look I had, "Thank you Tornilius, but don't worry too much, I know what I'm doing"

"Then please forgive me that I don't feel reassured from a 9 year old"

"A brilliant 9 year old" I elaborate.

Torry rolled his eyes, "Indeed" he said without hiding his sarcastic tone.

I snickered before following his advice and get to rest. I should maybe work out a rune to stabilize my equilibrium but that might ruin the whole rune sequence I've already made. I looked at the clock and groaned since I have 30 minutes to get dressed and maybe eat before I had my martial arts class. It also helps that I learned self defence in my previous life so I learned faster. Hey when you're a nerd about action heroes, you tend to try that sort of stuff just to be closer to your fictional idol. Another reason why I intend to replicate the legendary Hiraishin. I'll get to Minato's level one day, one day for sure.

After I suit up with my training clothes that's just compose of blue training pants and shirt. I then met a training room my dad build just for me and I bowed at my teacher, TJ. Don't ask his first, middle or last name because he'll only answer to TJ, and no he doesn't answer to Mr. TJ, Sir, gramps, or other names, just TJ. Don't ask or you'll be hearing him trying to get you say TJ over and over again. He used to worked as the Head Knight in the palace and he has unrivalled swordmanship so he's hand to hand combat isn't too far off but he will teach me to it if he thinks I'm suited for it. Personally I think it would be helpful but I'll mostly stuck in hand to hand probably. After the warmed up, TJ smiled under his ruff gray mustache and showing his blinding white teeth, looking strong despite his age. "All right kid, today will cover your reflex and agility, which means it's all about dodging and redirecting your opponent got it!"

In short, try not to get beat up, got it!

TJ made the first punch toward my head and I had to back up at the last second, "Wow TJ a little warning here!"

"I told you it's all about reflex today, so don't think, just dodge!"

He made a swift kick at the side and this time I was too late to dodge and got the wind knocked out from my lungs. Damn this guy doesn't pull back his punches. I rolled away before he could make another kick and dodge a punch followed by it. I was surprised how fast his attacks were, realizing how much he had hold back in our previous sparring. He made aim to punch my gut and I block with my leg which was a mistake now that he could throw me to the air. I rolled away the moment I touched the ground, I waited for a few seconds for any movement from him until he was in front of me after I blink, I jumped and connect my kick to his face before he could attack any other way but he just took the brunt of my attack and fling me away again. Ugh, I know I fired the previous few teachers because they don't take me seriously, but this guy's teaching is just scary.

"I know you're pulling your punches but you don't make this easy with you kicking my..."

"Language!" I heard Torry called out.

"Hitler off" ah I should explain my weird words. You see it would be weird if I kid like me could somehow curse people like a sailor so I had to somehow curse the first word that came to me which was the name of famous history character. Why you might ask that I curse strangely? Well it involves dozens cup of beer, a freak of a friend, and a history exam the next day to get you do the strangest thing. Most people in this world just dismiss me, thinking I'm rambling.

I ignored him and focused on the laughing TJ, "I don't know why kid but you're not like any other noble, you don't learn just for the heck of it, you learn for survival" I blinked, surprise he noticed and almost failed to block a punch to the noggin.

"Aren't you curious why?" I ducked another punch and side stepped to his side.

"Ha! Hell I don't know what I don't need to know, I'm here to just toughen up you spoiled-two-shoes" which he followed up by a kick that I caught and how I wished I was stronger and could twist this guy feet off but my hand is already red from catching it. The more times I dodge and block, the faster TJ became and the class ended with me getting beat up. Unlike the previous time where he said 'good work' or 'see ya tomorrow kid' he was silent as he watched me panting on the ground. That silent was cut after a nod and asking Torry if he could talk with my father. He nodded and had the two of us led to him.

"What do you need my father for TJ?"

"Permission for excursion" my eyes widen at that, "somethings can only be taught by nature which is why to further your training, I'll have to train you in the wild"

"Welp, good luck convincing my father"

TJ laughed, "Oh I'm just putting out the option" we opened te door to his office and got inside, "you're the one that's convincing him"

Sonnova...you know what, nevermind, I'll just deal with this headache.

Indeed after TJ explained, his usual friendly smile wasn't there. He looked almost angry and questioned him why his son would even need such training and forbid for me to go through such ordeal in the wild with wild plants and wild animals as if it was a plaque. I decided it was time for me to chime in what I want and my father looked more conflicted. With TJ ensuring it would be more of a break than training that I happened to know is a big fat chunk of lie, my father relented at last and I'd be going training in the wild next week.

But hey, TJ did say he won't let anything happened to me. What's the worst his training could be?

I'M GONNA KILL THAT SONNOVA-OH DAMN BILLIE JEAN KING!!

I swam and swam as fast as I could, ignoring the need of air and the strain on my muscle as I head to the bank, away from those monstrous crocodiles. No, crocodile is too nice of a description for it, that hunk of meat is a monster! It's blue, it's twice the size, and it looks like it may have sharper teeth that could crush bones.

"TJ I SWEAR WHEN I FOUND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

So, rewinding my time to this morning. I was already suspicious with him offering to take my bag with a month worth of camping supplies in it, he was smiling all the way that I felt I was sentenced to my death the longer we were away from my town and I wasn't that far from the truth. He began asking me my progress on my magic which he never took interest before and that alerted me more, but the more I talk about magic the more that feeling was fading. When we stopped to town, he led me to a hill tall enough to overlook a forest and I found my breath taken away because this forest isn't anywhere I find on the anime.

Because there was the biggest tree I had ever laid eyes on, one that towers the other tree like they were its children and what I couldn't believe most was the golden leaves it had that if someone told me it was pure gold, I might have actually believed him. What's more, ignoring the size and color, that tree wasn't just an ordinary tree, that thing held massive amount of etharno. It spread all around the forest but the etharno flowed the forest like veins with the giant tree as the heart. "It's called the Trees of Cjakra or what most people called the Cjakra Forest" TJ explained, "Not many has ventured this grand forest because despite the beauty, it has more monsters than five regular forest combined. There are also rumors those who tried to harm the Mother Tree never came out back sane or alive, those who came out at all kept muttering how the forest was alive"

Huh, cliche much.

"Then we're training here, that's cool, so where do we start?" The moment I asked that, TJ grab the collar of my shirt and wore a crazy grin that turn my blood cold.

"First Ordeal, head to the Mother Tree" then proceed to throw me in the air, high enough for me to process what he had meant. When gravity finally pulled me down, I couldn't stop from screaming out as I fall head first toward the river where crocodiles were chilling and minding their business.

So now here I am, swimming for my life, trying not to get eaten. An idea form in my mind as I dived down to the river and took a rock. I placed my symbol there and threw it as hard as I could toward the bank where I got teleported there. "Fhew, that was clo..."

'GRRRRR'

I stop short from relieving and slowly turned my head, there with a bump on its head and the rock I threw on its hand was an eight foot tall monkeys with two of its friend, with orange fur, three tails, red scary eyes, and scary sharp teeth that a monkey shouldn't have unless they're carnivorous. "Oh hell Ronald Reagan "

Needless to say I ran with those crazy monkeys high on my tail.

I ran and ran as fast as I possibly could, and every time I heard a snarl, my feet began to move faster. I held myself from looking back, maneuvering over roots and jumping over small plants and river. Over the course of panic, I hit myself for not thinking it sooner and took another rock and threw toward the monkey which thankfully they dodge. I made a sharp turn and teleport myself and now those idiots should be running on a wild goose chase. I took a moment to take a heap of air, thanking the adrenaline from making me feel less quesy from using my magic. I look over the dim lighted forest, trying to sense for any living things around but I curse silently at the forest that hampered my senses.

I knew the anime world was ridiculous but that man really is crazy throwing me off here. When I realize that thought, a bubbling shaking feel tingle inside, I tried to hold it back but I couldn't so I did what I did.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH"

I laughed.

I laughed until I was rolling on the ground.

"This crazy world is going to be the death of me, but you know what? I'm done, I'm so done! I'll just be as crazy if I need to here, I'll freaking survive and live through this hell damn world, and I'll even fight tooth and nails with demons and dragons! You hear me!" I shouted to the sky, "You gave me a second chance so I'm going to fucking live it, to hell with the plot, to hell with cannon! I'll mess things as much as I want, if you don't like it? Then come and get me!" I wasn't sure if I was going crazy or I was just done with anyone, the universe, or just at the random omnipotent being because I lost everything I gained from my past life.

My friends, my family, my achievement, my future. So now I'm stuck in a mess up world where craziness is your everyday normal and I'm fighting for my life in a magical forest and I never felt I was close to death as this. Heck those fuckers that kidnapped the princess didn't even try to kill.

So if the world just loves to mess with me? Well color me fine because watch out world.

Roy Jurenelle is going to fucking mess with you.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: King of the Forest**

"Ah you finally got here, took you long enough, it's been 3 days already" TJ mockingly said as he perched on one of the golden tree's branch. He looked down at me that was covered with mud, bruise, and leaves.

"I. Will. End. You. Old. Man" I growled at him.

"Pfft, tough words Young Master, but as much as I like to go a round with you and remind your place you should eat"

"I already did" I said that as I kick a head beside me and showed him the head of a bear with its muzzle strike down with my man made spear. It took me hours just to get its sharpness right and that bear was the first real meat I ate, which by the way was the one who tried to eat me first. Trust me when I saw it was far from a fare fight like you see in manga because it involves rock, trickery, and tons of shits, literally.

Please don't ask.

Though this one battle really showed me that the thing I lack most is raw strength. I knew I work out most of the time, but unless I went as obsessed and hard driven like most muscle-headed character than I'm not going to fight a bear bare handed anytime soon. I'm just glad all the monsters I'm facing are all just glorified animals.

That was also what worried me most. From what I saw in the story, a lot of people are going to be flung around a lot and although etharno could reinforced their body, unless I somehow raise my endurance I'm not going to survive long.

Oh what the heck, even Lucy survive long, I'm sure I could as well right?

Anyway, TJ raised an eyebrow and had glimmer of surprise in his eyes while making a long whistle when I brought the head almost the same height as me. "I'll admit that's impressive for your age, would you like to rest or should I just gave you the second ordeal"

"Just tell me the damn ordeal TJ" I snapped at him. TJ looked stunt at that but recovered with a chuckle.

"All right then, for your next task, I want you to stay alive for two weeks on your own, which means you'll be feeding yourself, get shelter for yourself, and survive by yourself"

I stared at him for a while before narrowing my eyes, "Why are you my instructor again? I'm pretty sure you could get arrested for abusing a noble"

"Like I said kid, I don't know why but you fight not for strength but for survival, I can see it in your eyes. Strength is something you could achieve from training, but a sense of survival is something you learned from experience."

"...you're sure you're not going to question me? Why a noble like me who never face any kind of hardship would have that kind of mindset?"

TJ just shrug but his expression remain passive, "Meh, I met weirder things and people, besides for all I know it could be from the kidnapping incident 2 years ago or just from a nightmare, people can be motivated from the strangest things don't you know?" He looks down at me once more with a strange expression I couldn't quite put my finger on, "besides, would you tell me if I ask?"

Silence was my only reply and he chuckled, "all right, since I've already thrown more than half the things in your bag here, you can have it back" he threw me my bag that seemed smaller and lighter than I first packed and caught it. The next I glanced up once more, he was gone. Now I understand how every Shounen Characters feel when they were forced to train by mysterious elder, because this is not fun, not fun at all and very irritating.

"All right, survive for two weeks how hard can it be?"

\----

Cursed Murphy and his Suck Ass Law.

I'd like to say that everything is all chipper and well but I'd be lying. Let's make a list how much I mess things up shall we?

1\. I fell toward a hole which was a snake den

2\. I got slap by branches

3\. Going Tarzan to outrun flying cheetahs

4\. Got slap by branches

5\. Fought off a giant armadillo over a fruit (I don't know what fruit it was but the taste was worth the fight)

6\. Fall of a cliff, twice

7\. You know, I'm not exaggerating to say the forest might be alive. Every time I cursed at it, I got slap with branches!

In a word, the place was hell.

Wait...that's not right, that would be an insult to Tartarus. I guess it's more of a demon's playground. For what it's worth I had enough knowledge to know that I needed to make shelter, make a waterway, make traps for hostile creatures, and various everyday tool and weapon. They make it so easy in books and movies, I should have suspected my traps could go off in the middle of making it.

Those two hours hanging upside down was not fun, I only got away because a tiger just so happened to be out for my blood and cut the rope by accident.

Did I mention I was going to kill TJ? I probably said it 99 times everyday like a ritual. It helps me wake up.

One of the worst and dangerous night though was that one time I had to wash myself at a nearby river and failed to notice it was another creature's territory. I remembered I was there, cleaning off the dirt and blood that covered me and finally taking a bath after three days when I was greeted by a gigantic sea serpent that was looking at me hungrily. It has red scales with dark purple dorsal fins, its yellow eyes eyed me like a prey and his teeth should be the same height as me. "Oh sweet Beethoven!"

The serpent to my horror was amphibian so yes, when I started running to the forest, laughing, I turned to find it had slither around and trap me. I was once again aware how big it was and how dead I was going to be if I don't find a place to hide.

Which was barely anywhere seeing as I'm trap.

I yelp a loud when its jaws was about to snap me in half and I had to maneuver myself around the bush and trees but it won't cover me for long. 'All right Roy, calm yourself, you're not freakishly strong but you're smart and have more than 20 years of experience in life and many strategy games so put your head in the game!'

I list out all the tools I have, which was only a small rock dagger I made and it won't help much anyway. Other than that it's just my rune magi...oh I'm such an idiot, I'm a freaking mage, a Rune Mage at that, it's time to bend reality! After forming up a plan, I ran out from my hiding place and yelled out, "Hey Fish Breath, come get me then maybe I could wash your mouth off"

The water serpent hissed at me and with every intention to swallow me in one gulp charged at me, which made a sickening grin from me. The serpent stopped few inches, saliva dripping just in front of me, I could tell it was trying to back away but could be able to, it starter to move its tail to attack me but it stop short as well as if an invisible force was freezing them in place. My grin grew wider when the rune wall appeared, stopping any attacks that was directed toward me. I climbed on top of the serpents jaw and gave it a quick death for it by stabbing where the brain should be. Both tail and head drop to the ground, showing it no longer lives. "Huh, good for me. Now I don't have a food shortage anymore."

I made a small victory dance at how OP rune magic was, now with this nothing could stop me!

I had to open my big mouth and had Murphy mess with me didn't I?

Because of me and my smart mouth, not a week later my magic back fired with me trap from hundreds of venomous spines stopping mid air around me, causing no way for me to get out without dispelling it and I'm pretty sure these porcupine/tiger are smart enough to know when to attack and I'll need time to write another rune. I would have been fine if I wrote myself being immune to poison but that would overwrite my teleportation rune and I haven't put any Rune Symbol around, not to mention I forget where the rocks I Tag on the first day. If I don't even have the slighted general idea where it is then I can't teleport at all.

Ugh, I guess this punishment for being cocky.

Okay, deep breath Roy. You've gotten out before, you can do it again. I need the right runes to get me off this mess, don't think small think big! Open your mind and pull out your inner creativity. I began reminding myself why I wanted to use Runes and an idea finally came up to me. After I wrote the proper runes, I took a deep breath and dispelled my magic. The spines all dropped and the Tigerpine (pfft, good name right?) began their shoot out once more. Despite being an animal, I could tell they were surprised when I dissapeared from their sight, so I took the liberty to strike revenge by giving them a kick from the sky.

Let me explain what I meant kicking from the sky because no I'm not flying, not exactly really, that took too much calculation unless I made wings. Tried that once and I can't promise myself to use that without breaking a bone or two in the process. It's like having a new set of limbs and just like when you first walk, you need days to actually train to fly without slamming into a wall. No, what I did instead was like having wind jet beneath my feet, every time I tap my heel down twice within second, it would propel me 4 feet in the sky and resist gravity until I tap twice with my sole. If you're a fan of One Piece, think of it as another version of Sanji's skywalk. I haven't train with it but it's a lot easier than a pair of wings.

The Tigerpine didn't expect me to fly and I beat them quite swiftly as I find myself easily glide the sky as if they were where I belong and I'm loving every second of it. I didn't notice I was beginning to cackle madly stirring fear to the rest of the mammals. They were about to run but I wasn't going to let them off easy, not when they rummage my stuff and no one touch my stuff.

\----

TJ whistled, seeing me I was fine and dandy while roasting a flying deer. "I got to say I've known you were special when I met you, but I got to ask how the hell did you managed to catch a Jackmos, those guy are slippery as a snake"

I gave him a deadpan look at first and grin as I waved my hand into a rainbow shape and said "Imagination" I know I'm messing with him but seeing just the slight twitch he had made me damn feel good.

"Would that mean you're ready for the final ordeal?"

"Just give me to it straight TJ, we both dislike being wishy-washy"

"Fair point" he nodded. TJ then pointed East and with a grimm tone said, "head upstream where you could find a waterfall. There's a cave just behind it where I hid a special reward for you"

"And you think I would care a reward...why?" I drawl.

He had the nerve to grin despite knowing how made I am at him, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, wouldn't it?"

I huffed out with a scowl but got up either way, spear in hand and ready whatever 'ordeal' he has in mind. I'd like to say this one sounds easier, but I knew better and learn to shut my mouth by now. Just as I was about to leave and walked toward the direction TJ told me, he made one last advice "Beware of the King" it was barely whisper, one I almost doubt caught on.

The walk to the waterfall wasn't far and despite how big it was, it wasn't tall or grandiose as most waterfall I've visited, in past and current life. It makes things harder trying to climb and find said cave inside but I have to start somewhere. However, the moment I touch the rough rocky surface of the cliff, I felt the ait vibrating from a deep growl coming above. I looked up slowly and found myself face to face with a lion, perched on the cliff as if it could walk on walls at ease.

"Holly Saint Peter!" I cried out loud.

The lion roared loudly that had enough power to push me down and scurried me away. I was running like a freak Mo chasing for his damn life. I was able to glimpse back and my breath hitch that I didn't came across just another strange lion, oh no...

I realized from the bat wings and snake tail I wasn't facing a lion at all. Oh no, I was facing a god damn Manticore!!!

The monster flew up in the air in his majestic way then just as quickly, swoop down toward me. I had the decency now to put a Symbol near my shelter and my instinct put me there. "On second thought, I'm not going to kill him, I am going to FREAKING MAIM THAT SON OF A WITCH INSTRUCTOR!"

Is TJ even sane? How in the world facing a mythological monster would actually help with my survival instinct? This has gone to the point that I think he's secretly trying to kill me.

You know what's worst? I'm one of the most stubborn person you could find. Despite the danger, I'm not one to quit without damn trying. After deciding what to do as I cursed my second life, I've stopped holding back the one thing that helps me sane.

"Pft...pfft...Puahahahahahahahahha! A manticore...I'm going to fight a goddanm manticore...I'm either going to die or going crazy to even think of fighting one" and with split eerie grin, I plan the best way to take on the mighty King of the Forest.

-TJ POV-

From the moment I lay eyes on that kid, I knew he wasn't normal. 30 years I've worked as a knight and that experience has taught me several things about people. What I learned most is that the eyes at first sight showed more than most people care to reveal, blazing with determination and a hint of mischief. He's a stubborn kid who won't stop toward perfection until he had satisfied result or when someone stops him. I would lie if I said I'm not curious how a young boy like him seem to prepare himself for an upcoming fight, and sometimes...I felt he was preparing for war but even I'm not that paranoid.

I watched as the Manticore slept at the top of the cliff through his lacrima, and grin when said monster twitch, ready to wake up. It had been a 12 days since he first face the manticore and over and over I saw him fall from the might of the Forest King. I saw him somehow amp up his strength and tried fighting bare handed as he made certain one punch of his was enough to put a crack all the way up the cliff. However, the lash back of his muscle had almost turned him to chow food. I saw him tackle the beast with the simplest weapon yet that could stab through rocks or slashed up trees with on swing, and with various new ways he came up had him ended up on the short end of the stick.

Yet it's been 3 days since he last appeared and I was beginning to think he wasn't going to show up at all. However, the manticore then slowly crept down the slippery rocky surface, eyeing his surrounding with wariness yet I still don't find signs of anyone--

My thoughts were cut off the moment the manticore touches the ground and runes began to box it as far as quarter mile away. Now what the rune does says I'm not sure, he can make any creature in it to stop moving but that doesn't stop it from using its ability or magic and Roy should now know what kind of magic this beast has. That boy is young but far from being an idiot, how he is going to handle this would surely be amusing.

The beast eyed the runes carefully, before it snapped its head to the side and dodge the volley of spears from both sides of the jungle aiming randomly yet at the manticore was within its range. I couldn't help but sigh as the spears hopelessly bounced off the its strong hide, the said monster even grab one of the spears in its jaw and snap it in half.

That boy should know that kind of thing could stop it so what's he up to?

It wasn't long until Roy appeared before the beast, he didn't look like he was in the middle of crisis nor did he look panic. His appearance was worse for the ware after chalenging the manticore a few times, his hands and legs were covered with bandages and was holding one of the spears he made, what got my attention though was his expression looked like he is taking on another pest in the way.

What in the world do you have in mind now?

Sure, I'm impressesed how he was able to come up various attack with his runes but they were all overwhelmed by the manticore's strength and personal experienced. The manticore should have displayed beforehand of its magic, [Erase Magic] when he almost cornered the beast last time, unlike its name the magic turns any personal etharno into natural etharno, erasing its effect. Unless Roy knows the inner working of that magic, his runes are hopeless against it.

"I'm sick of tired playing this game, so let's end this here and now with my trump card I thought of just yesterday" Roy said with an eager grin, he ignored the growling of said beast and provoked him further by gesturing his hand that told him to 'bring it on'

So the beast did.

He leaped and the moment he was only few feets away from the boy. He only whispered one thing at the same time he lunged at it.

[Jutsu Shiki: ROOM]

And the beast lost.

It took me a couple of blinks for me to actually make sense of what happened. Just one second the Young Master was one bite from being monster kibble the next the manticore was...in pieces. What intrigued him though despite the pieces of the manticore's limbs flying everywhere without a speck of blood.

"Be grateful I don't particularly like excessive bloodshed so you could still see yourself in shambles. Got to thank Oda-sensei for this because I can see why Ope-Ope Fruit is the ultimate Devil Fruit"

While Roy still rambling, he didn't notice me looking at him incredulously, that kid can come up the craziest idea if he come up that kind of magic on the fly, I had my fair share of meeting Rune Mage and none could make up half of what he come up. Just what in the world is going on in his head?

I shelf that train of thought away and began to watched over the last dash he'd be making toward the waterfall. To my surprise though, he strolled calmly toward the manticore's head and grabbed it's mane like a doll. I could just feel the nervous sweat dripping from said head.

For a 9 year old, Roy sure could chuckled darkly because damn that laugh gave shiver to my spine. "Oh you don't think I'd leave you alone after this did you?" He cooed omniously, "After spending days toying with me, you think I'd be satisfied just...walking away? Oh no, no, that'd be too easy" the demented grin he had was nothing short of evil, "It's pay back time" and then surrounding him was the previously thrown spears floating around them. The manticore could have used its magic but obviously its too distraught seeing its own body in pieces.

Suddenly I became all too aware of how much grudge the Young Master might have against me and mentally decided a few weeks vacation after this trip.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Year of Beginning**

Every new year my family would celebrate by riding the most fancy boat across the lake while watching the fireworks lighting the night sky of Margarett Town. I enjoyed evey show because the fireworks are always different and exciting with the use of magic and the only celebration we have without fancy parties that makes it one of my favorite days of the year.

This year, I feel nothing but dread.

Because this is the year when fate began to play it quirks.

Year X777

In other words in 7 months, everything that will transpire begins.

In 7 months, the dragon slayers will arrive.

In 7 months, Lucy's mother will die.

And being miles away from them means I can't help prevent it when she exhaust herself just because she didn't have Aquarius's key in time and that Foul Obsessed Cockroach Servant Zoldeo would then kill the former holder of said key.

Even if I could, I don't think I have the courage to do it.

Because that would mean Lucy wouldn't want to run and escape her father and join Fairy Tail. As much as I want to mess up the plot for her, I don't want to change it too drastically. Or rather, because I know Lucy is needed in Fairy Tail.

She could have join despite that, but honestly? Without more information, I don't think I could change it. I don't even know where the original Eclipse gate where Layla will open it or where Aquarius key is curently. I don't mind killing that bastard Zoldeo though, that man deals nothing but trouble.

What I never got to find out though whether Lucy and Natsu meeting was truly coincidence, fate, or someone pulling the string. I mean, it could have been for plot sake, but the daughter that opened the eclipse happened to meet one of the dragon slayer and everything went all tornado from there. I think there's more to it than that and dammit I wish I could've live longer to know that.

However when that times comes, it'll come. The only thing I could do for her then is to support Lucy when she needed one after she lost her mother and guide her to make sure Luck isn't the only thing that saved her because she has a damn good amount of it. Next week would be another chance for me to meet her, there's going to be a birthday party for one Ms. Layla Heartfilia. I'm beginning to feel slight attachment to her, she's a kind and wonderful person, and at times I was reminded how much I miss my own mother. In turns out she had long but gave her keys away when Lucy was a toddler, which explained why Lucy never realized who Capricorn was when he was in Grimoire Heart. She would sometimes gave her own piece of knowledge about magic to me together with Lucy.

One of them is the One Magic.

* * *

 _"Mom, where do magic same from?" I remembered Lucy asking her._

 _Layla kept on her smile, a swift shift in her eyes that she was surprised than lean her body closer, eager to answer her. "Hmm, that's a tricky question Lucy, you see there are many theories concerning that subject. One of them just thinks magic is universal and just always there. However, I believed that magic is born from the One Magic"_

 _"The One Magic? What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked in eagerness._

 _She smiled warmly at her before she took our hands and placed it on our chest, "I believe that One Magic first originate, it came from a bond"_

 _Wait bond? Not love? What the hell?_

 _"Now I'm sure you're confused but let me finish" she said. "To me people are capable of many things when they put their mind to it, even the most impossible things. We were born without the strength of a Vulcan or unique physique like any other moster. Yet we strive to survive with the help of one another by making a bond since we humans cannot live on our own."_

 _"Those bonds became something more precious and special overtime and when one's bond became at risk, people could call upon the most extraordinary things...or a miracle. I believe in one those bond, love is the the most precious and strongest form of bond there is, and with that strength magic was created, for the sake of their loved ones."_

 _I gape in awe that she explained her reasoning than just mere belief, and although I had thought the theory of how magic originate didn't matter to me but that moment made me inclined to agree with her. I remembered how a mother's love was capable to lift a car to save her child. If that's what love is capable, imagine in a fantasy world where anything was possible._

 _Lucy looked down with a sheepish look, probably too embarrassed to say she didn't quite understand her mother. Layla laughed and pat her on her back, saying she'll understand over time._

* * *

Off course you must be curious what I possibly achieved in the 2 years after that goddamm survival trial.

Well for one, I learned my runes are quite versatile in pranks

* * *

" _Ah TJ, how was today's lesso-WHAT in the world happened?!"_ _TJ glanced up to Tornillus, not hiding the chard face and hair, oddly colored clothes and a pigeon nestling on his hair for some reason._

 _TJ chuckled yet his eyes showed no humor, "Let's just say I had to be wary of any freebies, wild pigeons, and walking around the mansion for the past few weeks. Just heed my warning and never pissed that boy, ever!"_

 _"...you know what, don't answer that, I'm not sure how much I want to know what the Young Master had in mind"_

 _"You and me both"_

* * *

Ah nothing but a good old sweet revenge.

Though as hell as that experienced was, it pushed me hard enough to come up various rune ideas for me. Though during my research, I became truly aware what a cheat Freed's future eye magic, I don't know how but it can help manipulate his body species and ability with just one word while I had to go in detail.

The runes I used in Cjakra Forest were all area based runes instead of enchantment runes except the time I used my makeshift spears. One of the reason why enchanting myself with area based runes led to disastrous result when I tried enchanting my strength without considering the consequences. I'm still researching human anatomy so I could remake Tsunade's trump ability though how I'll get past around my teleportation rune etched on my body is something I need to learn another time.

Because in the end result I would be so badass then.

What I did try to perfect in my arsenal for the past two years was my [ROOM, I lost track of time getting the right worse but it might have taken 5 days and I was in a rush then. I also tried recreating a Sealing Rune as well that not only helps saved space for my runes but the magic itself and their effect, not all that different with lacrima. It was a long a grueling process to come up with the right words but everything was worth it. Heck, now I could re-seal that particular magic in my handmade necklace after I'm done using it and conjure it anytime I want.

At the rate where I'm going, I could have been a Sealing Prodigy if I got reincarnated to Naruto instead.

I shudder at the thought, as cool as their jutsu and characters are, living a ninja life is a no-no for me if I could help it, Mashima might be a wimp for not killing any major characters but that's all good to me now that I'm in this world and I tend to avoid certain death wish.

Oh and if you think that's what I had been busy with in the past 2 years then you are seriously underestimating me. You see, I've also been practicing various rune enchantment to my everyday tools. You remember that Skywalk I used with my runes? Well I redesign them so every shoe I have is now capable to walk on water, walls and air!

The face of Torry when he found me upside down was hilarious.

Next, I had also made a rune of Enhanced clothes. With this enchantment, my clothes are now not only indestructible but capable to adjust the environment. Example, even with only a shirt and a pair of shorts, I could walked around town during winter and won't even feel the cold, awesome right?

However, even if it can't be rip to shred I can't make it take damage or it'll lose its elasticity.

Then there's the time I made a Howler.

Yes, you read it right, a Hogwarts version Howler.

You could make a variation of that via Message Magic but no one has done what I done and I only knew Rune Magic. I also equip the letter with a communication lacrima so I could watch how well my first Howler was.

Freed didn't appreciate the joke but his face was too good for me not to laugh.

There are other tools that I had been working on, most of them I had patent on to sell which surprisingly many had interest to buy my unusual ideas when half of them was for jokes. Did you know within the ERA there is a Magic Research Development Department? I learned that when I tired selling few of my ideas and got Torry to help with the technicallities. There are total of 9 Department in existence but we're not talking about that. I also learned you don't need yo learn runes to make some of the magic tools I created as it is possible to turn Runes into Magic Circle and vise versa so anyone could replicate it with the right knowledge.

Last and not least of my inventions, I had incorporate part of my last life culture. Because only when I had achieved somewhat-mastery with my magic that I realize a glaring hole in the Magic Civilization. Something I should have realized if not for learning magic and books that had pre-occupied me, something that should be called blasphemy for the sheer fact it doesn't exist.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO TV, OR MOVIE, OR CINEMA?!" I exclaimed loudly to my butler. Granted, his only response was confused as he no doubt never heard that term but that's insane! These people have books, theatre, hologram and communication lacrima and yet they have no way of making movies or tv series that could entertain million viewers at home.

I've had my fair share of watching theatre mind you but despite living in a magic society, the general tricks they made was nothing grand and THAT if they decided to hire a mage for it. Compare to the thrilling story like Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, and Indiana Jones, these people need a taste of good story playing. So I thought 'this will not do' and so when one of the few parties the Heartfilia holds and I get to come along, I couldn't hold back a smirk if things happened as I planned.

"ROY!" my thoughts were halted when my name was called out by the cheery high voice of one of my good friends. I turned my attention to Lucy who was dressed with a light blue dressed embroidery with red flowers at its hem, her hair was toed into a ponytail, and she looked absolutely adorable.

I'm just stating the fact mind you, I'm not a pedophile.

"Hey Miss Goldilocks, how have you been?"

She scowled at the nickname as usual but smiled back in the end, "Great Roy, I'm so happy I get to see you"

"Aw, does Miss Goldie miss me that much? I'm touched" I said with my hands on my chest with a mocking grin.

Lucy looked away for a bit with a blush and a scowl, "...I do, is that so bad?"

Well now, this is a new, she's being honest. I mean, we've only met 4-6 times a year considering how far we live in and despite her showing how happy she was meeting me, once I teased her she became a stubborn brat.

Could something be wrong?

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong, it's just..." she sigh once more and seemed to struggle whether to tell me or not. I considered pushing her but thought that maybe lighten her up first might make it easier.

"Hey Lucy, come with me"

"Huh?"

And so from the edge of the party, I held her hand and pulled her into the middle of the party. Both of us aren't too keen socializing with most snobs noble kids who thinks they're better than most and so we found comfort with each other. We slip through the crowds, avoiding the adults and pretend to not heard the few who tried to call out on us until I found my main target for the day.

"Who's he Roy?" Lucy asked as she looked at the tall skinny man that the description 'stick and bones' were made for him, he had dark green slick hair, sharp nose, slit blue eyes, he wore a dark brown suit and when he smiled he had a large buck tooth.

"He called himself 'L'histoire Vivante' because one, he thinks having a french alias makes him fancy and two, because he is the most famous scriptwriter of all time and next to him" I shifted where I'm pointing toward a suited man yet it didn't elude us the thick muscle underneath, he had a bald head, brown eyes, hawk like nose, butt chin and sharp cheekbones. "That Lucy is Mr. GG Horis, the Scriptwriter's patron and producer."

Lucy never was interested the occupation of people attending her father's party, but she took in what I said as she examined the two, "What do you have in mind for them?"

The grin couldn't possibly be more obvious, Lucy sweat dropped at my eagerness vibrating around me, "Mark today's date Lucy, for I'm planning to make a revolution in the entertainment industry"

"O...kay..."

Now how should I proceed from here, to them I'm nothing but a kid so I need to assure them I know what I'm talking about. With a half baked plan I cleared my throat loud enough to take both of their attention. "Why, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia and Roy Jurenelle, what brings you two here, shouldn't you kids play with the others?" Said Mr. Horis.

"Mr. Vivante and Mr. Horis, it's an honor to meet with you two here, I am a great fan of your work, especially 'Lone Letter' it had me cry tear of joy in the end"

Mr. Vivante's eye twinkle in glee, "Why merci Young Master, it is not everyday a boy young such as toi would appariqué the work of art"

"Which is why I have a proposition for a great man such as you!"

The two looked dumbfounded at my sudden statement, but their eyes said decided to amused the young son of a noble. "Ho... and what would that be?"

"You see I love most of your works if not all, especially the fantasy one, but living in the magical world, the stage just...how you say...lacks the luster of what real life could throw at you, especially at a small enclosed space"

Vivante-or as I like to call him Vivan for short in my head- had his mouth gasping like a fish. I wasn't sure why he looked so taken aback until he grasped both my hands around his and began crying, snot at all that made me cringed yet hid it with my business smile.

"Oui, oui, Zat exactly how I feel. I 'ave been storing most of my fantasy work tu see, as non of it felt real when being played and seeing work I knew could barely succéder tuck in the dust made my 'eart weap, jeune maître Roy understand this non?"

"Yes of course" I said in between nervous laugh at his 'eagerness' with a nod. "So I have thought of a brand new ideas in both stories and execution that I would need help from both of you fine gentlemen"

The two were skeptical hearing a suggestion from a young boy, but I knew they would indulge me even for a moment because of my status as a noble. So I called out Torry (I don't know how he does it, but wherever I called him he appears like a summoning animal!) and gave me the notebook and lacrima I had him held on for safe keeping. "This is the few summary and ideas of few stories I had in mind, please read it"

Vivan read it with neutral expression, he binge reading was fast but the constant changes of his expression was enough to show he took careful notice of it until he finally said, "This...is all a very innovative idea, but most of them are impossible to be put in a play if you down improvise some of the it"

"That's where this come in" I said, holding out a lacrima ball. It was crystal ball with mix color of orange and pink and when they were silent, I proceed to explain. "This gentlemen is a recording lacrima, a variation of a letter magic I used on the lacrima. This way, it can record whatever it needs to record like a letter magic yet it could still be played over and over even after using said magic." Torry gave me a second lacrima, this one was colored purple and pink, "This gentlemen, is the first editting lacrima. In the case it is needed to project different angle of said script, you would need numerous recording lacrima and I had a Lacrimalist to create a lacrima with magic that's possible to edit recorded numerous visual into one and save it." I then began explaining the idea of a cinema, how using recording lacrima would help remake a story at an outdoor environment and bigger props. Then using the projection lacrima, people can sit back and watch on the large screen.

"So what do you think?"

The two were silent, then they looked at one another and just as fast grasp my hand once more and shook it enthusiastically. They even went as far as twirling around while praising my 'bright idea'. I have nothing more to say the rest of the negotiation was smooth with me agreeing to have 32% of the profit for my copyright.

"Roy...what was..." Lucy who was silent this whole time finally found her voice after being lost at the conversation.

"That my dear friend, is the start of great business partnership" I said with a big eat shitting grin on my face.

"...you sound like my father"

That made me sober and blanche, "Don't even joke about that Lucy, if I ever have a stick up in his a-" I cough, realizing she was barely ten, "I mean a no fun guy like him then you better kick me in the booty!"

She nodded with a giggled, "Dully noted"

I nodded in return, satisfied that I've done the world a favor by the introducing gold entertainment. I then remembered the solemn look she had when I first saw her. "Oh yeah, why weren't you looking so great today?"

The smile she had became a bit forced but she remain smiling nonetheless, "I wanted to say it's nothing but...something's wrong"

"Wrong? What's wrong?"

Lucy sigh once more with a frustrated growl, "That's just it, I don't know! Father has been looking angry a lot and buried himself in his works, there were a few people I don't know coming back and forth talking with mom, and mom is...I don't know but she looked tense"

...I guess I should have expected that arranging to open the Eclipse wouldn't be too down low and poor Lucy coudn't understand anything. I looked at her, the girl who one day would become on par with an S Class mage, who will one day save her guildmates numerous time, the girl who forgives easily and never stops believing in Fairy Tail.

Right now, she's just an insecure girl with only me as her only friend.

So I did something I knew I would regret, yet was too stupid not to.

"It'll be fine"

I lied.

"Lucy, no matter what, everything will be fine, something important may be happening but once it's over everything will go just as things should be" I made a fake smile and it looked sincere enough for Lucy to perked up.

Looking at her smile, I realized that Lucy had me twirled between her finger hook, line and sinker. That if she wants to I would do anything to keep that innocent smile of hers.

I mentally sigh heavily, what the hell have I got myself into?

* * *

And so that was brief year before the Fated Day. I wasn't sure what to expect when the day came, maybe a burst of magic, an unease feeling, a dream or any kind of sign at the coming future.

What I never expect was that year X777, was the year that fate had a play on me too.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Enter Nick Glade!**

One of the downsides of being a noble?

One; too many free times!

Seriously, other than my personal lesson I barely have anything to do. In the past I have my books to accompany me but I already read all the books in possesion that aren't suckish which left my soul empty. So when I truly have nothing to do, I either tried to play, annoyed or talk with my brother but lately he's been busy about something, what's that about?

So anyway, with too many free times I decided to do something noblish. After a few geography lesson and the extent of my father's reign of his territory, I decided to make a kind of charity event to help the poorer villages around town. Father was eager at my idea as no one seemed to think of it before, causing headache how spoiled the nobility around are.

There was something along the way though that caught my notice.

Dark Guilds.

From what I know from the show, there are many dark guilds as they are stars (whoever said that, I forgot) that would imply they are hundreds of dark guild. Whether its within Fiore or in the entire continent, I don't know myself. Though the fact of the matter there are 53 known dark guild known to exist within Fiore and that's...believe me that is a lot. If one guild has even at least 20 people there would at least be a thousand people working illegal jobs.

And I'm only putting that number because according the Council Law, there needs to be at least 10 member at minimum to start a guild officially (Since ERA didn't exist when Fairy Tail started, they don't count) but it's common sense for there to be 20 member that a guild could effectively start working and from what I saw in the anime, the average amount of member in each guild would be more or less a hundred.

Yes, let that sink in everyone, there's that many that if all dark guild came together and fight they could make a regiment mage army.

When I realized this, my first thought was; ridiculous! That amount is nothing to scoffed at and that's only the known group, imagine if there were dark guild hidden from the public or backwater jobs within some of the independent guild!

Don't even get me started around the merchant guild because yes, there is...in fact...a dark merchant guild...I mean why not? There's a dark mage so why not a dark merchant, it's common sense they said. If i'm right then typically it's usually those dark merchants that hire dark mages in bodyguard or transporting jobs for them.

Learning all this...that the happy go lucky day to day life Fairy Tail had were so narrow minded around the lives of the people. How much the reality weighs now that I realize Dark Guild aren't just villains to make the heroes looked cool.

They're mages are real.

They're crimes are real.

They're death are real.

When I learned of this, I tried to learn as to why the council doesn't try to purge the many dark guilds and find the answer into thus;

1\. Baram Alliance. Yes this fuck up alliance is the main reason the council can't move. Not only are they strong but there are barely any information to the public about its member and strength that people almost think of them as urban legend. The council would have believed so too if not for the destruction they made were equal to a destroyed village so they can't enact a mass purge of dark guild unless they want a war they may or may not win, not to mention the civilians caught in the crossfire.

2\. Corrupt Official. There's no way the Baram Alliance could have made this much influence without backwater dealing. I don't remember who other than Ur and Jellal but I do know there's someone corrupt among the top and having a paranoid coward old geezer among them just put the icing on the cake. Because nothing is more easier to manipulate other than a paranoid old geezer. Don't even mention the spies because I'm pretty sure there are spies. How else would Jackal could attack the council when they were together at the same time?

3\. This...is the most saddest thing I had to admit and had me cursed an hour or two is that the dark guild are doing the fucking council's job! Yes that's right people, the Dark Guilds does crappy at the job but they do it unlike the council. Here's the detail, apparently with the council managing the mage civilians of Fiore they don't waste their time trying to protect normal civilians because you know why?

They. Don't. Fucking. Care!

And the dark guild actually took advantage of it because to hid your guild from the council's eye there are three things you can do. Hid on a secluded or hidden place, place a barrier or a hidden magic around, or hid in a small village that's easy to bully or having protection problem to hide them. That's the thing there, there are many wild and dangerous monster usually surrounding small villages, causing them to have a hard time living in it. They can't go out without risking their life to request help and most ordinary civilians don't have the strength to do that so they ended up giving up. Small villages are also not shown on the map so it's hard to keep track on them. Part of the reason why not many has heard a village full of giants, no one tried to reach for them! Plus, the giants are capable to live by themself so they never tried to connect with the outside.

With no knights protecting them, no mages, no safe haven, no way out, what do you think the villagers feel when they were graced upon protection from the most despicable people?

Despair and Hope, that's what they feel.

I have to admit though I wasn't too concern on the subject of Dark Guild, not until that day.

\--

When I suggested a charity event to father, he was intrigued and happily help me arrange them. He invited many nobles and his close associate, what I hadn't expected though was that the royalty came as well, and when I said royalty, I meant both the king and princess along with their guards.

Oh it took me by surprise when I saw them sauntered in the mansion, but kept both my poise straight and my gentleman smile from faltering. Father looked delighted that the royal family responded his invitation and the gawking look of the business people around were refreshing to see, I admit.

My thoughts were halted when a bundle of green hair crash on my side. The bundle looked up, revealing the childish smile and the big green round eyes that reflected her name. "Good evening Roy nii-chan" Hisui politely greeted me.

...oh god I'm not nose bleeding right?

The princess's cuteness is weapon of mass destruction!

No matter how many times I hear her calling me nii-chan, I can feel flower twirling around me. Jeez, first Lucy now her, I'm such a sucker to little girls.

I repeat, I'm not a pedophile! Call me having a SisCom if you must!

I switched my ...to the knight guarding just slightly behind her who I recognized as Arcadios with all the glory of his square like nose and wild spiky hair. "It's a pleasure meeting you once again Young Master Roy" he greeted accordingly as a knight would say which exactly why I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Spare me the courtly speech Arcadios-san, we've spent hours searching for the princess only to see you covered in pink Gum Magic, I think we've past acting courteous with each other"

"But..." I cut his protest that was about to form and make sure I insisted of having him talk informally at least in private setting which he finally compiled.

Ever since that day I helped saved her from kidnappers, me and by extension, my family are welcome to the palace for visit anytime I want. Princess Hisui has an attachment to me and I'm more than honored that The King let me treat her like a little sister. Said King gave a full support at my recommend Charity Auction to help the needs of small villages or orphan houses, not to mention the refugees from the dark guild's or a Zeref Cult's assault.

Toma E. Fiore obviously tried hard to contain their attack and help the victims but it was still not enough with the damage spread all over. That's why as a noble, I had father use his privilege to organize this event and the royal family helped sponsor the auctioning items. Off course other than the regular auction item such as antiques or artifact, I had hire a few Blue Pegasus's host so we could auction them as date partner.

I could have hired one from Lamia Scale, but I thought hiring professional host/mage would make things comfortable for both parties.

I was shook from my thoughts when Hisui tug on my sleeve and shot me a look of concern at my silence daze. I patted her on the head with a smile, reassuring her I was all right. My family and the royal family both watch from our exclusive table the auction underway and couldn't help the smile I had seeing so many people participate eagerly and the amount of antiques and artifact donated by some of them.

"I heard from your father that this event is all from your idea, is that right Roy-kun?" The king asked warmly.

I turned to him after a sip on my ginger ale and nodded, "Well I thought as member of Fiore Citizens and a noble at that I should support those of our people in various way especially from those from the upper high society"

"I see, I see, and do you have in mind how exactly you plan to use the money?"

"Yes actually, my plan is basically separate into three stages; One, to give not only monetary, but clothes, food and shelter for those who had lost their home from natural disaster or otherwise. Second, commissioning a Barrier Lacrima for villages that had to deal constant monster raid or the like. Finally, listing off villages that need a proper road to have easier access to resource you find in towns and cities, if possible I planned to hire an Earth Mage to do that but I'm sure can rely on Your Majesty to make sure your people get the proper road construct if needed be"

My father nodded with a hint of pride and the King looked downright amazed by my reasoning, if he wasn't supportive then he sure is now. I just hope my reputation as a prodigy is enough to not make things suspicious from me. I looked at the number of people currently bidding an old painting of a flying fish shape like clock.

"I think we should make this an annual thing don't you think so Your Majesty" I lightly commented but looking at the eager smile on his face, I say he was more than agreeing with me. I feel a lot more infuriate at the lack of action the nobles and rich people does for the people in need. Not that I'm indicating most were bad or greedy asshole, it was more of the fact most were ignorant at how widespread Zeref Cult and their destruction had caused.

I spare a glance at the young princess who was eating happily a strawberry shortcake and my mind was ringing and buzzing at a memory I wasn't sure I remembered. Something about Zeref and Eclipse that she was spouting, something important but for the life of me I can't remember.

Yeah...that Time Travelling shit show is better off not played. I wasn't sure at first if it was better leaving such a major arc alone but my mind then flashed an image of Lucy, losing her arm and barely had time to grief her friends before dying after protecting herself, her friend's future. Not a character, but the girl I had come in term to treat her as a friend dying and whether she's from another timeline or not doesn't matter. Not to mention that most likely a few nameless people had died because I refuse to see how 7 dragon came and raise hell without a single casualty.

Why oh why had you spare my memory God? Because this is so troublesome.

"Anyway, I also hope it helps spreading awareness of the current state of the country." I continued explained to the King, "I also planned to visit few of those villages and if I could find anything noteworthy or beneficial for the country, it could help the commercial state of the village"

"And I thought you couldn't impressed me more Roy-kun, you planned everything to the tiniest detail" King Toma complimented me.

"Thank you for your high praise Your Majesty, but I'm sure if anyone tries they could do better than me and I'm always open for suggestion"

And so admits all the joy and laughter, I failed to notice the ever growing darkness being fest just out of sight.

\--

A few days passed until I could convinced my father into letting me visit one of the small vilages. He was worried for his little boy that he would be sending me off to an unknown part of a valley, south to the Mountain Village called Valley of Hope.

Very original name, I know.

After hiring a team of triplet mages from Lamia Scale named Jan, Jon, Jen (Did their parents even try naming them?) to guard me on our merry way alongside my trusted butler and we came planning to negotiate of arranging an easier access for the villagers of the valley to the big town or cities for better and reachable resources.

Note that I say negotiate since there's the possibility of a village intend to stay hidden or secluded

So back to the topic in hand, the Valley of Hope, where do I begin to describe it.

When I imagined small I imagined a peaceful quiet place, with small retro style houses place tightly together, a wide plane farm, coupled with calm and soothing air surrounding it.

The image was far from that.

To start with, there are towers.

And I meant HUGE stone towers, I felt my spine shuddered at the enormous tower spiking over the green plane and how fearless people must be living in it. To be more specific, there are five towers shaping a circle and connecting each tower with one another were long bridges where the people built houses and market. Like I originally thought there were farms that the tower surrounded and when you thought the bridges made you dizzy, imagined the numerous lines of ropes carrrying packages across the tower and houses.

The tower itself though, no words could perfectly capture the glorious wonder of it. The towers were all in different shapes that you wondered if they were design by the same person or not, one was made like stone stacked with one another that you could feel the fear if a wind strong enough could blow it over, another shaped like a tree with the branch-like structure intertwined wit one another, the third tower was like someone was stopped playing Jenga halfway through, the fourth was a swirling tower and the last was the most normal icy covered tower where you expect Rapunzel would get locked up.

The Triplet Mages who had been obnoxious on the way was made speechless by the sight they were seeing and I couldn't blame them because damn was it a sight I never want to forget. En route to the place wasn't easy as well, not just because of the rocky terrain but the local wild life were pretty territory around here, especially the Mountain Vulcan and after reaching our goal, it was worth it. Good thing Jan, Jon, Je-- ah screw it, the Trio were competent mages that they could handle them at ease.

A few words to what kind of magic they used. You see, those three used magic; Jan has Lightning Make Magic for offensive, creating many shocking-pun intended-attacks that could knock out half a dozen Vulcan at once. Jon has a variation of Mirror Magic that reflects any attack back to defend his two brothers. Then Jen as support has a Weather Magic that led him to control weather around him to make mirage, mist, and other natural phenomenon.

Watching their team work, to say the least, was gratifying.

Their smart mouth though was very less so.

Let me give you a sneak peak on our way here.

\--

"Roy-sama what is this?" Asked Jon feeling all agog.

"It's an invisibility cloak I've been working on that I don't give you permission to touch"

"Roy-sama, what inspires you to make this hilarious Sneezing Flower" asked Jan eagerly.

"The reason is none of your business so I reiterate, put that down!" I groused lowly.

"Roy-sama, does this straw enable you to suck the blood of your enemy?" Asked Jen in his usual morbid curiosity.

"It's just a regular straw Jen and if I hear one more question from either of you I'll find a way to turn that Gengis Khan straw to shove it up your butt and make you sing soprano for three days!"

I thought they would listen and end things there, boy was I wrong.

"But Roy-sama, I'm not Jen, he is!"

"No I'm not, I'm Jon, he's Jen"

"Really, I thought I was Jan?"

\--

And so on so forth, it was a festive face palm through out the journey.

Apparently these three are a fan of my magical inventions, the Howler being their favorite, since most help them in their way for pranks. They were like the triplet version of the Weasly Twin, it was funny reading about them but being on the other end of their annoying bouts was another thing coming even though I'm honestly flattered from their praise.

If they love jokes so much, they should consider opening their own Joke Shop.

We trek down to the valley and was met with a pair of guards. They were guards looking over us up at the wall surrounding the village, "Who goes there?!"

"We've come from Lamia Scale in request to Young Master Roy Jurenelle to visit this valley!" Jan...or whichever brother called out. The guards looked at one another, seemingly whispering to confirm our story before I saw one of them nodded.

"Show your guild mark and you may enter!" Once the three did exactly that, the gate was pulled open giving access to the village. If from afar I could appreciate the architecture, then up close I could appreciate the mechanism that screamed 'Steamed Punk' all over. Crates and metal boxes similar to an elevator were going up and down either diagonally or vertically with chains, if he looked carefully he could spot stairs that lead up or down the bridges floor.

Oh and the elevator isn't just ordinary metal box, it was wide enough to carry 20 people, really...how is this a village? This place could make any city in Fiore fuming in jealousy.

To quote Richard 'Dick' Grayson 'I'm officially whelmed'

Though I suspect, being cool doesn't mean it's practical.

One of the guard came down and we were motioned to one of the elevator that will took us to the 12th floor, or in their term; the 12th bridge.

I reiterate, how is this a secluded village? If they had tried they could have come up ways to go up and out the valley and reaching for the town, but didn't. None of them even tried, not the kingdom and not the village.

The small journey to the 12th bridge was interesting enough, brief but interesting. I had thought that we were going vertically but to my amazement, with the open view elevator, I saw the inner working of the valley as we went up in zig-zag, twirling and it even moved backward along the way.

I wasn't ashamed that I acted as my physical age. Even the Trio were silently (to my fortune) gasping at the view.

Let me remind you that these aren't ordinary bridge, these bridges could put Brooklyn Bridge to shame. If you don't really try looking at the edge then you won't even realize you're hundred feet away falling to your doom.

The builing we were guided to turned out to be the Village Leader's own house and I was astonished by it.

Oh the house was normal, what got me surprised that it was too normal.

You know that simple box house kindergartener would usually draw. Yeah the house is like a lifelike presentation of our childhood dream house with solid white walls, red roof and door and four square windows at the front .

It was then we were met with an old small man waiting for us at in the living room. He was probably the same height as Makarov but he was leaner and was on a wooden wheel chair with a black panther cub on his lap, purring in content under the old man's arm. He was bald, light skin with a few dark blotches, his ear lobe was longer than normal and his face was covered with wrinkles that made it hard to distinguish his face or his eyes properly.

Standing next to him was a woman wearing a long red one piece, she has white skin, shoulder length ebony hair, red luscious lips and I don't why I'm describing her like Snow White.

I sat on one of the only avaible coach, the Trio sat on the sofa while Torry stood silently a little bit behind me. "Welcome guest to our humble village." I snorted at the word 'humble' and choked on air at the word 'village' "It's been far too long since we had any outsider, I am this village's leader, Bawba Peru, and this is my grand daughter" He wheezed out, the woman beside him started to rubbed his back and shot him an understanding look. "I'm fine Rebecca" the elder said to to the woman now dub as Rebecca.

Rebecca whispered something about taking it easy and walked up on us with a professional outlook, "We've received your letter Roy-sama about your arrival, and I would say I'm deeply impressed and admire the work you set up to make sure all the secluded and small villages got the proper protection and resources they had a hard time getting until now"

I couldn't help the blush coming from the praise she gave me but the pit of my stomach seemed to whisper to me that things wouldn't end as well as I hoped, "I may be too early to judge but your 'village' seemed to hold out better than most on your own"

I almost missed it when the woman's eye twitched slightly and I patiently waited for her respond. "I'm glad you found that as well because you should know that we had survive for more than 300 years by ourselves so please understand that having the Royals 'meddling' in our affair would be frown upon"

That got me leaned forward from my seat as I met my eyes with her blue one, "I know the words from an 11 year old might not weight much but the Royalty are wise enough to not 'meddle' as you would call it but only giving support what we know you'll need, not taking over how you run things as I'm sure that could break some kind of traditional 'rule'" jeez, so many in-quote today. "However, I'll try to learn and in extension the kingdom will try to understand how you do things as long as it doesn't break any rules; legal or ethical"

I became more aware at the awe struck look people in the room was giving me except for Torry. He is well aware for my superior intelligence so I shot Rebecca a smug look to break her momentary stupor.

She cleared her throat and met the gaze of the Village Leader, the exchange they sent each other from their eyes seemed to be enough when only 5 seconds later she nodded at him and turned to me once more.

"We will consider your proposal but at the mean time you are welcome to stay here as guest" she said simply with detached tone.

I nodded with a grin and began to walked out, excited to tour on this peculiar village/city. However, right after I opened the door I was met with something wet hitting my head and slowly looked down to find myself dripping with pink paint.

I felt air around me stale in silent and astonishment as they tried to process the reality of the scene and was broke by two things.

One was the two exasperate sigh from behind me.

The other was an exaggerate laughter of a child, who I suspect was the main culprit of this prank.

I followed the foreign voice and looked up behind, standing on the roof was the sight of boy around my age. Spiky Black hair and sea green eeyes he wore a blue jacket around his green shirt that had a red silhouette picture of a dragon, regular pants, and wooden sandal.

That's when I first met the boy named, Nick Glade.

"NIIIIIIICK!"

"Crud, they're here!"

And so with wet paint all over me, I watched as the boy named Nick, jumped over roof to roof and finally pulled out a cloth from his back pocket then proceed to slide one of the chains that was carrying down an elevator.

He moved swiftly enough to know that he must have done it numerous times to even warrant a defeated sigh from the Peru Household.

"We...apologize for the rude behaviour one of the kids showed, not many know we would have guest here today" Rebecca shyly informed us with head tuck in, "we have spare cloth around though it may not be to your liking"

"I think anything is fine if I could get a nice shower and clean clothes" I answered stoicly.

She led me to one of the guest room so I could washed the paint and get a set of clean clothes. So I changed from the my white shirt with vest and tailored dark blue pants into brown khaki pants and checkered t-shirt.

Now I look like any other villager kid!

Come to think of it, when was the last time I wore loose form of clothing?

Because this feels liberating.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be going around the village so Torry, no need to follow me!"

Those who listen looked unsure of leaving a child going around the village and they all looked at each other with the nearest person.

"Are you sure..."

"...going around alone..."

"...would be a good idea Roy-sama?" Asked the Trio.

I waved my arm around in a reassurance way, "it's fine, it's easy for me to find myself around and I have a personal mission to do around here"

That got the rest to raise an eyebrow, for what does kind of mission a genius young boy would take personally, they might thought.

"What kind of mission may I ask, I might be able to help seeing as I am a local here?" Rebecca offered her service.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Nah, all I'm going to do is find the little brat who prank me and make sure he has twice the humiliation I feel" I stated as if I was pointing out the weather. I bid them farewell before they get to say or react anything and dashed outside.

Torry looked back at the gasping look they all had before sighing good naturedly at my antics, "Most people forgotten that despite his mature outlook, Young Master Roy is still just a child" then he slowly followed just a few distance behind me, enough to watched over me but not interfere.

The searched for the boy was both easy and hard.

Easy because just asking the nearest person could lead you to him.

Hard because the moment we arrived said place, he would have gone to the next place.

"I better up the stake because my revenge better be worth all this trouble" I grumbled lowly.

"Then wouldn't be wiser to just call it a night or leave him alone?" Torry voiced out his opinion, I pointed an incredulous look at my butler, promting him to resist slapping himself on the face, "Apologies Young Master, that was a stupid question to ask you of that."

Ha! He should know better I don't let go of grudge that easily.

However, my mind began reminiscing the few talks I had with the villager. Apparently Nick or Nicholas isn't very popular, whenever I asked about him they would supply one or two insult of their own like 'what did that menace do now?' Or 'that kid is nothing but trouble so it's best you don't get close to him' or their favorite that they mostly mumbled to themself, 'this village would be better off without him'

Okay, seriously...what the hell?

How in the world did a child get this much ire? It doesn't make sense!

"Are you looking for Nicholas?" I stopped my tack to look aside toward an old lady inside of what I suspect, a tobacco shop if the assortment I'm seeing is right. She looked like any other stereotypical old lady selling in an old shop so don't bother me for details. "If you're looking for him, go to the 4th Bridge, he's usually everywhere but he always go there by the end of the day it's where you get access to one of the Air Park."

"Thanks Nice Old Lady, since you know he's behaviour patter I can guess that you're quite close with him?"

The lady smiled in respond, "He's not as bad as most people make him out to be. He's just a child being a child, believing in fantasy and born different than others so he just takes out his frustration in his own way"

"Different? Different how?"

The Old Lady eyes scowled before turning away, "That is something you want to find on your own young man"

She didn't say anything more so I took that as my cue to leave and resume my searched for him, though my mind was still repeating her words and tried to understand her. For all I know he might have been a demon species like those from Galuna Island and got seperated somehow from his family.

"So Torry, what do you think?"

"The Air Park should be right around there, I must say it looked quite dangerous to be playing on a land suspended in mid air even with the safety precaution they made"

"Not that...I meant about Nick"

Torry looked down at me then to the front with a thoughtful expression, "I can only say I can't quite judge anything from secondhand information Young Master Roy, if you must know then perhaps getting to know him yourself before you could plot your revenge might help clear things up" he answered with his know it all tone I couldn't help but love.

"Yeah you're right, so have you seen him yet?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid..." the sound of our target's name was screamed not too far from us, followed by the echoed sound of laughter. "I found him"

We followed the pack of kids running after Nick. It was weird looking at the kid grinning gleefully from ear to ear while being chased by a mob of kids who looked like they want murder someone.

Though I couldn't find it in me to be concern when said kids all had a woman's underwear somehow tied on their head. I know it's inappropriate but I had to stifle a chuckle before turning into a full blown laughter. How Torry could keep his poker face anytime, anywhere is one of the world's greatest mystery to me.

"Come back here Nick!"

"So you could pummel me? No way!" And kept running off. I thought it's going to turn out with him getting away until the biggest kid in the group who spout a black lace panty on his head stopped short, followed by his three friends. The grin he had wasn't very reassuring but I stood and watched over them in silent.

"Give it a rest you guys, it's not like Freaky Nicky here isn't a chicken, he'll likely go home and munch some glittering stone like the freak he is" the boy mocked aloud.

I knew the moment that Nick stopped laughing and his paced slowed down to a stop that he had hit a soft nerve on that one. Nick didn't look back to face him but he did hissed out "I'm not a freak!"

Though what he meant by glittering stone was beyond me.

All the boys scoffed at that, "Yeah, and I don't lie that my parent is a dragon, sound like a freak to me"

I'm sorry... _what?_

 ** _WHAT?!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Terror of Dark Guild**

You know...

After living 11 years in this world, I pride myself to not let anything surprise me, not after fighting the manticore anyway. I thought with my future knowledge, anything could be magically explained (pun intended) and I could take on anything without so much batting an eye.

Then the Universe decided to prove me wrong by throwing a curveball.

I blinked as I processed those words that came out from the brats I couldn't believe were around the same age as me. Then I was proven, I didn't hear wrong, with Nick turning to face them and yelled, "I'm not lying! Vitreus is really a dragon and my mother! She raise and teach me!"

I'm really tempted to just banged my head on the wall.

If he had really been eating 'glittering stones' then I could have reasoned that with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

However, putting a dragon in the equation is a different story all together.

To make things more confusing?

The 7th of July isn't for another three days!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Nick was caught by two of his friend's goon, the chubby kid and the scrawny kid, from the opening he made and was ready to beat him up.

Okay, I think it's time to stop there.

I cleared my throat loud enough for all of them to turned and searched for the source. They tensed when they found I brought an adult beside me and they were looking back and forth in clear sign of nervousness, "Hello there people of the Valley of Hope, do you mind if you could take your hands of him, I got dibs on him first for putting paint on me."

My glowered statement seemed to relax them when I showed similar objectives and Torry didn't so much gave a sign to stop me, "All right, but don't ruff him up too much we get as much as right to beat him up"

Ouch, I knew children can be cruel but this is disgusting.

"Yeah, when I meant letting him go I meant pull your panties somewhere else and go away. Oh, and I meant literal panties seeing as you're still..." I waved at my own head to emphasize their still ridiculous 'hats' and caused them to blushed. Nick had to bit his lips from chuckling out loud.

"Yeah and who are you supposed to be, trying to boss us around?"

I pointed at myself with a faux confused look, "Who me? I have to say it's only polite for you to introduced yourself first but I'm a reasonable guy so I'll be happy to go first, Roy Jurenelle, a guest to your fine village" I said with a mock salute.

They weren't impressed if by the look of their face could say and I wasn't expecting them to know how significant the Jurenelle family are, I'll be surprised if they did.

"So what? Just because you're not from this village doesn't mean anything," said the Chubby One.

"You're right it doesn't, what it does tell that you give me enough time to do magic" I chirped with a grin.

That got the rest to tensed and the Leader was about to demand what I meant before realizing he couldn't move his feet. The others who noticed the problem tried moving as well only for them to fall flat on the ground for forcing them out of their position, but their feet was stuck like glue.

They followed my gaze at the ground where dark blue runes were written 'For 3 minutes, everyone on Air Park cannot move out of their position except for any person the caster allowed'

FYI, it took a lot of practice for me to be able to not just write runes with my feet, but writing it backwards or when I had my hand tight behind my back.

I know some of you might be thinking I'm overreacting, stooping low enough to use magic on a children but hey! No harm done right?

And so begrudgingly, they watched as I yanked Nicholas away from them and had him follow me with mix look of surprise and awe in his eyes.

"Don't look happy yet, I'm still going for revenge here!"

That got an elicit winced from him but seeing I'm holding on to his shoulder tightly, he knew I'm not going to let him go anytime soon, "Any chance we could start over?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

"As a matter of fact we can..." that perked him right up, "...after you got what you deserve" only to sunk his head down in a letdown. I'm not even doing anything yet and he's already making this too easy. "Though I might consider if you answer some questions for me" now his eyebrows were furrowed together into one line.

"Aaahhh...sure...what do you want to know?"

They stopped at a nearby bench and my eyes shifted toward Torry. Should I act partially oblivious and curious, or intelligent and curious.

Eh...what the hell, it's not the first Torry saw me I knew things most people don't.

"They said something about you having a dragon for a mother, care to share that?"

I wasn't sure what I said wrong but Nick began to scowl angrily at me and started to stalked off away, "I should have known you were going to make fun of me, well forget it, I'm not going to sit around and listen to you!"

"Who said I want to even make fun of you, I ask because I believe you!" I protested.

That got him to halt suddenly and whipped his head around to face me and gulped uncertainly, "You...you do?"

"Sure, dragons are real, most people know that. Getting raise by a dragon though, now that's unheard of but perfectly understandable. Unlike most popular belief, I read dragons are a lot more intelligent than most claimed in most folklore and legen..." I trailed off at the end when I heard the sound of sniffling, looking closely at him, I noticed his eyes began to reddened from tears that was about to sprout from his eyes.

"She's real, she's really my mom...I'm not crazy...Vitreus is really a dragon"

At that moment, I knew whether I've watched Fairy Tail or not I would have believed him either way, watching his tear streaken face coming from the relief he found from someone who tried to listen and believe him.

"Aaaw...does baby want a tissue?"

He began wiping his head vigorously, turning around as he denied my offer. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back and shot a an understanding look. It wasn't really the same experience, but I never got to meet my new mother. Though I knew what it's like to have one in my previous life, sometimes, as I relieved my childhood, I began to miss being tucked in bed by the warm tender hand, the soft hummed lullaby as I fell asleep, soft loving voice of encouragement whenever I felt down. It's like I know I miss something important in part of my life and how different my second childhood is.

"So..." Nick began to sniffed, "What do you want to ask?"

My face shifted into something more serious yet maintained my lighthearted tone, "Anything really, like why are you here and not with your mother? Where is she and when was the last time you saw her?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting back down and I knew it was going to be a long story so I sat beside him.

"Hmm where should I start?"

"Why not from the beginning?" I suggested.

He nodded and took a deep breath as be began to tell a story I wouldn't have imagined in two of my lifetime.

Apparently, Young Nicholas Glade was an orphan that befriended a dragon living on a hilltop behind the orphanage as if it was the most normal thing to do. Her name was Vistreus, and little anti-social Nicholas felt the dragon was a better companion than most people who kept bullying him. It was only when the orphanage burned down that Vitreus decided to adopted him as family, him and his siste...wow, wow, wow!

"Backup, backup, did you just say the dragon adopted the two of you?" Nick wasn't sure why I was acting weird but nodded yet with concerned look on his face. "So you're saying, the two of you learned magic from her?"

"Not exactly. For some reason, Vitreus doesn't want to have 2 people learning her magic so we moved to live near a friend of hers who could teach her similar but different type of magic"

I can understand that, I mean...it is called dragon slaying magic for a reason. It's not exactly a comfortable knowledge to have two people being able to kill you, and she couldn't have grown to trust his sister that much if she had only been close to Nick on those times they've gotten to know each other.

Anyway, continuing the rest, the Nick worked out this daily life as mages in training, there were few blanks in his story that Nick only vaguely remembers, that he knew other dragon slayers he used to meet...

FOR THE LOVE OF OF CLEOPATRA JUST SAY WHAT NOW?!

"Hold up, hold up!" I waved my arm, gesturing him to stoped talking, "Stop and rewind, you're telling me you knew five other dragons slayers with you?"

I assumed he would confirm what he said, but instead he scrunched up his nose thoughtfully, "I'm...not really sure actually. I knew there were others beside me but I can't seem to remember their name and faces"

Okay...possibly memory tampering, check.

I rubbed my head at the oncoming headache and went into deep thoughts. In the original story there was no sign whatsoever the five ever meet before the eclipse and now, suddenly that knowledge is thrown out of the window.

The big question is why does he remembered? where was his sister? What in the holy name is going on?!

The only clear blanked memory he seemed to have was the moment he came into 400 years into the future. His story finished with the loss of not only his mother, but his sister as well and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy of losing not one but two of his family and from the tone of his voice, he was determined to find the both of them.

"Sooooo," my thoughts were broken up from his drawled words. "Do you really believe in me?"

"What's not to believe?" Nick's whole body relaxed and he had to make sure he wasn't crying out of relief, but then his eyebrows furrowed and looked back at me curiously.

"Say...how do you know Vitrues taught me magic?"

Ah crud.

My eye began darting from side to side, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse. Come on Roy you're good at bullshitting, think of something!

To my surprised and luck, it was Tornilious who saved the day. "I believe it was the part where we overheard the other kids pointing out that you have a habit of eating 'glittering stone,'" he recalled.

That got the kid to blink and dug through his pocket to pull out a multicolored crystals, "Let me guess, your mother is the Crystal Dragon?"

"How do you..."

"I've read things, and since you eat them then I've deduced that you're the Crystal Dragon Slayer, making your mother who taught you to be a Crystal Dragon"

At this point, Nick was amazed by my knowledge and was giving me the 'sparkling eye' as if I just done some sort of magic trick, which kind of unnerved me. "That's amazing! How do you know?!"

"I just read...a lot. So, with that out of the way, I'll just go back and rest since I haven't got the chance after I got here, see ya Nick!"

"Wait!"

I stopped and slowly turned toward him, he had a conflicted look and wasn't sure what to say until he made up his mind, "Teach me more about magic!"

 _What_?

"What?"

"You know about my magic before I even tell you anything, surely you know more about it than me? Then you can help get me stronger!"

"Aaa...yeah I could but, why do you need to get stronger for?"

"...I want...I want to get out of this village and actually trying to find Vitrues but look at me! I barely could handle a bunch of bullies, how am I suppose to get out there and find her properly if I can't handle myself, so you've got to teach me, please!"

The kid got a point and Ugh! He's using that puppy pout eyes damn it, does everyone knows I have weakness for small children and their damn pouty eyes. I sigh and massage the bridge of my nose before conceding to his demand. At least I know what I'm doing to pass the time while I finished talking with the chief.

SO!

I did as he asked and I found out what kind of magic he used when he demonstrate it to me the next day.

"Well, our first order of bussiness would be showing me the extent of your magic."

"Meaning..."

"Just attack me with your magic and I'll tell you what I know."

Nick nodded and took a stance, his fist clench tight but not too tight as I suspected, then light magenta colored magic circle engulfing his fist into hard crystal. He ran toward me as he cried "Crystal Dragon's Hammer Fist!"

It would seem that other than magic this Vitreous had taught him basic martial arts. I side stepped aside when his fist was about to collide with my gut and instead he crushed into a pitiful tree and now half his arm was stuck instead. If the situation wasn't so funny I might whistled out my awe at how powerful it was when he barely muster up any strength in that punch.

"Don't worry about me, use all the strength you have, I'm not that fragile."

After pulling him out of the tree, we cotinued sparring and I have to say I had to resist laughing seeing me dancing around a future Dragon Slayer. He then felt he had enough and make use 3 of his other attacks.

Crystal Dragon's Storm Wing launches a barrage of sharp crystal with a flick of his arm.

Crystal Dragon's Slash a close combat attack that slashes his opponent with a long crystal blade on his arm or leg.

Then my all time favorite, the Crystal Dragon's Roar. You don't need me to explain what it is I'm sure.

Anyway, it would seem little Nick has been taught those four basic spells and he's already on his way making a new spell he called 'Crystal Dragon's Plate' turning his body into crystal that protects him from most attacks just like Gajeel's steel scale. Right now, he could only cover his arms and legs.

Overall I'm impressed...

...and dissapointed.

Reasons would be because Nick could barely be called mastered those spells. I felt only being scratched when being _roared_ at, his stance are sloppy so his attack are easy to avoid, and his easily agitated. I could see potential sure, but not if he kept doing as he is.

"All right, you want to know my utmost honest truth about your skill?"

Nick nodded enthusiastically.

"You suck."

Aaaaaand there goes his smile.

"Which is why I'm here to at least point out how to make you from suck to less suck, and my first order of business..."

I pulled out a small bottle dangling from my belt that had silver liquid in it. I pulled the cap out and the liquid metal crawled out of the bottle and to my arm. It was from great luck I accidentally come across it and immidiately bought it for cheap. Laughing maniacally what the pontential of Gallium and magic together would be. I had enchanted it with my runes so I could telepathically arrange the kind of shape it had.

I know...awesome right? Talk about lucky finding.

It's not my main weapon so I'm not sure I'll even master it but it would do for now to deal a noob mage.

"First no magic, second...defend yourself!"

My liquid metal turned into a bo staff and quickly, I lunge at him with the speed I only got from years of training. In panic, Nick tried to use his magic, but everytime a magic circle appeared, I either hit him in the head,

"Ow!"

Gut,

"Ow!"

Side,

"Ow!"

"Butt"

"Ow"

Or...anywhere really.

"OW! What's the big idea? I thought this was magic training."

"To quote some cliche elderly line, 'You must first master the body before you began mastering the mind'" I said solemnly."

For a kid barely eight, he stared at me weirdly and drawled out the word ' _Whaaaaaat?'_

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned at him, "You have lots of etharno sure and you have potential, but your head focused halfway on what your body and your magic wants to do, making the result of your magic subpar. Like how you tried aiming and using magic at the same time made it easily for me dodge or to go through it with only a few scratch, I bet when you trained by yourself you only called out the spell without moving around and the result was bigger right?" And this exercise is to make sure you understand that and for me to have fun.

Nick looked wide eyed, surprised at my observation before nodding.

"So...which is why here, I'll show you how important it is to master the body. And first order of business is learning to dodge and defend from attacks until you don't need to think to do it."

"Wait...how long will that take?"

"Weeeeell, seeing as I'm going to be out of here two days later, not that I mean I can't visit mind you, I'll have to make use all the time I have here while Torry does my business for me."

"Which mean...how long?"

The grin I had was enough to make him gulp.

Twelve hours later, you could find my two boys panting in exhaustment under the moonlight, one worse than the other.

"Do I have...huff...to do this...huff...everyday?"

"If you want to ge stronger and venture out of this valley by yourself then yeah!"

There was silent, then there was giggling that made me frown and serched for the source, then I found Nick laughing his head off as if he found something amusing in getting abused for twelve hourse straight with only a 2 hour break and the occasional drink we stopped for.

"Not...everyday, I will leave you some training regiment, this is only what you get from me since I won't be here for too long so I had to make use my time on you the most effectively."

Nick then turned to me with eyes that I couldn't quite grasp his emotion as he kept staring at me.

"Hey Roy, has anyone ever told you you're weird?"

Yes, yes they have, "What made you ask that?"

"Uhm...well...you're only like...4 years older than me yet you talk like an adult would be."

I stared at him passively, and was pleasantly surprised that he was more perceptive than I first thought. I do noticed my small habit on acting a bit more nature when dealing someone younger or business related, I wonder if this is how Detective Conan feels most of the time? I ruffled his hair and chuckled, "That's a secret for me to know and you to never find out."

I chuckled again seeing his pout expression, then I promised to show more magical exercise tomorrow and he all but immediately gain energy to run around in excitement.

Though the next day I was glad I never said he had talent because he certainly doesn't have one and I'd feel bad lying witout knowing it yet. Because, sure his magic performance was better, but that only applies to his own magic. Basic magic spells such as Transformation magic, Requip (not someting grandure as Erza since the amount of Etharno used is proportional to the size and weight of said item), Mold Magic or at least molding his crystal into decent shape, or Binding Magic. I don't expect him to be able to use them all, it's not easy to use other kind of magic but their called basic for a reason.

"Are you even trying?"

"I'm trying the best as I can!"

Right now, I'm sighing at the pathetic display of him trying to make him work out Transformation Magic to make his face look like me. It's his twentieth try and he couldn't make me without crooked nose and thick lips.

I'm starting to think he's doing this to piss me off.

Putting magic exercise aside Nick was...

Nick was a nice and fun kid.

People has been ignoring for him for his 'lie' and he got them back by pranking them. That helped him knowing all the shortcuts to various level of the bridge and I have to admit, pranking with him was a lot of fun since he's a lot more creative than I would give him credit for. He also gave me a small tour around, even to the various famous back alley shops most people would miss when touring.

I'm...honestly, part of me was worried about him too. Despite beeing a cheery overexcited kid with me, he became a lot more meek when dealing with the other villagers. The fact he has no friend doesn't make his life any better. It made me ask myself if that was half the reason I tried reaching out for him.

"Aniki do you have a dream?"

"...aniki?"

Nick seemed to realized his mistake and covered his mouth while I stared at him curiously.

"Sorry Anik...I mean Roy-san. I...I've always wanted a big brother and you're the first person I had fun being with since getting here so...I..."

It felt like seeing a kicked puppy so I couldn't help but pat him on the head in the end, gosh I'm such a pushover in front of children.

"So...dream?"

"Ah the question...well...honestly, I'm not sure I have one."

"You don't? How come?"

"Well...I'm...just...not sure what to expect in the future since I'm just doing what I want in the present and I never stop to think of the future."

 _Because that would be thinking all the plot that's going down._

"What about you Nick? Your dream is to find Vitrous and your sister right?"

"Yeah, but...that's more of a goal than a dream. My dream is...my dream is to be the most powerful wizard in the world and have people know my name and acknowledge me as someone special!"

"That's certainly a big dream you have, you do know you have to defeat me first right?"

"You bet Aniki, I'll catch up to you, just you wait!"

"I'm sure you will." And I truly believe he will. Dragon Slaying Magic has a lot of potential and I bet my hair he'll amount to great things. "Right, let's train your own magic now!"

* * *

The Fated Day didn't start with a bang, or with ominous silent and certainly not with dreadful warning.

It starts with a scream.

My instincts flared for me to wake up, and just when I thought I was hearing things, the scream came once more but louder. There was booming noise and the smell of burning fire sunk my stomach low and I opened the curtain to witness what I had expected.

The towers burning, people were running, but what surprised me most was the cloaked figure with white mask attacking them and the giant ship floating above us. One glimpse at one one of the cloaked figure and I saw the mark of the one guild I wished I never need to face.

Grimoire Heart.

Fear clutched tightly into my heart, and my breathing began rag because my mind went overdrive with repeating words like ' _what do I do? What do I do?'_ Because I did not expect this, no one could have expect this, why are they even here?

While I was in the middle of a panic attack, I heard the front door forcefully opened, and the most distinctive annoying laughter echoed the house and all blood on my face was drained by the horror implication of it.

"Kakakaka, so this is the Chief's house huh? So simple, so small, so...fragile."

The sound of something crashed and breaking made me winced and I dared myself to peek out through the wooden crevice from the door. I covered my mouth from sounding any gasp as my eyes locked on to the boy who had long spiky yellow blonde hair of a teen only a few years older than me, a maniacal grin that screamed insanity, and red eyes that promised a fun murder.

The moment I saw him, I knew he was Zancrow.

 _Shit, shit, triple shit._

Forgive my language right now but I'm allowed to curse when facing 99% probability of certain death.

My mind was too busy being scared my flight or fight instinct was useless as I stared numbly behind the door. This teen was like...13 or 14 give or take and he was already on his was killing people without remorse. Natsu barely won with him and I doubt I could fare any better so I thought waiting under the bed until all this fiasco is over would have been a good idea.

Before I could crawl back, another explosion was heard followed by the scream of the two original occupant of this house. I knew from the struggling sound, the irritating grunt, and the sliding sound between skin and the wooden floor, I knew they were being dragged out until I saw them being forced to kneel in front of him.

"So you're the chief here, just the man I'm looking for!"

"What do you want? We don't have anything you demons would want from us"

"Hmmmm, nothing~?" He said with an agonizing sing songed tone of his, as if promising something bad if he lied, "Not even...perhaps an heirloom made centuries ago? Like...perhaps...Zeref's Key?"

Despite his back facing me, I didn't need to look at the chief's face to know his face was pale because I was looking like him too.

How could I have missed it, off course old secluded village like this would hide one of the keys.

Scratch that, _fake keys._

Because some Zeref Fanatic was disillusioned enough to make up keys to unlock Zeref's inner self. Probably he was in denial Zeref mellowed out after his rampage with his demons and dismissed his devotion for him like some child who doesn't know anything.

My blood boil in silent rage that some idiot, a powerful idiot, invited people to cause this destruction in vain, for a seal that never even existed and that anger me more than anything.

Yet that anger couldn't overwhelmed my fear as I watched hopelessly as that sonnova witch pulled Rebecca's arm and she scremed from the burn he was giving her. He was giving her pain, torturing her, while Chief Peru's pleading cry was ignored and I couldn't do anything but hyperventilate.

 _Move you stupid body, MOVE DAMNIT!_

The only respond was my knee trembling, and my eyes watering in fear, and my throat could only let out a squeak cry.

It was goddamn frustrating how pathetic I was.

Zancrow was then pushed back aside by a force of magic, the rest of his lackey tried to help but was intercept and they were now being electrocuted from a certain Triplet Mage. While Zancrow was groaning outside the house, I tried to take action and went toward Rebecca and Chief Peru. Thankfully, Rebecca at least only suffered a second degree burn instead a third but she needs someone to look at that soon, plus she's already fainting from the pain. Torry was soon beside me as well knwoing I was out of my room.

"Chief Peru, hurry and take Rebecca out of here while Jan and the other distract those mage. Torry, I want you to watch over the two and that's an order!"

I could see Torry was displeased by it but I know he's strong and smart enough to avoid a a blown out fight against a mage so I could trust him to guard the main target. I then turned toward Chief Peru with a serious look, "Chief, you need to tell me where you hid the key. That key is not worth sacrificing the whole village for this!"

"How do you...doesn't matter, if you know about it child then you should have realized the consequences letting them get a hand on it!"

"I know it more than you and I know you're doubting my words but trust me when I say the key won't unlock what we feared it would that's why it isn't worth sacrificing your people, so _pleas_ e!" I plead sincerely.

I wondered what my eyes had seemed to him because he gazed at it for a while before nodding, he then had Torry to take care of Rebecca while he will take out the key. I offered to accompany him but he insisted it was something he could only do alone because of security precaution so I was asked to accompany Rebecca.

However, when I went out. The place was a war zone. I had been ignoring the sound since Zancrow came in but now the horrific sound was full blared once more and I shuddered at the pleading and scared screams echoing around town like an horror orchestra. The smell of burned wood and skin suffocated my lungs followed by the smell of iron blood that made my gut churn.

Torry swiftly guide me through the shadows, avoiding their sight until we reached one of the elevator. Torry looked back at me and I nodded in understanding his plan in me knocking few of the Dark Guild's member.

One scream, more horrific than the others and I caught sight of a mother trying to take back her baby from being handled crudely by one of the mage who laughed at her despair.

"Tornillious, get Rebecca safely out no matter what! I'll catch up and that's an order!"

Torry was about to complaint but quickly shut his mouth when I said the word 'order.' I knew he couldn't talk back at me, at least not without being more stubborn than me and we both don't have time to quarrel. So while he kept going, I turned heel and requip a small dagger on hand and threw it at one of their neck.

It was hard, trying it on people the first time, the pressure didn't make it easier. But I let my mind focused, when my dagger was only inches from the target, I teleported there and knocked out the man next to the one being stabbed by now, and pulling out the baby out of reach at the same time.

"Take the baby and go, NOW!"

She didn't need to be told twice before bolting out, leaving me with three other mages. Not giving up my momentum I threw two more dagger to the opposite side, leaving the one mage in the middle to use his whip on me, but my Garalium sword materialized on hand and block it before sliding inside his guard and mercilessly stabbed him in the gut.

I didn't have time to think of having my first kill, I've grown a bit numb from killing animals and right now my mindset had switched into one of survival. I thought about continue running but an explosion threw me aside and almost knocked me out.

The ringing in my ear cause me dizziness and I felt pain all over my body but the adrenaline somehow numb them to something bearable, "God freaking Disney that hurt!"

I tried getting up, but find my breath hitched at the sight, wishing what I was seeing was _wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Because what had thrown me off other than the explosion was Jan's body, his charred _dead_ body and standing over him was Zancrow's maniacal laughing. It was unreal how an amusing laugh I heard from TV became so terrifying and out of placed. Everything about him oozed crazy and dangerous, two things you don't want to mix.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, Jon dragging Jen by the shoulder as he limped toward us, but one look at the sight of their once was their brother. They rushed toward the body with a face full of dread and agony, ignoring the pain their body was sending to their brain. Jen kneeled beside _it_ and shook his head in denial, Jon hugged his dead limped body of his former brother, his scream was nothing less of sorrow at the loss of his family and that Blonde Bastard relished it.

"Maybe this should teach you all, never mess with Grimoire Heart." He aimed his flamed hand at them and there was no need for me to think when my body moved and my hand subconsciously wrote a runes. I summoned a tornado that trapped him in placed and turned to urged the brothers to move.

But I couldn't.

Seeing them hugging the body of their family, I coudn't manage to say anything that tear them apart.

Everything was happening so fast and so bad, it became harder for me not to get overwhelmed by all this. Which is why when Zancrow broke through my spell, I made a decision.

A stupid decision.

A _very_ stupid desicion, please don't imitate me.

I swiftly put the Triplet Mage with my Mark and requip a dagger on hand and threw it down to the ground. Once I knew it was in placed I teleported them so they could mourn in peace.

Now for those who wonders why I didn't use it to escape along with Torry and Rebecca is because A) the distance was too long and B) three people was too much for me to teleport. In conclusion? I just depleted too much of my magic to retaliate that crazy blond mage who now is looming over me.

"Seems like a little worm is trying to fight back at us! Isn't that funny?"

"Not as funny as your hair though, ever heard of hair gel? You look like a lion who got his hair dried."

Hey, if I'm going to die (again) I sure ain't going to satisfy him with my fear.

His hair must have been a sensitive issue because as far I know, it wasn't easy to make him frown that easy. Oh goody, I pissed a psychotic pyro even more.

"You think you're funny aren't you?" He set his whole body ablaze, making him like some sort of demon flame hail from hell itself, his grin promising imaginable pain. Well if he tried to look scary, congratulation he succeed. He then arched his back and took a deep breath and I don't need to guess what his next spell was.

"Bellow of the Flame God!"

Guided by my own danger instinct, I stretched out my hand and the liquid metal formed into a shield. Yet I had miss the one glaring mistake from that; Gallium are weak against heat.

I could have reinforced them with magic but there's no way it could hold up to Zancrow's god slayer magic. So when I saw the round black flame forming larger infront of me and I knew one blow from that and I'll be no more than burned corpse on the street. I closed my eyes in resignation, ready to take on the pain while my shield turned into silver goo but as seconds tick by, nothing happened.

I dared to open my eyes but there I was, scorch free and shielding in front of me, was the small crystal body of a boy I began to feel fond of.

"NICK!" That insufferable boy ignored me and even try to looked defiant at the Psycho Mage, "Stop Nick, he's out of your league, he's out of both our leagues, don't you dare try to up against him Nick, Nick!"

Despite my cry, that kid kept root to his spot. Zancrow frown turned to an ominous smile once more as if that sadistic bastard had just found a new plaything for him to play.

 _NO, like hell I'll let that happened to him!_

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting sight. Are you going to defy me kid?"

 _Don't answer him, don't answer him, don't answer him!_

"Leave us alone!"

 _Off course you answer him, Idiot!_

"Don't want to," he said in childish mock tone then quickly turned into a predatory grin, "What are you going to do about it?"

Nick growled and made a familiar stance, a stance I showed him these past few days with grueling training to make it firm, "or I'll make you!"

 _Okay, that's it. I didn't teach him just so he could die a dog's death._

I got up on my feet and quickly trying to reach out for him, but everything seemed to play in slow motion as I watched him took a deep breath and with a roar loud enough to deaf the whole block, he released a torrent of wind and crystal shard, bigger and longer than I saw him used it in the last three days I've been with him. It made me wonder if this is how Natsu conjured his own roar.

Despite my awe witnessing his spell, I knew he's using all his etharno for this one magic and I wasn't surprised to see Zancrow still standing straight as if the attacked didn't so much as fazed him. little shard were stuck all over him, and the wounds didn't seem to go deeper than just flesh wound.

Yet despite the result, Nick still stood tall, panting and ready to keel over yet his eyes never left his opponent. If it weren't for the fact he was an eight year old who doesn't know things that's way over his head, I would have shown my respect for him then and there.

"Nick, I'm warning you. Back off now or I'll cut ties with you and you'll go back to be all alone Nick so don't you dare try to play hero!" I thought playing dirty with words was enough to get the message across through his thick head. To my despair he stay rooted and I had enough of him and before I could yell his head off for him not to run, Nick cut me off.

"I'm not running away, not when after he tries to hurt you!"

"Why would that even matter if he did, that's not a reason for you to get yourself killed you Brat!"

"IT DOES WHEN YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" my retorting words were swallowed down at his reply and the sincere childish look he gave me just hit home, "You were the only one who ever believe in me, who tried earnestly talking with me, understanding me. You were everything I was always wanted when I've been on my own for so long, with people shooting looks at me like I was a nuisance and hope for me gone. I won't let anyone take that away from me, I'd rather die than let it happened!"

He's willing to bare his life for me and that's...that's something I can't imagine an action showing that I'm worth risking his life for. Words could not describe how gratifying his words were if not for the fact he was facing someone way off his head even though he has dream of reuniting with Vitrous and his sister.

 _Stupid Fairy Tail Universe and their damn stubborn characters...no...not characters, people...hard rock stubborn people who has fixation in risking lives for someone he barely know for three days._

"Blah, blah, blah..." Zancrow interupted us, "Now that those heartfelt words are now said and done, I'd like to go back to burning you to crisp."

I looked up at him with a calculating look, my mind went through all the tools at my disposal and was surprised a plan that quickly formed in my head. _I'd be sacrificing my new weapon but it's a small sacrifice._

"Nick, I want you to back down now!"

"No Aniki, didn't you hear me that I..."

"I heard you Nick, that's why leave dealing with him to me."

His eyes widen looking at my determined face, my plan most was left to luck but right now, as I looked back at my rotten luck, the universe might give me a small break. That, and I felt my fate doesn't end, right now I truly believe that.

"So you're going to deal with me? A worm like you? KAKAKAKA that's the funniest thing I heard all day."

While he was drown in his own ego I requip my dagger in each of my hand and threw it at him. He was briefly surprised at my quick draw but swiftly dodge all of them. He made the mistake of attempting to catch one and I relished the knee kick him on the face.

"That bloody nose is a good look for you" I quip.

I wasn't going to let him to get back into his own flow so while he growled at me, I teleported to his back, take the dagger on the ground and stabbed his feet. I was about to follow it with another kick to his head but it seemed he had predict that and made a kick of his own on my gut, followed by a swipe of a scythe shaped flame on his arm coming down at me and I teleported away to safe distance.

Zancrow caught the fact I teleported to where my dagger are and began blown them to bits with his black flame that began shooting out his hand. Bad news for him, I have dozens where that came from and already marked few spot when I was running around.

Our battle was full of hit and miss, with me appearing where he least expected and teleport away before he coud retaliate. It went on to the point he was annoyed.

"You know what, I had it with you pest!" He brought his flamed hand together and I had to resist a smile, "If you burn down the weat and burn down the east, God's Breath, Kagutsuchi of the Flame God"

 _Gotcha!_

I pulled out a notebook and opened it where it was faced the flame, and began sucking in the flame of the god. The dumbfounded look of that mad teen was priceless

"Wha...but...how..."

"You said this is the flame of the god? How about you try tasting your own flame!" I wrote the word 'release' over it and the same spell was spew out at him. Seeing as this is his own there was no way for him to eat it.

The first scream of pain coming out of him was just as I hope it'd be.

"You... _YOU!"_

"Yes, me?"

My mocking tone seemd to flip a switch inside him as he came up in front of me faster than a normal human did and placed his hand over my right eye, his hand still aflamed.

I screamed as his hand didn't relent on just giving me a burn and fully intend to see me squirm as he kept a slow agonizing dark burn to scar my face, at this rate I might become the twin brother of Zuko. Zancrow's didn't get to enjoy his work before the dull pain on his right hand began aching further and Zancrow watched in confusion and slight horror silver blotches began appearing on his arm, feeling his sense of feel numbing and moving it became extremely difficult along as circulating magic to it.

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Zancrow cried with a fearful tone that help made me smile.

I was in pain and exhausted, but the happy grin was too much for me to held back. "You see that hexagon mark on your hand..." he looked at the side of his arm and his eyes widen at the mark, "Yeah, that mark helps teleport anything and anyone to that point, and to my delight that mark went past your skin."

"Right now inside of you is a liquid metal called Gallium, and I had it teleport inside you and as you can see it right now spreading through out every muscle, every tissue, every cell until you can't feel it anymore, let alone using it."

"So here's the deal you Son of a bitch, you take everyone from your guild back to your ship or I'll spread that nasty metal inside of you until it reaches your heart and you'll be dead before the first second strike, and let me tell you it's not going to be fun nor painless."

"What's it going to be? Leave us both alive or leave us both dead? Your choice Grimoire Heart."

We were on hold on a staring contest between two mages until a flock of robe mage came up from behind him and one of them fearfully began to explain how they had found one of the Key and that they had ordered to pull back. Zancrow sneered at the man before looking back at me with disdain, "You, what's your name?"

"Call me Roy." Like hell I give you my last name.

Roy," he said as if tasting the name on his mouth. He pointed his now useless arm and didn't hold back his contempt snarl toward me, "I am Zancrow, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory and you'll pay for what you did to me, mark my words that you will regret ever crossing member of the strongest guild!"

"Say that when you have a pair of arms to work with!"

The Grimoire Heart Mage sneered at me one last time before leaving with his fellow guild mates. I made that cue for me to finally relax and let my body rest on the ground. Feeling nothing of the mental and physical strain this whole ordeal had made me gone through. I could feel the tremor of rushed footsteps of Nick as he rushed toward my side, checking any noticeable injury yet unsure on what to do.

"Relax Nick, I'm fine. Let me rest and I'll be up in a jiffy."

The young boy smiled and thanked me, for what exactly I didn't know but...all's well that ends well.

That's what I thought before a dark forbidding sound of a machine coming to life and the two of us looked up to see the giant guild ship had their cannons drawn out. a giant magic circle appeared above the village and all the blood on my face was drained at the familiar circle it displayed. I took Nick's hand and began running toward the nearest shelter we could find, briefly hearing a mechanical woman voice sounded through out the town, giving us our death sentenced.

 _Jupiter...Fired!_

* * *

When I woke up I was expecting to see the white ceiling of my room along with the gaudy small golden chandelier. Instead I was greeted with the smoked night sky, the shambled of 300 year old tower, and the great, great pain shooting throughout my body.

I first tried moving my head first, looking left and right, then slightly lifting it to examined my body. I have a limber stuck on my body, a boulder or two that got my hand wedge between them, and seeing as I could feel the muscle on every body, I didn't lose a limb or became invalid which is good news for one thing.

That got me frowning because knowing how bad Jupiter is, it's amount to a miracle that I could go unscatched from that ordeal.

Ignoring the burning flame, I tried getting up, coughing a bit, and looked around and my heart sank at the scene. The once beautiful lively village with hundreds of years of history, now was only but a shadow of its former glory. Flame and rubbles colored the scene, body sprawling across the streets without knowing if they were dead or alive. The scene reminded me of the aftermath part of the war on Pakistan where I had watched the video.

Seeing something like this first hand, no words can describe the true defestation of such cold blooded act.

I heard rubbles moving and I quickly turned around to find Nick on one of the rubble as he started to wake up. Quickly, I pulled out my hand from the wedge and ran toward his side.

"Nick, Nick, hey you're going to be okay buddy, hey can you hear m-" my breath hitched when I saw his back. His whole body had turned into crystal probably from the stressed, yet instead of reassuring me, seeing the hole on his back that almost went through the other side, the cracks on his face and limbs, I was sure if that was his real flesh and blood body than he would have been dead by now.

Thankfully, he was still breathing albeit weakly. I kept slapping his face hoping it would wake him up, "Come on Nick, you're stronger than this

"A...Aniki?"

"Yeah, it's me Nick, think you can stay alive for a little longer?"

His haze eyes looked at me with strange flicker of emotion in it before forcing out a smile, "Thank god you're alive."

That word send me chills, because then the few dots in my head began connecting. I slowly turned my head, hoping I was wrong. Yet there where I had been lying unconcious were shards of pink and blue crystals.

He was shielding me.

This kid just protected me.

"You Sonnova-what were you even thinking Nick?! Wait, you know what? I don't want to know because you're not dying on me Nick." God, he was just eight! I don't think I can live with myself if he died.

I carefully tried pulling him to lay on the ground, I wasn't sure if I could covered the hole on his back so I had his back facing the sky instead. I still don't know when help will arrive, if any actually come and my mind was trying to come up any idea. Years of leaning basic biology was useless at the state Nick was in and I'm not confident my skill would help him in time if I ask him to undo his spell. All that's left is...

"Aniki...I'm cold..."

I felt my heart stopped at those words, I looked down and saw his eyes weren't looking at me, I barely feel the soft beat of his heart, "You have to stay strong Nick, you have to live. Think of Vitrous, think of your sister, didn't you say you were going to see them!"

"Aniki...don't leave me alone..."

I grabbed his outstreched hand, it was cold and hard, and I was afraid that holding him too strong could break his crystalized hand.

"I'm here Nick, I got you, I'm here. My hand fumbled for the bottle on of my belt, glad that that it was still intact, pulling it out and forced him to drink. It was my last shot of an all or nothing gamble but even I don't know if it could help him at this point.

"You're going to be okay Nick, you hear me? It's going to be okay," I desperately reassured him...or reassuring myself.

"Okay..." he said, his voice hoarse and his smile was wistful, his eyes slowly coming down and I couldn't help but panic.

"Nick, no...Nicholas, don't you dare fall asleep now, Nick...NICK!"

* * *

At 7th July X777

Was the day my eyes were open at the cruel and unforgiving world this universe truly was.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Days to Come**

"Roy...ROY!"

I blinked when my memories were broken apart by Lucy's calling as she nudge me. I turned to my side where Lucy was looking at me with worried. I mentally slapped myself that I was caught in my own problem when I came here so I could cheer her up from hers.

But Lucy didn't look like she mind, in fact she made an understanding gesture by rubbing my shoulder reassuringly.

"Sorry Lucy, you're mother is bedridden and I was supposed to take your mind off her."

"It's okay Roy, it's only been...a month since that incident," she slowly and hesitantly brushed off my yellow bangs, showing off the burned scar underneath. It wasn't as bad as I thought it had since I could still cover it, but Zancrow did left me a souvenir.

But hey, it's a prove I got out alive, if I wasn't a noble I would have proudly show it off.

I barely noticed Lucy trailing off her finger at the rough jagged skin on my temple and gave her a weak smile, "It's not as bad as it looks you know."

Lucy just smiled wryly in reply, "I'm just glad you're okay that's all, I...I don't know what I'll do if I somehow lose you at the same time my mother..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Lucy...Lucy looked at me." Lucy reluctantly looked me in the eye and I give her hand a firm squeeze. "I will never ever leave you Lucy, at least not willingly and I will fight hell and high water to stay by my best friend's side, you understand me?"

Lucy looked briefly happy before she pulled me into a hug and started bawling out, I did the only thing I could do in this situation and hugged her back while giving rubbing her back in circle.

"She's not going to make it," She said bawling, "I overheard the doctor said she only has a week left. She's going to die Roy, my mom is dying!"

"Shush, shush, it's okay Lucy. Let it all out. Everything is going to be okay"

And so she did, missing the beautiful sunset her balcony room would always show, Lucy cried and cried for the inevitable. I was then reminded about the gloomy Lucy of who I watched was after she lost her mother. She hadn't lose her mother yet but I notice the energy she always has was lost and the smile became forced at times when something concerning her family was mentioned.

After crying her share of tears, she looked back up at me, her eyes shimmer in conflict, "How could you say that? How is everything going to be okay?"

"Because I'll be here when you need me," I said to her, me eyes met hers determinedly as I meant every word I said, to the little girl who was the closest thing I find as a friend, "You only need to call on my lacrima and I'll fly to your side no matter how far you'll be."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I pulled her into a tight hug to reassure her and myself as I meant every word of it. Ever since the Fated Day, it made me treasure how much I care for Lucy. That whatever plan or plot in store for her shouldn't hold me back to how I feel about her. It's not love if you're wondering, especially when I see her as a 10 year old kid right now. But I don't think I'll ever see her outside of platonic love and that doesn't change the fact she's the most important person for me right now.

Besides, I ship NaLu anyway.

Though I'm going to give him hell for barging into her room like he did and even had her sleep on the floor, the future is going to be fun I can tell you that.

The door to her room was knocked making Lucy and me turned, at the same time we allowed whoever it was to come in. I smiled when I saw Rebecca's form, sliding a cart full of sweet and few kinds of tea available.

"Your snacks Milady and Sir."

"I see you've begun to get used to this maid stuff," I said with genuine gladness to her.

She gave me a brief smile before she wore back her neutral work face, "It's an honor to be working with you and I can't imagine going anywhere else," With not a twitch of a smile, she replied with a bit grateful tone laced in them.

At the time of that particular night, Torry was able to bring her to the ground where its safe until the shoot of Jupiter. Rebecca survived but Torry...

Torry died with half his body crushed under a rubble.

Rebecca was horified of the fact and I had a feeling Torry must have said something to her because before she could grief the lost of her home, her friends, and her family, she asked me to take her in and my personal maid.

And me?

Well...you could say I felt like losing a family member. He was everything I could have hope for and more, as a friend, a confidant, and my reassurance whenever I was doing the right or wrong thing. He knew when to act professional and when to act as a guardian, I...

I miss him already.

Blinking back the memory of him, I spotted the hungry looking face of a child behind Lucy's door and smirk.

"Oh right, hey Nick get over here, the two of us can't eat all this by ourselves!"

Behind the door, the face of young and very much alive Nicholas Glade pop out, "Aaa Roy-Sama, isn't that a bit unprofessional of me to do that? I'm supposed to be your bodyguard."

"Oh come on, you can't even beat me, let alone protect me right now." Nick mumbled something but I didn't quite hear him, "Beside, when it's just us four, you can call me Aniki if you want."

While Nick brighten at that notion, I notice Lucy's expression became slightly peeved.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She huffed, which clearly says it wasn't nothing but I'm not going to push seeing as she does not want to answer me, I shrug it off and enjoy a nice blueberry cheecake.

As I ate, I presume you all wanted to know how in the hell did Nick survived.

Well if you remembered, I had given Nick a bottle of water I had him forcefully drink. That water, in simple world, is an Elixir.

Yes, a real working elixir that somehow patched up Nick from losing half his back in crystalize form. That's how much of a miracle worker that is.

Where did I get such a convenient item you might ask, well we have to go to that year where TJ had me forcefully survive in the woods and I had to go against I repeat) a goddamn Manticore.

\--

 _I had finally cornered the monstrous winged lion to a corner, its body parts were apart and I could finally put its very much alive head to a spear._

 _However, before I could do just that, the manticore began shimmering in light and dissapeared into the air._

 _I was confused off course because this is not normal being died and wasn't sure what was happening until a slow aggravating clapped got my attention._

 _"Bravo Young Master, you got to defeat a manticore not even brave men could do,"_

 _"Then why in the world you got me against that kind of monster?"_

 _"The main point was for you to know how to avoid and sneak the prize witout its attention, not defeating it. You surprised me more than anyone in my 30 years experience as a knight."_

 _I stared at him that felt like hours when it had only been seconds and slapped myself in the face, "Off course that's how it is," I mumbled._ _"Then what about the manticore, I can assume you're responsible for its disappearance?"_

 _"Being my summoning spirit then yes, I am"_

 _What?_

 _"I'm sorry, what was that?"_

 _TJ only respond was a smug grin before pulling out a ring and wore it on his left pinky finger. The blue gem had the picture of a lion head. "I summon the Man-Eater Beast, Manticore!"_

 _And there with all its glory was the same manticore I fought._

 _I was gobsmacked at the scene and suddenly it clicked all together and what TJ was trying to do._

 _Keys for Stars_

 _Coins for Angels_

 _Rings for Mythology Creatures._

 _And he used it for the sake of this stupid Trumping trial._

 _"Hey TJ, you said you have some sort of reward for this right?"_

 _"Uuh...yeah, why are you asking?"_

 _"Because if it's not worth all this trouble you've given me then you better be prepared how much I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell."_

 _TJ gulped and nodded vigorously, "Good reward, definitely good reward, you'll love it, now come and follow me!" He said hastily._

 _We walked toward the waterfall and went pass it, leading me into a cave. I stopped for a moment to admire te few shining crystal embedded on the wall and dimly lighting the cave before continued following him until we reach the end of the cave and at a spring. One thing odd about was the fact it sparkles like bowl of mercury._

 _"A spring?"_

 _"Not just any spring," TJ said as he pulled out an empty bottle, crouch down and scoop it up to fill it. "This spring has many official name, but once a bottle of it got out, people know this as the Health Elixir. Capable of healing anything and anyone, or in more simpler term a drink that cheats death."_

 _My eyes became saucer and searched TJ's face for any reason he would lie to me._

 _"You're flippin me..."_

 _"Oh trust me, I don't 'flip''_

 _"...What's the catch?"_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _I pointed at the holy spring of medicine and looked back at him seriously, "There's no way ERA would not know something like this and not safe caution it so it could get into the wrong hands, so what's the catch for this?"_

 _"No catch really, unless working only once in your life could be called that."_

 _"So...you only get a one second chance in life. Good to know."_

\--

And that's how I got the Elixir and saved Nick's life. I was pretty skeptical at how potent it was and had thought I lost him until I watched in fascination his crystallize back began to grew back like a lizard made out of crystal. My tears of remorse changed into one of joy and I knew I couldn't leave him on his own so I brought him back while he was recuperating and asked my dad to make him my personal bodyguard because of the unique potential his magic has.

So now Nick is trained to be the best bodyguard and as his savior, he intends to offer me the best bodyguard or so he says.

I'm just glad he's where I could keep an eye of him. That little guy has a way to warmed inside you so now I can't get him off me, and I don't want nor plan to do that.

"All right guys, I have an announcement to declare to all of you because I trust you guys more than anyone I know so I want to let on my plan."

The maid, the dragon slayer, and the heiress looked at one another before looking back at me with curiosity. I'm sure there's a bar joke somewhere. I took a deep breath and stretched out the silence, giving more suspension for what I might need to give some grand news for them when in reality, it was just a simple statement.

A statement, I need to let out.

"I have a dream."

The silence continued even after I said such, and it took them to comprehend that it had only been just that. Lucy was the first to react, beaming at me and even lunge to hug me, saying 'That's great!' and may have decided on that spot she would support my dream anyway she can. Nick was next to react, blinking many times before telling me he will support my dream alongside his own, and make sure we both get our goals as he protected me. Last was Rebecca, she was still silent and in thought, her eyes never left me as she thought what might be in my mind, and my purpose for saying it.

"Well Roy, what is it?" Lucy asked in glee. I thought I might drag more suspension silence to give me some dramatical flair but this question somehow brought up the answer naturally as if it was the fact of life itself.

"To change Fiore for the better."

Silence stretched once more, Lucy and Nick more because of confusion and Rebecca because of dawning comprehension.

"How are you going to do that?" Rebecca finally let out her real voice come out.

I smiled in a bit of shamed and rubbed the back of my head, "Honestly, I'm not so sure of the answer to that but...after what happened to me, to us, I don't know if I can leave the problem and not do anything by it."

"Roy-sama, this problem isn't something you can fix just because you want to. Dark guilds are just as many as reguler guilds and the Zeref Cult has exist for centuries, you can't get rid of something that's been festering in the country for so long."

And it's true. Not just the Zeref cult problem, but of Baram Alliance and ERA. Mosly on Zeref though, seeing as 2 out of 3 Baram Alliance are Zeref loyal subjects or so they say. See...if you forget what I said before, I'll say it again. ERA doesn't do shit against Dark Guild, reason being they're in a stalemate with Baram Alliance whose strength and identity are mostly in the dark to them. So they couldn't bring a fight to them and risk an all out war that could create anarchy inside Fiore, not when another kingdom could be aiming for us. I could have maybe forgive ERA for the reasoning and let it slide, but sadly since I read the comics, I am certain those old bags are all stupider than Justin Bieber! You know why I said it? Because is it to much to ask to have a FUCKING MOLE IN BARAM ALLIANCE!

Good god, do those people know anything about National Defense Tactics! For Gautama's sake ERA had three moles at the inner most circle of the council with information of the most deadliest weapon and giving it to the three most dangerous Dark Guild! How am I not concern in this?

Which is why when guilds and dark guilds fought it's usually an independent desicion on their end that has nothing to do with both ERA and Baram Alliance.

Ugh, enough ranting. It's time to answer Rebecca's question.

"Maybe...doesn't mean I can't try. I can't lay down and not fight back Rebecca, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure something like this can't happened again so easily to anyone."

Honestly, I'm not even sure why I feel this way only that it felt to be the right thing. I've watched in my past life before on documentary of terrorist attacks or war victims in Pakistan, but being in it. Seeing first hand and surviving was an all new experience I can't properly explain. Maybe it's my survival guilt talking, maybe it's my hero complex because I'm starting to feel I have one. But I can't let that tragedy go without doing anything.

"Roy, why are you telling us this?" Lucy find herself asking.

This time I didn't purposely stretched the silent as I really thought about the answer to that, "I want someone to make sure I stay true to my words and never give it up. I may change my mind, or even doubt if I'm capable to do it, which is why I want you guys to remind of my dream and help me reach it. Because this is far too big for me to do alone."

The three looked at another and they exchange somehow were capable of silent agreement as they looked back at me. "We're all with you all the way Aniki, but how are you going to change things?"

"I still don't have a clear picture of the kind of future I want for Fiore, it's more of a lofty goal and that's my second reason for telling you all this, any ideas?"

All of us began pondering, having identical furrowed eyebrows and tilted head, lost in our own minds we swim for ideas.

"Well, the first thing that came into mind would be becoming part of ERA I suppose," Rebbeca offered. I frowned at the idea but nodded.

"That would be the logical choice, but any other idea, preferably a non-political affliated choice." Because becoming ERA would be a gamble, you are either used or be used by them and it would take years before I get actually influence done. However, I then thought back of Ur and Jelal and how young they were and decided it to be a back pocket idea.

"Oh, oh I know," Nick raised his hand, "Marry the princess!"

"Denied, next!"

"Becoming the richest man in the world?"

"Not good enough, next!"

"Becoming a bussinesman?"

"Already working on that, next!"

The four of us gave each other ideas after ideas, some were pished out of the window, some stayed in the back pocket.

"Well, Roy, do you have anything in mind?"

"I do actually, but...it's not my best solution and I doubt it could influence much until the coming years."

"Why don't we be the judge of that Roy-sama?"

I pondered in silence for a moment before giving them my answer, "I was thinking of building a magic school!"

They all blinked at me, surprised evident in their eyes, "A...school?" Nick let out.

"Not just any school, but the biggest, most resourceful, and best school there ever existed! Heck, I'm more surprised why there isn't one."

Not that I'm surprised, Fiore only has 7 million in population and is one of the small country in Earthland and one of the backwater country and yet it's where a lot of shit is going on. Off course, there are magical school if you actually look carefully but the goverment doesn't seem to support education as much as their national security. The fact that none of the characters mention any magical academy is prove enough. Instead, young magicians targeted guild right off the bat and learn their way up from there.

Which is why instead of aiming to change the future for the better, I will shape it instead, and what better way than by guiding the future generation?

"Pardon my rudeness Young Master, but how are you going to set up a school?" Rebecca asked, hiding her tone of curiosity.

"Obviously I'm going have to raise money, and thankfully my patent on my magic tool discovery had me saved quite a lot."

"Money? But can't you just ask your da-"

"No way!" I cut Nick to deny with ny hand crossed into an X, "This is something I decide on my own and I need to be responsible with my own desicion. That's why I feel I'm already asking alot when I'm asking you guys for help."

"Again, I repeat myself, what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked once more.

"Not a lot. All I'm asking you is to support me when I feel emotionally or physically burdened down. I mean, you guys know I could be a workaholic when I got lost inside my work."

"""True."""

My eyes twitched but ignored them, "And this is something I don't even know what my ultimate goal is or what my signs of success would be in the end, but I do know I can't do it alone so at least when that time comes, I know I have someone I can rely on." It was deafeningly silent after, but there was no tension once I saw the smile graced on all their lips.

"How else are you going to raise money...or do you think researching new magic would be enough to save money?"

"...maybe enough to buy a building, but not enough to keep it in management for 10 years or so, especially when I know there isn't going to be that many students from the start so I can't rely money from them, heck most might not be able to afford them if I really try to reach out all magical kids in Fiore. That and I need to find the finest resource to get people to come to me, which means books, and not just regular books, but books most collector would want to buy for more than 10.000 jewels, I want the best teachers out there that knows more than what they teach on paper and know how to deal with children."

"You really serious...about this. I mean, I know you are, but hearing all this from a ten year old is...shocking to me."

"First, I'm eleven Rebecca, get your facts straight. Second, I'm a genius, I've done my research so get used to me being a smartass." Rebecca rolled her eyes at my cockiness while the rest just grin at me.

I'll be straight. What happened that night was tragic to us, but I can't stood still and forget as if it was another memory. Not when their scream and their agony was etched within me now. I need to fight, especially with my memory and knowledge, I cannot not fight.

I'm serious about the school though, despite the potential of magic the mages this country has. The times is still only a little ahead medieval times, everything and anything is powered by magic. I'd be lying if my visions wasn't to make a similar society to what my past life was used to, but if it make things safer, if things like those nightmares get reduced then I won't complaint, I'll use every resource I can to make the best fucking school Earth Land ever known.

Like Malala had once said, " _With guns you can kill terrorist, but with education you can kill terrorism_."

"Is that really all the reason?" Lucy asked me.

"Well, there's that...and I realized that being a teacher was a lot of fun so yeah, I guess I want to try being a teacher." And it's true, teaching Nick was a new experience for me and I haf more fun than I first expected so yeah, maybe being a teacher _is_ my dream, but I know I won't be satisfied by just that. At least not until the war had come to pass and there's truly peace for this country.

Unknown to me, Nick shuddured and secretly prayed for my future students that would have to deal with me.

\--

When all resident inside the manor was asleep, only one was awake, striding acroos the moon lit hallway.

Me.

Digression was key and when I found the room where the sicken lady of the manor was asleep, I swallowed any guilt I might have to woke her up tisnlate at night when she was already this weak and opened the door.

When I finally saw her, my heart sunk considerably.

It was one thing to hear the condition of another, but to see the person I knew what she's like when she was alive and seeing her on the vere of death, thebmanga certainly didbnot depict her condition justice. No longer was she the beautiful stricken mother of Lucy I always saw her to be, there were dark shadows under her eyes despite that she was asleep most of the time, her cheeks had sunken low, and even under the dim candle light her hair looked paler and thin, and her skin was ghostly pale.

And Lucy had to see her like this everyday.

Oh, god, how must she feel to wake up everyday knowing she must notbhave long, waiting for the day her eyes would never wake up once more, to never talk with the most important person in your life, to lose sight of her right in front of you.

"Lucy...is that you?"

My thoughts was jerked back by the soft voice of Layla, green eyes met her brown one and despite not being the person she thought, her mouth snile ever so slightly. "Roy, it's good to finally see your face again."

I huffed, "the doctor wasn't sure non-family member would give you stress."

She chuckled, "Is that so? So you sneak in?"

"May~be~"

She chuckled again and I smiled, feeling a little light that I could make her smile like that. "It's lonely being in this big room all alone, especialy when now that I don't have my spirits."

My smie fell when I was reminded why I had gone here in the first place and Layla seemed to notice the change of air surrounding me, "Roy, is there something you wish to ask me?"

I took a deep breath and prepare myself as I determinedly met her eyes to show how important this is to me.

"Tell me everyting about Eclipse and what you did at 7th July X777."

 **AN: You thought Nick was dead, but I pull off a page on Mashima's book and raise a life flag instead, haha jokes on you guys.**

 **Instead I killed of Poor Torry but trust me when I say I didn't want to.**

 **But his death...has more potential than his life so...yeah. You just need to wait for what I have in store for him...or specifically, his impact on Roy in memory of him.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Phantom Thief**

"Again."

Nick nodded and lunge at me with a full roundhouse kick. I ran straight at him as I dodge under him, and lifted him up by the waist. Yet Nick swiftly retaliate by swinging his leg by my shoulder and kicked me away. He made a safe land to the ground and kicked me again but like a pack mule this time. I tried blocking it by crisscrossing my arm, but the moment his kick met my skin, my arm was then encasedby a block of crystal.

I stared wide eye at my arm, and turned to meet eyes with Nick, then back to my arm, then back to Nick, "When were you able to do this?"

"Recently," he breathed out heavily, "I only got the chance to do it now...and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well congratulation, you surprise me." Nick brightly smiled at finally getting the drop of me because damn, this kid can really learn fast. I knew the Dragon Slayers were powerful bunch but this is ridiculous. As Nick was dancing in his own impromptu steps at his mini-celebration until Rebecca and interrupted him with a tray of drinks and towels on hand.

"Pardon my rudeness Young Master Roy, Nick-kun, but is it necessary to train even in this god awful heat and not inside where you have a room made especially for your 'hobby'?"

And yes this year Summer is probably one of the hottest year of the century, me and Nick are sweating under the sun with our trainer and fully soaked shirt. I am in my back yard where a yard is emptied out of the plants for me to test my magic and trained.

"First of all Rebecca, my hobby happens to help me survive thank you very much and second, if there are real bad guys, they won't care if they attack either at the hot dessert or the cold artic." I tried to point it all out with a waved of my finger but then remembered my hands were still crystal bound and shot a pleading look to Nick, who went up to me and dispel it before he sunk to the ground in exhaustion.

"Well, it's fine and well for you to keep your body in shape Young Master, but do I need to remind you that you are needed in Duke San Afalo banquet party this evening?"

"...shoot, that was today? I thought it was canceled."

"No, just postponed because of the ominous warning of the Phantom coming tonight."

That...got me to paused as I turned back to her with obvious interest in me being pique, "Phantom...don't tell me Duke San Afalo was spook by a ghost and thinks he's being haunted now?"

For some reason, both Nick and Rebecca exchange glances with one another and shared a secret yet smug smile that got me slightly ticked, "What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing Aniki, it's just...it's not everyday we know something you don't."

"Never actually, so please pardon our behavior but I must say this is quite refreshing sight." she tried so hard to held back a satisfied smile but it was too much for her to handle as they now look nothing less than a smiling troll.

The internet kind, not the real kind.

I rolled my eyes at their antics, "Ha, ha, enjoy it while you can you two, so can anybody tell me who or what this Phantom is?" Rebecca was about to explain but Nick then jumped in front of her, volunteering eagerlyfor him to explain.

"Oh, let me! Let me!"

I raised an eyebrow at his antic but let him continued. He sucked on a breath before letting out a dramatic sigh as he looked straight up into my eyes, wide and serious, successing on creeping me out. "40 years ago, appearing like a stormy gale, was a white notice card thay said to steal a sculture that had a big diamond embeded at the chest. Belonging to a wealthy noble as a gift from an overseas friend. It was said to be a sculpture of a goddess with a legend attached to it and had targetted historical pieces, preferably one with dark history along side with it."

"He became famous for not only his suceess theft, but the fact he would sometimes give back the stolen item, sometimws they don't," Rebecca continued for him, "Many tried and failed to intercept him, whether they be mages or not. No one has ever gotten even a true glimpse of what he was like, much less getting close to capture him."

"But one day, around a decade ago to be, he disappeared, only to come back again around...after 7 years I think? Anyway, his heist is always grandure so a lot of people are actually looking forward to watch...I...I mean for him to be caught," Rebecca explained with a bit of squel and...is she blushing?

"Rebecca you're...you're a fan of him aren't you?"

Her blush becane a bit more obvious, "Off...off course not, that's prosperous. Admiring a criminal would be wrong and silly and...even if his mysterious demeanor nd the few pictures of him sends shiver to many young girls and his ingenious escape caught many of people's attention. It is-"

"Rebecca," I said her name in utter seriousness that got her to snapped her mouth shut, "You're not fooling anyone so let me say there's no shame in fangirling a criminal as long as he is not a murderer."

Immediately her shoulder sagged and she breathed out in relief, "Oh thank you Roy-sama because I've been holding it in for too long of the fact that I'm more than excited, that WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE PHANTOM KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dear Lord, I didn't know a girl can scream that high other than boyband concert.

"On second thought Rebecca, please tone it down a bit, you might risk making us suffer tinnitus a bit."

"Oh my poor ear..." Nick moaned next to her, his sharp ear and proximity didn't help him one bit.

My mind tracked back to Phantom and I grinned at what kind of person he was, what his motive, and how good he truly is. And maybe I was feeling a bit arrogant, but I was very excited of maybe being the first person of confronting him on person. My grin widened at the thought of meeting him since I feel like his appearance was like a test from the universe on how I tackle such person, and the fact I might get to meet a Fairy Tail version of Kaito Kid or Lupin.

To quote Natsu Dragneel, 'I'm firing up!'

So for the first time, I can not wait to get dressed and join the banquet party.

I turned to get back to my room and maybe going to the library to get as much information of the man, before halting and turned to Rebecca who is still laughing giddily to herself with a slight drool falling from her fangirling mode.

"REBECCA!"

"Yes! I mean...what is it you need Young Master?"

"What's Phantom's target for today?"

"Oh yes, he said he'd be targetting a painting Duke San Afalo acquired a year ago. It's called the 'Rising Devil'...officially that is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means to the public it has a different name, and they call it, "The Angel's Blessing"

Say what now?

I blinked incredulously at her, but her tone and face showed she was serious.

I mean, I recognized few cliche stories of angelic themed artwork being demonize because of urban legend or time rotting its pure form someway or another like an angel sculpture crying blood for example but never the other way around.

My face was split from how wide of a grin I was making now that my interest is twice as pique.

* * *

Have I ever mentioned I hated noble clothing?

Like those formal French noble clothing which was the elaborate colored version of tux in their time. I already hate wearing regular tux, imagine this stuffy clothing.

"I admire you deeply from the fact you could wear this at any hour with a straight face Freed."

"Roy, mind your manners, Duke San Afalo is talking. And besides, it's not that stuffy once you get used to wearing it."

I shifted my glare to the Duke who had invited few nobles to his dinner party. An old bald man with white goatee, wearing round glasses, his eyes slit, and he was about twice as tall as Makarov or the king despite to be the same age. The dining room was wide and glamorous like any stereotype rich man's room, more than one paiting hanged on the wall bu the one in question was hanged behind the Master of the House, large windows showed the picture perfect arrangement of the garden for one to appraise as they ate. The Dukewas sitting at the head of the table chair while me and Freed are in seperate table called...you guessed it...the children table.

Good news, me and Freed aren't the only kids of our age so we won't be pushed to play the part as the 'responsible' kid of the table. The not so good news however, is that you would think the children table in a noble party would be slightly better than regular civilian children table.

Oh how wrong I was.

"...and my Mom then gave me my own custom made sadle for my 12th horse I have in our family's ranch, the last two had been harsh on me on just the third try."

"Oh I know full well how hard getting a good sadle. I need one to ride my Elephant, Bobo. Yet none would take such comission becausw of the size, good service is really hard to come by."

"Have you tried this cake, I heard Duke San Afalo was given water from the ice in the deepth of the ever winter mountain of Mount Hakobe to use on his most of his dessert from my uncle."

"You know that's allhearsay, I know for a fact that he had the head of a wild Forest Lord from Waas Forest and hanged it above his bed. I know because my parents hunt it along with him."

Those kids...were arrogant beyond belief.

To the point I'm on the verge of stuffing my mouth and puking one of them just so I can leave this table and get them to shut up. And the kids that are decent enough were the quiet ones like Freed, and normally I would socialize with them, but my mind is too wrapped up with Phantom at the moment.

Trust me when I say nothing is more annoying than a barely teen kids acting like adults throughout the evening and gossip of all things. Crying and shouting kids is surprisingly more bearable than this. I looked to the empty seat on my side and my face sombered, remembering Lucy's face and how I couldn't see her.

I could understand the absent of the Heartfilias though when a member of their family died, they are still stricken with grief.

I remebered that the funeral had gone off well.

Or so that's what Lucy told me in her letter.

Only the servants that had worked in the mansion and families were allowed to attend there. I suspected that Jude didn't want others to know his vulnerable side but damn that I can't be there for Lucy when she needed it.

And I might be disrespecting the dead, but I'm still a bit miffed at Layla and how little information I got from her.

" _What do you mean you don't know why you were told to open Eclipse or the five Dragon Slayers?!"_

 _"It is as I said. I never imagined that those five blinding lights were kids, nor that they were Dragon Slayers. In fact, I had thought that magic was lost all those years ago but I suppose it make sense if it was someone from the past," Layla weakly say._

 _I ground my forehead to my hand in frustration. I had hope I would get valuable information that the future chapters couldn't provide me and the only new information I got was that Anna Freaking Heartfilia is now in the present, wandering around to find those five children and the reason those five children was seperated was because they were catapult out of the castle possibly because of the excess use of magic on them._

 _Unknown to her there is a sixth Dragon Slayer outside their midst._

 _And here I thought there was some sort of deep reason they got seperated and it turned out it was only an accident._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _I looked up to Layla and soften at the guilty look she's sending me when she had done nothing wrong, "You did nothing wrong Layla-san, a little knowledge is better than nothing. However, aren't you going to question me how I know about it?"_

 _Layla chuckled lightly, "True, I'm curious how you got to know that information only the Heartfilia and the Royal Family knows, but you are Lucy's friend."_

 _I frown at her answer, making her chuckle at my expression and where she was going wih this. "You care about Lucy," she said as a matter of factly, "and that's all I need to know for me to trust you. Whether you want to tell me the origin of your knowledge is your choice for you to make."_

 _My eyes widen at her admission and I wasn't sure to feel guilty or not that I choose not to tell her so I decided to change the subject, "Why didn't you tell Anna-san that you were dying from the Eclipse? She could have told you why you needed to open the gates then heck if she was such a great mage she maybe could even save you."_

 _Layla pondered over my question with a thoughtful look but then she made a sheepish, slightly embarassed smile at me, which just further confused me. "Honestly, that thought didn't occur to me."_

 _"...HAH?!"_

 _"It's not that different to now, what reason the duty of Heartfilia is for and whether I needed saving never really occur to me. That night, the only thing that really mattered for me, was to make sure Lucy never has to carry the burden of the Heartfilia and live a free life for herself."_

 _God dammit, this woman is a saint, does she even care about herself?_

 _I knew that currently my jaw dropped in awe at how sincere and selfless Layla truly was and I was half convinced I saw a halo above her. Though if theree was I wanted to slapped it off her head and shake some sense so she would think about herself a bit more and realized how loss her family would be without her._

 _I sigh and decided she deserve to at least know the reason for the Eclipse, she doesn't need to know how I know because she doesn't deserve a half-baked lie so I told her everything; about Zeref and his relationship with Anna, about the Dragons and their plan to defeat Achnologia._

 _I didn't tell her about the war though or how deep Lucy was to it, I didn't want her to die questioning whether her daughter would be safe or not from the danger._

 _To say that Layla was shocked...I honestly couldn't tell. She listened to me silently and apprehensively without interrupting until I finished. Even after I did, she stayed silent with a deep thoughtful look, showing me a frown on her face for the first time in my life_

 _"I see..." she only said in the end._

 _Then to my surprised, she shifted and got out of her bed much to my surprise and displeasure, "Layla-san what are you doing?! You know you're not well enough to move!"_

 _She did not pay heed to my words, and walked toward a drawer and pulled out a...book? Then she continued to surprise me by handing the book over to me. "This is the book that had been passed down before even my grandmother's birth, written by Anna Heartfilia herself. The book would probably be burry along with my valuables in my grave had I not say anything, but I believe you could put this book to good use than me."_

 _"Bu...but...but this belongs to you...to the Heartfilia's! Surely you want Lucy to have it!"_

 _"Then give it to her if you think she needs it, you are a bright boy Roy. I believe in your judgement better than I trust my own." Before I coukd protest further she pulled me in into a hug, making me speechless, "Please be there for her," she pleaded softly to me._

 _I didn't say anything and nodded, whether she had predicted her daughter to be at the thick of the coming battle I never knew._

I shook those memories out of that thought and my mind then wondered to a more interesting subject.

At the wall, framed gloriously behind the Duke, was the main interest of many nobles here. I've always been a guy that likes to say size doesn't matter, but after witnessing a 1.5 meter tall square painting of an angel reaching down from the sky, she was smiling down in gentleness down and looked like it was blessing a small seedling to grow like the other trees that were painted with mix colors of yellow, red, blue and purple yet it didn't look out of place along with its reflection if the serene river. What amazed me most of this paiting was that after great assessment of it, the painter didn't even painted the wings at all and it looked like it was shining briliantly along with the very being of heaven, giving life and color to the nature around her.

It was a breathtaking picture.

So why in the world was it called the 'Rising Devil'?

"Are you that interested with the Phantom?" Freed asked curiously from beside me.

My eyes didn't left the painting as I nodded, "Yeah...I never heard of him before so it got me really curious. Is no one anxious that someone's going to suddenly swoop in and take the painting under everyone's nose?"

For once, Freed found himself laughing, while I always feel accomplished in making him laugh. It's the first I felt he's laughingatme, gosh this Phantom event is really a big deal, "I doubt anyone could take it out unnoticed."

"Even if you used magic?"

Freed scoffed, "What do you think the Rune Knights are for? Though they can't stop someone from using magic, the moment anyone does though they'll captured him immidiately, unless you could take that picture away without magic, it's impossible to do that."

 _'Oh I don't know about that Freed, if Phantom is anything like Kaito Kid then he might just think a number of ways to do just that.'_

I refrain myself from saying that and justly mindlessly agreeing with him. Though I noticed the hint of awe tone in his coice when he said the Rune Knights, "Hey Freed, just out of curiosity do you like the Rune Knights?"

Freed blinked surprised at my guess and his cheek blushed red, "Ho...how d...did you...am I that obvious that I wanted to be one?"

"Enough for a guess, though I never expected you want tobea Rune Knight." The manga never told me this either, I wonder what changed? "Can I ask why?"

Freed looked away but nodded, probably embarassed about his own answer, "I...I wanted to be a hero."

"HAH?!"

"I know it's silly right, but...I always admired those stories about cool Knight in shining armor rescuing princess and helping the weak, serving loyaly the country and King to his fullest. Being strong and kind, setting example for people." Now Freed's eye was glimmering with admiration, his hand clasp as he retold the cool things about knights like a fanboy.

I was shocked but more so I was laughing at finding out this side of Freed, but at some way it kind of make sense if you take account the how he acted when he became a Rainjinshuu and how he deemed Laxus like his Lord or King. Can't wait to tell his rest what he was like in the past.

We talked more from there and the longer the night streched out, the excited I became. Duke San Afalo looked calmed but the nonstop tapping of his hands showed otherwise.

Then the lights went out.

It was both a surprised and unexpected, and there were flurry sound of steps, scream, and shouting.

Then not long after, the lights went on, no more than ten seconds.

And the painting was gone.

There were shouts of 'What?!', 'Unbelievable!', or 'Search the painting!'

One shout took the other's notice and called out "Look out the window!"

Certainly everyone turned to the window where Phantom was perched over the fence, wearing a white robe that flutters from the wind, and a smiling white opera mask. There where shouts for the Knights to go after him and some nobles went out to witness the great thief, others were escorted to another room for teir safety until none stayed in the room.

Once it was silent, I crept out under the table. Freed and Nick was beside me since I drag them here.

"I...I can't believe it, the painting was really stolen," Freed gasped out, looking shocked at the empty wall.

Nick on the other hand was looking just like an excited kid on a magic show, "As I thought, Phantom is really cool!"

My reaction? Well, honestly I can't react properly.

"Pfft...PFFT...PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Other than to hysterically laugh.

Nick and Freed looked back at me, their identical expression was mixed with worried and concern if I had gone bonkers.

I looked back at the empty wall in challenge, "Here I thought it would be something spectacular, turns out it was nothing but a magic trick."

"Roy..." Freed began to say while shaking his head, "Like I said that's impossible, the Knights made sure to scan through the mansion for anyone who used magic, and they even could track down those who did."

"Not magic Freed, magic trick, there's a difference."

"What's the difference?" Nick asked me.

I smirked at him as I stood by the wall in question, "The difference is the painting was never stolen," I grabbed the 'wall' and pulled it down, showing the still hanging frame underneath.

I relished the shock look on their faces, and mentally thanking Gosho-sensei and Kaito Kid fanfics for giving me this idea. I could understand that ina world of magic, magic tricks must be a foreign concept for them. Deciding to snapped them out of their shock, I began to explain to them how the trick works.

"You see, it's not really that hard of a trick. This 'wall' we see is only a curtain identical to the real wall. All you have to do is hid it on the ceilings where one rarely looked up to see and maybe flicked a switch or a hidden string to pulled it down when the lights went dark."

"That's insane!" Freed cried, "If anyone properly checks, then the trick would be exposed!"

"Which is why said Thief needed to shout 'Look out the window!' when everyone's attention was on the 'missing' painting."

The two had a dawning realization from my words and just on cue, the door to the dining room was open once again to reveal a dark skinned man in his early 20s with bright ginger hair, not a combination you see everyday but one where in a world that natural blue hair exist wouldn't bat an eye to.

The two of us locked eyes and he smirked, accepting the silent challenge in our battle of wits.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Rising Devil**

We both locked eyes, neither moving nor giving the first move while assessing one another. Freed and Nick were both gasping, seeing the face of the famous thief throughout Fiore.

Phantom, despite being caught on his trick, kept his serene smile. As if we were just a small pebble on the road to be walked over. Well...that's just my view, but if he does think that then he'll have a hard time walking over me.

"Roy Jurenelle, I heard you were smart but this is certainly surprising that you managed to see through me so easily." I was taken by surprise that he knows my name, yet kept my face cool. I felt like we're being drawn in a game of poker, where one's face could tell the outcome of the game.

"I'm a bit honored that you know about me, I guess my reputation has reached your ears."

"You can't be Phantom!" Cried the voice of Freed.

The two of us turned toward the source who was pointing at the supposed butler with disbelief look, "You can't be...we saw you outside...running away from the knights, you can't be here."

"He probably has a doll or an accomplice Freed, no one ever said that Phantom Thief works alone."

Phantom chuckled and clapped slowly at my words, "Bravo, I see nothing goes past your eyes."

"So...what are you going to do then?"

"What indeed. There are multiple possibility I could take and the same could be yours, but only limited amount that has us clashed."

"My choice will depend upon yours."

"So you will defend this painting?"

I shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do these days, defeating the famous Phantom should be exciting don't you agree."

I had hoped that little probe would be enough to show I don't have any hostility in me, but it would seem he's taking it differently if the scowl etched on his brows was any indication. However, he quickly put on his poker face on and I almost missed had I not been watching him closely.

"So in the end, you're just a bored kid here to play games. How could I refuse?" He said with a playful grin. Then, a blinked of an eye later, a hand outstretched toward his face, but before it could grabbed a hold of him, a few crystal spikes went past him the next, forcing Phantom to back flipped away.

I turned to Nick who was glaring at his target, "Don't forget he's not alone, and I'm not called a bodyguard in name only." Oh he tried to sound and act cool, sure. But unfortunately I had to cut his moment short by me slapping his head off, "Ow, what was that for Aniki?"

"For almost putting a hole on that painting, though if you did I would have blamed the Phantom but still..."

"Don't worry, I've been practicing my aim, I won't miss...most of the time."

That did not reassure me much, causing me to groan. Phantom took that chance to throw a kind of shurikens and it latched on the painting before a magic circle appeared and warping the painting inside it. When it fell, Phantom jumped, caught it mid air, and crashed the window, escaping.

Witnessing his escape, I was dumbfounded about his tool more than his daring escape as my train of thought went like this;

Wha...

How...

 _That fucker is using MY invention for his heist!_

Oh this just got personal.

"Nick, Freed, let's go after him!"

""EH?!""

I ignored them and using my rune enhanced shoes, dashed through the air, chasing him as he glided away toward the town. How he was doing that I have no idea, and my shoes aren't for patent so clearly he is a mage with magic tricks under his sleeve. Reluctantly, the other two followed. Well...Freed was reluctant, Nick felt just fine following me.

I briefly looked back if they need help catching up, only to find Freed writing out a rune in the air and got himself a pair of purple wings. Nick used his own agility and skill to maneuvered his way beside me.

Looks like they could handle themselves just fine.

The chase went on for a while, with Phantom never seem to be out of sight and that became more suspicious of me by the seconds. I'm pretty sure he's been chased before so why haven't he used any tricks by now. Even if I could picked up my pace, considering I don't know all his arsenal or how he works, I should play it safe and confront him in an open field. His tricks shouldn't matter much there and I have back-up if it does.

As if reading my mind, Phantom stopped at the edge of town with wide clearing and the three of us stopped pursuing him. Observing his action in wary. He didn't do or say anything and neither did we until he turned around with that aggravating sickly smile of his.

What is he planning now?

"Congratulation, you managed to chase me all the way through here."

"Oh cut the crap Phantom, you're not even trying to get away. What's your game?"

He didn't answer me nor was he doing anything. It would have make more sense if he at least tried to tied us up out of our way, there's no reason for him to just draw out…

"...time." I softly realized.

Freed spotted my anxious look and mimicked me, "What? What's wrong?"

"He's drawing out time, I don't know why he can't just try handling a bunch of kids himself. But if he's drawing out time then he's waiting for something…"

The sound of cloak being blown by the wind and a shimmer of light from a magic circle behind us. Before we could turn, our feet had sunk below the ground right up to our knee. We struggled for a bit before our attention was taken away by the appearance of a familiar costume we saw from the dining room's window.

"...or someone." I let out listlessly in the end.

The Mask Phantom looked down at us before turning to her partner, "You've been having trouble with kids?" the voice was muffled by her or his mask that I couldn't quite tell his gender.

"Three mage kids to be correct," Phantom defended himself, "and one of them managed to see through my trick."

The Mask looked back at me, his eyes hidden bit there was a gesture of curiosity and impressed that I noticed, making me smirk.

"Yes, I'm quite a genius, my reputation seemed to reach your ear if you could get one of my devices and those aren't exactly cheap."

Phantom scoffed, "and a cocky one at that. Let's go, we have all we nee-" he didn't get to finished his words before the earth bursts, making them shield themselves from the force. Freed managed to summon his rapier sword and aimed it at Phantom's neck while I had a dagger on the small of her back. The cloud ceased some more to reveal the crystal ridden earth that had pushed us off ground.

"Like he said, we're mages. Kids, but mages nonetheless so it would be great if you stopped underestimating us."

"Yo… You two are under arrest for the crime of stealing." Freed said, almost squeaking out trying to mimic the words of what a rune knight would say. His voice was a but shaky but it draw a proud grin out of me.

The two thieves looked at one another before they decide to lift their hands in surrender. "Nick, checked for the Containment Lacrima in his pocket!" I ordered.

Nick nodded and went to checked for a thin metal plate with a small lacrima attached to it around Phantom's pocket. The calmed resign face he had was a little disturbing for someone being caught, and why the hell wasn't Mask over here using his magic?

' _No surprise they have a plan for this. But not knowing what it is really making me anxious.'_

"Nick checked if the painting is in it would you? Can't have him switched with a decoy lacrima."

He nodded and did as I told before a flash of magic circle appeared and revealing the breathtaking painting...upside-down?

"Ups, sorry Aniki." Nick apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. It's not like you...broke...it…" my words faltered when taking a good look at the painting, with the moon as the only source of light illuminating under the night sky, the shade and the color of the painting looked slightly different. Giving an eerie vibe to it, way out of contrast to the calming and blessed vibe it gave during dinner and the angel looked awfully...crooked? I'm not entirely sure, it's not like I'm an Art Major.

"Hey Freed, Nick, does that painting remind you of something?"

My words seemed to a nerve to the pair of thieves because at the corner of my eye, I saw them stiffening. My fist tighten around my dagger, and my heartbeat fasten from the nerved air weighing on me. Why I was suddenly feeling nervous, I wasn't sure. I just had this gut feeling that something really bad was about to happened.

And boy, did I wish I was proven wrong.

Nick, being the closest, examined the painting. Squinting his eyes, his lips frown in concentration, and he even gone as far as sniffing, "No, I don't think there's anything waaaiiit...this is weird."

"What is it?" Freed growled, annoyed at the suspense mystery I unnecessary gave.

"This paintings, is painted with words...like...you think it was painted but it was actually written. That's so cool!"

Now whatever I was expecting, that never cross my mind, "Really? Someone actually wrote a painting? That's certainly is unique, do you think you can read it."

"I doubt it." Mask suddenly said after being quiet for so long, I found myself edging the dagger closer to his back, just so he'd be reminded who's up on the corner. "That painting is written with ancient language more than four century ago, I doubt a kid like you could read it."

"Actually...I can."

"""WHAT?!"""

Now note that it wasn't just the thieves that were surprised, even me and Freed were too. Especially me because I know for a fact he had barely any basic writings and reading down when I had hired him as my bodyguard before letting Rebecca cram him with all the necessary information he needed. So you could see why I was surprised and sceptical how he could read ancient language from four hundred year-OOH! Riiiiiiight...I forgot, he came _from_ four hundred years in the past, off course their language would be a bit different, or even the letters. So that's why he had difficulty with regular writing...that kind of makes sense in a way.

"Yeah...I can...if I remember correctly, this passage says ' _An angel banished from where once it came'_

As if a switched had been flipped, Mask turned and kicked my dagger away. His hand shone with a magic circle but I did not let myself get stunned and use ROOM to put him in place before he could use his magic.

' _With cursed wings, falls alone. Heart ablaze with vengeance and hate'_

I had him dangle upside down in the air but, I wasn't expecting Freed being thrown at me. Making us tumble across the ground. Phantom pulled his friend down and proceed to pull Nick away.

' _He shall rise to raze what was once was his. Say my name, I am A…_

They yanked his collar and pulled him away from the painting but that did not stopped him from finishing the critical passage we soon regret for him to read.

"...lec...to…"

Then it was silent.

Oh, I'm not talking about how we all stopped talking.

No, when I said it was silent. I meant dead silence. The soft blowing wind was gone, the rustle of leaves was nowhere, the crickets were no longer heard, nor the faint bustling of the night town was gone.

For a second, just for a second, it felt like the world had died.

Then all hell broke loose.

How I wished I wasn't being literal here.

When I was thrown further from the painting, I was able to take a glimpse of what the painting was truly like. A dead forest that had icy lake, the painter must have painted-no, written some parts with luminous paint as it highlighted the gruesome skeleton wings the night had outline and serene smile of the angel looked a lot more sinister now. Like its long life plan of revenge was coming true.

Then...it moved.

The painting bulged and one part ripped, like it had just been clawed out. A hand bulged out but it wasn't than hand of a man or any creature I know for that matter. It's claws was long and had the same shade color of red as its putrid skin. It showed veins with black blood flowed within, its hand could have covered my door room with the palm of its hand.

The hand reached out to the ground and began pulling itself out from the painting. That seemed to broke any shocked left within all of us as Mask pushed Nick toward us and ordered us to get out of here.

Before he could conjure any magic though, It roared out an earthshaking roar, almost making me deaf and throw Mask out of balance. The hole it rip then showed bright yellow eyes with cat like iris that just showed whatever It was, wasn't anything human-like.

Mask didn't let that hold him off long before he took his balance once more and with fast drawing magic circle, he made half top face of a gremlin (I think) made of earth with an open jaw before it engulf the painting in it. Then another bigger one pop up and eat the smaller gremlin. Then another, and another, until it was five layered gremlin seal.

"Earth Devil's Ymir Matryoshka Seal."

"Wha...what the hell is that?!" Freed finally found his voice to curse.

"Alecto…" The three of us turned to Phantom, who had found his way beside us. He had a wand staff in his hand and looked ready to defend us when needed, "One of Zeref's Demon, the Demon Painting; Alecto."

And suddenly. Everything became perfect sense. Like a puzzle pieced that was full of holes is now complete.

Mask didn't move from his spot as he kept focused on his work, and while I can't see his face, I do know he's concentrating. It was then that the seal shook, giving ominous sound of a loose creature inside.

"Tha...that seal is going to keep It inside right?" Nick found himself asking. He didn't hide how terrified he was.

Another shaking _boom_ resided inside and I think Mask is beginning to feel strain.

"I...honestly don't know."

As if to answer all our question. The demon took that moment to shatter the seal, and blow us away from the force of it. I shielded my eye from the dust and wished I hadn't opened them because some things aren't meant to be seen and that ugly ass beak-mouthed demon was one of them.

Yeah, I know...I wasn't expecting a beak either.

That demon, as I said before, has red skin that almost showed its skeletal and black veins that seemed to bulged out of it. Its legs were mismatched with one humanoid looking and the other made of wood. Silver hair went straight from its head down to his back like a horse mane, the size could rival that of Deliora.

Rising Devil

How could I have missed that?

If Lullaby had been a Demon Flute.

A Demon Painting shouldn't have been a stretched.

"Stan Lee Shit."


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: So...were you all surprised? I thought it's be a good idea to give you a false Happy-Go-Lucky-Arc that turns out to be a Oh-Fuck-I'm-in-Trouble-Arc.**

 **Here's a new chapter, please enjoy and R &R**

 **Chapter 14: The Demon Painting, Alecto**

We all have times where we have messed up big times that we want to buried that memory deep down inside us.

For example, some messed up by accidentally peed in class.

Or time when you confessed to a girl only to be rejected in front of the whole class.

Or the times where we messed up by choosing to get so drunk you started swimming in your pool to search for Nemo, that kind stuff you wishes you could erase from everybody's memory.

All of that seemed small in comparison when you're confronted by the towering height of a demon about to destroy everything in it's path you've indirectly let loose.

"We fuck up big time." Nick and Freed nodded in response to my words.

I swear of that things gets to destroy, I might consider using Eclipse just to dope slapped myself for being an idiot alongside Nick and Freed.

My words seemed to snapped Phantom's thought that he got up and called out tohis partner, "Sam, don't stand there and do something!"

Mask Phantom-or Sam-however just stood still, his leg quivering as he gaze upon the mammoth monster. Phantom walked up on him and smacked him across his cheek that the mask and top hat fell off. Revealing the fact that he...is actually a she.

Long brunette hair flowed down. Her face showed how young she was, about 15-16 and I thought Mask was just a generally short person. She has crimson eyes and beauty marked under her eyes, her face white and pale but most likely because of the foe she was going to face.

"You're the Devil Slayer here! Now there's a demon let loose in front of you so get a grip and do your job...we need you."

Sam gulped but nodded in the end, but it was more of a mindless action, and Phantom gripped her shoulder so she would turn to look at her partner's grim yet determine expression instead. "It's fine, I'll be here with you. I'm here for the long haul remember?"

That seemed to pushed a trigger as her eyes were no longer frighten but determined instead. The devil, Alecto turned and had his eyes set on the town and I was just determined to make sure I don't fuck up even worse than this.

"Freed, Nick, I know I'm asking for much but do you think you could stay and help not letting a Slaughter-Loving-Demon on the loose?"

While Freed and Nick immediately got up to match my resolve. My words seemed to take Sam's notice, who instantly glared at me as she marched up seemingly ready to pummel me.

"You...insufferable...childish...moron...unbelievable…" her words weren't coherent under her rage tone before she hauled me up so were nose to nose. I held up my hand to make sure Nick or Freed wouldn't attack her since I pretty much deserve it.

"Do you have any idea what you have done you Know-it-All-Brat?! Because of your nosey little nose, you just unleash one of the most dangerous being in one of Zeref's demon being sealed!"

"Sam, stopped, he's just a kid and this isn't the time." The Phantom held her back by the arm.

"Shut up Malcom! Because of him, hundreds of people might die. I will not let him stay ignorant of what he and his little friends did and baby this spoiled rich as-"

"Sam!" the man, Malcolm warning her language, "He was only trying to stop a pair of thieves from stealing and there's nothing wrong in that. He didn't know and things wouldn't have escalated if we just explain what we were doing."

Deciding I should stop their quarrel before things escalated, I cleared my thought so the two thieves turned to me, "I messed up." I admitted, "We. Messed up. I'm not going to deny that so let us help you defeat the monster before it started to take notice of us, or worse the town and wreck havoc."

We all turned back to Alecto who was turning his heel, his eyes locked toward the town that seems to have awaken if the sound of riot and torches lighted around indicate they saw the Giant Demon in the flesh.

Sam clicked her tongue and sent one last glare at me, "and why should I not tied up all three of you so you wouldn't make thing worse than it is?" She groused.

"Because we have responsibility for causing that demon to let loose and I'm pretty sure you never fought a demon before." her mouth gape open at my words and her hand faltered, letting me down back to the ground. "You reaction before was telling enough, I can see why you wear the mask between the two of you."

Sam looked like she wanted to say something but Malcolm cut her in, "You seem relax, as if you've handled a demon before." He wasn't accusing me, but he stated his observation and waited for my reaction.

"I read a lot. And from what I know, Demon can't use magic but they can use curses." Nick whimpered at the word while Freed concentrate to take note what I said, "They are hard to kill but not impossible with normal magic, though a Devil Slayer would make things easier."

"Our first priority is to make sure he doesn't make it any closer to town and good thing he's a slow poke. Me and Freed's rune should hold him back and Nick's Crystal should be able seal his feet or at least slow him down. That's where you…" I pointed to Sam, "...come in. Strike the head, neck or heart. I don't know how hard it is but your magic should defeat him regardless. If needed be, we'll help coordinate with your attack."

Sam looked unsure of listening to a kid while Malcolm had a calculating look on him, as if he had seen me in a new light.

"Alright, let's move!"

I ran on the air fast, overtaking the giant devil with Freed on my tail. We can't really put a rune around town on a short notice so we'll have to deal with somehow blocking him and hit him where it counts. My mind races for any information of demons, which was a blur, and how an average magic user like me could go up against a creature that could be on par with a 10 Saints caliber mage.

I was confused, scared, unsure, and weak.

Yet I put on a brave face and face the Demon head on because I rather die here that let what happened to Nick's home happened here without me having something to say about it.

After spending time drawing out information about Demons in generals, nothing significant from either lives seemed to help me. I cursed at myself at how little I know about demons, leading to one course of action that was available to us.

'Keep hitting it until it's down!'

I know, not the most effective plan. However, seeing as all the demons were defeated that way I guess I have to take a page from Fairy Tail's book.

There's just one tiny bit problem…

I don't have offensive magic.

And boy did I felt more useless than my entire 11 years in life because I did not want this revelation to be at the worst possible time.

See, here's the thing...Rune, as I said, can be a cheat code but it is use more for support and restraint use in the magical world and my fighting style rely on tricks and my own body as weapon. Against fellow mages, it doesn't matter how strong they are, I could just exhaust them them put a Sleep Rune on them and they'll be put like a light or I could use any number of tricks I have on hand.

But being full on offensive with pure magic that would do something more than annoying it is not something I currently have in my arsenal, especially not to a giant demon with power of sheer destruction.

Heck, even Lucy has Uranometria as her trump card in the future.

Note to self: Fix that and find a pure offensive magic to use.

Finishing the Barrier Rune, I requip a few daggers and throw it at him. Not expecting it would do any damage. I teleported that way until I reach his shoulder. By now, his feet is hitting against the rune and despite knowing it's there. I wasn't confident it could hold of a demon for long. I never fought them and I don't know for sure if normal magic would be enough to stop it.

I examined my friend and allies. In the midst of it all Nick had perfected his new move; Dragon Crystal's Talon which created a giant size crystal, big enough to stumped down the devil's feet and being pushed down with his kick. Off course that was just as helpful as nailing down your own feet with nails, which hurts but not manageable enough to keep you from moving. He made consecutive strike with those moves and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Then there's Sam, who's standing on an earth pillar she made and dealing the most damage by stabbing the demons eyes and blinding it. She had made sure to make spare pillars around it so she could jumped off to the other when it was about to peck her. Summoning earth spears that jabbed through the demon's legs, torso, and arms. Making the demon looking nothing less that a porcupine. I noticed Nick was eyeing her with envy at the sheer power and mastery of her magic.

The demon roared in pain, but did not stop moving. His movement was no longer a simple mindless demon but was moving as if now recognizing us as potential threat. We got its attention so here comes the hard part.

It's Alecto's turn to attack.

To our dismay, its body somehow turned to jello. Harmlessly moving away from the pinning spears that had kept him on bay. Then Alecto began to shimmer with rainbow color, not a color you would associate with demons but Alecto was able to pull off that color into something terrifying.

I almost lost my footing too but managed to somehow stayed on the demon's shoulder, witnessing first hand at how the table has turned for us.

Its torso began to bulged like large goosebumps before something had shoot out of Alecto's body. All of us had thought it was an attack and they all scattered away from it but a simple missile attack would have been preferable than what we were truly up against. The things splat to the ground like a drop of water, before it began to grew and formed into various shape and sizes of demons.

They are those with horn and large fangs that didn't help closing its mouth, making its drool spill out its mouth. There was another with bat wings and chicken legs, its head was like an upside down boar face. Then another that was the skeleton form of a lion that's drape with a black cloak.

To make them even worse than what they already look, every touch they make seem to sizzle in smoke and deteriorate. Plants and the earth itself seem to die, like every touch from them has the same effect of acid that will melt you to your bones.

Overall, if someone were to paint a picture of this scene they wouldn't be exaggerating to call it the Demon Feast.

I never realized Fairy Tail-verse would make a good horror manga.

I analyzed the whole thing and while Lullaby has a sound that could kill, Alecto seemed to have a touch that could kill instead. His body is almost intangible like soft clay but only if he wields it, he could shoot out demon minions from his own body that Nick had just now proved not only has killer touch but even after part of their body being sealed. The demons would just cut it up and walked by dragging themselves like zombies. Freed tried to immobilize or hack them apart, but it's proven difficult with them either just joining together again or doubling the amount of smaller minions.

Alecto's existence almost seemed unfair and invincible.

However, I did find the bright side of all this.

Yes, a bright side and no, I'm not being delusional.

Another thing I noticed was Alecto might have sheer force from his size alone, but he did not have a bright brain if hasn't even talk even after this long or he may just not be too keen to talk like Lullaby does. It also seemed to be getting smaller, to be almost fair, he only shrunk by a meter after expending around 30-50 little demons, meaning the more minions it make the smaller he gets so I either had to pick bigger size or bigger number.

Damn it, where the hell are the Rune Knight when you need them.

Sam was still trying to restrain it...or attacked...whichever, she was focusing on the main body but it doesn't seem to help much. I then looked down and my heart almost dropped seeing Freed was about to get touched by a demon that had cornered him. I was about to teleport my way there but was beat to the punch by none other than Malcolm. He punctured the demon through with a staff I didn't know he had and somehow instead of splitting or joining up, the demon turned into ash.

Yes, punctured. While the tip of the staff looked like a sharp jewelry oriented decor tied with a string, making it looked like a spear rather than a mage staff. I knew then and there that staff was no ordinary staff Possibly it was a one in a million kind of staff, one that was made to go against demon perhaps.

Though, it's also possible could have been taken off guard and wasn't able to will itself intangible but for this moment, I like to stay positive.

Malcolm surprised me further when the tip of the crystal began to glow. A soft whisper from him, followed by certain motion of his stance summoned up a magic circle that with a tap to the ground. The earth shook before explosion blasted several of the monsters away or even to pieces.

I knew then, that with the three of them there they should hold back the little demons in place.

I turned my attention back to to the demon I was hanging around. It was struggling getting past my runes but his skin seemed to be able to burned off magic, which included runes.

In desperate attempts, I closed my eyes and focused all my attention to the demon's etharno.

Next second, I felt like puking on its ear.

I had figured demons would feel differently than people or etharno in general and I was proven horribly, horribly right.

Remember that bit about demons uses curses instead of magic?

Well their sources obviously doesn't come from etharno and definitely from not something friendly. You know how Layla had told me once before that magic was born from love and the bond made of it and all that mushy stuff. Curses are made from the other way around.

Despair, Greed, Hatred, Fury, Vengeance. Try thinking every negative emotion you could think off and wrapped them up nicely in a small black etharno I'd like to call in my head Black Matter. Curses is made from the darkness of the human heart in contrast of the light magic held.

It felt almost no different with Black Arts that focused on the manipulation of life and death.

With the Black Arts, I felt it once before and I knew without anyone telling me that the person's etharno slowly being tainted the more they used it. The more someone used it, the more they would lose themselves and gone insane. It was probably why Hades/Purehito was taken in by black magic so easily. The black magic had clouded his sanity too much for him to go back to who he was. Why Phantom Lord master (what's his name again? I forgot, he was pretty forgettable.) would so willingly attack FT when it only risk him losing the legitimacy of being an official guild. (I mean come on...even if they had won, the council have been vetoed Phantom Lord from being an official guild. The evidence against them would says so as much). In a way, I must applaud Zeref for staying sane for as long as he did until he finally cracked.

I wasn't going to let something like that stopped me though. Steeling my resolve and regulating my breathing, I tried again sensing the demon's essence once more. It was the first time I had to concentrate so hard not only sensing it but to not let the Dark Matter overwhelm me and making me forget myself. I wasn't exaggerating it when I say it. Once I outstretched my senses, for a second, I had forgotten my name and who I was from being immersed to the darkness.

That split second scared the shit out of me, make no mistake.

You have no idea what it felt like forgetting who you are, your family, your friends, even your purpose of life. Only the darkness.

Nevertheless, I pushed on. Finding a clue to take down this demon for good while chanting 'my name is Roy' over and over again. The demons was shooting out more little devil and Sam was considering helping her partner than focusing on giant demon.

Then...I found it. While the main body itself was fluid with Dark Matter, there was one concentrated point that stayed constants the whole while. It was small, the size of a marble. But strike that and we would won. Now all I have to now is pin point it and destroy it, easy.

That last word almost become the death of me.

Alecto must have noticed me, because it had raise his hand and was about to swat me like a fly. I wanted to jumped away but ended up slipping up and fall from its shoulder. My mind panicked and before I could even think of teleporting myself, Sam caught me before I fall any further.

"Idiot, what were you doing being so high up there?"

I ignored her in favor of sensing its core but without touching Alecto it became a lot harder to locate it. "The demon has a core, size of a marble, right around its neck or shoulders. Try striking around there and hope it'll hit!"

Sam looked sceptical but I'm glad she didn't took in in a grain of salt. She roughly threw me off toward Malcolm, who expertly caught me. As if this wasn't her first time throwing people like a ball at him.

"No offense, but you're too young to get involved with this. You should get away and leave this to the Pro."

A rat like demon jumped up from behind and almost rip his head off if I hadn't requip a dagger and struck him right between his-literally-burning eyes then deadpanned at him, "And you so called Pro just got your head save by a kid, and from the looks of things, you need all the help you can get."

He had no time to argue as another wave of minion demons came over us, I used a batch of my Exploding Dagger (It was still experimental stage but hey, this is as good as any for a testing run). I managed to blow up some heads and limbs apart, many were unscatched-or partly unscatched. Some defect daggers managed to make fart smell, splitting heads into two, or worst of all got them to talk. Hearing the chilling voice of Vincent Prince from a demon's mouth is not anything you want to see in real life.

The fight was a blur at best, I was too focused on hitting and not get hit to actually tell you the details. I remembered using my Air Jet Shoes to knocked on demon away from biting off my feet. My dagger and Malcolm's staff combined managed to burned a horde of demons and a hole on the earth. Nick managed to blow them away with his roar. Freed's rune were capable to confused them and make them attack with one another. I remembered making a 360 degree flip on the air and would have rejoiced if I hadn't just avoid being burned to crisp. Teleporting to one side and another while making sure no one gets close enough to dying or fatally injured but it proved to be hard to split between my own wellbeing with others.

I looked up, and cursed that Sam wasn't making much progress and penetrating the Demon Core. My head was running through hundreds of ideas as I slashed, throw, explode hit the little demons overrunning us. Nick and Freed were covering my back and supporting me. I used my ROOM and used them to make a demon lego tower and kept them in place. Though despite decapitating some of them, they were still able to move in some nasty way.

The demons could sense danger, I give you that. Once they realize they were helpless within my range, they decided to walk up toward the town through a roundabout way and I wasn't going to let them, but the amount was starting to overwhelm me.

I swear if the Rune Knight came when everything is over I am going to make their lives a living hell one day.

Frankly, despite all of us fighting for our lives. I was grasping straws by being somehow, in a FT fashion way, we all will miraculously survive in one way or another. That somehow Gildarts, Jura, or any strong mage around come out of the woods and save all our asses.

But that wishful thinking is starting to be more and more unlikely.

And so were our chance of survival.

But a miracle did came.

Only it's not the kind you were expecting.

Because if an egg falling at the middle of a life and death battle and hitting a demon that was about to claw Nick's gut out on the head is not a miracle, I don't know what is.

We were all frozen in shock at the interruption, demons and human. It's not everyday you had a giant egg falling from the sky. On the other hand, being the only one who knew what it was and had to repressed the urge to shout out; "Are you fucking kidding me?! Here? Now? Of all times?"

This just might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever encountered and the picture of the scene was enough to show how ridiculous things became. I'm pretty sure I would laugh if I ever retold this story, but I should do that by staying alive first.

The demon that the egg hit burst into flame, and not wanting to turn an Exceed Egg into Boiled Egg. Freed expertly use runes to somehow changed his hand into something inhuman and managed to produce water with it.

To all our surprise, the demon writhe in pain from the contact and as it tried to roll over on the ground, it did not stopped from melting away into a puddle of mix colored paint. The demons around him backed away in fear and immediately I found a solution.

Paint…

Water…

Washed out…

"Water...Freed keep shooting water at them! That's their weakness! They're demon painting, the water should wash away the paint and their form as well!"

Nick and Freed exchanged look before nodding with a plan in mind of their own. Nick using his element managed to circle around the demons and caged them with colored crystals. Then Freed doused the cage with water, drowning them in a pool of water with no way escaping. plan that made me impressed.

They're still many more demons but this is the most progress we made since the battle start.

Oh, and don't worry about the egg, I have it on hand.

Though knowing its weakness, I doubt a small amount of water could affect Alecto that much. We need either a typhoon of water or a geyser of it at least. Heck, it might have a defense mechanism for it but we'll cross that bridge when it happens.

I could make it rain but that would take time to make an area based rune in short amount of time.

So finger crossed, I prayed for any god or deity exist in this world for letting this one hunch, one thing work. With quickwork writing I managed to enchant a stick to locate a large source of water. A desperate attempt but one that I hoped works.

To my relief, I found it. It was just 20 feet away and hopefully enough to end this.

"SAM, I HAVE A PLAN!"

The girl looked annoyed at me calling her name, but I found her briefly exchange a look with Malcolm and she made another Spear Trap with her magic before falling beside me.

"What?" She hissed.

"Alecto is weak against water. There's an underground water around here, if you can pressured it into a large geyser then maybe we could actually have a fighting chance."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Do you have better ideas?" I shot back.

One second of silence was enough for us to get an agreement. Using her Earth Devil Slayer Magic, she concentrated the heart to her will using a specific move.

A cracked of the earth was heard, followed by her own war cry that got more than a hundred foot height geyser shot out. Using my runes, I made sure to point the water to Alecto, showering it in full blast.

The roaring of pain was equal part horrific and satisfying. Alecto's body melted like a wax being heated, there was steam coming out of him and the smell of raw sewage that makes your stomach churn.

A black gleam shone just under its neck and between its shoulder blades. I had thought it was a trick of the eye but focusing on it, I knew what it was.

"Sam, do you see that black dot just beneath its neck?"

Sam squinted at it but nodded, "You want me to crush it?"

"Please do."

A sadistic satisfying smile made across her lips. She concentrated and her magic circle then began forming a ball of earth. It didn't look anything special or out of the ordinary, but her expression doesn't suggest that.

"Earth Devil's Ymir Revenge Javelin"

She lifted her leg and used a pitcher stance, and with a strong yet graceful form, she threw the ball of earth with precision. Then I witness first hand how the plain brown ball shifted midway, turning into a giant version of a weapon I recognize in jousting, then lodge past at Alecto's skin and almost decapitate it.

Niiceeeeee…

I closed my eyes and felt the nasty darkness slowly diminishing from the air. When I opened them, I spotted the painting fluttering down harmlessly, with only a hole piercing the center of it.

The geyser gave us a makeshift rain, making all of us soaking wet with water mix with sweat, the egg still tuck safely in my arm. Time felt like it had gone for hours, days even. Yet in reality barely an hour has passed since the shit show start and I couldn't fucking believe it if anyone told me that. My brain was still processing the event that somehow transpired for the night, and when I confirmed we had indeed survive the fight to the death of an army of demons leading by a Demon Painting that we accidentally invoke and won.

I couldn't quite believe it. It's funnily similar to asking petition on an environmental project. You didn't think you get anyone's attention, you felt strangely pleasant but now that you did you don't know what to do afterward.

So I did one thing only.

"PAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I laughed out loud to the sky, adrenaline, fear, excitement was expelled out of me. Nick followed my lead only he was running around the puddle of dead demons and Freed wasn't sure what he should do and just followed our lead with an awkwardly laugh and waved his arm around.

"WE WON! WE FREAKING WON AND SURVIVE! HALLELUJAH BABY, WE'RE HEROES!"

The two pair of thieves didn't say anything but from the smile they showed us, they were just as glad as we are.

A faint _clank-clank_ sound of metal footsteps that was getting louder hinted us that the Knights were finally here. Sam and Malcolm jumped upright and proceed to run but was stopped by Freed's rune.

"And where are you criminals going?"

"Wha...Freed-sama! What are you doing to our friends?" Nick looked scandalous at Freed. Who doesn't hint any remorse from his action.

"We're not friends Nick, that was just a temporary alliance." Freed said bitterly, "Don't forget these people are thieves, and worst they were stealing magical object. If what we experienced was a clue on what kind of things they were stealing, who knows what exactly they'll do with it."

The pair glared down at Freed, who looked ready to strangle him until my voice cut him off. "I'll tell you why they were stealing them," I said as I stood on the Rune Trap Freed made and rewrite it to release them.

"They did it so they could destroy Zeref's Demon and hide it away from Man's hand. Isn't that right?"

Sam and Malcolm looked so surprised at my admission. Freed became the first one that exclaimed; "What?!"

I jab a thumb at them, my smile showed confidence at my answer, "Haven't you've heard by now of his MO? Whether sealed by magic or not, he comes into the night and steal things under their nose. Once acquired they either send it back or keep it to themselves, never to be seen by the light of day"

"Yeah, because they kept it to be used as weapons!" Freed reasoned but I shook my head.

"Or destroyed by the hands of a Devil Slayer." I told him the alternative then looked back at them with eyes that expressed my respect, "Devil Slayer itself is not only a lost magic, but an almost non-existent one because the species, Devil itself are rare. And from what I know they rarely caused trouble and not that troublesome to handle."

"Zeref's Demons on the other hand is another story. They are the most vilest and dangerous creatures ever created by him and using the Dragon's Slayer as base, they somehow learned the nature of curses and use a counter-curse magic they decided to call Devil Slaying Magic."

"Sam here has some rare magic she wielded and considering her reaction, age and the seven years absence of the Phantom. I assumed you use that period to train her wielding her magic appropriately."

"Meaning your purpose, had been to eliminate all Zeref's Demon artifact, hence the thieving. Am I spot on so far?"

They looked stunned, mouths gaping open from my explanation and I knew I hit the bullseye. While Sam was looking like a deer caught on the headlights, Malcolm made a resign sigh as he looked down to meet my eyes. "You are one incredibly smart kid, stupidly reckless too but mostly smart one."

"I get that a lot," I cheekily said.

Freed was still skeptical and I couldn't blame him much for being so. He looked back and forth between us three, gauging the thieves expression,"So just like that? We're going to let them go?"

"Freed, doing the right thing isn't following the rules. It's when you do what's need to be done regardless of it. I think they never done anything wrong wouldn't you say?"

"Then why can't they just told the Coun-"

"WE CAN'T!" Cried Malcolm suddenly. It was the first time he expressed something so strongly that I looked wide eyed at him. Even though he spoke only two words, but the desperate and fear intent wasn't lost in them.

Freed furrowed at him suspiciously at him and pressed on, "Why not? Do you have something to hide?"

Malcolm knead his forehead with the pal of his palm before looking back at us, "Look, you kids seem pretty smart so understand that I can't say much other than the Council aren't as trustworthy as they seem."

I knew that way before when I investigate about the Dark Guilds so I wasn't surprised and so was Nick since I disclose my suspicion to him, but Freed was different. This is the guy who wanted to be a Rune Knight in the future, which mean working for the council who he believes always think of the best interest for our country.

That sentiment hasn't been true for a long time and I never made that clear to Freed. Because I didn't think it was necessary with him being a future FT Mage and all. Now it seems, he's going to deal the truth sooner than I thought.

"What's...that su...supposed to mean?" Freed choked out.

"They had spies Doofus," Sam decided to chimed in, "People high up that has Dark Mage in their back pocket, once they find out what we're actually dealing. They'll have dark mages intervene before the Rune Knights could do anything."

Freed began to shook his head in denial, "Li...lies...You're Lying! That can...that can't be. The Council wouldn't have let that happened!"

"That's what I thought too," Malcolm said solemnly, "Which is why when I found out about a demon sealed within the Land of Isvan and beyond my reach. I knew the Council needed to involve themselves concerning the safety of its neighboring countries before someone accidentally invoke it. Yet only days after I reported it did the demon wrecked havoc across the country...and killing my wife."

Freed breath hitched and he wasn't the only one surprised at the fact, "Bu...but it could be…"

"Coincidence? Yeah, it could be. But I'm not taking any chances. And you're wrong about one point there Roy-kun. I only returned after the so called 'government' caused the death of my daughter five years ago. The time where I decided to leave and get back in business out of grief and resulted the lost of possibly the last person on earth I cared about...well, the last until I meet Samantha here."

"Don't call me Samantha you sappy Old Man," Sam growled, but it wasn't as strong as her usual tone and there was a certain fondness into it as her cheeks flushed.

Freed seemed like he wanted to argue more but I decide to cut this conversation short when the Knights sounded waaaaay closer than comfort. "Excuse me, I know we're having an interesting conversation here. But can we continue this after making sure there are no military goons on our trail."

"You're right, it's best we should all get out of here."

"Whoa, calm down there Sir Lupin."

"Lupin?"

"I know you two are wanted and all, but the Knights don't know your faces right? I say you claimed yourself as a pair of selfless independent mages who saved three children and in extension, the whole town from a giant rampaging demon. Getting all the glory!"

Because damned after almost dying today, I think we deserve a hero's greeting. My suggestion though was greeted with a sigh as he looked down with a emphatic look that he wished just the same as me.

"That's great and all Roy-kun, there's just one problem. The Knights or Council would most likely blame us rather than give us any credit. The fact Sam is an independent mages made it harder for us to get any backing"

Freed and I grasped his line of thought and nodded, but Nick who was still left in the dark asked, "Why would they do that? I mean, we saved the day, how will they make us look bad?"

Malcolm deadpanned eyes locked onto him before gesturing the crushed trees, the mass puddle, the burning soil, and the giant hole that pictured the landscape.

"Okay, that does make us look bad." Nick conceded, "But we saved them from a rampaging demons. Surely they would pardoned you guys."

I was inclined to be on Nick's side on this, especially when we could have two nobles and a bodyguard testify for him. But Malcolm shook his head, "At another incident, we might. But the casualty here is much too risky to take."

"Really? I mean...I know it looks bad, but it's not like we destroy public property right?" Sam voiced her thought.

For some reason, that actually make Malcolm tick and slapped her on the head. Sam was too confused and dumbfounded to even get mad at him. I'm guessing he's not usually the type to hit people until he is really tick off.

"Roy-kun, Sam," He seethed our names and got our spine upright. "Do you two even realize what you just did when you make a water sprout of the earth?"

""Saved the day?"" we answered simply. Making Malcolm groaned as he wiped his face before pointing down the hole.

"You just broke the water pipe line of the town, meaning you probably just deprived 12,000 people of their home's water supply."

We gulped, and indeed looking down the hole, there was the broken end of a giant metal pipe with water dribbling down. When the Knight's footsteps began to grow closer than ever, the group all looked at one another before we come to an agreement.

"Run?" I asked.

"Run." they rest answered.

And so run, we did.

 **AN: I'm sorry, but I need to ask but was the description scary? Gorgy? Nauseating? Because that's what my friend had described my writing on this chapter as.**

 **My story is not that scary. It's lighthearted and humorous fic don't you agree? *wink wink***

 **Anyway, hope you like it. I find writing Young Freed in this chapter is lot more fun and hope you like my depiction of him. Because if you do, I'd like to apologize in advance what I'm about to do to him.**

 **Next chapter we'll have another appearance from cannon character! Stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Rumored Demon Girl**

After the Demon Debacle, me and my two attendants; Nick and Rebecca were now on our way home in a separate carriage from my dad. Separate because my Dad's doesn't have enough space (cough bullshit cough) to put sit with my attendee as well and I was fine with that. This way, I could talk and act the way I want it too.

Which is laying our backs on the carriage's couch at the peak of our exhaustion. Rebecca had became a mother hen when me and Nick told her our 'small' and 'light' adventure and was slightly furious and exasperate we got ourselves into trouble. If I wasn't her employer, I would think she would smack me on the head then and there.

No, smacking is a bit light, she would have strangled me and spare me the effort of getting myself killed.

The interesting part though was how rueful she felt that she missed meeting with the great 'Phantom Thief' and she's still mournfully moaning at it right now.

" _Phantom...you meet Phantom?! He was here? Is he still here? Can I meet him? Oh god I still looked horrible after frantically searching for you two." Rebecca began searching left and right and grabbed a silver platter as a makeshift mirror. Brushing her hair with her hands and spotting any zits or blemishes on her face._

 _Nick and I sweatdropped at the scene and when I was about to tell her about how they had went away, Nick closed my mouth and shushed me._

" _Don't. We'll avoid lecture longer when she's too busy fantasizing."_

It was why she was like a listless ghost throughout the journey and we were spared from the long lecture she would have given us from chasing after a crooked thief who could potentially hurt us.

And I'm glad. Mostly because I can go through the journey peace silent we all needed after the fiasco we had. My family didn't stay long to hear what Rune Knights had to say about the mysterious demon that appeared and disappeared so suddenly and I honestly don't care what bullshit they're spouting.

I then turned to Nick, sleeping loudly as he snored and wasn't realizing he was drooling on Rebecca's apron. She would give him hell for that but the scene was too amusing for me to call it out.

And hugging the egg like a pillow. Yeah, I give the egg to Nick. Partly because it is a fix semantic that all Dragon raised Dragon Slayer should have flying cat companion, and because I threw the responsibility to him.

" _What do you mean it's mine Aniki?!_

" _Exactly as I said, it's your kid now so deal with it. Afterall, it did saved your life. It's only fair you make it your family."_

" _Bu...but...but I'm not ready to have a kid yet!"_

The comment was too ridiculous coming out of an eight year old's mouth, I couldn't help but smack him upside his head right afterward. He did reluctantly agreed to take responsibility to it now and considering his personality, it won't be long until he get attached to it.

I just hope that egg won't invite more trouble than it was worth.

I closed my eyes and my mind had to pull out last night's memory.

 _With our magic, we were able to reach town once more without anyone quite noticing us until we were few blocks away from the mansion. We stopped to take a breather and that's when I started asking things._

 _About their lives, their friends, family, hobbies (What? It's a legitimate question) and their magic._

 _Off course they don't say anything much about it, but I did learn two things._

 _One, Sam turns out to have an obsessively green thumb that she named a grape plant she has back home Piere._

 _And two..._

" _You're not a mage?!" I cried in shock. Because what kind of person who could do magic that isn't called a mage?_

" _No, not exactly a mage." Malcolm said as he twirled his staff around. "I can use magic sure, but I can't manipulate etharno from my own body, no. I've only managed to get this far because of my staff. An old relic passed down from my father."_

 _I gazed at the staff in a new light, and my mind flashed of certain memory of Edo-Jellal being able to wield magic here despite not having etharno within him and could still do magic here."So that's why you looked so young despite being famous for 40 years."_

 _Malcolm blinked form my words before sending a smug look on the young Devil Slayer, "See Sam, I'm reasonably young for my age."_

" _Pssh, you're still old to me."_

" _I'm only in my early 30s dammit! I'm not that old! The kid agrees with me right?"_

" _Well. I only said you look young, but being in your 30s is kinda…" I trailed off._

" _Oh, not you too," he grumbled out. "Anyway, you should be able to get back to the mansion by yourself." The two turned as a sign of farewell and were about walked out on us. I hesitated for a bit, thinking through on my decision before I called out to stop them._

" _Before you go, here."_

 _I present them with a one-way small communication lacrima. One that could be strapped into their wrist. Understanding dawn on them both. Freed was just as surprised while Nick grin, as if this decision was inevitable._

" _You know that we're criminals right? If the Rune Knights caught us and analyze that lacrima, you'll be just as guilty as us," Sam pointed out._

" _So? Just don't get caught then. I may not trust you guys that much yet and the same sentiment goes for me I'm sure, but I trust your skill and judgement. And if I can do anything to help what you're doing. To help from today's disaster from ever happening again than say the word and I'll do anything in my power to help you."_

 _Malcolm stared at it blankly for a while and I was beginning to feel he was going to refuse, until Sam came up and took it, "We'll keep in touch then."_

It was a bit of surprised to see her taking the initiative but I'm glad they took it. They'll be glad allies in the future.

My thoughts were broken up when suddenly our carriage lurched, sending me tumbling down and hit my nose.

"What happened?" Nick asked, already getting up and in his fighting stance for possible assailant.

"Sorry Young Master, it looks like we have a loose wheel. We won't be moving on anytime soon." said the coachman

"Geez, I hope I my face didn't get bruised." I murmured, "Any place we could get help around?"

"Actually yes, there's a village just 10 minutes on foot by the East River. I doubt you'll missed it Young Master."

"Thanks! Okay guys, let's walk from here until we find help."

So we did. We got our stuff and spend a few minutes walk before stopping into a near village. Just like any other place; uneven houses, the smell barnyard animals from a farm not so out of sight, there was the rang of bell from the small white church with a be, the angry mob lining up with pitches and forks…

Wait... _what the freaking Bush?_

Indeed, I took a double take and there was an angry mob, all walking away from where we are. Some armed with stones and some were just holding sticks. They were all chanting to 'Kill the demon' over and over again and after what me and Nick had been through. We couldn't really leave it alone.

So we followed up their trail that led us to small house downhill. People were throwing pebbles and asking for the demon to come out so they could kill him. I snorted, thinking how stupid all these people were. If it really was a demon, then most would at least have been dead by now. A pebble succeed striking the acond window that was still intact and I heard the high pitched cry of a girl. A voice that shouldn't have belong to someone who reached puberty.

Oh hell…

Oh hell no…

They are attacking _children?!_

Okay, I've seen far enough shit show for now.

With a demented grin I cupped my mouth and shouted out, "HEY!"

The crowd froze like I had hope, eyeing with curiosity and suspicion. I noticed someone's head was peeking out from the window. "Greeting Villagers," I said. Nick and Rebecca began whispering with one another, Rebecca in particular was holding back shrieking to ask what I was doing.

"I noticed that you have seemed to have some sort of Demon Problem in your hand."

"Who the hell are you kid? Back off we have a job to do here!" said a random villager.

"I notice. And this job entails going after this 'Demon' I've been hearing about. I just thought I provide you some service by helping you getting rid some demons."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

I arched an eyebrow at a fat man strutting up on me, but before he could reach out to touch me; I held on to his wrist, sweep his legs off, and twirl his body so his back lay on the ground, his wrist still in place is now in an awkward angle that could break.

"I am just Demon Exorcist here to get rid of the demon I've been hearing about."

I ignored the scared squeak from behind and just looked confident in front of the midst of the angry crowd as they murmured with one another.

"Of course with a price. My carriage was coincidentally had crashed wheel so we would like you to provide us a new wheel. You take care of our carriage and I'll take care of the demon and no one needs to even get close to it. Deal?"

The murmur became softer and there was a tone of excitement mix into it, and old elderly came up to me this time. He has lick gray hair, tall and looked buffed from farmering. Wearing a light blue shirt, straw hat, and a khaki pants.

"If we leave this demon to you, will you truly get rid of it?"

"Absolutely."

A sigh of relief escape his lips he agreed to my terms. I then gestured to my two companions to follow as we walked toward the house inside. Coming at it, it was much smaller then I would have thought at first, or maybe after living in a mansion for so long I forgotten how normal house is like.

Steeling my nerve and heaving a sigh I decided to approach this appropriately.

I knocked.

Yeah, I should have thought twice in when being polite to a demon infested home. So imagined my surprise when someone inside had softly answered, "Who is it?" but was quickly scolded by another occupant inside.

It confirm my suspicion though that most likely the villagers had mistaken something inside with a demon, because as far as I know. Demons don't let children alive without reasons, they sounded much afraid for the people outside rather than whatever it is alongside with them suspected as a demon.

There was a familiarity with the situation that kept nagging me at the back of my head but I promptly ignore.

I tried opening the door but it was locked, but with runes, it was easily opened. The house was dark from the lack of light yet I could somehow make out the lining interior of the living room.

Calmly creeping slowly inside the house, but then soft buta audible footsteps was heard to my right and a boy around my age jumped, with a loud war cry as he tried to tackle me down, only to be thwarted by Nick. Making a rounded kick to the assailant side. Sliding him sideways against the floorboard.

"Elf-niichan!" cried a girl who has hid in a corner and coming up beside him. Followed by a child in black cloak, shielding the two siblings from me.

Nature did her a favor by giving a dramatic timing when a heavy wind blew her hood away, making me gasp. While I should have the goat horns on her head and the inhuman arm that mismatched with her left hand. I was more mesmerized at her white long hair, and large eyes that had the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen. Looks I couldn't find anywhere from my world and rarely around here.

"Don't you dare hurt my family, if it's the demon you're looking for, it's me. Leave them if it's me that you want."

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts in after taking in more of her features, her nose, her head, and her age. My face paled when the reality strikes me.

I just met with Mira-Satan freaking Soul user-Jane

Oh God. She is one of the few woman I do not want to piss off.

Nick at first had yelped when he first saw her and ready his battle stance for whatever attacks we might receive, waiting for any signal I made since I just stood there in silence like an idiot.

"Yean, uh...wait, let me get this straight. You're a demon?" I dumbly pointed out.

Mirajane looked surprise from the question, as if I had asked her if she was a girl.

"Off course, who else is there?"

I made a frustrated growl, wiping my face with my hand.

"I bet that's what those dimwitted villagers said you are right?"

"What are you-"

"Look," I cut her off, "How about we sat down and talk instead?" to show her I meant them no harm, I sat at the dusty floor and looked expectantly at her.

She looked unnerved by my action and did not trust me, but her siblings was more gullible than her as they decided come closer and asked me, "You promised...not to hurt us?" said the petite girl I figured was Lisanna.

Looking at her, my aggravated nerve soften abit and smiled. "I won't, promised. Heck, I'll even pinky swear with you."

"Really?"

"Really." I showed her my expose pinky and she excitedly entwined her small one with my callous one. She had no problem sitting in front of me and Elfman while still rubbing the bruise on his side sat next beside her. He looked scared and unsure of all this but I could tell if anything happened, he was determined to pull out Lisanna by then.

Mirajane, if it was possible, looked at me with more suspicion and openly glared at me before sitting down on Lisanna's left.

"I heard what you said, you're a Demon Exorcist right? Why else you'd be here then?"

I snorted, "There's no such thing as Demon Exorcist, I made it up. We're only here because our carriage kind of crash and seeing a mob outside, I got curious what kind of demon might be hiding inside. They didn't tell me she was a cute."

Mirajane flushed and looked away from me, I thought it'd be a good way to break the tension but did it backfired instead? Elfman and Nick just looked confusingly between Mirajane and me while the youngest sister made something akin to a sly smirk.

"So, care to tell me what cause that arm and horn in the first place?"

Mirajane hid her arm and put on her hood when I pointed it out and bit her lip for a while before admitting what happened.

There had been a demon lurking around the church rumored to take people away and has been there for years, making it abandon. The Strauss children despite that kept coming every year to honor their parents at their graves. That was when a dark elf like demon appeared According to them, it had many beady bug eyes, sharp bones sticking out of its hands, small horns and spider like legs. It aimed to grabbed on Lisanna, but Mirajane managed to pushed her away at the last second but got taken instead toward the church. Her siblings chased after her but the door was mysterious locked.

"It was the most terrifying thing I experienced," she said. "I thought I was going to die. The demon...it...it pin my arms to the walls with its claws...licking and taunting me...Elfman managed to break in through the window along with Lisanna but that gave it the idea to try... eating them…in front of me and..." I noticed her hand began to shook a lot more violently and her breathing was uneven. Quickly, I took her hand and was glad she didn't pull away, telling her to breath.

"Focused on my voice Mira. You're safe, you're siblings are safe, you're not in that church anymore. You hear me? You are safe."

I didn't noticed I had slip up her name when they hadn't even told me, but no one seemed to pay attention to that. Mirajane nodded and and took a heavy breathe in before she finally managed to calm herself down.

"It was a blur afterward, I remembered panicking, screaming it to stop and a bright light enveloped me and it and I...passed out only to wake up looking like this," she finished.

We all let her story sunk in, and I had to hold back to let out a string of impressed cursed in front of children because _Holy Shit_ that was some intense experience, that could have been a traumatic experience. How she could bounced up as she was in her FT counterpart I have no idea.

It was also weird seeing her so sad, weak, and vulnerable. I had only seen her as the smiling, confidant, optimistic mage or the sadistic yet secretly caring, competitive mage.

It looked so _wrong_ on her that I couldn't not do anything about it.

I slapped my thigh loudly, getting their attention,"Right then, let's go shall we! Should we start packing or what?"

"Wait...packing? What are you talking about?" Elfman squeaked out nervously at my sudden declaration.

I tilted my head toward the many confused given to me and smirk, "Getting out of this dunghole village of course, obviously those idiots villagers don't want you here so how about you all leave and found a new home?"

I thought my idea was great. Obviously cannon had shown them they moved away, so I was positive they would agree. Clearly, I didn't think this through.

The three Strauss siblings looked absolutely livid at me, especially Mirajane. She stood and walked up to me and slapped me with her demon hand. I was more shock than hurt from the reaction.

Actually... I lied, the hurt came slow and painful then I imagined. Nick was already up and by my side as I held back a loud groan but not quite the painful expression I make.

"Don't talk as if it's so simple. You think being kicked out of our homes is our only option now?! Like you could understand everything what we're going through Bastard!" she snarled at me, but then she blinked and her face paled when she belatedly realized she just used her so called cursed-arm to pushed me away. The pushed made me hit my head so I was a bit disoriented,

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean…" she went to my side, to see the extent of my damage when Nick glared at the older girl and pin her to the ground.

"Don't touch him Demon, you've done enough!" he hissed at her.

Mirajane twitched guiltily at him and looked resign, Elfman was shielding his sister from whatever might happen while soothing her back that looked she was about to cry.

I sat up and winced at the stinging pain from my side, and realized when I felt the wet sticky substance on my hand that I was bleeding. Great Shakespeare, just how powerful is she?

"Wait...Nick...stop…" I slurred, "You don't have to...it's just an accident."

Nick immediately got up and went to my side, glancing back and forth between me and my supposed assailant.

"Aniki, I don't know what you have in mind and I trust you, but you know what demons are like! They can't be trusted." he whispered to me.

I made a rueful smile at him, touched by his concern but at the wrong place and time, "I understand your concern Nick but trust me when I say she's not your enemy."

The Demon Girl got up and stood before us with apologetic look, Nick shielded me with his hands, making me roll my eyes. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave me. Leave us. You're not welcome here anymore" she said as solemnly as she could.

"Nope, sorry, not an option."

Mira looked taken aback at my brazen attitude and was about to lashed out more until she eyed my wound once more. I sat up straighter, much to Nick's disapproval (Seriously, since when did this kid turned overprotective?) and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You know you can't stay here right?"

Mira frowned and looked like she want to refute but I cut her off fast, "Please don't lie to yourself, look at the facts! I'm sorry if I'm too brazen about this and sounded bossy but those idiot villagers outside? They won't stop coming for you in their misplaced fear when all you did was try to save your family. I'm betting you guys can't even walked to your parents grave without getting pummeled by either pebbles or food. And when pushed comes to shove, they might even try to burn this house down and no one might be there to save your siblings this time. Not even you."

Mira was silent and the air became tensed because of it until it was broken by a sniffed, I looked up to her face and saw her crying face.

"Then where are we supposed to go? This is all that we have, this house is where we've lived all our lives in, and this village is where our parent's grave are. This all we know and have, what else are you going to take from us?" she cried out.

My lips felt dry at the broke voice she made between her crying chokes, she fell to her knees and started crying out loud. Like someone breaking down after losing everything she tried so hard to hold tight everything that's keeping her together. And being the eldest of the three where she had to keep reassuring her siblings, it must be a heavy burden to keep.

I felt bad having to say this to her, but it's not like she's out of option. She just needs to know that getting out of this village won't be the end of them.

Lisanna and Elfman were already by their sister's side. Both were giving me the stink eye since I made her cry.

"What do you want for us anyway?" Lisanna yelled at me.

"The truth? I want to help you. I can't provide you a home but I can provide you a way out, and maybe...someplace where you can get help. Not just for a place to stay, but to help control your magic."

Mira looked up when, a small glint of hope finally shine in her eyes but was fogged with confusion on her end, "Ma...magic? What are you…"

"What you just did to help your siblings? It's possibly a Take-Over Magic. A spell use to take over another being's body, and you just possessed a demon's."

Mira looked briefly disgusted, confirming a monster living inside her but I have no time for pity party. Not when Nick whispered to me that the crowd was getting restless. Rebecca should be trying to dissuade them but it couldn't last for long.

"How...how can we trust you?"

I turned back from glancing the window to looking at a hard faced Mira. There were streaks of dry tears on her cheeks, her eyes was puffed but that did not lessen the intensity her eyes gave me.

I thought through on what the right answer would be for her and find I had none to gain her trust. I brushed my hair and breathed out exasperatedly. For all we know, I might just kidnap them for profit. Yet I can see she desperately want me to give her one and I huffed out.

"I don't have a reason for you to trust me."

"So...that's it? You appear suddenly in front us, practically made us move out of our homes and you expect for us to just have faith in you." she stated, her voice on the brick of rising and lashing out once more.

"Bu will you?" I offered my hand to her, giving her and her family the choice to leave with me or leave later on by themselves. At the very least, I don't want to let them suffer longer than they should.

Mira gazed down at my hand long and hard, and as seconds tick by, my confidence falter and since her hand showed no movement to reached it and her eyes looked guiltily at me. It became clear she has no intention to accept my offer until Lisanna pulled her robe, making her turn.

Silent exchange ensued with one another and Mira turned to Elfman, doing the same. Their nods showed they must have come into an agreement. She didn't need to say anything else when she finally took my hand with hers.

Soon after, they all packed their bags and was ready to get out of this village. When the villagers saw us, they backtracked away in fear. Only Rebecca stood where she waited patiently for me. Her hand still hugging the white, orange marked egg. She briefly looked alarmed when she noticed the wound on my side and I waved her off.

"Don't worry, it's only a flesh wound."

"Wha...what"s she doing outside? Didn't you say you were going to get rid of her?!" yelled out one of the villagers. Pointing at me with his pitch fork.

"I am getting rid of her from this village like you asked me too. Taking her away should counts right?"

The villagers looked dumbfounded at my solution, looking at me scandalously like I was mad as they eyed my hand that still lingered on the Demon Girl yet I didn't show the slightest bit look of concern. I felt a few pair of eyes watching my every move. Had I had turned to locked my eyes with theirs, I would have seen the mixed feelings of wariness and hope.

I smiled when spotting the now fixed carriage and was greatly pleased by it. I showed them the way and we all eagerly couldn't wait to get out when a young villager yelled out from behind with his shovel and separate my hold with her. He looked ready to pummel Mirajane even with his legs trembling in fear. He was young man in strong build, looking like a villager who had worked in physical labor almost his whole life. His eyes glinted in determination as he looked at Mira distastefully.

"You've been bewitched!" He cried out to me,"Whatever she promised you, whatever she says. Don't believe her! That's what demons do, they'll twist your mind and make you suffer later on. Don't worry, we won't let it happened to you." he said in a misguided righteous attempt.

I saw Mira looking at me expectantly. Whether she expect me to defend her or to throw her away at that moment I wasn't sure but it's about time I washed away any doubt she had on me.

At the corner of my eyes I spotted both Rebecca and Nick sigh as they count down from three in exasperation and fondness until I snapped.

So I quite relished kicking the balls of the guy and watch him crumpled down in pain. Picking the shovel up and thrust it down next to his face, making him squeak like a mouse.

"All of you bigoted idiots listen up!" I cried, loud enough that hopefully everyone could hear my point. "You all seemed to have this certainty that this girl is the source of your misfortune because she's different. Some of you might think like this Idiot that getting rid of her would amount as getting free ticket to heaven by the Lord or any misguided righteous shit you have in your tiny close minded brain. This girl…" I pointed at Mira who bristled at the sudden attention, "This brilliant girl around my age sacrifice herself to save her two siblings after facing a demon on her own, to save the only two family she has left."

"She did something I doubt more than half of you would even have the guts to do and let fear prosecute someone you should have worship as a hero. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't deserve you people. Put a hand on her and I'll smack you down worse than this guy."

Silence greeted me, and I didn't stay long enough to wait for their response and taking Mira's hand once more for us to marched up toward the carriage, the coachman seemed nervous by her presence but his payroll didn't let him complaint.

"Just who...are you?"

I was about to answer until I tilted my head in thought, "You know, we never actually introduced ourselves. Hi, my name is Roy Jurenelle, what's yours?"

She looked down at my hand that had been dragging her all this time incredulously, before she locked her blue eyes with my green one, assessing how genuine I was before taking it.

"Mirajane Strauss."

I couldn't stop the wide grin I made showing my white blinding teeth, "Well, Mirajane. It's nice to meet you."

 **AN: Okay, first let me explain the discrepancy of the timeline some of you might think about the egg and Mirajane's pre-FT appearance. First of all, it was never stated for how long the eggs were at Earthland other than it was 6 years ago in Edo-Time. Happy's egg could have been on the tree for weeks or months before Natsu could knock it out of tree. And please don't use chicken-egg logic or any other science logic that the egg shouldn't have survive if left unattended for that long because remember. This is a fantasy world, anything that doesn't make sense should be explain by magic.**

 **Hope you enjoy it please R &R **

**Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Promised Future**

The trip inside our carriage was surprisingly silent which quite frankly, frustrated me.

I mean...imagine one of your favorite character sitting in front of you alive but barely says a word. I'm trying my best not to look heartbroken at the moment.

Oh sure I tried making small talks, but she either just nodded, shook her head or put in one or two words of her opinion which could be barely be called talking. Young Elfman was a much better person to talk with, he had eyes for the outside world for so long that my stories has been more than enough to capture his wanderlust. His polite speech impressed Rebecca that he blushed when she praises him for his manner for such young age. Frankly, I'm just milking the moment before he gets to be that annoying guy who keeps shouting 'Man!'

Or was that more of Ichiya's thing?

Then there's Little Lisanna who is currently talking very animatedly with Nick and his egg. I caught a few glimpse of his blush and small soft smile that I soon realized he might have a small crush with her.

Talk about blackmail materials.

I didn't realize the wicked grin I wore had sent shivers down his spine.

Still it'd be good if Mira could actually open up a bit more. Her dark blue eyes that she kept hidden with her face down was now meeting my own dark emerald eyes, and it was a quirk I noticed that she was holding back something she wants to say.

"You know you can ask me anything right?"

Mira made a small surprised noise at being caught, and she was fidgeting her black robe even more.

"Where are you taking us exactly?"

The others all turned to me for the answer. Amidst all the excitement before, I forgot to tell her where we were headed.

"Ah right, should have told you. I had our driver take us to the closest town, which is Magnolia. We would have to take a detour to our home but since they're the closest place to have a Magic Guild there, I thought it'd be best to drop you there."

"Do we have to?" Nick surprisingly whined. I arched an eyebrow at him, making him look flustered. "Sorry, I don't mean to speak out of term but we have a famous local guild of our own town. Couldn't we just bring them with us?"

Ah, so that's the problem good thing, I'm good at bullshitting things.

"First reason is because even with Lamia Scale's reputation, compared to Fairy Tail they are still second best. Mirajane needed someone who can help master her magic and as someone as amazing as her who did it for the sake of saving her siblings, I'm only going the best for her."

Mira blushed at my blunt statement whule ducking her down further, it was the truth and Mira needed to know that.

"Second reason being is like I said, it was the closest town with a competent magic guild in it. Third reason is...actually, I don't know the third I just make it up along as I go."

The occupant of the carriage and would face plant on the floor if there was any room for it.

"Hey, I made it up but my reason is still valid and reasonable!" I defended myself before anyone could protest.

"Debatable," Rebecca murmured. I give her a stink eye but she played an innocent smile.

"Anyway...I already send a letter to my Dad that we would take a detour because a mishap on our carriage so don't think that you're inconvenient to us because we do this cause we want to."

I thought with my intention being more than clear it would have eased all three siblings.

"Why?" Mirajane suddenly asked, her face detached and she looked like she was observing my face intently which makes me a bit uncomfortable.

"Why what?" I asked back. Not sure where this question is going.

"Why are you doing this? Why me? Why us?"

The confused look still doesn't left me, "You're not making any sense Mirajane."

"For what reason are you helping us?" She finally let out, almost yelling out her question. "We have nothing. No money, no connection, nothing. Just the clothes on our back and…" she gulped as she slip out her demon hand to make her point.

I was about to reassure her but Mira wasn't finished.

"You came into our lives, suddenly giving us a way out and everything we needed without asking anything in return. Like a god sent angel came to rescue us and you expect us to believe you don't want anything from us because you just _want_ to help random kids who one just so happens to have a demon inside her and couldn't control it so I have to fear for not only my life but my siblings if I ever accidentally hurt them?"

By the end of it, Mirajane was out of breath and her speech ended in a shrill tone that she find herself blinking in realization before covering her mouth in horror for saying too much. Half of which I assumed, something she didn't mean to voice out.

Her younger sibling called her name, but Mira is now ashame to even look them in the eye.

I thought about her words carefully, her concern was reasonable so I need to make a good enough reason for her to accept.

But the problem is I don't have one.

Because there was never a need to.

I sighed, and thought to answer truthfully when the sound of carriage creaking, birds chirping, and the forest rustling was overwhelmed by the sound of a woman screaming.

* * *

The scream startled the horses and the couchman almost lost control. Roy's feet was already up and immediately rushed out toward the source of the voice where trouble, Nick followed closely behind - not forgetting to have Rebecca hold the egg - until they were out of sight, hidden behind the thick trees and bushes.

The Strauss siblings looked confused by their action, "What's going on? Where are they going?" Mira asked in concern.

Rebecca sighed as she softly caressed the egg, as if petting the unborn child current abode would help her stress level. "I'm afraid they are going to the source of trouble," she sighed with a hint resignation yet her lips turned fond at the fact and Mirajane, for the life of her, couldn't understand why.

"Are they going to kill monster and stop bad guys?" Lisanna asked excitedly and would have followed them out to confirm it herself if Elfman hadn't hold her down by the shoulder.

"Most likely, yes. They are much younger than me but far more stronger than the average mages for their age." The maid reassured them.

Mirajane didn't understand what she did next, maybe it was her own curiosity, maybe she thought she'd get her answer from there, or maybe it was the genuine faith in the maid's tone that got her moving.

She told her siblings to stay and ran out to follow them.

She didn't need to run far as she looked down from a steep hill and her jaw dropped from the scene.

A family of four was there, the parents had tears streak on their cheeks and two of their children was being hauled by two men. One brunette woman was on the driver seat of a magic cart the shape of a small truck and the fourth man was holding back the adults with the threat of magic.

Mirajane saw just in time for Roy lifted Nick by the arm and throw him into said fourth man with a flying kick to his face. Making him slide unconscious to the floor.

All of them froze except the presence of two kids that arrived, yet managed to emit a control and superior air around them. What surprised her more was the tensed air easily turned nonchalant once Roy smiled and waved as if he was greeting a friend who passed by rather than a group of kidnappers/dark mage.

"Hello there evil doers or whatever you want to call yourself. You seem to be in the market of child slavery and if I'm seeing right, that truck has a chuck full of children waiting to be sold."

His tone was lighthearted and as a matter of factly, as if he had just pointed out the sky was blue. Making Mira shiver slightly. It had the opposite effect for the mages though, "Who the fu-"

"Ah, ah, ah, language!" Roy cut off with a chastised tone. "We have kids around so be careful of what you say. Now, if you're wondering who I might be well...I would tell you my name but you Sirs and Ma'am don't deserve to know. So let me give you a warning." His voice turned low and deadly serious. The whimper of their victim filled the one moment of silence.

"You're going to let go of these two kids along with the rest, turn and run along with your crew and never let me hear your voice, name, face, or a single hair from you. And if not, I'm going to be really, really pissed and smack you down, have you eat dirt and drink your own blood. Savvy?" Roy said, grinning by the end and making Nick snickered from his declaration.

The woman ignored whatever warning he had said and began shouting about killing the kid or kidnap him too, whichever they deem fit.

Mirajane looked down on horror and shock at their quick decision to take someone's life so easily that she saw red.

With quick footwork, she jumped from the steep hill and landed right on top one of the kidnapper. At the same time a dagger stab through the mage beside her and after a blink, Roy was there, punching said mage's jaw and knocked him out cold.

Mira didn't let her thought stray for too long,she used her accursed hand and claw out his face, making him scream in agony. She jumped off his shoulder and followed things with a punch that made him fly before falling, landing on his face and eat dirt as Roy had predicted.

The woman cursed and was about to run off, abandoning her two comrades but even after kicking the pedal, she find that she couldn't. It was only when she looked back from the car window that she noticed the pair of back tires was crystallized to the ground.

Roy looked back at Mira, sending silent question with his eyes.

She was about to answer him why she was here - though it was more of a whim than anything - but she was suddenly yanked back hard only to be threatened by the man she first assume the two boys had taken care off. A magic dagger was pressed to her neck and she whimpered.

Nick and Roy froze from the scene, giving the woman enough chance to get out of the car and with quick use of her words, casted a spell that had her spew out acid to the crystal. It worked, but still takes time before it could dissolve it all.

"So, what are we going to do with them? Kill them?" The woman asked her comrade.

The black man with shaggy hair, he had pierces on his ear, nose and mouth. He leered down at his captive and an evil smile crept up his lips, "Oh I know those kinds of kids anywhere. They'll do anything if it makes sure their own friend is safe. We'll take them and make a money out of them. Especially this one, she'll grow up into something expensive."

He leaned down and lick the side of her cheeks, and Mira's breathing and heart rate became faster. The man was saying something about getting inside the car and for Lila - the woman? - to take out the anti-magic chains for them. She didn't hear all that because of the panic attack she got of her own memory of a demon licking her and trying to eat her siblings.

Mirajane screamed.

Her screamed was so deafening, she didn't realized she use magic and the scream caused agony to everyone who heard it. They got to close their ear so the effect wasn't fatal, but that meant for the man to released Mira from her hold. She stopped screaming and turned to the mage in rage and gave him a hard punch in the gut. Enough to cause him to spit blood out of his mouth, his back hit the tree and his breath was almost all stole away.

Mirajane wasn't done yet though, in a blinding speed, she stalked over to him and held his throat. Lifting him up by the demon's arm and throw him hard to the ground. She leaned closer so they were face to face, her mouth snarled in inhumane way, her fang grew longer, her hood now down showed her horns, and he swear up and down to his prisoner one day that she had bloodshot eyes that could make even the biggest man in the room cry in fear.

"How much do you think I'm worth now hmm?" she snarled with her hand choking him down, "Why so quiet, aren't you going to put a number on me?"

"Mer...cy…"

The captor was too quiet for her to hear, even Lila just stood there in shock before pushing herself away in tears, and ran while screaming 'demon.'

Mirajane was deaf to all other, but slowly she could here her name being called.

"MIRAJANE!"

She paused.

She blinked a few times before her eyes gone back to normal and saw the result of her outburst. She almost screamed once more if Roy hadn't muffled her with a hug.

She stood there by his arms while he rub her back in circle.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine. They're fine. Everything's fine."

But she was not fine. She could never be fine. She almost killed a man and would have _enjoyed_ it if Roy hadn't stop her. She cried, bracing herself on the nearest thing to hold her up which was Roy. He didn't protest though and let her cry while soothingly rubbing her back in circle.

"Mira, Mirajane. It's okay now."

"How could you say that?" she choked out between sobs, "I almost killed a man, how is that okay? I knew it, the villagers were right I'm nothing but a monster. I shouldn't have ex-"

"Mirajane Strauss!"

The firm and utter control of her name made her paused and shut her open mouth. She looked back up at Roy with teared eye but his eye didn't soften nor relent the stern angry gaze at her.

Roy took her hand and pulled her from her spot, "Come with me!" he ordered.

In hindsight, she should have shook his hand away. Saying that he had no right to order her, or that she didn't appreciate being pulled forcefully. But the only thing she did instead was flapping her mouth as her eyes still burn from her heavy tears.

She was led in front of the family, who were hugging in desperate need of reassurance and the warmth of their close blood safe and sound. They saw me coming closer toward them and the mother began pulling me into a crushing embrace.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she said vehemently before pulling me away and looked at Roy straight in the eye with the most sincere look he ever saw in someone, "How could we ever repay you?"

"Don't thank just me, thank her."

The look she had immediately turn wary and even the two kids backed away with tears, before Mira could turn her back on them, Roy tighten his grip on her shoulder more so she wouldn't run away.

"I told her to wait in the carriage but because she's worried about me, she came after me. Even joining the fight just because she knew they were going to take you away even though I had to remind her time and time again she hasn't control her magic well. I mean...look at her horn, it's ridiculous. It looked like a ram's horn but on her it looked like two snails taken shelter on her head."

The two children giggled and the parent's eye became soften a bit. It's good to know that humor can still bring people together, and insulting her in that way showed she has no problem with people's opinion. Touching her inhuman part showed she was okay to touch.

The mother inched closer, and while Mira stiffen, Roy gently pushed her closer so the mother could hug her as well.

"Thank you, for helping protect my children."

Mira didn't say anything, but nodded.

Roy looked back at the discarded car and Nick was already working on breaking the lock and he gave him a thumbs up when he's done.

On their way back, Roy held Mira hand to make her pause and looked her straight in the eye as he said this.

"You ask me why would try helping random kids without reason. Then answer me this Mirajane, do you really need a reason to help people?"

She didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

Afterward I had the father of the family, Mr. Bennet, to help escort the chained kids to the nearest village where they'll be provided with a good home or find their way back to their lost family. I could reassure myself they could take care of themselves then.

The three of us went back to the carriage where Lisanna burst out and hug her sister, followed by Elfman and I left them to have their moment.

Rebecca wasn't so welcoming though, the moment I was in her range she hit both me and Nick on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked indignantly.

"That's for looking for trouble instead of avoiding it and probably almost getting hurt too Young Master. I swear you're trying to take me to an early grave with a heart attack"

"...but you had faith in us in the end right?"

An upward curved worked its way on her lips, "Quite right."

The journey continues and Mira became more engaged in the conversation ever so, and knowing she's trying to get to know us warmed me.

Until the carriage pulled over and a sad smile quirked up on me.

"Well this is it."

Lisanna tilted her head, "This is what?"

"The end of the line." I opened up the carriage door to reveal the first Fairy Tail building. The guild flag waving proudly in the sky at the top. It was more awe inspiring looking at it in person and it jolted the wanderlust inside me just from seeing the symbol. How easier it would be to just dash to the front desk, find the Master and sign up to join without a second thought.

Alas, it's not my time nor is it my place yet.I have my own family to look after and a future to think about.

I turned to the Strauss siblings, and smiled at their eager faces that Elfman and Lisanna had and wondered if they want to dashed inside just as much as me. Yet, again my attention took to Mira who was silent. Nothing in her face showed her what she was feeling and I got worried.

"Hey, you okay?" I held her shoulder and she almost jumped from my touch. Not the touchy type yet I see. Mirajane was silent for a long time, even her siblings noticed how quiet she was.

"Can't I go with you?" Mirajane finally asked me.

My eyes widen, completely caught off guard by the question that I didn't think the next thing I said "No."

Mira looked hurt at my blunt respond and I regret my callous way of saying but not for saying it. I'd be lying if the thought of bringing her with me never cross my mind and damned the plot. But then I remembered the greeting smile she would make to friends old and new who will pass those doors, the angry demon form she used for the sake of her family, the tears she shed out of heartbreak and joy.

And I couldn't rob that away from her.

"You need a family Mirajane," I finally told her, "and I can't give that to you. I can give you a roof to shelter, clothes and richest in your wildest dream if you want, a mage to hire to help you with your magic, a life you could want just from working for me. But not a family."

"But...Nick...and Rebecca..."

I smiled sadly at her at the reminder, "They're as close as a family to me, yes. But Nick only allows to call me 'Aniki' in private setting and in anywhere else had someone saw Rebecca lay a hand on me or rebuke me, she would have gone in jail."

"I think of them as my family and vise versa for them, but we had to distance ourselves at certain times because of my position as a noble. And I can't do that to you, you deserve better." I couldn't help but glanced back at my two most important people and back at her, "They don't have anyone else but me, but _you_ still have your siblings and they _need_ you."

Tears began to welled up and my heart felt it's being torn inside me, "But what if I need you?" she almost choke out the word.

"You won't...because you never needed a hero Mirajane." I glanced to the side at the marveled look of her younger siblings, "You almost sacrificed yourself to save the two most important person to you. You jumped to a fight without a second thought knowing slavery was at worked. And you cry and regretted for almost killing a man. You don't need a hero, because you're already one Mirajane. A fantastic one at that."

Mira looked floored at my words, the tears was shed and finally...FINALLY at the very end.

She smiled.

The first smile I saw her with, for me, and I couldn't help the wide grin that almost split my face from it.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I thought about the proper and epic respond I could give her, "Mirajane Strauss, you are a girl of great courage and compassion I doubt I'll see often in any other. One day you'll be a great woman and people all over Fiore would have heard your name."

Mira looked equally flushed and confused from the compliment I gave her and I'm not finished, "I don't plan to stay as I am, and I plan for people to know my name as well. When that day comes, we'll find each other." I slid my hand over hers - her human hand - secretly thankful she didn't flinch from my touch and pulled her hand so my pinky interlocked with hers. "When that time comes I promise you, we'll let the world watch us run from one adventure to another."

"Just you and me?"

"If you want to," I couldn't help but say.

"In the meantime," I pulled out my trusty golden fountain pen and with a flick of my hand, use runes to enchant it. I missed the awe look she had as I wrote before giving it to her. "Use this pen whenever you wanted to talk. It'll turn any letter you write with my name on it to send it by magic." She carefully took it from my hand, afraid she might accidentally crushed it with her demon hand. Her smile, if it was possible, brighten even more.

"I'll keep in touch," she promised.

With that settled, I clapped my hand hard to get everyone's attention. "Alright, Nick, Rebecca, time to go home."

They followed up quickly to our carriage, I find both Elfman and Lisanna in tears and snot everywhere from me leaving. Giving them a hug each, I waved them goodbye and turned my back on them before telling the driver to take us home.

When the carriage moved, I heard a brief squabble that we passed by and I smirk.

"Honestly can't you guys get along? We as one guild are family and families do not fight over who had the hardest head and rammed each other like idiots!"

""He started it!"" they talked back.

"What did you say?" the girl said with a low warning tone.

""Nothing Ma'am.""

I didn't need to looked back to see who the voices belonged to. My time will come when we'll meet and when that day comes, I'm confident that we'll have the greatest adventure together.

One day though.

One day…

* * *

I thought that once we got home. Everything will go back to normal, but the thing about life is that nothing will ever stay the same.

I knew that more than anyone.

Yet it was also why I hold on to the present as much as I could before everything will fleet away someday.

So I wasn't prepare for the news I got when I reach home.

The Justine Family's carriage was found on a valley after falling over a cliff.

Mr. And Mrs. Justine were found dead.

Freed Justine was nowhere to be found.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Run!**

The poor mailman screamed as a dagger embedded just beside his ear, a few strands of his dirty blond hair fell down as he whimpered helplessly, but he was probably more afraid of me than the dagger itself.

Because I was not happy.

Not happy at all.

"What is this Shit?!" I couldn't even come up a historical name for a curse as I set down the newspaper. The front page had a picture of a crashed carriage of the Justine Family and a headline that said;

' _THE FALL OF THE JUSTINE FAMILY'_

"I...I don't know Sir. I'm just a mailman Sir. Please don't hurt me Sir." He squeaked the last part.

"Get out!" I growled out.

"Right away Sir!"

It took him less than a second to do just that.

I knead my forehead while I keep glancing back at the newspaper. I felt the worry gaze shooting behind my back and I don't need that right now.

I took one last look at the paper and the date on one corner. I would have laughed knowing it happened three days after we last met. Three days since we save a whole town together from a giant demon.

"Don't let anyone in my room for today, no exception." I ordered. The two of them had their eyebrows shot up because I don't like making orders, so they should know that what's hitting me is hitting me hard, and I need my space for it.

I rushed to my room upstairs. Slammed the door shut. Locked the doors. Picked up the nearest breakable - which in this case a desk lamp - and threw it to the wall while I scream wildly.

It was just a small simple act but it made me breathless. Huffing and panting as I sank on the bed, covering my face with one hand. The sunken weight of guilt pulling me down further in an emotional roller coaster that made me sick.

Dear God, Lord, or Whatever Deity there are in this world. Please... _please..._ don't let this be the end of Freed. He has way more life to him waiting for it to stop just there. He just can't die yet.

The solace that there's hope for him was the fact that they never found his body.

Meaning if he was dead, then we don't even have a body to bury him in.

Tears began to welled up in my eyes and instead of crying. I got up. Took a random item on hand and screamed again as I threw it on the wall once more before I could make out what it was.

I would have done it again, but I stopped myself. I couldn't lose control now. You're not at fault for this. There's a chance he's still alive, that this was his history. Focus on that for God's sake.

I took deep breaths before a semblance of sanity got a hold of me. Relaxing my muscle but this time, I couldn't help the tears that fall alongside.

I cried.

I cried like a child I should have been in this body, and cried my eyes out without restraint for the first time in this body.

I didn't came out of the room for the whole day. The servants stayed out of my room including Rebecca and Nick. They put both lunch and dinner tray outside my room. It was left untouch.

I heard a few days later that Dad was distraught from my action and pleaded me to let him enter my room. I didn't remember. I probably cried myself to sleep then.

Little did they know it was far from the truth that I stayed coop up solemnly in my room.

When the shadows starting to overtook the town, and the light began to set. I took out my robe and jumped out of my window, going to the magic guild before it closed for the day.

I walked straight to the front desk, ignoring any signs of suspicious stare toward me. There was a sense of nostalgia as I came to faced the Scarred Man in Glasses I first came to meet here when I was four.

I squashed that feeling and slammed a sketch art of Freed. The Desk Man raised an eyebrow in question that I promptly answered.

"I don't know how, who, or how long it takes. Anyone who can prove to me this guy is still alive will get one million jewels."

I let the man gaped at me for a moment long before turning my back and strut back out the guild.

* * *

"So...have you been okay?"

"Really Goldilocks, you have to ask?"

Lucy winced, "Sorry, standard question."

I looked back at her while I had my back on my bed. My head hanged upside down at the edge. My expression kept the straight face I have, looking down (up?) at Lucy who had her hands on her hips and barged into the room since I didn't get out much these past few days.

"I'm surprised they let you in."

"Nick called me actually. Said that you need a friend," she strut forward and sat next to me. "So...Freed…"

I didn't even care that she knew the name before cannon. I breathed out a mirthless laughed at how little I care about it at the moment and only the friend that I may have lost forever instead.

"We were fighting demons before we said our goodbyes you know? I mean...can you believe it? We fought actual demon and _won._ Against the enemy of human nature and we won. Just a group of kids, saving the day and no one...no one knows how brilliant he was."

"There's you."

I turned my head to lock eyes with warm brown eyes. I had expected myself to lash out on her unreasonably, but surprisingly I'm too tired to do even do that.

"You know it's okay to cry right?" she reminded me softly.

I snorted, "Already did that."

"Doesn't mean you'll cry less."

There was a tone of understanding in her voice. She had experienced the same thing with her Mother and all was a calming silent between us before something impulsive hit me.

It was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Yet somehow it felt right to me as well.

I jumped up from my bed, startling Lucy from my semi-catatonic state to one more lively than before. My back was facing her and I waited for any of my rational part of my mind to stop me.

There's none.

I whirled my head around to face her, and with my most serious yet with manic glint in my eyes, I told her "Let's get out here."

"Wha...what?" she choked out in surprise.

"You and me. Just for one whole day. Let's get out and forget ourselves. Forget that you're the Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia and me as a Noble of Jurenelle Family for one moment, just for one moment. We run. What'd you say?"

I could see her inner mind working, contemplating whether to take my outstretched hand or not. She knew this was a bad idea for so many reasons, she's a smart kid after all. But the first thing she asked me instead was;

"How do we go from here?"

An excited grin I hadn't wore for so long was plastered on me, "Oh, I got everything cover. The question is Lucy...are you willing to take this risk with me?"

Lucy stared at my hand for a long while and I feared she wasn't going to take it. But the girl kept surprising me when she did, looked me in the eye and asked with just as much as excitement in me, "Where to?"

And I answered "Wherever we want."

Everything after that was a blur. I remembered quickly packing my clothes and money and leaving a note that told them we'll be gone for 24 hours. We sneaked out of the mansion and ran toward the forest hill near the back of my home. It was a difficult and muddy journey but it didn't peel off the excited grin Lucy had on her.

It was at a particular spot on the hill that I had her close her eyes for a surprise I've been wanting to show her for so long. She did just that, giggling all the while, I pulled her slowly to a clearing where my Master Project was situate.

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped.

What she was seeing was something out of this world to her.

A red phone booth.

I know it's anti-climatic, but it's the truth that it's out of this world for her. Plus, I didn't want to rip off the signature blue police box. Oh, and you might be wondering, is it bigger in the inside?

Do you even need to ask?

It's a big fat YES!

"What is that?"

I opened the door eagerly and slipped inside, Lucy cautiously followed but when her head slip inside, the audible gasp was heard when it echoes around the Control Room.

Let's see how well I can describe it to you all.

It's nothing like the original, I can assure you. First, the biggest difference would be instead of a circular control in the middle of the room, I have a wall instead. A big wall with screens, buttons, and levers of every shape and size I knew from inside out what it was for since I made it. On the middle of it was a window that could show me what the outside was or obscure it. The steering wheel made it looked like it's closely related to a motorcycle, but I'll most likely only used it for in flight only since it travels mostly by teleportation.

Other than that, the walls of the Control Room was surrounded by plants. Vine and orchid decorated into something colorful and lively, the middle of the room was no different to a living room at the moment. With a small coffee table, two beanbag couches just for us and oh, railings! Can't forget the railings by the walls and couches. It is going to be a bumpy ride after all.

Just so you know, this ship can make it possible for me to change the outlook of the Control Room. I can summon a kitchen, a bedroom, or a gym without moving. Just thinking or saying it and he'll make itfor me. Off course, I can make other closed door rooms as well, but that's more for privacy sake.

The ceilings has rotors and lights that looked otherworldly as if it came from an actual alien ship, the humming became something I'm sure I'll find soothing, the floor was carpeted, and the scent of scented candle that reminded of my Mom in my past lives who loves it so that I find it soothing as the scent filled the place.

Probably have to chuck that out once Nick came aboard or it'll overwhelmed his sense. But I couldn't help but wanting a piece of my past life on my first journey.

I waited with eager smile at the next few words that slip out of her mouth, "It's...bigger on the inside."

"I know," I agreed with her as I fiddled the controls.

She looked back incredulously at me, "You build a magic ship."

"Uh-huh," I agreed wordlessly. Keeping my eyes on the screen, buttons and levers. The Ship beginning to come alive for the first time.

"You're not even old enough to drive a car yet and you build a freaking ship?!" Lucy said half hysterical, half awed, and found herself tripping her feet, landing at the beanbag couch. Her eyes never leaving her surrounding.

"Hey, this is isn't just a Freaking Ship, it's a Fantastic Ship and he has a name. Isn't that right TORRI?"

[Indeed Sir] said a mechanical englishman voice with identical tone to a once faithful servant. Lucy jumped at the voice, mouth acting like a fish out of water and gaped at me in the end when she too realized who it was.

"Lucy, meet T.O.R.R.I. that's short for The Only Remarkable Rune Intelligence. TORRI this is Lucy."

[Good to meet you Lady Lucy. Would you like a cuppa?] he asked while the walls whirred to life, making a small kitchen, and a cup of tea was soom made and presented to her.

Lucy accepted wordlessly, still grasping for any sense of her own small reality. Even if magic could make anything fiction possible, it still took effort and time for it to be achieved. The smug smile was wiped when Lucy went next to me and smacked me hard at my arm.

"What was that for?"

"To wipe that stupid smug look off your face."

I smirked at her, "You like my smug look."

She rolled her eyes and smacked me again. I'm guessing she's too speechless so she's resorting to violence in reaction. What a rude lady.

Off course I had a smug look. I just put my Past Life's knowledge and imagination come to life and joined together the idea of the TARDIS and Tony Freaking Stark's famous AI, JARVIS. And copyright lawyers from another world could go suck it, because I just succeeded in bringing the Whovians and Marvel Fandom bow from my awesomeness.

Off course, rather than whenever and wherever I could only do the later, but it is still something right?

The smile I've desperately needed was there on my and hers face and that's all the encouraging I needed when I ask her; "Anywhere in the world at your fingertips Lucy, where do you want to go?"

Lucy thought about it for a while. The smile, if it was possible, grew even more.

"Surprise me."

My grin began to match hers, "Randomizer it is." I held out to touch the lever in question and was about to pull it down but stopped at the last second. A mischievous thought occur to me, "Oh and just so you know. I never test drive this ship. So apology in advance if we crash landed."

Lucy's smile faded and her eyes grew large from it, "Roy, don't you dare-"

Too late.

I laughed maddeningly and pulled the lever.

And the ship jolted roughly and disappeared from the clearing that once had an odd red box standing there.

* * *

 **AN: Let me just say, I do not regret making this chapter.**

 **Thank you for enjoying and please let me know what you think. :)**

 **With Love, Author.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Largest Kingdom of Ishgar**

I know what you're thinking.

A pair of barely teen vulnerable kids, going to who knows where without adult supervision and proper guidance is the most idiotic and impulsive thing I had done in my entire life and could risk the life of me and Lucy if anything goes wrong.

Oddly enough, at the moment I don't seem to care.

Once the humming and rumbling of the ship had ceased and I double checked the coordinates. I turned to Lucy and tried to supply where we are only to get kick in the face.

Damn, Lucy Kick does hurt.

"You Bumbling Idiotic Maniac, you could have warn me of that first! Or at least check if we're safe riding your stupid ship!"

"Hey! First of all, don't call TORRI stupid, that's uncalled for! Second, off course I make sure he's safe. I wasn't going to risk both of us getting hurt. Who do you take me for Lucy?"

She was silent and was lookin abashed before decided to asked "Then why did you say that?"

A blow out the blood that was dripping from my nose and a sheepish grin made its way on my lips, "Honestly, I just want to mess with you."

The second kick she gave didn't hurt any less.

Moving on, I made my way to the door at the same time as Lucy. She was giddy as me and was almost jumping in excitement.

"Lucy outside this door is a whole new world we never seen before. Are you ready for this?"

"No," she said grinning.

Despite that, I pushed the door opened and we were welcomed by the scent of fresh baked cookies and bread that overwhelmed our scent. The crowded street of a town with local clothes that had foreign designs, similar to a clothing with Batik design in my Past Life only, almost everyone was wearing it so they have more appreciation in their own culture. The air itself seemed to feel different against our skin.

Everything looked familiar and foreign at the same time.

I looked around where we were parked and found that we were in an alleyway, just out of side that people won't glanced twice unless they try to search for something underneath the shadow.

"So, where are we Captain?"

I looked down with a raised eyebrow on her, "Captain?"

"Y'now, you being the captain of your ship and all...I thought it's a good nickname."

I ran the title around my head and a shit-eating grin split across my face. Since I stole the TARDIS idea, might as well milk the opportunity have my own title.

I thought about it a bit more before asking Lucy to wait a bit, ran back inside before reappearing back with a headband that ran my bangs aside, showing my awesome scar and a pair of glasses. It was a look I wore when I was in college.

I then used her confusion to pull her ribbon from her side ponytail and make one ponytail with her whole hair.

"Since we're here to forget ourselves. Might as well we changed our looks."

"So...do we have to call each other with nicknames while we're here then?"

I shrugged, "Why not? How about as long as I show off my scar and glasses and make it a sign that you could only call me Cap or Captain."

Lucy eagerly agreed, "Captain and Goldilocks, sounds catchy enough."

I grinned brighter at her, "I knew that you'll get attached to it."

She blushed and lightly punched my arm.

I snickered despite myself and made an open arm gesture, "I welcome you my Goldilocks, to the Pegrande Kingdom's grand city, Sula."

Lucy gasped, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"But that's thousands of miles away from Fiore."

"Yup."

"And we were at your mansion 10 minutes ago."

"Yup."

Lucy squealed as she hug me, and I wrapped my arm around her in respond as we laughed silly after doing even by magic standard was impossible or unthinkable at least.

"Where do we go from here?" Lucy asked again.

"Becoming one with the people I guess. Wear their clothes, learned their livelihood, try out their foods, haggled some stuff, explore the culture together." I wiggled my arm and she accepted my offer. Hand in hand, we rushed through the streets just like a normal pair of kids would when they go out to play.

It was nothing like those times with my past life's family when we went to Europe and had tour guides, internet, and tourism map to guide us along the journey. Everything is all you here, you find the food specialty by words of mouth, we haggled prices for identical clothes on our own, we remembered signs that help guide our way back and where we are, you converse with more new people and it was fun getting to know the locals yourself.

Off course there were a few unpleasant people around us, but after that one guy trying to coax Lucy saying her mother was looking for her and got his jaw break from yours truly. The word spread that we were not to be messed around with.

Just when things can't get any better, we had our interest piqued when a merchant told us about the main tourist attraction in the whole Pegrande's Kingdom.

The Ruins of Dragnof Kingdom.

Apparently, the Sula is the neighbor city right next to the ruins of what was once the great Dragnof Kingdom with their own version of Great Wall still intact surrounding the city. It's been rebuilt as what they called 'The Inner City' - not sure what that meant - but mostly around 60% of the ruin is still untouched and preserved in memory of when Dragons still live among us together with humans in harmony before the Dragon Festival that devastated both sides.

While I mentally noted the important parts, because this is all _new_ information for me. Definitely coming back someday and dig more information, but this is a reprieve for me. I'm here to enjoy myself not to worry about future events. Lucy seemed to gobled up the information to her head. Committing everything into her memory as the dark skinned merchant explain the rich culture of her country.

You would think that we could have passed the day off without any trouble.

Hahahahahahah, I wished. Haven't you read my life story yet? It's chock full of trouble or else I wouldn't bother telling.

It had been when we had our hands full of bags from various shops that I decided to keep them in my notebook. Using my runes to save space. The moment I did that, everyone paused and watched wide eyes at me. Like...figuratively everyone turned statue. All around, white round eyes looking carefully at me.

Lucy leaned closer at me and grasped my hand in response ready to run, hand in hand, if anything went south. Instead, they all bowed. No, not bowed, they were on their _knees._ Which was shocking, very shocking indeed. They all looked up at us as if we were deities, the awe on their faces was not mistaken to both of us and suddenly being praised for doing nothing really unnerves us.

Realizing they won't move unless we do, I tried using my current position to gather information.

"Uh, you...uh, Woman! Tell me why we are being...uh, being...you know what? I'm not good at this. Can somebody just tell us what the Freaking Gilgamesh is going on?!"

Thankfully, someone did began explaining it to us. A woman named Sylvia. She introduced us as a mother who happened to pass us by and expected a quiet evening on her trip. Her three children was kneeling beside her and gave us two a toothy smile but was quickly reprimanded by the man beside her to not lock eyes with me without permission.

"Hey!" I called out the man, making him steeled himself in fear and I winced at the effect I made. "If they want to smile, let them smile. As long as no harm done, there's nothing wrong in doing it."

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm."

"Off course not, I only speak of my opinion anyway. Doesn't make my word law."

People seemed to gasped at those words but I paid no heed and returned my attention to Sylvia. The woman still patiently waited for her to speak.

"Our countries only has the Royal Lineage and the Chosen Ones are those who are bestowed by the gift of magic. And it is of great honor to be given of great gift to heighten their status in our country."

My only reaction was a blank face and a mental ' _Whaaaaaat?'_

There were more to what she said but apparently while I was trying to grasp what she was saying, Lucy caught on quickly what she had meant. Long story short, Mages are only those who are born in royals or nobility. Commoners who had been - as they say - bestowed the gift of magic will be elevated as people of High Society who either becomes Knights, Priests, or Married to Nobles. No choice involved apparently.

So short story to shorter story, it's a classic crook system of monopolizing the mages and controlling the people of power.

I wanted to laugh such system exist in the most gigantic kingdom in Ishgar. What a joke of a system this is.

Before I could spout anything that may resulted in me getting thrown in jail (but being a child, I'll most likely be pardon) a sudden group of people gasped and made both me and Lucy turn heads.

Who we saw turned out to be the people I suspect from the High Society Class we heard so much about. I whispered to Lucy about 'Smiling' and she knew what I meant. It's the kind of smile all noble or rich people learn to do. It's Smile#3; the 'I'm-sick-of-you-but-I-smile-anyway smile.'

There were three people standing before us. First there was the most gaudy man between the three. He was wearing something akin to a black kimono with red and gold leaf theme to its clothing. It looked bigger than normal kimono and hit the ground and looked unconcern it was drag. It wore a kind of royalty I vaguely remember chinese royalty wore since they also have those little curtain things hanging from his hat that partially covered his face. He also had dark blue eye shadow, had he wore white make up and a lipstick, I would have reason to call him a Clown Face.

His two guards on the other hand were both wearing a cross clothing between a dark green kimono and a knight armor. One had a sword tuck on his hip, the other had a bo staff on his back. They both have metal helmets that covered their eyes and their faces showed they have white makeup covering their faces instead. One has a teardrop mark on his right cheek, and the guard on the right side from me has a white skull mark on his left cheek.

So the clown faces are the guards instead.

The Gaudy One smiled warmly at me, and if it's possible gave me red flags. "Children of Etharno, we heard of your arrival and came quickly as we could. For you to go unnoticed for so long, we apologized for neglecting you so," he apologized with great regret in his voice, I was sure he was genuine in his sentiment. Or he was just that good of an actor, I couldn't tell.

The man then looked back at Sylvia, who had been standing upright since explaining about the social order of this kingdom was, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who allowed this Woman to stand?"

Sylvia seemed to realized what she had done and immediately went back to kneeling, but the damage was done. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just explaining this children of our ways they seemed oblivious about and-"

Her response seemed to make him even more livid, his gaze hardened, his face flushed from anger, "How DARE you talked back at me! Guards, seized this Heretic!"

""What?!"" both Lucy and me exclaimed. Yet we were ignored as one of the knights took her hand roughly, Sylvia had tears in her eyes, kept shaking her head, her pleading desperate was deaf to him and the people around as they kept their heads down to avoid looking at the heartbreaking scene where the children began to screamed for their mother but had to watch their mother taken away in the end.

I was too shell shocked and confused from the development that made me speechless, I looked back at Mr. Gaudy and he looked like he had only just swat a disgusting fly off his hand.

"Stop that! She hasn't done anything wrong to anyone!" I protested.

"Off course she did, she tried standing as equal with a Mage. It's only fair if she were to be punished."

"Fair?!" Lucy cried, "How is convicting an innocent woman fair?"

The man looked back down at us, his gaze soften and the warmth was back. Like he was looking at innocent child who doesn't understand what the real world is truly like. "It needs reminding that we are not their equal, someday you'll learn that. Come with us to the Inner City and I'll show you what being a Mage is all about."

His voice was compassionate and soothing that if I hadn't seen what he had done I would have no problem taken it and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Sadly that's not the case here. So I slapped his hand away and both of us gave him a matching glare to him.

"Yeah, here's the thing Gaudy Man. We're not from around here so we have no problem not following your crummy stick in the butt rules. Second, we don't like you. Third...what's third Goldilocks?"

"That you are a Mean Donkey!"

I had to held back laughing from Lucy's attempt in insults, "Yes, a mean donkey. Meaning you are not just an idiot, but a hateful idiot. So, here's what going to happened. You're going to leave us alone and leave us as we make our way back home. And you're going to release that woman or you'll regret ever making contact with us and cursed the name Captain and Goldilocks."

"...my nickname is really starting to sound unimpressive."

"Not going to change it," I sing-songed.

At this point, Gaudy is fuming and was doing really hard not to wring my neck if his white knuckles showed anything of his emotion. I looked around and found the whole crowd was gasping at me, some were even holding back a laugh.

"And what," he almost spat the word, "are you going to do if I don't comply to this demand after the blatant disrespect you made?"

"Oh disappear I suppose."

Sadly, I couldn't see his face after I took Lucy's hand and teleport back to TORRI.

"What are we going to do with Sylvia?" Lucy asked immediately.

I closed my eyes in thought, silence, then turned to look at her with a manic grin. Oh, I can see why the Doctor always has that grin. These crazy ideas really gives you the rush of your life!

"Lucy fancy of doing a prison break with me?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Life Lost and a Life Gained**

" _What are we going to do with Sylvia?" Lucy asked immediately._

 _I closed my eyes in thought, silence, then turned to look at her with a manic grin. Oh, I can see why the Doctor always has that grin. These crazy ideas really gives you the rush of your life!_

" _Lucy fancy of doing a prison break with me?"_

"You're mad!" she immediately said without her usual exuberant smile. I guess there's a limit to how much she could take.

"Yes, but I'm being perfectly serious." I was already fiddling with the controls. A map showed on the screen and searched for the nearest jail she could possibly be held captive in.

"You're just going to turn her into a fugitive!"

"Not with my plan, she won't!"

With a twist and a turn, and a flurry of movement. I transported TORRI on top of the bell tower. The walls changed into glass and we could see the clear horizon of the city. Houses and high buildings gave a sense of otherworldly to me, who had long seen a horizon of skyscraper throughout my life and I found myself appreciating again the beauty this world gave me. The place was beautiful, just as much as it was corrupted.

I looked through the horizon and spotted the prison it was one of the few buildings we got to spot from high above the bell tower. However, to confirm that it is the place I reckoned it was, I made another push of the button and the glass walls became more of a see through monitor as yellow pop ups began to point out where all the famous landmarks of this city were.

"So, what's your plan anyway?"

"My plan involves my magic, a bomb, and an angry ass spirit to kick things off."

Lucy snorted, "Good luck finding the last one, where will you conveniently get a spirit?"

I didn't answer, I just stared long and hard at her head before the look made her quizzically look at me before realization dawned at her.

"You're going to use my spirit?!"

""No, I'm going to use your doll you have in your room to switch her with it without letting anyone notice."

"Uh..."

"Of course your spirits! Who else here has a rare gold key celestial spirit in their pocket." I snarked, my eyes rolling.

"You just want to meet Aquarius again, don't you?" she accused me with her innocent brown beady eyes at me.

I gaped at her, "Goldie, I worship her beauty and her sass. That does not twist my plan into some kind of ulterior motive to meet her."

The pointed look she gave me spelt out well enough that she didn't believe me but she sighed and let it go for now. When I had first met Aquarius, my all time favorite character in all her mermaid glory. I went down on my one knee and confessed my profound love for her. I just couldn't help it.

Hey, this is the Fairy Tail universe! It's given I would have one strange quirk or two. I just preferred it to be my childhood love for Lucy's spirit as I did idolize her character so I wasn't ashamed to admit that when she was first summoned and scowled at me, I instantly squealed and praised her beauty equal to the waves of the blue ocean that gave a breath of refreshment of the windy sea.

She seemed pleased by my praise, if the blush hidden beneath her scowl showed any indication.

Lucy broke me out of my thoughts when she questioned me what the rest of my plan was going to be, I grinned in excitement as I vocalized my idea.

 **. . .**

The prison, _Max Cemere_ , is a building placed on the edge of the city of Sula. It was a circular prison with a tower on top by the centre. The closer you were to the middle, the harsher their punishments were and the more dangerous the people being incarcerated. The tower itself had a calling of its own; 'The Tower of No Return.' The second worse punishment, other than execution; being imprisoned there with no light, no human contact, it was a prison of isolation.

But that information wouldn't be relevant for a long time in this, it was but a convenient stronghold for Roy to enact his plan and lessen the risk of casualty. Trying to gain information was easy enough with the built in Archive Lacrima installed in TORRI, that did not deter Roy from getting secondhand information and making sure there were plans up to Plan M all of them accounting for every possible mishap that could happen.

And just as Roy would have hoped, the High Class would remain cursing his name through decades to come.

Sylvia Carell, a single mother of three who lived her life humbly, was placed at the outer Prison Wall where most of her 'fellow' heretic and other minor criminals. She still couldn't believe how she got into this mess. She had expected today to be a normal day just like all her previous days where she shopped for food, watched her kids play, and preparing for Little Nadia's birthday next week. She teared up at the thought of her kids, who was going to take care of them now?

In her white prison gown, she was forced to reside alongside her prison mate, a burly mid-age woman that tied her gray streaked hair into pigtails and had lips red from thick lipstick. Where she kept it, she has no idea.

Sylvia was frightened for her life and for her kids. She has heard many rumors surrounding the prison and she would have never imagined that she would be on this end. But she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Afterall, had she remembered her place and kneeled in time, she wouldn't be here. It was all her fault that she left her kids alone without anyone to care for them. She could only hope her brother would make sure they were safe and taken care of.

Yes, she only had herself to blame.

"So what did you get in here for?" Her burly cellmate asked. Sylvia jumped a bit at the sudden question and found herself not being able to form words with how scared she was. The Cellmate noticed this and brushed off her fear with a light tone and a wave of her hand, "Relax, I'm not going to eat you or nothing. I only make myself look intimidating so no one would mess with me. Oh, and the name's Karen by the way." She extended her hand and Sylvia found her fear unwarranted as she took it with a smile, her whole hand grasped underneath Karen's.

"M...My name is Sylvia and I..,I am here because I had been rude to the mages by standing before them. It was a blunder of my side while talking to the Children of Ethernano who knew nothing of our ways."

Karen was silent as she assessed her, "You believe you were in the wrong?"

Sylvia tilted her head, "Why off course, how could I not be?" she said as if it was an obvious thing.

Karen sighed and mumbled something about 'another one of you' and her face became guarded once more as she settled back at the corner of her bed.

"What about you?" Sylvia asked, "What brought you here in this place?"

"Oh, I just punched a mage in the face."

Sylvia gasped, "No...how could you? Have you lost your mind?"

She snorted, "Worth it though. The guy was taking things without buying and ruining stalls just for the heck of it. Some knights they are." Karen grumbled the last part.

"Surely there must have been a misunderstanding, a person of High Class would never do such barbaric things."

Karen would have argued that yes, most High Class would do such barbaric things. Yet she didn't and let Sylvia believe the things she believed in. Because she knew Sylvia couldn't be reasoned with. One that even being showed the proof over and over that changing the view of an adult who had grown up being taught and believing one thing above anything else? No, it would be impossible to change her mind .

Alarms blared and Sylvia jumped at the loud high pitched sound, many guards began to move, leaving their post in a hazy panic.

"What's going on?" one of them cried.

"We have a flood!"

"What do you mean we have flood? We're nowhere near a lake or a river."

"I just said we have a flood, I don't bloody know how we got it!"

The prisoners were all confused by the turn of events, some were asking - or shouting - questions some pleaded to let them out in fear of the unknown, some choose to stay quiet and let the trouble pass.

Outside, people would witness what one would say was an impossibility, would be one of the sheer possibility of magic.

Next to the prison building a water tank was currently gushing out water from a giant hole on the side. It was sprouting out more water then it could have possibly held, magic causing the liquid to flow out endlessly.

Anyone who tried to get closer would risk being swept away, the fact that the water was being redirected into the prison, flooding the place and drowning the guards. They all tried to use their magic to stop the flow but trying to do that while keeping yourself afloat is not easy for an average mage. Besides, the spirit currently residing inside the tank was called one of the strongest spirits for a reason; she would always make sure to show everyone who the boss was around here.

"Those two brats better make this worth it, I'm late for my date because of them," the water-bearer spirit grumbled. "Lucy is lucky to have a boy with a smooth mouth or else I would have never agreed to any of this."

While everyone was panicking, the Keeper of Keys, Ronald, kept still in his post. The two guards hanging beside him had stern sour faces while Ronald kept a calm facade as he ate noodles for dinner.

The three of them however, then broke out into a shocked gasp as they watched, right before their eyes, a big red box materializing right in front of them. Ronald couldn't help the single strand of noodle that slipped out of his mouth and the pair of chopsticks that fell out of his hand.

It shocked them even more when the door to the red box and out came out was a boy. No less than 12 or 13 perhaps. He spared a brief glance to his surrounding It came to look like a regular guardsman's post office. Not the small kind the British used, just a small white room, with a desk, a lamp, and a few books on the side.

He then prompted a wide grin when he spotted the three.

"Ah, quick question. Are you the Key Keeper perhaps?"

Finally, the two guards broke out of their stupor and aimed their weapons - a spear and a sword - at him. "Who are you? I demand you state your name and purpose here!" one of them ordered.

"Hmm? My name? You want to know who I am?!" the boy said with all the exaggeration he could muster. His arms spread wide, followed with a giggle, "I've always wanted to greet people with a sort of pizzaz y'now. It was the kind of greeting you'd never expect from someone and became stuck in your head for life."

The boy danced around as he babbled it all in one breath, never leaving out of sight from the guardsmen. Yet he then stepped forwards with the kind of smile and body language one would use to greet a friend and that caught them off guard causing them to hesitate even as the boy patted their backs with an innocent enough gesture.

To them anyway.

"Okay, here goes, now honestly tell me what you think." The boy took a deep breath and stood straight. "Hello, I'm The Captain and I'm here to kick your ass," and with a quick one word writing of a rune letter, the marks on the guard's backs glowed purple and pulled them towards each other so they were forcibly put back to back. Another word was written that said 'Pull', they were now being pulled to the side and stuck to the wall like a bug caught in a spider trap. Their weapons left on the ground a few feet away.

"That went better than I expected." Roy admitted in genuine surprise, "I should do that more often."

"What did you...how did you…" Ronald muttered with wide eyes.

"Oh, just a simple use of my teleportation rune. A little tweak and not only can I now teleport myself or other stuff. I could now teleport words as well. Long distance Rune Writing, clever don't you think?"

Ronald whimpered and back away, his short legs betrayed him and made him trip himself. Roy rolled his eyes in response, "Save the acting Mr. Mage. Did you really think they would trust the keys to the whole prison cell to one man who can't defend himself properly? Plus, I have a good talent in sensing ethernano and you my friend, have the making of an S-Rank Mage."

Immediately the whimpering stopped, his hazel eyes hardened and his short body straightened as he brushed his strawberry blond bangs back.

"So a kid, but a smart kid at that. You have no idea how many people fall for that whimpering act I used and fell victim to me."

"...are you sure it's not because you're short?"

Roy sidestepped a purple arrow that was aimed for his leg. He looked back at an angry Ronald, who now had a bow and stack of arrows on his back, making Roy groan at the sight.

' _Great, another weapon. Guess this country is more used to weapon oriented magic.'_

Ronald drew back another arrow, a confident smirk made its way to his lips. I put my hands up and waved for him to paused, "Wait, wait, wait a bit...just...for a tiny...bit of a moment with you. You remembered when I said I can sense your magic and deduced correctly that you are an S-Class Mage, yes?"

Ronald wasn't sure where he was going with this, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well then, do you honestly think I would walk in here without a plan against a person who I know would be S-Class material?" The door to TORRI shot open and from the inside, he shot out chains that immediately wrapped Ronald from head to toe. Making him look like a metal worm.

 **. . .**

"Anti-magic chains, expensive stuff to the common folk but good news is I'm not common." I said proudly to The Keeper, who tried to wiggle his way out but to no avail.

"You Sonnova-"

I didn't let him finish as I requipped a bubblegum ball into my hand and threw it to his mouth. Sealing him from making tangible words. It was originally made for pranks but I guess it has its other uses.

Then with one smooth move, I kicked the side of his head and he crumpled down. I looked down at him, and gave him a light kick this time to confirm he was unconscious and wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

I shot a grin to my AI with a thumbs up, "Nice going TORRI!"

[Always a pleasure to be at service Sir.]

Lucy took that moment to pop her head out and asked "Is it over yet?"

"Yup," I said and popping the 'p' in the end. I sat on one knee and rummaged inside his pocket to find the Master Keys all round up in a bundle of chains used for all prison cells. One of them was the key that opened all the cells for the Outer Wall Prison.

Lucy and I both exchanged eager looks, but before we rushed toward the cell where Sylvia was kept, I said one thing and one thing only;

"Allons-y Goldilocks!"

Good God, you don't know just how long I've been waiting to say that!

But maybe I should find my own trademark word for next time. Can't have everything be the same, now can we?

Anyway, with my magic I was able to track down Sylvia up to the third floor, I passed the many cells where prisoners were banging on their metal bars and shouting something, but the cacophony made it all intangible to my hearing.

Finally we stopped at one cell and there, in her white prisoner gown that showed off her tanned skin with chinese features, her long thick black hair looking disheveled from stress, was Sylvia.

I began trying keys one by one, "What are you doing?" Sylvia asked but I ignored her as I found the right key and opened the locked door, much to both her and her cellmate's surprise.

I threw them a cocky smirk and threw the one master key I used to the burly woman and told her, "Free one, free all?" Her surprised face turned to one of satisfaction and she began to unlock more of the cells around her and before long, there was a mass breakout.

Lucy nudged me with her elbow and I looked down at her at her concerned face, "Roy, I trust you, but is it a good thing that we're releasing all the inmates here?"

"Not all Lucy. Just the one from the Outer Wall Prison. They usually served here only for petty crime or talking back to the "High Society" nothing serious, BUT!" Lucy still looked unconvinced but I already have a failsafe just in case, "I put magic on the surrounding prison. If any inmates got out with the intention of harming anyone or anything outside this prison than they would not be able to get out from their cell, so those who deserved it gets a second chance, satisfied?"

Lucy's grin brightened, "Very."

I nodded and made a turn to Sylvia, "Now then Miss Sylvia, I believe you have kids waiting for your return." I fully turned to her and was surprised that she was closing her own cell and locking herself up again.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, confused and distraught at her action.

"I must not be released nor should you have released those prisoners. We are here for our sins and we must pay for our crimes."

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy cried, "You were only standing and they put you out and you think you've done a crime. They should be the one being locked up!" She said indignantly then turned to me in silent plea that I should say something as well.

However, once again I was at lost for words. It was like when the Gaudy One had instructed his guard to take Sylvia away for just standing at his presence. I was too distraught and in disbelief at the scene that was actually happening in front of me, I would have never thought those kind of irrational things happened here in this universe.

But it did.

Sylvia shook her head and gave us two a sad smile, "I appreciate what you did for me, a stranger you only met for barely any time and yet you-" she chuckled, "you tried to break me out of prison. I doubt anyone I know would have ever done that for me. However, don't blame yourself for that. It is my own doing that put me here for the crime against a mage and I must pay for it. Do not worry about me Children."

"Then what about your children?" my voice finally came out, I looked into her eyes and hoped to God she would change her mind because this wasn't right. This isn't the kind of life people should consider living. With how the mages took hold of their beliefs to the point of even making a mage angry would be considered blasphemy. "Is paying for your crimes worth leaving your kids to live without their mother, is that truly what you think?"

For a brief moment, I saw the hesitation flash in her eyes before her lips pressed together. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened them that flash was gone and her eyes had hardened. "If that is the will of our mages then yes," she said with conviction.

"But that's-" I cut Lucy off, placing my hand on her shoulder and shook my head slowly. "Wh...why? This isn't right. Why would you let this happen?" I didn't say anything, instead I showed her that I felt just as devastated as her. Lucy couldn't say anything else.

Reluctantly we left the spot, leaving Sylvia to her choice. It didn't make it any better that some of the opened cells still had prisoners in them with no intention to leave. I tried ignoring them as I let the incident take its place without the one who we truly wanted to release.

We dashed back to TORRI hand in hand, Not looking at each other, neither of us wanted any reminder of our failure from the disappointed face we both must be wearing. We maneuvered our way back throughout the chaos the prison was in, letting it be the distraction we needed to get back. Once we were in our ship, we stayed there quietly with our backs on the door until Lucy break the silence. "Let's go home," she quietly suggested.

Wordlessly, I set the coordinates for home. TORRI shuddered and quickly we held on the railings from the bumpy ride we were in. When he stopped, we looked outside and found ourselves back to the forest we had left on. The hill we were on gave us a perfect view of the sunrise, meaning we had stayed up all night, the fatigue finally hit us hard as we lay on the grass beside our ship, followed with an exhausted sigh from me. It would have been a great way to start or end our day and in another time we would have appreciated its beauty. However, not even the rising sun that colored the sky in a mix of purple, red, pink and yellow could cheer us up from our ordeal.

"Why…" Lucy found herself asking, "Why did she stay in prison, why would she even insist in staying and leaving her kids like that? It doesn't make sense."

"People don't make sense sometimes Lucy. She grew up in a world where everyone was told that Mages were better than them. It was normal and a well known fact there, just like how you and I believe people should be free to practice magic. It's twisted and shouldn't be like that but the world isn't simply black and white, good and evil, it's complicated and has so many different shades and patterns... It's hard, so, so hard to know that and yet..." I trailed off. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, nor did it make her feel any better.

"We couldn't save her."

I thought about her words and shifted to lay beside her so we could look at one another, "People are weird that way. We couldn't save her because she didn't want to be saved and sometimes, sometimes we can't save everyone. This is just one of those days."

"I don't like it," she said in a childish tone, making me snort in agreement.

"Me neither."

We stayed that way for awhile, letting the warm heat from the sun brush our cheeks. Breathing in the cold air of the forest and the smell of the morning dew help soothed our souls. It didn't make us well, but it did make us feel better.

Then my ears perked up with the sound of my name being called. I sat straight, Lucy followed along and we both turned in synch when we saw Rebecca hiking up the hill. A flash of panic coursed through me at her presence, but then it turned to confusion when she wasn't looking worried, or angry, or anything that would make me feel like I was in trouble.

She was smiling, a wide giddy excited smile that stretched across her face. "Roy, Lucy, oh thank God I finally found you. Come, come! It's almost time and you've got to see it!" Rebecca didn't give us time to respond or ask questions before our hands were snatched and pulled alongside with her as we ran down the hill.

"Rebecca you're not making any sense. Where are you taking us? What is it time for? Can you please tell us what's going on?!"

Rebecca didn't stop rushing us as she kept her plastered grin at me and told me why, "It's almost time for the hatching!"

My eyes was round as saucer and my eyebrows raised high, "You mean-"

She nodded.

A genuine grin finally made its way on my face as I turned to a still confused Lucy, "You're going to love this Lucy!" I said, followed with an eager laugh as we rushed down toward the mansion.

Finally coming toward my room, I saw Nick hugging his egg. It was shining dimly and a crack began to form around it. He put the egg down and all four of us circled it. The sound of more cracks forming and the egg shining more brightly was the cue for the it to explode and out came, up in the air, was an orange flying kitten.

All of us smiled at the sight. The dark cloud that had hung on Lucy and me was cleared at the sight of the birth of a new life in front of us. The kitten flew down gently until it stopped on top of Nick. Making herself at home in his messy thick hair.

"So Nick, do you have a name in mind for her?"

Nick closed his eyes and groaned for a long while before he opened his eyes in determination kind of look and said with a straight face, "I got nothing!"

The rest of us facepalmed at his statement.

Lucy nudged my side and gave a knowing smile at me, "Why don't you name her Roy. You always have like giving things names right?"

"It's Nick's cat though, he should be naming her."

"Then how about we named him Nono, or Peterpa, or Swirly or…"

"Never mind. I'll name her."

I looked back at the exceed in front of me, still nestled sleepily on Nick's head. I had the urge to just call her Sleepy but that wouldn't be any good since there won't be 7 exceeds and we'll only have two cats with the proper Dwarf name anyway. I then thought back to the first time we encountered the egg. How it had fell from the sky right when we were at the middle of a Demon Raid, when everything felt like it was all at a loss. She fell like a miracle coming down on us.

Like she was giving us a small speck of- "Hope, her name is Hope."

As if she concurred with the name, Hope took that moment to wake up and smile brightly at us, "Hope!" she repeated me.

All of us smiled and laughed giddily as we welcomed our new family.

* * *

 **AN: Hello there, did your heart shatter from this story? My new beta-ist said so and I'm proud on what I've done, muahahahaha.**

 **Anyway, for anyone who thinks I'm disrespecting a culture I hope you understand that it was never my intention to do so. Heck, I based this culture on the Celestial Dragon from ONE-FREAKING-PIECE! Had I copy their action, Sylvia would have died on the spot because the Mages wanted to and I wanted to downplay it a bit to this. After all, this is a whole new universe, I refuse to believe that there's no such thing as a society where they don't put mages in a pedestal and revered them as deities or some kind. Making the Fairy Tail universe as close to realistic as possible is one of my goal here, and I'm sorry if I disrespect anyone when I had based this culture on fiction. I want my story to be enjoyed not to offend people.**

 **Aaaaaaand that's it for my rant.**

 **Also, I decided to rewrite a bit on my whole fic since I've been kindly pointed that my english sucks. (No, I'm not crying, you're crying!) So I will remedied this with my new Beta-ist. Another good news, there's only one last leg left before we plunged into cannon!**

 **Stay tuned everyone, R &R**

 **With Love, Author.**


	21. Interlude: Foreword

**Captain Who**

 **By Goldilocks**

* * *

 _I dedicate this book to my brother not by blood but by bond._

 _To you, who raised me more than my father could_

 _To you, who became my friend when I have no one_

 _To you, who showed me all the terrible and wonderful things in the world that no one could offer_

 _From the bottom of my heart,_

 _Thank you_

* * *

 **Foreword**

I had been a sheltered kid when I was young. My world mostly consisting of my home, a mansion in a serene valley that encompassed the yard as large as a small town; the yard that went all the way to the mountain tops. I remembered how my friends would freeze when I told them such things and gawk at me.

Sadly it is now no longer my home. It had long since lost its meaning ever since my mother died and the house lost its warmth. The only thing she left me was her Celestial keys and her book of magic.

She was a mage and so am I.

I felt so alone when she left me. But I had the spirits and The Captain saving me from my solitude and the dreadfully depressing house of mine.

Yes, The Captain is not fiction. He is as real as you and I. Everything in the story I will tell you really happened. For privacy sake's I will not enclose the real name of those involved in the story, including mine.

For a sheltered girl, age of ten, I remember, he showed me the great big world Ishgar truly is like. The bad, the good, the terrible and the terrific parts of it all. He showed me how I was special and never failed to say how fantastic I was by the end of the adventure.

And I would never trade it for anything in the world. Including even the most the painful memory I experienced.

However, he is gone now.

He didn't die, certainly not.

But he had to leave me and travel with his aid. I asked if I could come. Because for him and all the adventures we shared, I would leave a fancy mansion and title behind no matter what.

He said I couldn't.

He told me I'd be needed somewhere else someday and so he left me behind. I didn't know what he meant by that and still I don't. When I said that to him, he only smiled and said that I would in time.

He gave me one last kiss to my forehead and told me if I still wanted to be a writer then I should retell all our adventures in a book titled 'Captain Who'

It had a nice ring to it so I did.

Because people deserve to know of him. To know what he did. His moral, his words, his belief, and his sacrifices for those who never will know him.

He deserved to be remembered as the hero he was.

This is our story.

* * *

 **AN: SURPRISE!**

 **Hello my dear Readers, so I notice people love my Doctor Who reference but for the plot to move forward I won't cover the adventure of Captain and Goldilocks. So after a discussion with my friends, I thought while I re-wrote the chapters into something more readable, I thought about making their adventure in a form of omake would be the way and I thought would be** **interesting to make it in the way as Lucy retelling in her book because get real people.**

 **How could Lucy not write it?**

 **Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1 in the next page**


	22. Interlude: CW 1

**Chapter 1**

To tell you the story of The Captain, you must know how we met in the first place, I was only only five when we did. Oh, and you might be expecting something romantic and charming my dear Readers, but our meeting could possibly be the most unromantic event you'll ever read.

It was during a time when my mother was still alive and my father was the kind and warm-hearted person I loved, though someone who was a bit shrewd even with his business handling. He was a man of opportunities as he was a man of ideas. He took me and mother to a Duke's house to discuss of future plans together that my young mind had a hard time understanding.

It was in the middle of their boring meeting (their complicated words had made me sleepy) that the door burst open and first laid eyes on him. He was a boy only a year or two older than I, he has curled dirty blond hair, an absurdly long nose but it looked dashing on him instead of strange, his face smooth, his green eyes remind me of a storm and there was a certain beauty in it that took my breath away.

He looked shock at me - no, at us. His mouth agape and eyes wide as saucer. I was sure he was thinking of a quick apology but his father, The Duke joyfully introduced us to him and he to us.

Finally he masked his face into a polite smile, extending a hand to me as we introduced to us with our real names.

He offered to take me to the garden and I obliged him shyly. His garden wasn't that different to my own but it was always nice to spot the small differences and appreciate the beauty of nature. But nature could be dirty, just as it is beautiful, so as much as I love nature, being pushed into a puddle of mud while wearing a new dress I got yesterday wasn't appreciated.

I looked back in shock as The Captain had without a second thought, decided to push me in and looked proud for it too.

Yes, readers he pushed me in. I never expected him to be a bully and thought he might have accidentally knock me over. Instead, he declared to me in these very words I remembered to these days, "Listen here Pipsqueak, you might be more wealthier than others, but since I'm a noble, which means I'm richer and better than you, so you'll have to listen to me!"

I know, it's quite unbelievable when I had just told you what a hero he was, but he had always been a man (or a boy in this case) of arrogance.

Remember, he was still young. He has grown and matured a lot since then.

Back to when we first met, to me who had been pampered and spoiled all my life it was a situation inconceivable to me. I was shocked and froze with my jaw dropped, staring at him, I wanted him to look at me and tell me everything was a bad practical joke but he didn't even want to meet my eyes.

I couldn't believe before then I had wanted to be friends with him.

Fury coursed inside me at that time and to show that I was not one who deserved such treatment, got up and pushed him back.

He got pushed into another puddle of mud as well and the result satisfied me even more when I told him what a meanie he was.

I turned away from him and thought that was it. We would go to our parents and I would tell them but then I felt mud being thrown at the back of my head and gaped at him again. I could have cried out at my parents at that point but his smug look made my rage boil again and I didn't want him to have the last laugh. So despite how unladylike it was, I scooped up a handful of mud as well and threw it at him in retaliation.

I was surprised that it hit him right in the face and couldn't contain a giggle. His shocked look beneath the covered mud only made me laugh more. Then his demeanor changed instantly. To my surprise he was smiling, his eyes glinting in mischief and challenge.

And so the mud war began. We ran, we laughed, we screamed, and threw mud at each other until the rose garden became a mess. I feel a little bad for making the gardener cry that day.

What surprised me most was that I ended up from being upset to an uncontrollable glee. For the first time I acted wild and free, and it was liberating.

We part ways that day with identical smiles that day and my perception for him changed from an adversary to a friend before soon becoming an irreplaceable precious person to me.

Father wasn't amused by my action that day. He scolded me. Telling me I shouldn't act like a commoner and deciding I should stay away from the boy.

But I pleaded him not to, that I wanted to see him again, and had Mother try to soothe and reason with him, I remember thinking that day that I would never have a proper friend.

A few times we met afterward and I learned more about him every time. He was funny, witty, had a genius mind, he was arrogant at times and a powerful mage, but most of all he was compassionate. I noticed overtime The Captain would have a faraway look on him whenever he thinks of the bigger picture. At a young age, he already managed to have many things accomplished and gaining money independently.

Many thought The Captain was perfect and expected him to be so, but I knew his flaws and I knew he needed someone to remind him of that or he'll end up truly thinking he can do anything and no man should think like that.

My first trip with him, he had lost a dear friend. He needed someone so I came to him. We talked and was silent until he decided he wanted to run.

Not forever, but only for a day.

He asked me to run with him and I did.

It was reckless for a pair of kids to run without direction and without supervision. But I had long since wanted to run from my home. Ever since my mother died, my father had become much more shrewd and cold. He couldn't even remember my own birthday afterward. So that's why I didn't even hesitate when I took his hand.

I asked where we would go.

He told me anywhere we wanted.

I didn't think it was possible at the time, but I was proven wrong as he was soon known across the land as someone who makes the impossible possible.

'The Miracle Worker' they would call one of his titles.

He took me to the back hill of his mansion. Running up, until he showed me something out of this world. It was a red box but not just a normal red box. It had the word Telephone Booth, but no phone was there and the box was the size of a small guard post.

Instead, when he opened the door and got me inside, I was greeted by the cross interior of a ship and a living room. While the middle of the ship has a coffee table rooted at the floor and a bean bag instead of chairs. The walls were the most complicated I've ever seen. There were various buttons, switches, and levers of all size and colors. In the middle of what later we called 'The Control Wall' - where he sets the coordinate to our destination - was the handle of the motorcycle that was to be a steering wheel. Something he rarely used but was incredibly useful when it was. The pillars around were covered with colored vines and flowers and there was the distinct smell of scented candle that remind me of lavenders.

A window screen just above the steering wheel looked out to our surroundings which at the time was the thick forest that hid the mysterious and wonderful Red Box.

When I first stepped inside, this was what I said "It's bigger on the inside."

"I know." The Captain for some reason was ecstatic from my words. He then began bouncing to the Control Wall and fiddling with the switches, with exaggerated twirls and hops as he did. I looked around at the ship once more, trying to discern if this was really reality or just a dream. I knew The Captain had always been brilliant, but to build a ship when he's not even old enough to drive a simple four wheeler magic vehicle just seemed preposterous to me.

Had I been told such a thing beforehand, I would never have believed it.

So even after tripping and falling on top of the bean bag chair, my eyes never left the ceilings filled with light lacrimas and engine rotors.

He told me then its ship's name - I'm sorry, _his_ name was TORRI. Apparently it's short for Totally Remarkable Rune Intelligence. I thought it was weird that he would keep calling the ship a he, thinking he had an attachment or because he was just weird and delusional. With time though, I realized that TORRI, despite being a ship, is sentinent and I assure you'll agree with me by the end of this book.

Impossible you might say, but through the years of traveling with him, I've seen far more impossible and strange things.

Moving on, after introducing me to his ship. TORRI politely offered me a cup of tea even though I refused. You see...since he's a living ship he could control everything within it. The walls would shift and turn for when he provided me a hot cup of tea.

Finally, after adjusting whatever he had been doing. The Captain looked me in the eye and asked "Anywhere in the world is at your fingertips, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me," I said with an eager smile blooming on my face.

His smile matched mine and his hand reached out for a lever when it froze and he looked back at me with mischievous glint in his eyes, "Oh and just so you know. I never did a test drive of this ship. So apologies in advance if we crash land."

That caught me by surprise and I paled, my smile fell and I was about to stop him from doing something stupid but he just laugh maniacally at me before he pulled down the lever.

That was the start of our adventure.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Birthday to Remember**

"Run!"

I cried out as Lucy and I ran from the group of Tribal Men chasing us with spears and arrows. Fourteen year old Lucy and sixteen year old me were running as fast as our legs could carry us, but it was hard with Lucy wearing a skimpy wedding gown, her hands tied in front of her, and had been saved from death by a volcano in the nick of time.

To sum up, just your ordinary day.

An arrow grazed my cheek and I cursed out a flurry of words when our mad dash became much more desperate.

The sight of our favorite red box was on sight, and we broke out into relief grins. I snapped my finger and TORRI opened his door for us to rush inside.

However, after I let Lucy rushed inside and I face with the Tribal Men, "Thank you for the hospitality, but I have to regretfully say to you all; _Hasta la vista!"_

Another arrow grazed my ear and I yelped before rushing inside. Lucy already had her hand free from my ship's help, "TORRI take us home!"

[Certainly Sir.]

The coordinate automatically set itself and the ship rumbled before disappearing out of sight from our previous spot. Relief washed over as we both slumped into the ground.

"That was a close one."

"You can say that again, I thought being forced into married was bad enough. But married to the Fire God by jumping into volcano? Not my ideal wedding plan."

"You said it, this is worse than our trip that had me landed on a pirate ship "

"At least those pirates were reasonable, though not a bright bunch they are, but it still wouldn't top how we caused a rebellion in a country."

"Oh, yeah...I remember that. That was like three years ago. Mind you, they would have rebel sooner or later, I think we just speed things up a bit."

We were silent for a moment longer before we exchanged glances, snorted, then burst out laughing. Still feeling the adrenaline flowing through us before we landed roughly and got us rolling around.

I looked back at Lucy and summon a wardrobe for her to change which Lucy went in and sent me a grateful nod. I gave her once over and felt just how different Lucy was compared to Canon. She was much more confident, much more resourceful, and much more cunning. She still shamelessly flirt which had gotten us into trouble in the first place this time around, but she also knows more self-defense move after having a run with me and TORRI.

It's not an everyday thing just so you know. I've only ever taken Lucy for a spin and never with Rebecca or Nick. Not that I mind having them but someone needs to cover us while we're away, also the trip is a bit sacred to the both of us. For me, it helps me run from my responsibility as a Noble and all my planning against the future. For Lucy, it helps her from running away from her father and her standing as Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia.

The wardrobe was open and out came Lucy, wearing a pink crop top, a gray trousers and a pair of dark brown heel boots. "Adventure wise, this was fun but I think it's time we go back and get ready for the party tonight."

I groaned and slumped back to the floor, "Do we have to?"

"Hush, it's your birthday tonight. How could you not be excited?"

"Lucy, if I have my ways, having dinner with my father's associate is not how I deal with my party."

She rolled her eyes fondly at me, "Come on Captain. Let's change you back to Roy Jurenelle."

Reluctantly, I got up and got out from TORRI. Walking down the hill alongside Lucy where Rebecca was waiting on the backyard anxiously. Nick was playing with Hope while talking her nerves down that I would come back on time.

"But what if they've been thrown in jail, or be stuck in a forest, or worse being sent to another universe!"

Sorry to burst your bubble Rebecca, but that won't be happening just yet. "Or, I could be back right now and you don't have to worry so much." I cut in to reveal my presence to them. The three of them turned, but while Nick and Hope smiled and waved welcomingly, Rebecca still wore her scowl as she marched up to me and drag me back to the mansion.

"The party will begin in two hours and you barely got anything ready! Of all the irresponsible things you could have done today, to be away until the last hour to your own birthday party!"

"Technically, it was two hours."

The look she gave me said if we were in private setting, that commentary would deserve a slap by the back of my head. She then stopped short for a moment, turn to glare at the laughing pair of Nick and Lucy, making them shut their mouth when she pointed her finger at them. "Laugh now before I go because I will do the same for you two as well," she promised them before continuing her stride.

With a promised she would wash me herself if I don't hurry and a quick choice of attire, I was once again wearing my dark blue tux. When I walked out of my room, Nick, Hope, Lucy were already waiting for me.

Nick was in his servant attire, fiddling with his bowtie with discomfort face. Hope nestled in his hair and wearing a simple pale blue one piece and a hat that was shaped and colored like a rainbow. Hope said the hat was her version of formal wear.

Did I mention she has a weird hat fetish?

Then last was Lucy, she was already wearing her default smile, the kind of smile she wore in discomfort from the frilly pink gown she wore in canon.

"Ready to face the music nyu~?" Hope asked me.

A knowing grin made its way on my lips, "Oh Hope, you have no idea how accurate your word is to what I have in mind." Hope and my two friends tilted their head in question but I provide no more clue. "First though-" I walked to the nearest window to open it and as if on cue, a paper plane flew in somehow still able despite the small package tied under it, then with flop it fell to my hand and the paper plane opened itself and floated down to reveal a letter written on it.

 _Dear Roy_

 _Happy sixteenth birthday!_

 _Hope you had been doing well. Me, Lisanna, and Elfman had been doing fine. We all wished you for the best of the coming years to come and congrats of being the same age as Elfman._

 _But you know, you're not the only that has the reason to celebrate because guess what? I just made it to S-RANK MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL! How great is that?! And all it took was to kick the curb out of the other candidates and finding some old grave. Easy peasy if you ask me._

 _Best of all, I beat Ezra in being an S-Class Mage. Ha! Now I can brag how I'm so much better than her and have the rank to back me up._

 _Anyway...you said you love my cooking on the last letter so along with your present I made a few batch of cookies alongside._

 _Hope you love it._

 _Mirajane_

It's been like this in the past years since after our first meeting. Mira would occasionally send me letters and I would send them a regular letter back with Fairy Tail as its address. She often tells me about how better her siblings were handling the same magic as her and how happy and proud she was for them. She told me about this annoying girl called Erza who seemed to think she's all that and could control how we should act among guilds. She told me about the fights that often broke out in the guild, mostly on Natsu and Gray. She also talks how she was getting better at using her own magic and I could read between the lines she wanted me to say I'm proud and amazed by her progress.

I didn't realize my smile widen at every sentence I read and a smug look made its way to Lucy as she eyed me with devious glint. "Is this from the Mysterious Mistress you so want to keep secret from me?" She asked as she inched closer to me for a peek but I promptly close it before she could and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Ah, Lucy. What's life without a little mystery? And don't call her Mistress, that would make you my wife since I'm keeping it from you."

"And why would you even need to keep it from me? And your wife...eew. That...sounds wrong in so many ways."

I made a mischievous grin at her, "Better me than my brother right? He does have an obvious crush on you."

Lucy shuddered at the reminder and wrapped her hand on her upper arms, "Please, not a word about him."

"Moreover," I continued, "If you know who I'm penpalling with, you'd be jealous."

She snorted, "Now why would I do that?"

I didn't say anything, just give her a knowing smile before I went off to the party without a word. Lucy's smile faded and was up on my tail, "No, seriously, why would I do that?" she said with her facade gone.

I thought about it for a moment on what I should say, and decided it's okay to tease her as I turned around abruptly to her and mouthed the word 'Fairy Tail'

The jaw dropping face she wore was worth it.

"You're joking."

Again, wordlessly, I turned to continue my stride even when Lucy lay frozen at the spot before she quicken her pace to walk beside me even as I hid my true feelings with my own default smile.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Alright, I'm joking."

"Don't play games with me Roy Jurenelle. Are you seriously saying you've been writing to a Fairy Tail Mage. The guild that I've _longed_ to join!"

The smile quirk up a bit but I managed to keep it in place, but it was getting harder not to laughed at her. Thankfully, the interrogation was cut off when we finally arrived at the hall and Lucy had to put up her facade smile again.

"This conversation isn't over Roy!" she whispered-shouted me and I couldn't hold back the chuckle that slipped.

Which is exactly why it's going to be fun tease for my part Lucy Heartfilia

 **. . .**

"My son Roy, has always been a peculiar boy. He was studious since you and was always curious about magic and learning things rather than playing.000 He was a boy full of ideas and insight that surpassed most adult. With al golden heart that cares for the people he strived to make this kingdom. Never was I blessed with a more worthwhile son than him."

"A toast for my young boy, for as of today he becomes a young man!" My father cried. Glasses were raised in response and followed by the sound of clinking glass against glass. Yet only one was the sound of glass shattering near my feet and I turned to the side to find my brother, Sawarr, had slipped his own glass.

"Oh, Brother. You're such a scatterbrain. You should be more careful."

"Sorry...you know how I am," he said, his voice subdued or dare I thought, defeated...but why?

"Brother, are you okay? What's wrong?" He didn't answer as he turned his back on me and joined his oan group of friends and greeting them. I shrugged, not thinking much of his action and was about to resumed my talk to Lucy when…

"Oh, Rory~"

My heart sank. My face paled. And fear made my spine shivered at the obnoxious voice coming from behind me. I tried to turn and walked away in a calm fashion but she was already upon me.

"Rory-poo, my honey! How are you today My Darling?" the _thing_ -sorry, that's rude of me, _she_ tackled me from behind and wrapped my whole arm into her hug. Ignoring how her...chest (what? I'm being polite to the woman reader here) pressed against it.

"First, I'm not your darling. Second, I'm not your honey. Third and lastly, I'm nobody's Rory-poo, that's not even my goddamn name!" I groused at every word, even as I tried pulling myself out of her grasp but damn does this girl has an elephant grip.

"Oh, don't be shy Darling. We are meant to be together so you don't have to be afraid of our undying love being formed."

This time, I felt at snapping at her and whirled my head to her. She was a girl two years younger than me, cheeks plumped and plushed, a red lipstick worn she knew nothing on how to use it, short black curls of her hair in pigtails, her nose small and flat. She wasn't a pretty girl nor is she ugly, but her persistence character didn't help me giving her a good picture of her.

Ugh, you helped her return her handkerchief and it led her to this obsession. I already had a hard time accepting Juvia's character because of her stalker tendency, having a stalker of my own does not help her case. Well...she's not on stalker level right now, more like a delusional fangirl.

"Listen here Nancy Sheeran because I'm not going to repeat myself. You are an eyesore to me, I don't like you or your cuddling when I barely even know you. Your voice makes me want an earmuffs. So get the damn message and stop chasing me."

Nancy stood staring at me with eyes wide as saucer, I waited for any crying or any kind of reactions, but her response was "Kyaaaaa, Roy-sama is so cool when you're scolding me."

I give up. This girl is utterly hopeless.

I locked eyes with Lucy and made a silent pleading. Her brown eyes eyed the scene critically before she smirk in a sense of victory and continued nibbling at her cake.

This is exactly her form of revenge.

Well, I can't be the only one to suffer now can't I?

"Hey Sawarr! I heard Lucy is searching for you!"

Lucy yelped and almost in an instant, Sawarr was bounding his way toward her and she ran the opposite direction.

Was it mean? Yes.

Was it satisfying? Absolutely.

Am I still in the arms of my fangirl and desperately hoping someone to take me away from her? Freaking Mandela Yes! Someone get this girl off me!

For once my prayer was answered when I saw a familiar face coming ever closer toward us, a gratified and relief smile made its way on me when she stood upon us and Nancy was too busy snuggling to me to see the royalty she failed to give respect too.

"Miss Sheeran, I hope you don't mind me interrupting but do you suppose you can lend me Mister Roy for a minute or two?"

She looked at her interrupter with eye full of annoyance, but then it turned to shock, and she let go of me to stand straight and curtsied the Jade Princess. Her smile stayed serene but the amusing glint in her eyes was evident to me. It always amaze me how the girl younger than Nancy could act much more mature even by most adult standard.

"Princess Hisui, you're here."

"Off course. Why would I not be in my own benefactor's party that celebrated his birth?"

"You're too kind Princess. It's almost a decade since the kidnapping and I'm not even the one who saved you."

"Nevertheless, you won't find anyone as young as you claiming to have help getting the Princess back to safety."

"With a broken bone or two," I supplied dryly.

Hisui laughed at the memory before asking again to Nancy if she would obliged to spare of my time privately. Nancy off course wouldn't dare to object her and relented me to her. Making me sigh in relief as I looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you for that, you practically save me."

Hisui giggled at my reaction, "You exaggerate Mister Roy."

"Please Princess, just call me Roy. As a friend of mine you don't need to be so polite."

Her smile brighten, "Then I insist you call me Shisui, you've earned it as a friend and as someone of high accomplishment. Why, someday you might even be knighted and I would gladly call you Sir Roy."

I laughed, "Maybe, it is good to dream."

"Oh I'd dare say it's more than just a pipedream. In fact, I bet you'd be knighted sometime this year."

"I'll take that bet for 100 jewels if you don't mind."

Hisui giggled again, she probably never get involve in small bets like this so the prospect must be exciting for her. "I don't mind at all. Oh and I almost forgot, happy birthday to you Roy."

Hisui looked like she wanted to give me a hug, but her standing held her back. Unlike the modern times, unless we're in private settings hugging someone is as equally scandalous as kissing in public for the High Class. More so for a royalty.

We have a sort of kinship, Hisui and me. We both lost our mother by giving birth and lived our lives never knowing what our mother would be like.

The party continued as if the small chaos I gave glimpse was nothing to them and after the small talk I had with Hisui. I settled myself beside Nick and Hope was eating with half-closed eyes on top of his hair. I'm regretting a bit not to call her Sleepy right about now. Not soon after, Lucy came panting beside Nick's right side. Took Hope out of his hair and began hugging her like some kind of comfort mechanism. She did like to hug Happy when she's close to upset in canon, or is that just me?

"So, when are we leaving? I thought you should have greeted all the important people by now."

I grinned, and before I could reply to her she hold her hand up on my face, "Wait, don't tell me. I know that face. You're making 'I-just-did-something-interesting face'"

"Oh Lucy, you know me so well." As if beacon by my calling, the lights of the hall turned hall. Surely it was Rebecca's work, causing a cacophony of confusion and slight panic strained out from them all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The stage that held the mini-orchestra, playing the light and soothing classical music throughout the party, shone and was empty of people and there was an added instrument of drums, a guitar and a bass. Mist might be unfamiliar to it unless one were to share a taste with the common folk's music.

Oh truly they won't expect how uncommon the songs are that will be played today.

One person came forward, he was black man with a giant afro to his head and buck teeth. Not a very handsome man oh he's voice make it all up. Lucy gasped just as he stood at the stage, recognizing him as one of our brief companion that we help save from a cursed mansion that had them only to sing as long as they were locked inside (like being stuck in a Disney Movie and couldn't do anything but sing all the time. Quite a dreadful cursed indeed) and we took him back to Fiore along with his family and help wit the paperwork as a residence of Margarett Town. Though despite the cursed, it didn't stop them from loving music but they needed reprieve by singing different genres than Disney-like music. His family who was locked alongside with him began taking position as well to their instrument as Zed said his monologue.

"First I apologize that I must take over this stage but I noticed it's Master Roy's birthday and I can't not sing for him for my benefactor. So for him to ask me to sing here himself only made me even more eager while introducing me to a song of such novelty I must sing it for him."

"So please listen, I have a feeling you will all love it."

A familiar beat and riff coming from one of the legendary singer from my home world began to play, the smile I had stretched even further as the lyrics started to play.

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide,_

 _No escape from reality._

It was an unfamiliar tune to their ear but they find Zed's voice caused shiver to the guest as his voice rival that of Freddy Mercury himself. As if he had summon his spirit and his voice with us. He jumped down from the stage as he made the hall his dance floor.

I looked around and saw the people's reaction and grinned. It started off with only a shake of their head, tapped of their foot, or the slight swing of their hip. However, more and more did High Class get swept by the beat of the song, the maids and butler couldn't help but stopped there and listen to the song until they couldn't help but bounded up and down with the music alongside the nobles and rich people and none seemed to care.

 _Open your eyes,_

 _Look up to the skies and see,_

Then, the impossible happened. Everyone stopped and I mean literally everyone. The guests and the servants paused as they gazed at Zed in curious and wondrous look. As he sang through the smoot note, the people couldn't help but swayed.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning,

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo.

(Galileo) Galileo,

Galileo Figaro

Magnifico-o-o-o-o.

Just when you think it couldn't get any better the universe proved me wrong. At the sudden change of note from soft to electrifying high notes, the people were caught by surprised by the sudden change of pace but that got them to be ever more attentive to the music. The song build, and built itself until the riff came as the music made its way into the climax.

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

 _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

All the people in the hall began to moved by the rhythm of the music. Some swayed, some jumped up and down, some outright dance crazily. The servants forgot about their duty and started joining the guests but hey, I'm not complaining. I just let the things that happened happens without question.

Once the song finished and all were clapping wildly at the performance I did finally get to say the one thing I've been waiting for

"LONG LIVE THE QUEENS!"

Oh come on… The opportunity was there, I couldn't miss it!

Once the guests were all distracted by the greatest song ever made by the Queens and followed it up be with more of their hit song I requested Zed and his family to play. I separate myself from the dance group and tapped Lucy and Nick by the shoulder and motioned my head outside. They nodded, understanding what it meant as we venture to the kitchen. Stocking the excessive uneaten food that still perfectly fine and unused and aligned them perfectly on the carriage that was waiting outside where Rebecca had impeccably prepared.

The carriage was easily took care of itself with a simple use of magic and off we went to the slums. When we reached there, a group of kids playing football (Not soccer, it's called football! Get your english right!) one of them spotted us and immediately they cried, "Roy is here!"

Simultaneously, they all turned toward us and with their small little feet, they carried themselves into a run before making a dog pile over me.

Everyone laughed cheerily from the scene, including me despite the groan mix into it.

You see, It was a kind of tradition for the four of us to sneak out excessive food and gave it away to the small group of poor families that needed it more. The grateful happy faces they showed us would always warmth all our hearts and the kids loved spoiling and petting Hope, she certainly didn't mind it.

I've always done this on my birthday. Every year, I would piled up a good amount of food the spread with the people who needed it most rather than let it he waste. So off course on my birthday they would make a small celebration just because

Only now I realized the importance of giving when I have more to give, and it make me feel like a small man for me to not appreciate what I already have and not share it with others.

So I kept just this familiar ritual from my past life. To honor the second life I had and my past family.

Once all the food were spread among the people who needed, I was tapped by the back of the shoulder. I turned, and have out a megawatt smile when I learned who it was.

"Malcolm! Sam! You're here."

Malcolm gave me an off-course-we're-here smile while Sam just gave me a frown before quipping, "I'd say 'Happy Birthday' but that would imply I'm happy for your sad existence."

"Lovely to see you too Sam. Your tongue has gotten even sharper I see," I replied chirpily, my smile not at all demented.

Sam scoffed, but Malcolm gave his signature 'Be-nice-to-him' gaze and promptly made a forced smile back at me. Then Malcolm looked back at me, "16 is a very special age, you are becoming a man Roy so we thought we should grace you a gift."

He handed me a purple box and I took it with a raised eyebrow, very curious of what a thief would give me.

"This better not be something stolen."

"Well…"

"Malcolm."

"To be politically correct, I've only stolen something an item rightfully stolen iso technically…"

"You know what, never mind, I'll pretend I never hear what you said. Just so you know, I'll hold it up on you if it ever bite me on the ass."

"That's the spirit."

I chuckled fondly at him before making my way to open the box. It could have been anything, coming from Malcolm, but a bracelet was a bit underwhelming. It was made into so when one wears it'll look like a silver snake coiling over my arm and at the tail, there was a blue gem glimmering expensively.

"Not that I have anything against a man wearing a bracelet, but I was expecting something more...I don't know...cooler, useful, something a master of thief would-" before I could finished my sentence, Malcolm took that moment to pick up the bracelet, wear it, then with the blue gem shining in reaction to his will, it morphed splendidly into a two-edged sword. An ability that closely resemble my most fond weapon even after years it was lost. "Withdrawn. That is definitely cooler than the average gift."

He chuckled at my words, "An old friend of mine was the one who had it made. It could morph into any tool, shape, or weapon as you so wish made from a mysterious metal that could easily turn liquid."

Okay, not resemble but exactly like my previous weapon with an obvious upgrade to it because damn, that looks shiny.

"So if you don't like it, I guess I could…" I didn't let Malcolm finished as I reached out for the sword, the gem - actually, by now I know it's a lacrima - glowed and it turned back into a bracelet worn on my hand and looked back at him.

"Best. Gift. Ever."

I looked at my new weapon in awe before a small inscription made my eyes squinted before it dawn on me who was the maker and couldn't held back the wonder when I read who it was.

Afterward, the two didn't stay long and went off to who knows where. I didn't mind they didn't say goodbye, they were never the conventional type of people. I'll see them when I'll see them, and I know I'll see them again so I wasn't worried about not saying a few farewells.

I did say goodbyes to the kids and families, they never stop expressing how grateful they were and I never stop getting enough out of it. It's always nice to know your actions can make someone happy.

The four of us sneaked back into my mansion and while I had anticipate maybe an encore for Zed's singing or the disperse of now being a late at night. I noticed they all were looking worried and flustered instead, people were running back and forth, the place was in chaos with tables overturned, the chandelier broken down and the windows shattered.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud and one of the servant almost cried answering.

"The Princess! The Jade Princess has been kidnapped!"

... _Again?!_

* * *

 **AN: Bad news, good news time!**

 **Bad news, My beta-ist is having problem so sorry if the quality is still sub-par and the rewrite has been postponned.**

 **Good news, I'm posting the nest two chapters in the next two days! Isn't that great. And if you're lucky, you might get extra two chapters of Captain Who but you'll have to cross your finger for that.**

 **And fow Meow Orbit's question, yes the Captain Who would give hints of important events alongside side-entertainment. The interlude would also be of average 5ks story I think. Depends if if there's action or not, otherwise it'd be longer.**


	24. Chapter 21

**AN: WARNING! HEAVY PRINCESS BRIDE REFERENCE IN THIS ARC AND I DO NOT REGRET ANY OF IT!**

 **Edit: Thank you for pointing out my errors on Hisui's name. That was embarrassing.**

 **Chapter 21: The Kidnapped Princess**

Cacophony of different panic sounds mixed with concern ones caused a headache inside me, having enough of it. I walked up to a table and shouted with the top of my lungs, "SHUT UP!"

The room went stilled from my voice, making me nod in satisfaction.

"Alright, normally I'll ask the detail on how they managed to kidnap a princess with supposedly secure knights on their hand," I made a pointed look at the line of injured guards who duck their heads sheepishly from me, "But there's no time. The longer we argue, the more likely we'll lose the Princess. Rebecca, fetch me Courage!"

While she done to get my trusty steed where a land from Joya would call it the Hound Horse. Because while it has the body of. A horse, its head was one of a lion, making you doubt if it's was a herbivore, and has the keen nose and ears of that of a dog. It had snuck inside TORRI since I never certified animals to not be able to go in without my permission.

It was terrifying sight, getting inside to find a lion-headed horse at the middle of the ship, eating away the vines and flowers on the wall.

Only for three seconds though, after that the horse hissed and tried to hide beneath the table, quivering. I found out later on that he's an easily frightened horse.

So after this and that I ended up keeping him and named him Courage.

Courage the Cowardly Horse.

… No comment on my side other than that I have no regrets.

Lucy grabbed my hand and I turned, one look at her and said one word; "No."

"You know I can help," she countered.

"I do, but I doubt your father will be thrilled in you going along in some danger." to emphasize, I pointed out the far figure of Jude, standing critically at us even when surrounded and talking with his business partner. We've already stretched today's adventure as some play date of us just two instead of running with our lives.

Lucy looked the same spot as me but Jude has returned his line of sight to his 'partner's.' Making Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you without at least my spirit." She pulled out her silver key. The key bow was similar to Lyra's or Plue's design but with picture of a red eagle stamped on it. The key's bit was the shape of a talon. "Open the gate of the eagle, Aquila!"

A flashed of light and behold, right in front of me was the emerging form of a humanoid bird. With the body of a man, a white feather covered its bird head and and stretched out to his chest, his wings and tails were vibrant red, and wearing a golden crown.

Oh come on. Do you really think after travelling with me for years she wouldn't pick up a few new set of keys along the way. Get real, Lucy is a real collector of keys.

"Aquila, I want you to watchover Roy and Nick on my stead and support them when needed. Make sure you listen to him unless it was a stupid or suicidal idea."

"Hey!" I cried offence tone.

Aquila didn't say anything. He just nodded in that solemn silent nod of his. I don't know how Lucy does it, but somehow she could understand Aquila perfectly despite him never saying a word. Just a nod, a shake or sometimes glare. It's unnerving while Lucy doesn't seem to mind at all.

I turned away and was about to dashed out when Lucy took my hand around hers and I turned to her one last time.

"Be safe," she ordered.

I grinned and gave her a mock salute, "Aye, aye, Ma'am."

I then went to the boxes of presents, and snatched one that came from Shisui, proceed to the front of the mansion where Courage is waiting. He was just as I describe him but with gold sheen coat for his body and his mane rivalled the color of fresh blood, his eyes had different colors. Yellow on the right and neon green on the left. I made him sniffed the box, Courage had its nose upon it for awhile before he made a heart stopping growl, a sign to say that he caught and remember the scent. He was ready to follow the trail.

Nick was also ready, having Hope on his back, ready to fly and searched for the princess alongside with me and Aquila.

Rebecca put the saddle on Courage's back and tighten but paused and looked at me quizzically,

"You know, with Nick's nose you should have been able to chase after The Princess regardless with Courage's..." she skeptically eyed the cowardly horse, "...ability, but I must ask why?"

To her credit, I blushed in embarrassment and scratched my cheek in a guilty manner. "Rebecca, I'm mounting a lion headed horse, do you even need to ask why? Besides, I've always wanted a distinctive entrance while gallantly saving someone, so it was either the horse or the coconut."

"Coconut? Why on earth would you need that?"

"... Never mind." These people needed a good dose of Monty Python, honestly. "Ride on Courage!"

With a loud roar of agreement, we set out to find the Princess of Fiore Kingdom and saved her from her possibly untimely doom.

 **. . .**

Princess Hisui had experienced various kidnapping attempts. Some were ridiculous, some were close calls, some weren't even worth mentioning. But this would the first that someone had actually succeeded.

She was beginning to gain consciousness but decided to keep her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. She had first thought they were a group of beggars when she spotted them outside and one of them looked like had sprained leg and needed medical help. The moment she got close though, she was knocked unconscious and they must have a strong mage or warrior among them if her knights weren't on her side.

She dared to peep at her captors and observed them. The first she took notice was the handsome man who had a long face and a long nose, his light brown hair managed to defy gravity, a sideburn and a goatee on his chiseled jaw.

Then there was a giant of a man, unnaturally big and tall you would doubt he was human. He has a round face, his hand gigantic and could possibly hold a whole head, he has curled dark brown hair, a unibrow, and a flat nose.

Then the last of the two was the shortest, barely higher than 1,5 meters and driving the carriage. His skin pale and has slit asian eyes, his raven hair most likely was long and was tied into a bun. He was wearing what might look like a silk eastern style garment.

However, between the three. What caught her eyes the most was the black metal looking collar on the two neck that wasn't the short asian man. The sign of slaves from the country of Caelum.

She began to slowly listening in to her kidnappers who seemed to be arguing among themselves.

"...you didn't tell us we were kidnapping to kill and not ransom," The giant protested softly.

"and what if I did tell you? It's not like you could do anything about it. You're my slave. You understand that? S-L-A-V-E! You do as I tell you with no question asked and what we do is none of your concern so don't think with you're already small barely used buffoon brain of yours and used your brute strength which is what I've bought you for."

Shisui tried to listened in if the Giant Man would retaliate from the insults but didn't. He just sat on his spot beside her as if he had heard the insults a thousand times over. Different to the man who was sharpening his rapier across her. She noticed, when she dared to peep, that he hardened his grip until his knuckles turn white and he briefly stilled from sharpening before continuing like nothing happened.

However, he then stilled again and looked pointedly at her, causing to shut her eyes at once. She then find out he wasn't looking at her but something behind her.

"Master, what do we do once we're being followed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we've already miles away from town and we were silent on our kidnapping. No one should be able to track us down this quickly. It's inconceivable."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, like I said. It's inconceivable...why do you ask?"

"Because there's a figure of someone riding a house that's gaining on us," the man replied flippantly.

"WHAT?!" He whirled his head and his jaw comically drop that his slave was not messing with him. "Tha...but that's...inconceivable!"

Hisui had to put every ounce of her wil not to smile at that moment. She knew without a doubt Roy would come for her. If anyone from the ball could save her, it was him.

"Don't think so smug yet Your Highness," Shisui tensed, how did he know when he hadn't even lay an eye on her. She thought he was bluffing but he continued, "Just because one person managed to follow our trail doesn't mean anything if he dies now. Spade!"

"Right on it Master." The handsome man stood and while the carriage was still running in full speed, he opened the door and jumped out with no hesitation. Shisui couldn't help but turn her head and found that the man had landed without a problem.

"Morning Your Highness," the smug voice of her captor made her turn with icy glare that followed, "I see you've woken from your slumber."

"He'll save me you know," she said with strong conviction.

The Master of Slaves didn't leave his eyes off the road but the voice he was using made her suspect he was arching an eyebrow, "Oh, so you know the man that's following us."

"Indeed, and I know that other than saving me, he'll stop whatever wretched plan you have in mind."

Shisui had thought she instilled enough fear to make them doubt themselves. You'd be surprised how doubt can be use against you. Instead, he laughed outright at her with his head thrown back.

"You seem to have reasons I do not know that he could very well topple my months old plan to crumble. However, know this Your Highness that I have my own reason why I don't think he'll ever be a problem."

It was her turn to arched an eyebrow at him, "Pray tell then why?"

The Asian Man then turned her way to give a smug look as he said it, "Because he's facing The Strongest Swordsman of All Ishgar."

 **. . .**

It was when the shadow of the carriage was at sight when it happened. Courage growled loudly, his back hunched forward and he looked like he was about to murder someone, but only I know the truth and it was one of the reason why I chose to bring him.

"What's up with Courage?" Nick asked when he and Hope flew down after spotting us stopping. Aquila not far behind. He didn't say anything but birdish expression told me he had similar concern.

"It's his Danger Radar," I answered him.

"Danger Radar? I didn't know Hound Horse has that."

"They don't, it's something I called Courage's inner instinctive gift that only he possessed." I proudly boast despite the truth of the matter.

"Really, that is so cool!" Nick exclaimed with bright eyes, "So, what does it do?"

Time to burst his bubble, "It tells us how dangerous our adversary is by how much Courage is frighten."

On cue, Nick's face fell flat from the truth alongside Aquila and they weren't sure what to say, so I went on explaining as if he didn't hear me. Courage was a peculiar mammal more than the already being a lion-headed horse. One of his quirks would be he was the smallest of the Hound Horse despite being the same age and how much he was bullied that he has this kind of instinctive radar build inside him to know how dangerous a person is. For example, if he was a Level 1 danger Courage would simply tremble (Meaning yeah, he trembles with almost around anyone), if he was a Level 2 his hair would stand, if he was a Level 7 he would try to stick his head to underground.

Meaning, the more frighten he is, the more dangerous the person.

"So, what is he doing now? He doesn't look afraid at all nyu~" Hope pointed out with more curious than concern in her tone.

"Ah, but that's the thing. He is afraid. He's just bluffing at the moment."

"And that would mean…?"

Something or someone was dangling on the side of the carriage before jumping off and landed in the middle of the road.

"We're dealing a Level 9 danger," I said simply when in truth I wanted to curse aloud. "Nick, go high and keep following the princess alongside Aquila, I'll deal with him."

"Aniki-"

"No Nick, this person is way better than you and me put together. Most possibly he wouldn't mind killing us so I have to talk him down and you know I'm a good talker. If worse comes worst, between us two, I'm more likely to be able to escape from him. At the very least our top priority, The Princess, is safe, do you understand?" Nick pursed his lips but kept it shut since I'm sure there are a thousand reasons he wanted to say but couldn't because he knew I was right as usual.

"Just...be careful Aniki."

"Right back at you Nicky."

With those sentiments we part ways. I then turned to Aquila who was looking at me as if deciding if my decision was suicidal or not. "You know I'm not going to let myself die today right?" after a nod that followed after a long silence, he flew up and side by side with Nick, went after the Princess. Afterward when finally urging Courage to keep moving forward, he lost his scary face and went back to trembling.

"Don't worry you Stupid Horse, I scarcely think he would pay attention to you while he's dealing with me."

He hissed at me but that didn't deter me as I sighed, "I don't like this any more than you do but someone got to do this, might as well be us." I ignore the whimpering he made as he trudge forward to meet our mysterious adversary. When he was close enough for me to make out his face, before I could judge what kind of first impression he made. Instead, with one swift movement of his sword, a torrent blade of wind almost blew us away if Courage hadn't hold down his heel. When it ceased, I thought he was only trying to scare us off or prove our worth from withstanding that attack.

I was proven wrong when a familiar creaking sound caught my ear and my eyes widen as I looked to my left. The sky darkened, or at least I thought it did, when I realized it was the shadow of a gigantic tree falling over to us. Courage managed to jumped back before we were squashed like a bug.

The tree finally fell and the road was blocked. While it was only inconvenient for me, I smiled when I realize the significant of his act.

The man doesn't like to kill.

Meaning, the talk is going to be smoother than I realize. There's also the likely thought he doesn't waste his time killing pest but I'm not giving up my faith in humanity just yet.

Though at the moment I have to deal with the tree first because when I said gigantic tree, I meant _enormous!_ The plant is literally called the Giant Tree for a reason so I doubt Courage could jumped over it. Looking up what might as well be a 15 foot tall wall. I had Courage to heel and was about to use my Walk-Everywhere-Shoes and jumped to the tree…

...but fall down instantly afterward and planted my face to the ground.

I have sneaking suspicion Courage was snickering at me while I was spouting out dirt but when I turned my head, he was whistling innocently instead.

Cheeky horse.

"Oh yeah, I'm still wearing my party shoe. This sucks."

An exhausted exasperated sigh fell out of my mouth and I looked back at the wall. I could, in theory, use any other runes to passed this but I bet my neck the Swordsman is waiting to ambush me on the other side.

I didn't realize how long I was contemplating my plan before a voice from the other side broke my thought. "Excuse me" he cried out, "I don't mean to disturb you but would you mind hurry along with your plan so we can get to fighting?"

I blinked a few times, caught off guard by his polite words and Spanish accent that I wasn't sure what to say before my mouth ran off on its own, "I'd be quicker if you're not there waiting to ambush me."

"...Touche." We fell into silent, and while my mind was still planning with every possible to fight or escape alive from the man. "How's the planning going?" he asked me again.

"Slow going since I know not much about you." I exclaimed for him to hear.

"...I don't suppose you could speed things up? I hate waiting."

"Look Man-on-the-other-side-of-the-tree, I don't want to be rude but you're disturbing my concentration. If you're trying to buy time then congratulation, it's working."

"Then how about this, I would not attack to kill you or any kind of harm until you've reached to the other side of the tree."

I frowned at his proposal, "You sure are an impatient man, but what reason should I trust your word? Afterall, for all I know you're just as impatient to finish the job as you are waiting for me."

The swordsman was quiet again for a moment before with a grave serious tone said this; "I swear on my Father's grave that I will not attack you in any way until you reached to the other side."

It was my turn to turned silent and wasn't sure what to say until a decision came to me, "Say it again on your father's name!" I called out.

"I swear on my Father's name, Jackson that I will not attack you in any way until you reached to the other side."

I contemplate his words seriously before I said "Wait there!" and with my hands climbed up the tree bark before jumping off to the ground when I reached the top.

I finally took one look at my opponent and gauge him. What I saw in him was a man you would often see in Top 20 Hottest Man in girls magazine. Add some wicked magic sword skill and one would wonder how he turned into slave. Hell, the guy better wasted a fortune on him because that face sure doesn't come in cheap.

I briefly wondered what he might see in me while he gauged at me as well. Surely he never expects a brat who just turned to a man today to follow a dangerous group of criminal. He seemed to think so as he groaned to his hand and said "Aw hell no, I'm not doing this sober." Then promptly, he took a flask from his back pocket and made audible gulped as he drank it down.

"What? You think just because I'm 16 I can't handle my own?"

The man tried tipping his flask but was greeted with empty drop, he looked surprised by the fact and threw it carelessly away. "It means you're meeting someone way out of your league and I'll have to put you down enough so I could return to my master knowing you won't be there to follow."

I tilted my head, wondering at the choice of words he used, "You said 'putting down.'"

"What? You think because you're barely a man I would go easy on you?"

"No, but you didn't say you'll kill me. Or is it the same meaning in your language?"

"Kill you?! What am I, a Cray-cray? I don't go killing people just for the hell of it. Only when I'm about to die or my master ordered it."

"...Please don't ever say the word 'Cray-cray' again with that face of yours." The Man looked confused but I didn't elaborate, "You seem like a decent fellow, too bad we had to fight."

"I know, you sound like a decent fellow as well, but I must follow my order. I'm sure you know what this collar meant for people like us."

"Yes," I said in solemn tone, "You're a slave from Caelum. The only country that still has slaves out in the open legally. If you disobey your master, you'll be brainwashed and the slavery magic will be put onto you and you'll do it anyway. Some masters like to pick a much more serious setting, such as cutting your head off." I said all that with evident disgust in me.

The Man nodded, "And as much that I don't like to hurt you, I like to live a lot more please don't take offense from that."

"None taken. I completely understand that. It's not everyday I get to fight someone as polite as you. It's very refreshing, usually they shout how much cooler their magic is or monologuing their plan when they think they'll win and nothing could stop them."

"Ah yes, my master does that occasionally. It was my job along with Zeffik to clean up his mess when things go wrong with his oh so 'brilliant' plan." his tone was evidently showing what word was air quoted.

"So...should we fight?" I asked him since all this time, he's been only talking to me and haven't raised a single.

He shrugged, "I'm ready when you are."

I raised my hand and the coiled silver bracelet move to make my own rapier on my hand and he in return lifted his at me.

The fight is going to be a long one but I can say what I had on my mind before we did.

This is going to suck _hard_.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Kreuz Legacies**

I didn't expect his wide eyes at seeing my weapon for the first time. He gaped at it like a fish out of water before strangling out a word, "Wh...where did you get that?"

I tilted my head at the sudden change of tone and subject, "It's a birthday present." I answered as if it was an obvious fact. Without shame, I lunged my sword to his gut but he deflected it easily while his brows still furrowed in a faraway thought and didn't take note of my attack with much trouble.

"It has the Kreuz Symbol," he pointed in flat tone.

"What about it?" I questioned. Swinging my sword to his side but he parried without looking away and almost thrown my sword away with that strike. That was when I realized a similar symbol on my sword hilt was on his.

Then it clicked to me. Kreuz...I know I've heard it somewhere, "Wait, you mean this thing is made by _The_ Heart Kreuz herself?! I thought she sold clothing brand?"

The Swordsman jab toward my head and I dodged at the last second and nipped my ear. "Don't call it a _thing,_ Kreuz's weapons is a work of art! You can't just call it a thing like any other backwater tools you get from your next door workshop, that's disrespectful."

Well, somebody's a crazed fan.

We traded blows as we sized up one another, I learned quickly from years of travelling that if you act like you know what you're doing you could get away most things with just a bluff. So him sizing me up is the only chance I'll have a fraction of a fraction of a chance winning against him.

"Wait, weapons? Alright, I'm confused, are we talking about the same Kreuz here?"

The swordsman narrowed his eyes and his slashes became faster and it took my poker face not to show I was having a hard time keeping up. "So she is in your country, but in my home country she was famed to be the greatest blacksmith, the fact she was a woman made her name spread wide and far...until she disappeared alongside her works." His attacks became more subdued as he wistfully recalled the past and I press further about her from the reaction I gain, "I've been searching for her for more than a decade and got turned to a slave along the way." a mirthless chuckle sounded from him, "What an irony that at the cost if my freedom I was finally able to find clues of her whereabouts."

"Uh huh, just how impressive of a blacksmith is she if it makes you so desperate to meet her?"

Before I knew it, the Swordsman had managed to back me up to the Giant tree bark. He raised his sword before I duck and rolled to the side. His sword was on me again but it met with my blade against his instead of my neck. Is my smile too shaky? Because I sure hope it doesn't.

"Her masterpieces is famous that many rumor surrounded her works which is mostly true. Like how she made the Eye of Hibiscus managed to burn through whatever the wielder saw. The Hammer of Fir that summons lightning and storm to its user, and he even made this-" he showcased his own sword that looks like...well...a normal sword obviously but seeing as it cut down a Giant Tree like it was nothing. I should be more wary of it, "-is her last work before she left. It's called the Abyss Sword and if I remembered correctly, yours was the one she used a peculiar metal she found and was called the Rave in honor of her passing best friend."

It was hard for me not to freeze so I could gaped at him because Holy Luther King! Malcolm must have either know a really good weapon brokers or has some good connection under his sleeve. Either way, I'm impressed.

And Rave? Seriously? I have a sword named Rave? You're really doing this to me Universe?

Clearing that train of thought away, I focused back on the man on front. We carried on on our duel. He was letting me pushing him back, I knew, but I took whatever handicapped being given. Being wary for any traps he could sprung, but if he was as strong as Courage figured him to be than he most like deal things an upfront attack rather than a trick of the sleeves. "You sure know a lot about her and her weapons, you're not some kind of fanatic are you?" I questioned between strikes.

"Off course not," he said as he managed to make a small cut to my wrist, just a scratch, but I had to retreat, just behind a boulder. He reappeared on the opposite side of it and we crossed sword once more. Climbing up the stepping stone that led us dueling on the boulder, "I'm her brother." he suddenly stated.

The proclamation got me in surprised that he managed to wound me across my chest and pushed me off the boulder. My reflex kicked in and I managed to stumble, got my balance back with one hand and send him an icy glare.

"You did that on purpose, did you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked. Tone innocent, but a bright smile flashed on his face. He jumped down and began to pushed me to the forest. Planning to use the trees to outmaneuvered him, I sneaked behind a tree and flashed out from the other side. He predicted it and parried me in swift movement of his wrist. I stumbled, but got my balance and resume like nothing happened.

It might have been just me but I might have caught the look of impressed crossed his face. He would then made continuous movement with erratic rhythm to his form that kept changing at every turn. Sometimes he would cross swords with me while keeping his distance or would suddenly came at me in close quarter, or that he would change from stabbing to slashing motion and never with the same form as if he's bragging the many style he learned.

I was confused at first why he hadn't use his sword's unique ability, yet he was smiling while he dueled with me until the penny drop on me. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Apologies if I do and had offended you. It's not everyday you get to have a more than a decent swordsman, and from one as young as you. Why, if you have a more than decent teacher you'll be a match for me after around at least 12-no, 7 years of practice."

Seeing he began to pick up the pace, I aimed to slow him down by questioning further about Heart Kreuz. What kind of person she was? What was her favorite food? Did she has a pet peeves? He answered every question more than eagerly that I was convinced he had an incurable syndrome called the Sister-Complex, he couldn't stop talking about her without that proud and boastful tone he couldn't seem to help himself. How unfortunate.

"Oh she's not a very emotional person to anything other than her swordsmith. She would often be in her moods when making a new weapon which was worse than a girl on her period. One day she would praise her own genius mind and her talented hand and the next day she would hit her head and calling herself an idiot, a mistake, etc. However, one thing that stays constant is that we both love each other and we both dreamed to be the best. Her in swordsmith and me in swordsmanship. We would be an unstoppable team."

His swinging sword stopped and I used that chance to sneaked into his guard and strike my sword to his chest but in a flashed his sword had blocked mine. "Then _it_ happened," he continued with his misty eyes looking anywhere but me, as if looking to a faraway memory. "It devastated her and she up and leave without me. I couldn't leave her on her own so I sought out to find her while polishing my swordsmanship. I've been to the Stella, Desierto, and even as far as Bellum and learned whatever my mind and body could absorb that help me grow into what I am today."

We were edging closer to a much larger boulders until it was surrounding us. I threw myself into one of the rocks, rebounded and attack with speed and force that surprised him and finally drawing my first blood.

It was only a small cut to his cheek, but the scar only made his smile grew wider. "I answered your curious mind," he said, his sword at the ready once more before he lunged, "Now it's my turn to ask. Who are you?"

I parried his attack while I answered, "Nobody of importance. Shouldn't we be fighting? I'm pretty sure there's usually not this much talking in a fight."

The Swordsman shrugged. "We are both not one to follow custom. You have much room to grow but you fight as someone who survived life threatening hurdles than simple teaching. You followed us without hesitation or back up to go against a mysterious group of criminal. So I must ask again. Who are you?"

"Just a person who picked up a thing or two in his travel."

"I must know!" he screamed.

"Get used to disappointment," I countered.

"Oh off course" he grumbled, "I'm already used to it sadly. Disappointment and me are great friends. We always unexpectedly meet." My eyes unknowingly shifted to his collar and resist the urge to ask what led him to what he was today.

"Well you're here now, in Fiore. Shouldn't you be able to find her more easily?"

"And show her how I become nothing more than a dog who had to wag is tail to his master when told so? I could never live up the shame." His blows and attack is like corresponding to his emotion. The more riled up he was the more wild and faster his attacks became while in his subdued tone, he would be sharper but lack speed. "I must confess searching for her has been a tiring and almost fruitless venture." he continued like his perfect sword fighting is nothing to him, "Even now that I've become a slave that I find clues of her whereabouts here, in Fiore. How cruel of irony that I must forsake my freedom to find where she is."

My mind raced back to the face of a smiling princess Hisui as she bid me farewell. The face of an innocent 13 year old girl being caught up in a plan because of her birth and status and he's talking about cruel irony? I couldn't help but scoffed at him, "And the lives of others I see," I pointed out coldly.

The Swordsman just shrugged again and his nonchalant attitude made my grip tighter and fury blaze within my eyes."It is what it is being a slave," he said, "had I not did what I did I would have died."

"Then you should have died honorably instead of living a coward's way."

The Swordsman scowled at my words, his skills beginning to move in erratic, "Do not proclaimed that you know the pain I suffered! I spent too long, too close to get what I want for it to be taken away because of fate!"

"So you're saying that meeting her is worth the lives that you've stolen? The lives that you've killed? If you want my opinion, I'm glad Heart hasn't had the chance to meet you. I may not know her much but if she saw what you become and what you had done, she'd be disgusted."

I know what you're thinking. Pissing a World Class Swordsman might have not been the best among my ideas. However, sometimes my mouth won't shut when it needs to and sometimes, some things needed to be said. So I was prepared for the anger flushing his face, his eyes became murderous, and his movement became faster that it almost became a blur to my trained eyes. What I didn't expect was the turning of dials of his hilt and the sword became entangled with flames that lick against my sword. He then whispered with a deep emotionless tone the name of his attack spell.

" _Lamiendo la llama_."

"Oh shi-"

The flame shoot out like swirling spring that the blast heat managed to threw me away that I was going to have my back hit a tree bark if I hadn't moved so my feet would land let me land sideways. I managed to back away at the last minute so the fullblast only stings...well...for normal people they would go to intensive care unit but I'm a mage, I've been through worse. Still though, _oooooowww._

I landed roughly down and didn't have the spare time to catch my breath before my senses alert me of another incoming attacks and had to boost my leg with ethernano to jumped through the trees but that was a miscalculated error in my part. The wind blade attacks cut through the trees and I was in the middle of falling along with the tree.

Oh and that wasn't the end.

He lit the tree on fire.

Hahaha, that's a new way of saying I'm toast.

I should remind you I'm only laughing inside my mind and in reality I'm spouting every kind of curse I know without the historical name involved.

I jumped out into the air and risked getting hit with his next attack, which was a giant icicle threaten to impaled me. Not a barbarian my ass! This guy is trying to kill me!

Feeling that I had enough holding back, my sword transformed into a whip and with it took hold of a nearby branch that helped pull him out of the way. That Bastard predicted that too and jumped inhumanely high with his sword ready to stab me.

While things looked like I was falling from the pan and into a fire, I also saw this as a chance. I might get hurt or worse from this, but no pain no gain right?

"Napoleon shit."

The metal whip turned to a double edge sword in my hand and let the weight and momentum pushed him down, my other hand stretched for him but miss by a few millimeters when he managed to pushed me away and had me rolling on the ground.

The Swordsman shifted in midair and he landed on the ground, his rapier made to stab the ground and a brown magic circle enveloped his hilt.

" _Ola de Espigas"_

At the call of his spell, the plain straight ground began to jot out spikes in waves, one that was bigger and dangerous looking as it gets nearer to his side. Using whatever random shits that pop inside my head, my Rave crawled down from my arm, my legs, and at the sole of my shoe and made some springs that help me jumped over the waves of spikes. Even so, it was still inches away from piercing my face while I was parkouring through the air. Now that was one was literally a hair's breadth away from getting my eyes poke out.

Mid air, I had the springs turned to a chain-sickle on my hand and threw the chain with pinpoint accuracy to his head. I wasn't surprised that he managed to easily sidestepped away, sailing past him and hitting the tree behind him. Using it as leverage, I pulled myself in close, sailing past him as well, and landed just beside him and with quick shifting, my Rave transformed into a pair of short swords. Whirling my body around to strike from behind but both blades were blocked by the Abyss Sword without him as much glancing behind him.

Well sucks for him, you think I don't know my weapons? I turned my pair of swords into a nunchaku and with a twist of my hand, coiled the sword with the chains and pulled the sword away from him.

Or...that should have what happened had not the Motherf*cking Swordsman had not clad his blade with a whirlwind of wind that ending up pushing me away in a terrible gust of wind. My back hit the boulder and had the wind sucked out of me but managed to put on a slight grimace on my face instead of showing the burn pain hit my lungs combined with my bruised back.

"You just botched a perfectly good plan of mine!" I croaked out, sounding like a five year old who's upset that his favorite toy is broken.

The Swordsman rolled his eyes, "Sorry, not sorry that I botched your plan to kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you...maim you maybe but not kill."

I yelped when this time,he casted a lightning spell that shoot out of his rapier and burned the tips of my curled hair. Our duel continued, blade flashed and clink against one another, flashes of magic circle and several form of weapons and tools you wouldn't think belong to a magic sword fight like a shovel or a frying pan, but hey...my head is full of weird things. No one can deny that. However, it was clear The Swordsman's way of pissing me off was to see the difference in level of our skill. To let me hit him with everything I got but ending up letting me fall to my knees and at his mercy with a sword below my jugular.

The end was worse though. I ended up having my back on the ground, Rave rolling few feet away, and his Abyss Sword pointing at my chest where my heart is beating incredibly fast. My bad wounds consisted of my left arm having third degree burn, countless of bleeding wounds from slashes of swords and sharp wind and ice, reminding me of my finger on the verge of frostbite, and the bruises...oh the bruises were everywhere. One particular on my left that's now making me hard to see with it,

"I thought killing was beneath you?" I managed to voice out, not hiding the exhaustion in my tone.

"Not beneath me, I don't kill when it's not necessary. You, however, just made things personal," he coldly told me.

"FYI, not taking any of it back," I said. Tasting the iron taste of my blood from the cut on my lip.

"I assume not which will be the cause of your downfall."

"Just a tinsy bit of a last word if you'd be so kind as to let me."

"...fine. But I allow one word only from you and that's as far as a mercy you'll get from me."

"Then hear me now as I'll say this…" a manic grin crept up on my face and said, " _psych!"_

The Swordsman looked confused before he felt his sword arm yanked and was surprised by the metallic bracelet latched onto his wrist. He tried to get it off, but that only increased its attachment so both his wrist are bound together and no matter how much he tried yanking it off, it was of no used. A Heart Kreuz masterpiece indeed.

I used that moment to lift yourself up and touched him, invoking the spell that I prepared before the battle started and he was teleported next to the fallen Giant Tree where a dagger of a specific Teleport Rune was written.

The Bastard Swordsman looked around to find nothing unusual about himself or his surrounding other than he was shifted from one point to another and smirk at me most likely thinking I did something but failed. I kept a cool face as he strut toward me but when he was only three feet away, he find himself back to where he started walking.

He paused. Looked around once more. Began walking again, this time at a much faster pace but the result stayed the same. Again, and again he tried, even from a different angle but he couldn't seem to get outside a certain boundary around the dagger that kept him looping to where he was.

Finally realizing how helpless he was, he glared at me and seethed, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just put you inside my rune. I called it Loop Teleport. Clever ain't it? One of my best work yet...well, technically not my best but it is my cleverest. You don't know how convenient catching bad guys was with this baby."

"...you risk dying and much pain just to put me in this spell of yours?"

"'Tis but a scratch!" I proclaimed with a grin, though I couldn't help the twitch of pain that hit my face and had to hide the groan building in my throat.

"...you're bleeding all over," he countered flatly.

"I've had worse and ain't that the truth."

The Swordsman shook his head in disbelieve at my nonchalant attitude to my wounds, "You never said you were a mage," he pointed out.

"Hey, you should have checked if I was a mage or not. I never said I was a swordsman."

"In the end, you tricked me. You've planned your winning since you crossed that tree."

"Yes and don't be embarrassed you got trick by a man decade younger than you. Tricking is kind of how I live my life most of the time."

"You talk about honor and yet you're just a trickster." he groused.

"Don't twist my words. I'm not the one who used his sword to kill the innocent." That shut him up real good. I sighed as I look as the man that must have been once a proud man that lived up to people's expectation, and life beat his ego down good. However, if I learn anything in Fairy Tail universe, in both the life I watched and the life I lived is that everyone deserve a second chance.

But before I could say anything inspirational worthy of Fairy Tail or Naruto he spoke first, "You are right."

I blinked, confused I ask "I'm what?"

"You're right. Heart would be disgusted of me. Yet I couldn't let her go. Tell me this Young Man. What's a person to do when you the only thing that's giving you a reason to live is the only thing that keeps you waking up the next day, keeping you from slitting your own wrist and fought for survival was lost? What's a man to do then?"

I was about to answer but he cut me off again.

"The answer is nothing," he answered himself as if it was the most obvious answer. "When a man lost all even his reason to live than he could only wait for death to claim him. Either by himself or by fate."

I wanted to refute him but he then cut me off, _again!_ His pity talk is starting to annoy me.

"Please have mercy on me and kill me without much pain. I know my sin only deserve me to be mercilessly killed with all the pain of a thousand deaths. Even so, I still beg of you, with my life in your hand, spare me the pain of death since I already spent too long living in pain."

"SHUT YOUR YAPING KING TUT'S MOUTH UP FOR A SECOND AND STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" I cried with a hard kick at the back of his head. "Listen up and listen carefully you raging suicidal bastard. You seem have this idea that your life is on my hand then I'll make it plain and simple for you. LIVE!" I emphasize the word with a roar, "If you had killed a hundred then save a thousand more, if you have a hurt a thousand then heal a million more, make sure the death you've caused is worth the death you've prevented so never choose a death until your pay is due!" I rage at him.

Once I said all I have to say I felt myself panting from how much worked up I was and the Swordsman stared blankly at me before dropping his head, "I wish I could do that, but with the way that I am, how am I going to live the way you said?"

I slapped my own face and lowly wiped it off with exasperation, clearly this guy still doesn't get it. "Then for fuck's sake ASK FOR HELP!"

If possible he looked even more confused, "Wha…"

"God, you stubborn people are always the troublesome one. If you need help, then just ask and maybe some people with a heart would do so even if they are a random stranger. The world isn't full of selfish cruel bastard like your 'Master'. You want out of this life? Say the word and I'll do it, but I have to be 100% sure that you want it. Say the words Swordsman. That's all you need to do for me and I'll offer it."

The Swordsman remained stoned while gaping at the young man in front of him. His speechlessness was overwhelmed by the sheer emotion of his gratitude and disbelief. Years of seeing the cruelness of people made him numb from human compassion so hearing his words and seeing his sincere emerald eyes, I was like a messiah to him.

Finally with teary eyes that he blinked away, he shoved his head to the ground and beg him with a sob, "Please…" he choked out, "Please...help….me…."

His face was still buried into the ground so he didn't see the wide grin plastered on me. I stretched out my hand and the Rave crawled from his hands and legs back to my legs and up to my arms as a familiar bracelet. The Swordsman looked surprised at being freed but I ignore in placed to rushed ahead.

"Wait!" I stopped, and turned to glance behind me, "My name is Spade. Spade Kreuz. What's your name?"

I thought about his question and I thought I should give him a reason not to doubt me, "Roy Jurenelle, but some people call me The Captain."

I didn't see it as I left from his viewpoint, but Spade laid his body to the ground. Looked up to the sky with a smile of his face. A smile full of life that he had long since forgotten to do that he had fought off the rumored Legendary Captain.

The Miracle Worker. Savior from Darkness, The One who Tricks Death, but his most famous title of all;

The Rune Master.

* * *

 **AN: BOOM, TITLE DROP!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Zeffik VS Nick**

Zeffik Minaj has known as long as he lived that he was different from other people. From a young age of four he was the size of a teen, and when he was seven he was looking like a man with a baby face. People kept assuming his age wrong and who could blame them? No one would immediately figure him as a half-giant after all. And for as long as he knew, he was a hairy boy. He had started to shave ever since he was kindergarten, making him look fiercer and menacing than the average kids.

Children either back away because of how different he was or bully him because how much he was a softie. Taunting him with the nickname "Skunk-ape" or other names they like to call him. Zeffik cried many times for them to stop but they never did.

Zeffik was never one who'd resort to violence first. He was raised by only his kind single father, "It's never an insult to be called what somebody thinks is a bad name. It just shows you how poor that person is if it doesn't hurt you. Because that would me he ain't got nothin' to pull you down."

"But I am hurt," Young Zeffik protested.

"Then you've got to be tougher, there are people won't stop hitting those who are weak and don't retaliate. So let them say what they want, judge what they want, but stay kind, thoughtful, and true to yourself. Commit to love not hate. But most importantly, never doubt that you're worth just as much as everyone else."

Those words had long been forgotten when at the young age of 10, Zeffik lost his father to an illness and became an orphan. Life got harder from there.

Zeffik was never a violent child. In fact, he preferred to spend his time reading. Mostly books about herbs or bodies. It might have been the cause of his father death that had pique his interest first, but Zeffik indulge his time to learn more about being a doctor. The fact that he reads and learn better than most of his schoolmates only worsen the bullying.

Zeffik to paid them no mind, but when they cross the lines and rip apart his favorite book, enough was enough. So he made his first punch. Now I must remind you while Zeffik knew his heritage as a Half-Giant, he didn't know what that entails other than being taller, burlier, and hairier that his peers. He didn't know he was capable to be tens of times stronger than them too so he never meant to almost kill his classmate.

That one punch he hit him with was diagnosed had caused his bully to suffer broken bones and ribs, punctured organ, a broken nose, and jaw.

Parent and children turned their pity to fear at the display of his uncontrolled power and the Chief was forced isolate him from the other. He thought he would live the remainder of his day in the small caged room, at the edge of the village, far from the rest of society. The only solace he found in his isolation was finding a peaceful place for him to read peacefully.

Then everything changed when his village was attacked and he was carted off with the other adults to become slaves. They noticed his gigantic proportion of his body and instead of being turned to regular slaves, he was instead being put with the Slaves Fighters. Becoming an object of betting in a Fighting Ring for the tough and rough fight for people's amusement.

If Zeffik wasn't a Half-giant, people would have questioned why someone so young was here in the fighting ring. Yet even if they know, they probably won't care enough to do something about him. So by the age of 13, Zeffik was thrown to the world of gladiator fight. He was scared, so scared. He was ordered to fight when he still has trauma from the last time he hit somebody. Zeffik shook his head to deny the order, but that didn't matter. All they needed to do was throw him in the ring and he'd fight. They always fight in the end.

As long as they want to live, they would fight.

Zeffik was no exception.

His first opponent was a bald man that wore only tight underpants. His skin was barely visible by the tattoo of roses, poetry, skulls, and other gothic themed drawing and he had worn a gold hoop earring on his left ear and his lip. Zeffik had called him in his head Canvas Man, just so he could be less scary.

His first fight involved lots of stumbling and running around. With Zeffik desperately tried to be out of reach from his opponent. The crowd laughed and jeered at him for his display.

He wanted nothing to do with all this, so he decided that if playing along would stop all this then he'd fight.

So at the last moment he turned. Wrap his arm around his assailant. Lifted him above his head like he weighs nothing, and threw him outside the ring.

The audience was stunned by that performance before the cheering commenced. Zeffik couldn't help but smile, thinking it was all over.

He couldn't be any more wrong.

Again and again, he tried to plead his way not to fight future matches until tears bursting from his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. But again and again, he was ignored and fight he did.

The reason?

He did not want to die, simple as that.

Fear of death made him to fight.

Yet as decades passed, he had then realize that he was so focused on not dying. He had forgotten what it is like to truly live.

 **. . .**

In the wake of leaving Roy and Spade Kreuz to their battle. Nick, Hope, and Aquila rushed their way from the sky toward the carriage that held the kidnapped princess. The Sky Way made the view, speed, and traffic easier for them to move along and caught up with the kidnappers. And because they were flying in the sky, Zeffik and his masters didn't realize they were being followed until they landed right on to their open carriage in a cool fashionable manner. The two captors had fear crept into their heart when they saw the flash of anger glinting through their eyes.

It would have been easy picking from there to snatch the Princess away and fly off to the horizon where people waiting for their return.

There's only one problem.

The moment they touched down, Nick was hit with a severe case of transportation sickness. The original trio occupant was dumbfounded from the fact while Aquila slapped his hand to his birdish face.

Zeffik used that moment to snatch the back collar of Nick and throw him away with inhuman strength that Nick and Hope went sailing like a bullet. Hope managed to extend her wings and slowed them down, even maneuvering mid air to flew straight back.

The Master of Slaves already took the first opening, drawing out a knife to the Princess neck with his other hand gripping on the horse's reign so the Spirit wouldn't move to touch him without risking the princess.

"Zeffik, go and take care that other bug! I'll handle the Bird Brain here." Zeffik nodded and jumped out of the cart and landing with dust and dirt floating from his impact. He noticed them coming ever closer so he picked up a rock and was about to aimed it dead on to his head or at the flying cat's head. He was about to throw it but stopped himself. He always do that. Despite the many he killed and the anguish guilty feeling he felt, he could never straight up to kill people. Not as long as he had a choice. Especially not to an animal, and such a cute kitty cat. A flying kitty cat. But still a kitty cat. And Zeffik always had soft spot with a kitty cat.

When they flew close enough, Zeffik threw the rock. Hope was flying Nick when she then yelped alongside of him as a rock passed them by and missed only by an inch or two. Nick looked down and squinted at the tall man and decided he couldn't risk to go further with him on the lookout and throwing rocks at them.

Hope flew them with around before flying few inches above ground ahead of Zeffik. He had a second rock in hand, seemingly ready to throw it. An easy smile plastered on his face, "I could have hit you if I wanted," he said simply like it was a fact of what the weather was today.

"Why didn't you?"

Zeffik shrugged, "I could...but that wouldn't be fair."

Nick smiled at that admission, being Roy's bodyguard is not an easy job. It can change from the most boring job by following him around like a puppy one day to kicking all kind of asses on the next. It help Nick kept himself on high alert at all times, and he could always count on Hope to keep him that way or watch his back whenever his mind wander off somewhere else. The kind of asses he had kick from those time could range from the craftiest, the swiftest, even to the downright moronic bunch that would make him - as Roy often said - questioned his faith in humanity.

But a fair man like him? That was a first for Nick and he couldn't help the small bud of joy inside him. He asked Hope to put him down, she compiled and Nick then began stretching his legs, arms, sides, and all his other muscle, much to Zeffik's confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching. Can't pull a muscle while I fight yeah? Are you going to interrupt me?"

"Oh no...please continue, I don't mind waiting," Zeffik replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Nick continued doing just that and he was beginning to brim in with excitement. Despite the situation, this man was interesting. No one had ever let him do something as simple as stretching before so it shows the kind of man he is and Nick felt regrettable that he had to fight him.

"So, what's your name?"

"You want to know my name?"

"Off course I do, what else am I going to call you?"

Zeffik was taken a bit back by that statement, how long ago did anyone try to bother asking his name instead of calling made out ones. Not since Spade, he recalled. "...Zeffik Minaj is my name," he gave his name and Nick gave him a wide grin in response. A grin so innocent and true that made him so confused. Zeffik wondered who is the boy in front of him that would smile at his enemy and doesn't strike or revolt in disgust at the first sight of him,

"Nicolas Glade at your service, or in your case, ready to serve you a knuckle sandwich." Nick punched his right arm to his left palm and ready his battle stance.

They faced each other, waiting for a beat or two. Then, Nick lunge with great speed, speed that would surprise how much he paced himself, in just one blink he was capable to be in arm reach of Zeffik. The Half-Giant man was surprised but did not made any attempt to move away, even went as far as inviting him with an open arm. Making Nick slightly hesitate as he pulled in his crystallized arm with spikes on his knuckles.

"Crystal Dragon's Hammer Fist!" he cried while punching at his gut. To his surprise, Zeffik didn't budge, heck there was no grunt or sign of pain from him either. Nick didn't feel like he was hitting a steel body or anything or a blob of fat. It felt like any other muscle body which was puzzling why a tall man with normal muscle wasn't hurt by his magic.

Making use of the boy's surprise, Zeffik held Nick's head and gave his crushing grip that would make even rock crack from his grip. Nick yelled in pain and retaliated by a series of his hammer fist. No reaction.

Changing tactic, Nick jabbed his assailant's eye, causing him to let go. The few seconds made from blinding him gave Nick the chance to bring his distance from him and launch his second attack.

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" A torrent wind mix with sharp spikes of crystal hit Zeffik, but he only needed to cover his face and his body only moved back a few inches from the attack. Much to Nick's bewilderment. Just how tough was this guy?

To make matter worse, Nick had pushed him into a cluster of rocks and boulders so now he was armed with rock missiles at his disposable. Showing off his super-human strength, throwing rocks after rocks at him which Nick swiftly dodge one after another with practiced eased. If he had felt grateful how Roy pushed him in his training, that's something he will bring to his grave rather than admitting.

He closed their distance once again and this time he used the Roar in much closer range, but even then, he only suffered a small scratches before Nick had to buckle himself from being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown away like a rag doll.

"Jeez, just how tough is this guy?" Nick got up from the bush that cushioned his fall and Hope was flying next to him to check on him,

"Are you still alive Nick?" Hope asked him.

"Alive and kicking!"

"Nick, that man is weird. You use magic on him and yet nothing seemed to affect him."

"I know, he's literally thick skin," Nick grumbled out.

"What are you going to do _nyu_?"

"Keep attacking until I figure something out." With that last note, he got up and rushed at Zeffik once more with renewed vigor and ignoring the exasperated cry of his name being called by his cat. He made attempt to look like he was going to attack full front and Zeffik's arm was ready to restrained him but did not expect him to jump at the last second, somersaulting in the air with a mid form crystal attack at the ready and aimed at his hunch form.

"Crystal Dragon's Talon!" Nick cried while a giant crystal spike formed and kicked it down to his enemy's back.

To his shock, Zeffik _caught_ the crystal spike with his bare handed and only grunted from the force. He then used that very same crystal as a makeshift bat and struck Nick with it, which made him landed to the same exact spot he last left Hope.

"Back already _nyu_?"

"Oh I'm just...y'now... warming up," Nick lamely replied. But Hope's expression was one of disbelief and there was no changing her mind what was true. He staggered back up and dashed back to the open road, this time he grew out a sharp crystal from his arm (making him look like a shiny wolverine). Nick went to slashed his torso and was taken surprised again that even after he tear open the man's shirt, the scar he made look more like it was caused by a giant paper cut. Nothing serious is what I mean.

Nick kept attacking but nothing seemed to faze him. Zeffik reached out to try and squeezed him, intending to snap both his leg and arms so he wouldn't be able to do anything. Yet Nick managed to slip free from his grasp at the last second, Zeffik was surprised but shrug it off as luck. Once more, he wanted to grab a hold of him with his big hand, this time so he could threw him high in the air and let the fall do his work for him. But again, Nick twisted and turn, and he wiggled free from his grasp. Once might be a coincidence, but twice means it's either fate or intentional. "You're very quick" he observed.

"Thanks, that means my training paid off. If I can't do that then Aniki would be even harsher on me." The thought of that was enough to make Nick shudder. He then attack the man again, this time by shooting out a small missile of crystal from his finger tips like a machine gun. Again, that seemed to cause no effect to Zeffik and Nick couldn't help but gauge at the end.

"Are you even human?" Nick couldn't help but voiced out, unknowingly making his opponent winced.

"Because I'm not. I'm a half-giant," he stated with a hint of resignation in his tone.

So imagined his surprise, when Nick's eye lit up at the word. His smile brighten in awe at the prospect, "That's so cool!" Nick exclaimed, "Hope, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Nick?" Hope came flying over to his side.

"He said he's a Half-giant! I didn't even know giant even exist."

Hope face made identical awe expression as her partner and looked at him in wonder with stars glimmering in her eyes, "So Cool!"

"I know right?"

While the pair was off admiring at his unique species, Zeffik was left dumbstruck by the reaction he never received. No one had ever look at him in fascination when they figure what he is and the reaction thrown him off. Then, as irrational as it sounds, irritation began to build inside him. Making his muscle tense, his face scowled in anger, and his knuckles white.

Zeffik made to grab a tree next to him and with one hand, manage to pull it out from its roots. Making the pair dumbstruck at the sheer display of raw power before they realized they needed to move away or they'll get smashed by a ten foot tall tree.

"Don't make fun of me!" Zeffik yelled out and continued pulling tree after tree that Nick was forced to dodge and far from capable to retaliate.

"When the hell did I make fun of you? I just complimented you!" Nick yelled back in protest between dodging and jumping off thrown trees.

"I'm a half-giant! What part of me do you feel awe? I'm a freak of nature. An abomination. a Skunk-Ape." and with every name he called himself, Zeffik threw another tree. Names after name he was called. Tree after tree he recklessly throw that he even mixed it with boulders he got his hands on. Nick dodge silently, but his eyes darken at every seconds that tick by as he listened to him.

Either it was luck on Zeffik's side or carelessness on Nick's side, one tree finally go to him. Eliciting a cry of worry from Hope. Nick might have still managed to wiggle his way out from being crushed by one tree, but Zeffik hadn't stop yet. Either because he wanted to make sure Nick stayed still or was drown in his own madness and misery. It might have been a bit of both.

"I didn't ask to be born as I am!"

Finally, when the attack cease. Zeffik was left panting, unsure himself what got him worked up so much from his words. He looked upon at the mountain of trees he made and was sure there was no way he could get out of that. He turned his back and was ready to catch up with his master.

"A Liar."

Zeffik paused his steps. His head tilt at the voice he was sure he had mistakenly heard.

"A Troublemaker. A Waste-of-Space."

Wide eye, he turned and found three propping crystal pillar jutting out from the crevice of mountain of trees.

"The Widemouth. The Delusional One."

Every title he said, another crystal jutted out. Breaking apart trees to halves or splinters. And for inexplicable reason, fear grew in Zeffik's heart. Fear of what, he couldn't tell. It was certainly not for defeat, win or lose he never cared for that. Not of death, he welcomed it when it was his time. So what kind of fear is this that this young boy managed to stir in his deep soiled heart?

Finally, at the center of the crystal pillars, bursting out while standing on a bigger and taller crystal pillar than the rest was Nick. An easy grin made its way on his lips, "You're not the only one who had been called names." Nick jumped, and with flick of his arms throw a number of sharp crystals at him like shurikens.

Zeffik raised his arm to cover his face from the attack, seeing as the attacks was nothing special even after all the build up he made, he put down his arm just in time for the shards around him to shine brightly and blinded him. His hand reached out to closed his eyes and Nick used that chance to sealed his arm to his head with quick work of his magic.

"You're also not the only one being shunned. To be the only one different and to be treated differently because of what you are and what you say."

Zeffik struggled from his bound, but his position made it hard for him to use his full strength.

"Crystal Dragon's Trail!" The ground began prodding out crystals after crystals in (somewhat) straight line and sealing Zeffik's feet next. Afterward, he began summoning small pillar of crystal after crystal surrounding him. First it had block his front, then his back, then one slide underneath his armpit, then another between his leg, it continued blocking his steps and sealing his movement. The last two was cross between his neck and pas the gap his sealed hands made until Zeffik was undeniably trapped.

"And you're not the only one who had a hard time in life."

Zeffik tried struggling but he quickly realized that there was no way out of his predicament and sagged in defeat.

"Please, make it clean and swift as possible."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Zeffik who was confused, "Are you not going to kill me?"

"What?! Off course not. Don't be ridiculous, why would I do that?"

"Is that not the custom when one has defeat the other?"

"That's only to sick people who doesn't have a heart...is that how you end things with other?"

"Not if I could help it, Spade also thinks the same but Master doesn't always share our view."

"Well your 'master' can eat his sock." Zeffik couldn't help but chuckle at the image that came into his mind when he heard his words. "Anyway, you stay there while I go with my cat to where the Princess is and rescue her as we should."

"Wait!" Zeffik cried before Nick could managed to called out Hope, "When you said about having being called names...what do you mean by that?"

Nick was silenced, his face turned solemn at the memory of his village being destroyed right before his eyes. He would gladly resign himself to the the jeer and insults thrown in his ways if that was it took to bring the people back. As much as he didn't like most of the villagers, no one deserve that kind of ending.

"I didn't have anyone back in my village. I was always one being left out, shunned because how much of a freak I was and for telling a part of my life they don't believe. I didn't have anyone to ask for help or to confide, I was just so...alone. It was suffocating. It was borderline torture for me and I never want to go back to those days again. So Aniki, Roy-sama became more than just a master to me. He became a family, and someone worth fighting for." Nick was looking down on both his arm, full of leftover scars and blisters from training and fighting throughout his years with him. "It's the same thing for you isn't?"

Zeffik was looking long and hard at him before tucking his head down in defeat, but in a whole new sense. "No, I'm not the same as you," he said, "I'm nothing but a bought slave with no free will of my own." At this reveal fact, Nick was shock since he hadn't caught on what his collar mean. Zeffik continued, "Yet, even without this collar, I wouldn't have fight back my master...because I don't have any other reason to live. Not having anything to live for...it's scary. And this is the only way I know how to live my life." At that moment, Zeffik came to realize why he grew an irrational fear of the boy. It was because he caught the similarity between the two of them, of one who had lived alone and know what lost felt like. Yet unlike him, he had grew a life worth held his head high. Unlike him, he grew to be his own person. Zeffik felt if circumstances had been different, he could turn to be his kind of person. Zeffik chuckled ruefully, "It's my complete lost."

"You bet it is. Honestly why the hell did you pick today to kidnap the Princess? It's Aniki's 16th birthday and you ruin it!" Nick protested with annoyed huffed.

"We couldn't help with that since that was the requested date," Zeffik plainly answered. The answer made Nick paused, complementing for a long time. Unease grew and he whistled out as a sign it's safe for Hope to come close. Obviously there is something more to this kidnapping than meets the eye, and Roy is somehow related to this. Warning bells rang at the back of his mind, but was cut off when Hope yelled out "Roy-sama!"

Nick perked up and turned with a pleased smile, ready to boast at his victory, but dropped immediately when he saw the state of him. Lots of blood was flowing from his head, the sleeve on his left arm was burned off and revealing his burned arm, there were tears on his clothes that revealed the countless cuts and bruises, and his left eye was swelling.

All in all, he look like shit.

"Aniki! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Roy stopped and gave him a flat look, making Nick winced, "Sorry, standard question." Hope came over to him and offered to fly him but Roy just shrug her off. Unfortunately Hope decided to ignore that and lifted him up either way and Roy was too tired to argue. He looked around as he assessed the situation before turning to Nick.

"Is Aquila with the Princess then?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I think we could still chase after her. Aquila should at least be stalling them."

"With this 'Master' holding her hostage, I doubt so. I managed to refill my ethernano on my walk here enough to teleport the two of us far enough to chased after them." Roy then turn to Zeffik, his heart managed to leap a bit when his green eyes locked with his own hazel pair, giving him a soul searching gaze you wouldn't expect from a young man like him. "So how is he?"

Zeffik scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the weird way he put out his question while Nick notice the tone of his voice and knew what he was asking for, "He is awesome! Did you know he's a Half-giant, like, I didn't even know giant eve existed and he barely got hurt no matter how many times I threw spells at him. Also, he doesn't seem to like working as a slave, actually that was a stupid point, nobody likes being a slave."

Roy nodded then turn to the Half-Giant Slave once more, "Spade had asked me to help free him from being a slave, do you wish the same?"

Zeffik's jaw drop at the daring question he made, not sure what to say and Roy was attentive at his reaction. "You hesitate, does that you mean you have nowhere else to go and no purpose to fulfil?" The accuracy hit home and his face must have given away his answer, Zeffik felt ashamed that a boy a little more than half his age could read him like a book. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Ze...Zeffik Minaj."

"Then Zeffik, what's your dream? Surely you must have one even as a child?"

The question threw him off, never had someone asked his dream and suddenly, memories from oh so long ago of him reading his way when he was a child, secretly helping out small animals when he found them injured and practice his first aid, even during his days at the Fighting Ring he carefully watched the doctors there applying their knowledge to their 'merchandise' and even help out his fellow fighters.

"I...err...a doctor once. It's a pipe dream now but why do you ask?"

"Then keep holding tight of that dream, you'll need it once I set you free and have you be your own person."

"Wha…" Zeffik couldn't say more since Roy immediately grabbed on to Nick and the three of them flashed out before his eyes. With himself still stuck in the crystal cage, his pair of hands still stuck sealed to his head and cover his was left in silence before the chuckling that rumbled in his chest grew into laughter.

Because for the first time in his life, he's looking forward for his future.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Man Behind the Plan**

Skovik Lavias, the leader of the terrible trio was a simple shrewd man. No if, and, or but.

He is proud of himself for not being a good person, and even being proud as the most genius evil man despite being self-proclaimed. He dreams to one day build his own evil empire. One that would rival the Zeref Cult and became a rich influential man throughout Ishgar. His ambition and narcissism gave him a rocky start since at the time he didn't know when to shut his mouth, but he quickly learned how to be more cunning, more acceptable, more likable. Yet he knew that wasn't enough. For him to grow his empire, he first need to create the core of it, so the first thing he searched for was muscle man. A man capable to do his bidding without question and capable to do it without problem so as to match his smart mind.

When he first met Zeffik, he thought he had scored the goldmine. His close relationship with the Ring Master help him procured him with a discount. His simple naive mind helps to rein the giant man, but as strong as he is he's not a master of fighting, and strength could only get him so far. Another search around the slavery market led him to Spade Kreuz, a remarkable swordsman that got subjected into slavery for pissing off the wrong person and needed about a hundred man to finally get the drop on him and turned into slave. The bidding drain almost his whole available money but he was worth every penny. Together, they began working for Skovik's ambition and their name began to spread wide and far.

His current job involving kidnapping the Princess was easier than expected and was glad that he decided to take it in the end. Though the risk was high because kidnapping a royalty could result in a great backlash that would set his already fine plan back to zero. It was also his first contract job with a noble, and it will surely would be the turning point of opening new doors to a far more string of people and successes that awaits him.

Which is why Skovik will not, cannot let this one plan fail.

Which is also why it's jarring to say, he was not prepared to hear that his follower was Roy Jurenelle. The knife on his hostage's throat involuntarily deepened from his surprise and made the Eagle King Spirit that had cooly watch over them to step forward in clear warning, but Skovik was too in shock to even notice that.

"Are you saying...that the one that's been following us was the Second Son of the Jurenelle Family?"

The Princess, The Kidnapper, and The Spirit was locked into a standoff. With The Eagle King Spirit, Aquila ready to ensnare his arm to his throat at any opening he got before Skovik could put his knife down through Hisui's throat and cut her lifeline while the carriage the horses carried was still running on the bumpy road.

Skovik decided to pursue small talk then, to shift their focus to his mouth instead of his hand and to draw information of the person that had follow him so quickly. He doubted that he was a better fighter than Spade, but that doesn't mean there isn't a number of ways to elude him if he's smart.

However, he was caught off guard when after he ask for a name. He got the one name he wished he hadn't got.

Roy Jurenelle.

Roy-Freaking-Jurenelle.

And take note that he didn't actually say freaking.

Hisui furrowed her eyebrow, her confusion cloaked her fear, "Why are you so surprised? Although his name may be familiar because of his great accomplishment, it shouldn't warrants you such a reaction."

Skovik didn't pay much heed to her words, drown in the midst of his own mind and the horrible blunder he had made. For this whole plan of kidnapping princess was to lure him, and it would ruin everything if he died before he could save the princess!

Yes, this whole plan was so Roy could save her himself. Confusing? Don't worry, it would all be clear by the end of this arc...partially.

Skovik would have run his hand through his hair if he had any. Instead he pinched the bridge of his nose at the upcoming wave of migraine. His employer should have warn him he could have followed him, now the ransom letter was useless. He could have double the profit that way, but alas his whole plan in his shambles.

He could only hope that Spade and his stupid moral would come in handy and left him alive, or else the worse possible outcome will descend on the trio.

In a way, one must applaud despite the clear turmoil in his face and how wrong the scene had looked. Skovik had not once ease the tension on the knife he held, and both Aquila and Hisui were worried he might accidentally dig the knife deeper with the slightest agitation they gave him, so they waited and watched as the gears began to turn inside his brain.

"Okay, alright. I'll just have to improvise." With his left hand still holding the rein, he waved it so the horses would go faster. It didn't matter if the giant half-bird was with him, Roy Jurenelle has to be the one who saved the princess or everything will be all for naught. An impromptu idea finally formed in his head as he gaze back to the spirit. Momentarily letting go of the rein and dug out a letter from his pocket that he intended to send.

"You." He pointed to the Spirit before shoving a paper, "take this letter back to the rich brat and make sure he gets it!"

Aquila raised his eyebrow, his arm crossed, and his beak made an almost scoffing sound, a silent question was evident if the kidnapper was truly expecting him to fly away and leaving The Princess alone with him. In response, he dig the knife deeper and letting a small blood trickle down her neck and Hisui gave a small high pitched yelp. Aquila's sharp glare hardened though he didn't move a muscle, giving him a silence death threat should he injure her further.

"Yes, you can easily take me out as I am neither a fighter or a mage," Skovik said, "but if I took the princess life - since I have no need for her living if things don't go my way - then I evidently be forfeiting my life to you, but that won't change the fact that The Princess died so neither of us wouldn't get what we want in the end. However, take this to him and we can settle this without having anyone losing a life."

Aquila scrutinized him with his golden eyes and he somehow got to send his message.

"You must wonder if the plan is worth risking my life, hence how you'd know I'd keep my word to you. Then you must know I never get by one single mission without risking my life, or word will spread about my incompetency, resulting my clients to diminished and that would do no good for my life goal. So until I meet with Roy Jurenelle, Princess Hisui's life is safe with me."

Aquila was silent (when is he never?) and took a long hard while to complement his words. Surprisingly, it was not him that let him decide.

"Do it."

Both the Spirit and Skovik turned in surprise to Princess Hisui, her words were said with a determined hard look on her face.

"This is my life you are wagering, it's only fair I get to have the final say to this. So go Aquila, find Roy and let him settle this farce."

Aquila frown, as he did not like how this was going while Skovik smiled in satisfaction. Again, he shoved the paper to him and Aquila begrudgingly accepted it. The flew away, back to where Roy was possibly waiting.

He didn't have to fly far before he spotted him appearing and disappearing from one point to another across the pathway. Aquila landed abruptly in front of him. Making Roy jumped before he had the chance to teleport away.

"Son of Washington! Do you plan to give me a heart attack? Your silence arrival is really starting to unnerve me...and why the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to save The Princess!"

Aquila ignored him and gave him the letter he was said to deliver. Roy frowned at the letter, knowing how much Aquila detest being made into a Delivery Bird. He unfolded the paper, and read the letter that said thus;

To the Second Son of the Jurenelle Family

I have the princess in my hand. If you wish to free her, come to the Ravine of Nazuna and we shall commence the battle of wits for the Princess life. Come if you dare to stand in wits with the genius and remarkable mind of mine, but you must come alone or there'll be consequences.

I'll be waiting near the train tracks that crossed the Ravine before the sun starts to set.

Skovik Lavias

Roy was silent, in his head was turning to discern the motive of the man behind the letter. Hundreds of scenarios and plans formed to out maneuver but none showed definite win because of the lack of information he needed. He wished aloud that he could have go back and asked more about their 'Master', how he operates, and the motive behind the kidnapping if not for political bargaining or money.

Pushing the motive aside for a moment and focused back to saving Princess Hisui into a priority. Decisions made, he turned to Aquila and told him to show this letter to the Knights so they could encircle the designate place for the trap. He nodded despite the curl of distaste at his job and flew away, back to Lucy's side.

Nick looked worried when Roy made a huge tired sigh, "Aniki, is there a problem?"

"There's going to be a trap."

"We established that five seconds ago. Do you know what the trap is? Is that why you're worried?"

"No, I don't. What worries me is that I don't know what kind of trap this is."

"Kind? What do you mean?"

"It's...hard to explain. Basically, a trap meant to physically hurt or stop me is not the only trap that exist Nick, and this is more vague than any usual trap I've encountered."

"But you'll get through it right?" asked Nick in hopeful note.

Roy gave him a kind of rueful smile, "I would hope so Nick, I hope so. The Princess is also counting on me after all, you wait here and direct the knights when they come." with that said he rushed alone toward the promised place where he would meet Hisui and Skovik.

. . .

When I went to the Ravine of Nazuna, insight was the train track where trains went from or to Margarett Station. The place famous for being the most mysterious ravine in all of Ishgar that they even made an observatory in this place. Light purple mist obscure the depths of the steep green ravine. The place is called the most mysterious because of the number of disappearance cases to those who had ventured inside since no one ever came out. There were few rumors of those who did, but only to be struck insane and kept locked so they would not hurt anyone or themselves.

Worst part of this place is that unless you have a lacrima on you, your magic is basically useless as the place is famous for sucking up your magic so no sage mage ever goes here.

Think of this place as the Bermuda Triangle of Earthland.

It was at this place that I finally got to meet Skovik Lavias. The man proclaimed to be the smartest mastermind to ever walk on Fiore (Narcissism much?) and I didn't know it then but despite the win I had over him, and the unfortunate outcome that befallen him, he achieved what many had not.

The moment I had to face him, he stood by his words and became my downfall so I will forever remember him, his life was forever etched within part of mine.

When I met him for the first time, he was oddly cool. Sitting on a boulder I'm sure he deliberately choose one so he could look down on me. He was sharpening his hand knife in a casual pose, not at all wary that I might knock him out in the first few second face to face and gave him brain damage.

I looked around and not spotted the princess and my stomach lurch in dread, "Where is she?"

"Hmm, who? Oh, yes, The Princess. Sorry, she slip my mind since I waited so long for you."

"Cut the crap and answer the question, I don't have time playing your games."

"Ah, time. Indeed everyone's greatest enemy. Be it from age, fate, or simply...a train waiting to come and crushed your princess to gory pieces."

I was didn't hide my confusion and Skovik elaborated by pointing his sharpened knife to the train tracks across the ravine. Turning me stunned.

Because I kid you not, I'm 100% serious and sober when I say that The Princess was tied up in chains to a train track, mouth covered to muffled her scream, her teary eyes were looking at me pleadingly to save her. In short, she looked exactly like the damsel in distress you see in a classical plot of an outdated silent movie.

I mean, I was so dumbstruck at the situation that it was hard for me at first to take the scene seriously. I was expecting a lot of things from a self-proclaimed genius, but in his own way, he certainly went past that.

I'm calling it now, the Universe is playing with me, I just know it.

Keeping a facade my face calm and cool, I merely glared at him, "What's your game?"

"My game? Thanks for asking because as a matter of fact, I do have one and it's called 20 Questions."

"You're kidding me?"

As response he threw his knife, and from his angle help the trajectory to hit exactly above her head. Hisui would have screamed in surprise if her mouth wasn't muffled.

"You see, as I said to your spirit, I'm not much of a fighter or a talented mage. I do however, have dexterous hand to give a precise throw with a knife," he offered his remark casually before continuing on like nothing happens, "So here are the rules. We each ask questions about ourselves and if I caught you lying, answer wrong or refuse to answer, I'll throw one of these knives and hope it doesn't put a hole in The Princess, simple ain't it?"

"Then what happens if I caught you lying?"

Skovik shrugged and threw one of his knives at me, which I smoothly caught it on my own. He didn't expect me to caught it and was briefly surprised, but schooled his emotion in an instant. He then patted the boulder and gave me a welcoming gesture to sit beside him.

Pursing my lips in thought, I accepted and sat there with him. He beamed in eagerness from my choice, "Good, then if you caught me lying or say something wrong then feel free for you to stab me with that knife wherever you please, but be warned if you're wrong then Princess Hisui will have to pay the price. I still have some hidden in my sleeve enough for the Princess, I would hope she would not need to place a scar in her pretty little skin and I would not need to buy more supply for myself."

"You seem confident that I would not stab you at first chance I got."

"That's because I put a lock on her chains with a passcode only I know so unfortunately, you need me alive. Partially maimed, but alive all the same. The ravine also hinders you from your magic so you cannot teleport her with your magic."

It was an unnerving move that he counted every action I could think of. It turns out, he wasn't all talk when he said he was a genius. While I have wits because of my long experience in life, he has wits from experiencing the life, with the expert use of his cunningness and logic to handle and outdo his enemy.

With one last flash of his white teeth he asked me, "So...are you game?"


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: 20 Questions**

 _With one last flash of his white teeth he asked me, "So...are you game?"_

I looked at his outstretched hand for a long while before clasping it with my own, "I'm game," I answered firmly despite my unease.

Skovik nodded, "Then I'll go first, have you gotten laid yet?"

I sputtered, and almost slip away from the rock I sat from losing my balance, my face must have been flushed red like a tomato, "Wha...whu...what kind of questions is that?" I was sure my mortified face was the one that causing him to grin annoyingly wide.

Instead of answering, he threw another knife and the tensions thicken once more when the muffled cry came again and Hisui had a blood dripping from her cheek. "Oh, you didn't answer so you should have seen that one coming. Even bringing out a question that's not your turn yet. I should have thrown two for your violations but since this is only the first round, I'll be lenient."

I gritted my teeth and glared harshly at him, but Skovik was not perturbed by it, he seemed to relish it instead.

"Alright, my turn again. What...is the capital of Republic of Stella?"

"The Unique Region of Regulus" I answered promptly, this time not deterred by the strange contracts of shifted subject from one very personal to a general one. "My turn, what is your motive in kidnapping the Princess?"

"Straight to the point eh? Well, money obviously. How much do you think the Princess would be worth? Millions surely."

I narrowed my eyes at him, the knife in my hand was shown to him in silent threat.

"Oh, okay. You caught me. I've been hired okay. To kidnap the princess and draw you out in this farce."

"What for?"

"Nuh uh uh, my turn now. Who's your first love? Come on, you're 16, you must have one."

It took everything in me not to barked out "None of your business!" it's clear to me, his flippant attitude was to thinned my barrier from personal questions he attacked me with. Questions I do not care for the same with him. My nose breathed out strongly before I answered, "Her name...is Helena Stone."

The sound of her name uttered once more on my mouth cause a hitch in my tone, and it was not missed by him as his eyebrow raised in interest. I could have lied but the lie isn't worth the risk for the princess with this psycho leading this game.

"Oh...I suspect she's as beautiful as her name implies?"

"Sorry, it's my turn now and I'll reiterate, what is the purpose of this 'farce' you seemed to call?"

Instead of answering, Skovik took out his knife and I had suspect he was about throw it at Hisui just because I ask the wrong question, but instead he stab his shoulder blade with it, causing me to gawk at him in disbelief. This guy is a lunatic!

"Since I didn't answer, I thought I would save you the trouble."

"No need. Because next time, I'll make sure to stab you in the most sensitive part of your body so you better not mess with me," I warned him and my promised finally made him nervous.

"Noted," said Skovik, "Then here's my next question, hmm...should I ask more about that first love of yours that pique my curiousity or should I ask about how ….

"The answer to that would be butt out of my business."

Skovik was confused at first but then realization dawned on his face, "Aaah...I see what you did there. Clever. Not as clever as me, but still- clever."

"My turn then, if you can't tell me what then tell me why you're doing this?"

"Ah, the why. Good question to point out. Well, to answer, first I must tell you the story of a young genius boy who lived his life in a small town. He believed that the simple villager life wasn't him for he knew the gift his mind had and once he set out to learn more-"

"Cut the origin story Skovik and get to the point."

"Fine. I want to make my own evil empire and get rich beyond ny wildest dream. Is that to the point enough for you?"

"Very. It cuts the monologuing enough for me not to wax my ear afterward."

"You talk as if you hear evil or background monologue for a living."

' _You have no idea…'_ I thought, but did not encourage him by answering.

"Then next is my turn, let's see...ah there's one I'm honestly curious about. Why did you come?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, why did you immediately came for the Princess? Is it because of the reward you'll get? Or is it patriotism? Do you love your country that much? Love! Is it love? She's 12, almost 13 and already I can see she's going to be a beaut someday."

There was a long pause as I assessed how serious about his question and found that despite the light tone, his question was one of pure curiosity. Which makes him that much of a lunatic to me, "You're even more mad than I am." I voiced out.

"That's out of the blue but thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Ah, but there's only but a thin line between a genius and a insanity but we're getting off topic. Now answer the question."

"Obviously because you kidnap her!"

"What do I have to do with this? I never met you in my life."

"Not you. The kidnapping!"

"Ah, do you have some sort of sentiment with kidnapping? Were you kidnap in the past? Was someone close to you kidnapped?"

"What? No!" Ugh, talking with him is beginning to feel irritating. Why can't this guy gets it? For a supposed wise guy, he's an idiot. "You did something wrong and the princess needed help because of it and I'm giving it to you? Is that clear enough for you?"

Skovik blinked, looking like a man who had been given the world's most complicated puzzle. Ever so slowly he pointed his finger at me and drawled out the conclusion he made, "So what you're saying is... you gave help...just because?"

"Uh...duh? Do you even need asking?"

Skovik stared long and hard again before bursting out laughing, "That's not possible." Okay, he's beyond irritating now. Who is he to say about my feelings, but before I could refute him he began to analyze what my feelings actually are. "No, no. People don't just help without a reason. That's a contradiction to human nature. You just don't help just because. There's always a reason. You don't know what's yours is. Oh, I'm sure you do. The key is the word help, you gave when you can but there's a reason to it I'm sure. What does helping provide you? Self-satisfaction? Self-importance? Thrill from the fight, the chase, the adventure? A reason to use your magic you seem to be very fond of? Did I hit one or did I hit all?"

I wanted to deny his answer because of how much vehemently he insist that I need a reason to help people, but at the last second I thought about his conclusion and couldn't help but feel all those thing were true as well and thought it wouldn't hurt to agree with him.

"Ha! I knew it. I reveal your true for you to be a more cruel and selfish man that even I!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked calmed and smooth.

"You feel needed and have a sense of purpose when you help people. Meaning you thrive from people's pain, isn't that how it is?"

"Nope," I answered. With simple and firm tone. His words did not caused doubt or other angst feeling stirring in me. Skovik saw how unperturbed I was by his words and bubbled out incoherent words for a moment.

"Nope? Is that your answer just nope? Don't you feel any sense of shame or guilt for thriving over the pain and misery of others? To feel important and satisfied by being reverie by people you supposedly help, to amused you by letting other feel their sacrifice?"

"Why would I feel those thing when I help gave them a hand when they need one, for giving them hope, for someone to answered their prayers, for making someone happy? No, I don't feel any of those because what I feel is pride of my achievement."

"Then you wished for people to be in pain just so you could supposedly "heal" them?"

"No," again my answer was firm and short.

"But you can't have pride in helping people when there's no one to help? If you truly are a saint as you claim to be, then shouldn't you wish for a world where no one is ever harm in the first place, a utopia where people would no longer need help and forever be happy?"

I stared with eyes wide as saucer at him before throwing my head back with a laugh. Skovik seemed taken aback by my reaction, but i managed to quell down my laugh before answering him. "That is an impossible wish, you and I both know it. You believe me to be a saint, but truthfully I am not. Even a saint would laugh at you for human can not make utopia, not when we are flawed ourselves. So it is impossible for us to hurt others just as it is impossible for us not to help others. As one would crave to hurt like you, there will always be men like me who crave to help."

Skovik's cruel grin fell at my reasoning, for I think he never imagine anyone could outwit him so in a game of wit and words. His mouth flaps like a fish out of water before trying to come out a comeback.

"That's...a pessimistic view, you believe people will endlessly hurt each other?"

"Yes, just as I believe they will also endlessly help each other. It's not a point of view view as it is more of a fact of life to me. One that I had long accepted and move on from that point. We-" I pointed at the two of us, "-are prime example. You say big ambition of being rich and hold the equivalent power as a king would, but in the end you essentially hurt people because you want to and for me, I help people because I want to. It is as simple as that."

Skovik gritted his teeth, looking very much put out that he couldn't seem to dent my mind set. He knew good words and must have twisted many people from his clever use of it. Sadly, he's not the only one who's good at using words as tools and weapons for his cause.

Before any of us could say anything more, a familiar but faraway sound caught both our notice and we turned to find out in dread that a small silhouette of a train on sight.

"Looks like we'll have to cut our game short, let's hear what you have to ask."

"Tell me who you're working for!" I said in haste and straight to the point.

"That's not a question."

"But you still have to answer and you remember where I'll aim my knife if you don't," I dangle the knife in my hand once more in a display of swiftness and threw between his legs, showing him I was serious with my promise.

Skovik clicked his tongue, "Smartass."

"You're one to talk."

"Alright, alright. Not that I can say anything anything since the employer was very secretive of his identity. I don't even know who the guy is. All I know he had someone who came on his behalf to employ. Pretty sure he's from the high up if the amount of money could tell."

I scrutinized him for a moment to tell if he was lying but there's too much unknown to discern if he was and I'm not one who could read a person's face like a book that I suppose he could. I nodded, accepting his answer, and just like that he threw another knife to the Princess leg, her muffle scream made me winced.

"That was a lie by the way, you're too hesitant. Is this the extent determination of someone who helps just because? At this rate, she'll die by blood loss before the train hits her."

"Just ask your question!" I growled out.

"Tut tut, impatient you are my friend. Now what will my question be...oh yes! What do you think my end goal is? Using all this riddles, all this plans, all to lure you here, but what do you think it's for?"

I was taken off guard from this question but I didn't pause as to think of _why_ he asked it when the sound of the blowing train was right behind me making me ask myself _why_ he even planned all this just to play 20 Questions and briefly try to messed up my mind. Almost all were meaningless questions too. The only possible reason would be- "A distraction. There was never a purpose for this game. Other than to distract me from the main objective. Your objective is me, the Princess is the lure, the question now is what are you distracting me from and achieved from it? I don't know what you're distracting me from but I do know if I find what you're obscuring from me, I would abandon this ridiculous game and ran with the Princess on the first chance I got...somethings happening back at the mansion!" I said the last part with realization.

"Good thing you can't go back without the code for her chains," Skovik said offhandedly.

My fist tighten and it took everything for me not to punch him in the face. "I swear if anything happened to my family or anyone there, I promised you that you'll regret ever facing me."

There was a part in my words that got him surprised and made him burst out laughing, "Oh for someone so clever, you have no idea what's right in front your nose do you?"

I frowned at his question and would have press further if the train's whistling weren't so close behind me. Skovik gauge the train's distance and nodded in satisfaction. "Well, I would very much love to continue our interesting chat, but I'm afraid you have a princess to save and me to escape."

"What?! Didn't you say you would tell me the lock code for her!"

"I lied, but you're a smart kid, I'm sure you'll figure out the code."

And he reached out for his sleeve where he hid his teleport lachrima only to gape in shock when he felt nothing. He looked through his sleeve, felt his body for a round bulged, and even went as pulling out his pocket onto find nothing. The panic was set on his face and only gone pale when he found that very lachrima on my hand as I play it on my hand.

A winning smile played on my lips, "Looking for this?" I asked mockingly.

"How did you-"

"Seriously? You admit it yourself you're not a mage or a fighter while you're facing someone who's both and you don't have anything as an escape plan. You're just insulting me now."

Skovik gritted his teeth and had to forced himself to feel amused, "Well played Roy Jurenelle, I admit that you are as clever as I am - Give me the lacrima."

"Not until you tell me the lock code."

"There isn't one! You were supposed to go to her and saw it never needed one to unlock it, now give me the lacrima!" Skovik lunge at me and tried to wrestle the lacrima out of my hand, but I simply threw it to my left hand and side stepped away from him. Letting him sailed past me. I would have loved to play this game on him - making me no less like a bully - but I remembered back to the two slaves he had on hand that managed to boil rage in me. Grabbing the wrist that tries to snatch the lacrime and put strength to it that I had small satisfaction him writhing under my grip.

"Here's a question for you Skovik, what do you think is my favorite color?" I pocketed the lacrima, grabbed the small thin hair of his head and kneed him in the face, "The answer, is red." I answered him in as blood began oozing out of his broken nose.

"That's for the hell you put on Spade."

He staggered from my grip and was about to use his momentum to roll his eye from the boulder we were standing, planning now to get away as far away from me but I didn't let him the chance as I pulled on his collar and punched his bulging stomach.

"That's for the hell you've given for Zeffik."

He fell to the ground and put one of my feet to his back and the other to the side of his head and give enough force to make him scream, "And that's...for ever laying a hand on Hisui."

I miscalculate the time and was taken aback by the roaring whistle of the train the reverberates the air and made me turn to glance behind me where the ever looming train, Hisui's cry became more audible even when being muffled and that distraction was enough for Skovik to then pull up his knife and stabbed my leg.

I hissed in pain and moved away from him, but Skovik got up fast enough wrestle me down and snatch the teleport lacrima. He made a bloody grin as he raise the lacrima up in triumph but then he showed me why he wasn't a fighter in the worst possible way. The shot of pain on his face and the aftermath of his fight made him staggered, and his misplaced step didn't help showing him the deep ravine he was heading. My action came faster than words as I shot up to prevent him from taking another step to his death, but it wasn't fast enough with the knife that got stuck through my ankle holding me back and watch helplessly when his feet slipped and dawning realization came over his bloodied face before that was the last thing I saw of him, followed by the scream that became lost to the mysterious mist that clouded the deep end of the Nazuna Ravine. The lacrima had long fall to the ground and broke into pieces.

I took a quick look at the knife that was stuck, the angle showed it didn't hit anything vital. So I pulled it out while biting my lips, holding back a cry of pain, and ignoring it further when I dashed to the train tracks where the train wasn't good. Unclasped the lock and pulled the chains away from her. We both could feel the heat from the coal powered train and there was no time for me to drag her down the tracks and back to the edge of the ravine.

I looked down at the ravine and the deep stir that made my meal wanted to claw out. Instead I held the Princess hand, looked into her jade eyes and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Hisui off course, was taken aback by the question that was almost inappropriate since we were about to die from being run over by a train, "Wha…" she managed to let out but I cut her off by asking her again in a more demanding tone, to which she hesitantly said yes.

In response to her answer, I held her hand and jumped. Dragging her along toward the ravine.

* * *

 **AN: And….that's it for today.**

 **Will Roy and Hisui survived the ravine? If so, how?**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter next week!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **I'm just messing with you all, the chapter isn't done yet. I just really wanted to have a false-cliffhanger.**

 **Anyway moving on….**

* * *

The tracks rattled and train whistled loud enough to deafened anyone close in proximity, but it was more trouble in holding on to the vibrating scaffold beneath the tracks on one hand and The Princess on other, all the while waiting for the train to passed them by and ceased of any danger from it.

Once it did, with two feet and one hand, I managed to climbed back up to the tracks and with Hisui safe - kind of bruised and injured - back and the both of us fell on the floor of the tracks, relief overwhelmed us from the danger that literally passed us over. It was only when we had the energy to stand did Hisui lunge to hug me tight and cried without shame from the fear and pain the fallen on her throughout the day. I soothed her all the while by making gently rubbing her back in circle until her sobs subsided.

Afterward, we walked without much haste down the hill. The sky was dyed red and orange, showing signs it would be night soon. It was then we finally found the glimmer of signs of Fiore Knights, at full attention and ready to welcome Hisui.

What surprised me was why even the Rune Knights are here. Specifically, the 4th custody unit since the I saw the straight face of Lahar, Captain of said unit. As far as I know, the three stooges weren't mage so there was never a need to call on them and immediately, I knew something was wrong. It was further evident when I couldn't even spotted Nick among them as I had suspected him to be.

The Rune Knights went up and circled around us. They look unamused and passive as always like their captain which didn't help the queasy feeling churning in my stomach and the occasional knocked of alarm in my head that something was definitely wrong. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me wearing a placid grin on my face and exaggeratedly showcased the bruised but definitely safe Princess.

"Gentlemen, your princess has return."

In response, one of the Rune Knights quickly went up and pulled her away from me before all the Rune Knights had their spear pointed at me, followed by a Jutsu Shiki that was erected around me.

Off all things I was expecting, this wasn't it. My mind reconciled that there might be some misunderstanding, but that was quickly proven wrong with Lahar uttering this exact word; "Roy Jurenelle, for the crime of kidnapping and fabricating a crime of the Princess of Fiore, you are under arrest."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, now the chapter is done.**

 **So, which one do you think is worse cliffhanger? The False one or the real one? Anyway, the next chapter would be the last chapter for the arc. Then there'll be a few chapters concerning the important point in the two years he had before he'll involve himself with canon.**


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Fated Parting**

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed aloud, thinking this is all one big joke. But the pointy spear directed at me and the serious hardened glare they made gave me a hint that they weren't.

I made a heavy sigh and looked pleadingly at Lahar, "What are the chances that you'll believe me when I say I have nothing to do with this kidnapping?"

My words seem to finally broke the shock trance Hisui was in, as she turned to Lahar and the rest of the Rune Knights, "There's no use lying, we found evidence in your room that you have been in contact with the Three Evil, a wanted group I might add, for them to kidnapped the princess and for you to gallantly save her in the hope of taking credit and be seen upon as the Princess Savior.

"NO!" Hisui cried, "That's a lie, it has to be. You weren't there to see him struggling to save ne,there's no way everything he did was an act."

"Forgive me Princess," said Lahar when his face and tone showed he wasn't the least apologetic, "But he's guilty unless proven otherwise and the proofs we had proofs he's anything but innocent."

Hisui looked shocked and speechless at her easy dismissal of her words as if it weigh nothing, she gazed back at me with eyes brimming with tears of helplessness and I couldn't help but smile gratefully at her attempts. I sighed and looked up at the sky in thought. Random puzzle pieces that had been neglected in my mind became clear. This was what Skovik had aimed all along. I was probably supposed to acquire the letter and he didn't expect for me to follow them that fast. But the goal was realized either way, they got me away from the party where someone might just voiced out their suspicion about me and had the knights ran through my room where fake evidence could be placed.

The Knights came up within the Jutsu Shiki and one of them had ready the Anti-Magic shackle on hand he was about to put on me when the unexpected happened.

A massive boulder landed near us and almost squashed some people if they hadn't back off on time. They stared in wonder at the sudden fall of a giant stone before they looked up and found onslaught of them was raining down. They cried in fear and began running out of the way to find someplace to take cover. Lahar had even pulled Hisui along despite her ignintant cry to take me along.

Instead of panicking as the rest, I used this chance to swiftly rewrote the Jutsu Shiki and ran past it. I paused for a moment when the rain of stones stopped and frown in wonder before I spotted the outline of a familiar giant man just beyond the horizon road with two people beside them. Three if you counted the flying cat outline. I ran up to them, surprised marred my face seeing the two slaves - nay, former-slaves as the collar they had were gone - stood side by side with Nick.

"Aniki we have to run!" He cried before taking my hand and dragging me away from the knights.

"For the love of Vasco de Gama, what is going on?!"

"They're charging you for conspiring to kidnap the Princess," Spade answered, "I don't know the exact details of the plan or who hired us, but the main point of the plan was to frame you."

"I get that already, what I'm more concern is how the hell did you escape my Teleport Loop?!"

Spade gave me a flat look before fishing out the dagger with said spell on it, "It's not much of a problem once you take the dagger with you, you should fix that loophole. I'm surprised no one has ever figured that out yet"

"...damn, I knew there was a flaw somewhere and the pun was not appreciated."

The barrage sound of clanking metal from behind raise the speed of our run. I slapped my head and muttered idiot before telling the others to join hand. While Nick and Hope did just without hesitation, Zeffik and Spade were skeptical by my request, "How's joining hand going to help? By magically escape with the power of togetherness or whatnot," Spade mocked.

"Just do it if you don't want to get caught and sentenced to jail."

He didn't respond and instead took my hand just like I asked and in a blink of an eye, we were on the back hill of my mansion where TORRI is settled. In normal circumstances they would have question what was the red box doing in the middle of the woods, but there were other question to be precedent and I cut them straight to the point.

"Okay, from the beginning. How the hell did we get here?"

The three looked at one another before retelling their tale. It started with Spade managing to outsmart my spell and met up with Zeffik on the way. He easily (or so he says) cut through the crystal that pinned him in place before they both instinctively sought up Skovik only to face with Nick and they were about to for round two when the collar they had suddenly fall of from their neck, making them paused, stunned in surprise and joy.

"Did you kill Skovik?" Spade asked to which I shook my head.

"I only got to punch The Bastard around, his death was surprisingly an accident, not like I meant to kill. I don't kill as long as it is not necessary."

Spade nodded, showing no grieve for the man and oddly looking at me, "You kept your promise."

"It's why they are called promise y'now. Anyway, you can thank me later, what happened then?"

They continued explaining that since they were free, they were no longer Nick's enemy and even offered to help. It was them when amidst their talk that Nick reminded Spade of my name as Roy Jurenelle since he has pictured my name as The Captain this whole time, and revealing how the kidnapping was a ruse to framed me. At this revelation, Nick agreed to hide them from the Rune Knights to witness prove of his claim and they work together to get me out before they could arrest me.

"Aniki...what are we going to do now?"

"Off course we go back and explain things right?" Hope asked, "If we explain what exactly that happened, I'm sure they would understand."

I made a forced smile at Hope's optimistic view, and shook my head. "It's too late for that. They already saw how we all tried to escape so it didn't win us any points. Plus, I can't rule out the possibility of this mysterious 'Employer' to have bribed a few knights into his back pockets to make sure I look anything but innocent.

"Then what will you do?" Spade asked.

I looked back at TORRI, still resting in silence and back at him, "Only one thing we can do; run."

"Aniki, and you're fine with that?! You're leaving your home, your family, Lucy!"

"I know," I sighed resignedly, "and I don't like it as much as you do...but I have to do this because of them. I can't off the chance they'll be charge in the offense of hiding me if I contact them in any way. If we're leaving, we're leaving now."

Before Nick could say anything else. There was the sound of oh the galloping horse that made our back straight, but the worry etched on us was wiped away when we realized it was the sound of one horse, and one horse particular.

Rebecca propped out of Courage and dashed toward me so she could give me a tight hug I was familiar, "Oh thank God they haven't captured you and OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

I look down at myself and I have forgotten how injured I was, looking pretty raggedy and beat up. Rebecca scanned the two strangers next to me with fiery demanding eyes. When she spotted that one of them was obviously looking very guilty with his eyes turning away and scratching the back of his neck, his hands and legs were fidgeting. With looks that could burn, she marched toward him and slapped him so hard, I winced at the sound that rang she makes.

"Oooow, what was that for?" Spade asked her while rubbing his red hand marked cheek.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Rebecca jerked her hand toward my miserable state. Spade winced and looking like he wanted to bolt but the vice grip she had on her shoulder did not let him off. Giving her an apologetic grin and said, "To be fair we were instructed to let him live so if I had known who he is, I would have let him off just a smidge."

That wasn't the right thing to say if the second punch to the nose was any telling.

She swerved back to me and checked from head to toe for the usual would that would need immediate attention, but it wholly on luck and the Swordsman's temperament that I got to survive with less wound than necessary.

I shrugged her off telling her I'm fine before pulling her out of the rest's earshot and told her about my predicament, which she was already aware of by the line of Rune Knights that appeared shortly after I was gone and conducted the investigation and why when she spotted Courage alone did she had him find me by excusing herself and without letting anyone noticing she was gone.

My heart clenched at what I'm about to request from her, but decided what was at stake and told her my order as Roy, her friend and one she regard as a little brother along with Nicks, but as Roy Jurenelle of the Jurenelle Nobility, her Master.

When I told her that, I knew she was chewing her cheek to bite back a retort at the order I'm giving her that needed her to stay here at the mansion and not follow me out as I run as a fugitive. What surprised me was the tears she ended up shedding and how she furiously tried to hide it away by quickly wiping it with her sleeves, but it kept pouring out and I soften.

"I don't want to...why can't I follow you...I have no one else other than you and Nick."

My eyes soften and I pulled her into a hug, making her surprise but didn't question as she buried her face to my shoulder, muffling her cry. "I know and I'm so so sorry to ask you of this Rebecca, but I can't ever come back if you don't at least stay and do that for me. It would need our utmost discretion or everything will fall apart and I trust you more with this than anyone else. Can you do that?"

She didn't like it, it was obviously telling but I waited for her response and when she nodded, I sagged in relief. I frown when she didn't lift her head back up and had her lift her chin so she would meet my eyes. Being 16, I had my growth spurt so now I was an inch or two taller than her.

"Hey, I'll be back. I promise you that okay?"

Again she nodded and finally she said, "I'll wait for you then."

Once she said it, she turned her back and thought she would approached Nick to say her goodbye to him, she surprised me when she instead approached the two stooges. Rebecca looked up and down at them with a calculative yet knowing glint.

"What will you do now?" She asked.

They look taken aback by the question, not sure they had expected that and I was just as surprised. The surprising look from Spade quickly washed away as he step up to stand upon me and kneeled in one knee, turning my surprise to one of shock.

"Spade...wha…"

"I had long but lost of my myself as I succumb to my goal that I live for nothing else. I had led me being put down to nothing and being no different to a dog who barks and obeys his master. But fighting you made me remembered that I am more than that, that people can do more than just cruelty. So let me pledge you this…" he took out his sword and stabbed it to the ground, making my eyes go round at the familiar form and the significant it had, "...I pledge my sword and my loyalty, now and forever, to you. I am your subject, your sword, and I am yours to command."

It was a knight pledge, and it wasn't so much of the surprise that he was a knight but more of the fact he was pledging his allegiance to me! There isn't a lot of things that could make me speechless and mentally, I congratulate him for successfully doing it.

While I was rendered speechless, Rebecca came up to him and spoke as if in my name, "You will swear that you will protect him with everything you have and won't let anything happened to him?"

"I swear."

She huffed and crossed her arm at this, "Good luck with that, Master Roy is not an easy person to protect with all the trouble he'd be involved."

"Hey, I take offense to that, I can take care of myself!"

"With how much you try looking for trouble, I doubt that."

I huffed, slightly offended by her remark but didn't exactly say she was wrong.

"Is there any point you're making from this?" asked Spade.

"My point being made is that protecting Master Roy would be one of the hardest job to do, and if you're expecting a few knights trying to arrest him then you should take back this very second."

Spade raised an eyebrow and glanced skeptically between the two of us, "What exactly should I be expecting then?"

"Oh," I raise my voice, "travelling to the unknown, angry mob chasing us, fighting giant serpent and all other monsters, and lots and lots of running involved, think you can handle that?"

Spade had his jaw dropped at my admission before laughing out aloud, "Well, I guess things won't be boring with you around."

My grin came out wider at his response before switching my attention to Zeffik, who had been silence all the while, "You know...my ship would need a doctor on board. Think you could fill that spot for us?"

The Half-Giant looked shock at my request, possibly he wasn't expecting to be bought along in all this craziness. Yet I knew he needs a new purpose in his life after being a slave for so long, and what better way than by granting him his dream. He looked like he had many questions, but his focus instead went to one point, "You have a ship?"

My grin became a bit more mischievous as I tilt my head toward the red phone box, "See for yourself." I went over and opened the door slightly enough so they couldn't see inside but enough for them to slide in.

Nick was the first to question my sanity, "Uh...no offense Aniki, but that doesn't look like a ship to me."

"Then why don't you go inside and see for yourself?"

While Rebecca stood by with Courage and made a resign sigh, the three of my companions looked at one another, unsure written on their faces before they got up inside TORRI. I said my goodbye to Rebecca before closing the door and went off to our runaway voyage as fugitive of the nation.

Four months had passed and news has spread across Fiore about the wanted fugitive, Roy Jurenelle.

When Lucy first saw the paper of such headlines she ripped it apart without care on who saw her rampage. It was ridiculous for her, that someone as selfless as him, who saved people in his spare time and laughed at the face of danger would ever try to do anything to harm anyone. She was on the verge of laughing hysterically from the fact but instead cried herself to sleep.

Lucy waited long for any signs, for any message, for anything that could point out to Roy's wellbeing. Yet days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and nothing. As time passed, Lucy would scarce herself from eating and sleeping that even her maids became quite worry for her. Yet, she couldn't help it. Roy and TORRI had been her solace whenever living with her father had been too overbearing for her and needed an escape. Most of all, her journeys made her life more significant. Here as Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia, she felt like an heiress with nothing to boast off. But as Goldilocks, she could tell you how she fought alongside pirates, saved a country from a civil war, and befriended a mermaid.

However, even though she misses her adventure, it didn't stop her worries for Roy.

On her 15th Birthday there was nothing much to celebrate. Her father had long forgotten it and never celebrate it with her. Unlike her maids who would secretly made a birthday cake every year and celebrate it with her at night and gave her birthday gifts. It's one of the reason why she loved them all so much.

Still, the soreness of not getting even a 'Happy Birthday' from her own father will never disappear. She expected the whole day will be one depressing day until she would celebrate her birthday with the rest of her servants. That is...until a familiar red box was standing at the middle of her room and made her jaw drop and the wind on her lungs felt being knocked out.

"This is a really good story. You should really published this, I think a lot of people would pay good buck for this." She whipped her head to the side and saw Roy, looking as if he hadn't just disappear on her for four months, reading her written works of her adventures throughout Ishgar with him. Lucy was stuck in a whirlwind of emotion seeing him so nonchalant in her room. When she was silent for too long, Roy frowned and stepped up toward her, "Lucy are you okay?"

' _Am I okay? He's asking me AM I FREAKING OKAY?!'_

In response Lucy slapped him across her cheek, Roy didn't look surprised and only hissed at the stinging pain he was given, "I guess I deserve that."

"No duh. What happened? Why are there words that you plan the kidnapping? Where have you been all these months?"

"Wow, wow slow down there and try not to shout because I'm risking myself meeting you and I don't have a lot of time."

There was a lot of things Lucy was confused of and lining up in her head were tens of question she wanted to ask but instead she held his arm and demanded one thing, "Then take me with you." Roy was surprised by her admission before a sad frown came over him and she knew what he was about to say, "I don't need answer, I don't care what people say of you. I can't stand being here, I hate living with my father and being reminded everyday how much he doesn't care about me. Please take me with you."

"Oh Lucy. You are fantastic, you know that? Never let others thinks you are otherwise. You are one of the most amazing girl I know- which is why I can't bring you."

"Why? Roy, you're not making any sense."

"I know Lucy, but you're so, so much more important than you realize. There are people who needs you as much as you'll need them, and you will become so much more amazing than you are now and I can't rob off your chance like that. I know you don't understand what I'm saying right now, but trust me, in time you will."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and Roy lifted his hand to gently wiped the tears away.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. This isn't goodbye, not really. We'll meet again, I can assure you that. When we do, we'll both have our own tales to look forward to by then."

Lucy choked in a sob and nodded, believing for even moment that his words is true and managed a smile.

"There's that smile I know and love. Anyway, I can't stay long. I don't know if the Rune Knights are watching over my acquaintances. All I can say for now that I'll handle the problem no matter how long it takes and once everything blows over, I'll come and explain everything because...I don't know how the hell did I got here so wait for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Also here," Roy shuffled inside his inside pocket jacket and pulled out a thick brown leather book, "Happy birthday Lucy."

"What's this?"

"It's a book...from your mother," Lucy head shot up in shock, her mouth gaping and the question was evident without her voicing it, "It has everything inside concerning magic involving celestial magic, spirit magic, spatial magic, and time magic. Dated from many Heartfilias from generation to generation for the last 400 years...your mother entrusted it with me before she died, telling me to give it to you when I think it's time and after spending the kind of craziness we experienced together and saw first hand how much you've grown I say there's no better time than now."

Still looking confused, she looked up at him quizzically, "But...why did she give it to you?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure myself Maybe she saw something trustworthy in me. So...are you going to take it or do I have to put it back?" Roy gestured to put back the book but Lucy lunge to take it, followed by a cry of "No!" that made Roy chuckled.

"Then consider this rightfully yours," he said.

Lucy looked down at the book, softly caressing it like a precious item before hugging it tightly to her chest, "Thank you Roy," Lucy whispered. "For this, for everything."

"Anything for you." Feeling how close of a parting they were, Roy turned away and was about to board TORRI but stopped for a moment before turning back to her. "Just out of curiosity, do you have a title yet for your story?" Lucy shook her head and gave her a familiar grin when he was about to say something stupid or amazing or an inside joke he only knew, "Then how about titling it Captain Who? I'm sure that would be a catchy title."

"Captain Who? That's a strange title."

"Perfect for a strange guy like me, yeah? Just...think about it alright."

"I will, see you later Captain."

He smirked, "See ya Goldilocks."

And then he was gone.

Lucy finally broke down crying to the floor, unknown to her, Roy smile had dropped, sliding down the door with a single tear slide down his cheek.


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Surprise Visit**

I heard the footsteps and I wiped the tears quickly with my hand. Making sure I looked like nothing had happened or else Nick and Hope might find out I had just visited Lucy for a goodbye and they'll voice out their dismay for missing out on her, and I already feel guilty as it is that I saw her behind their backs. Looking like I hadn't say goodbye to my sister, I got up straight and greeted the crew with a wide smile once they were done arranging their room with their stuff.

For the past 4 months or so, it wasn't like we didn't do anything while we hid away from the public. Though maybe because I'm a mage and a noble at that, the council was putting more effort into spreading the fact the Second Son of Duke Jurenelle was a fugitive and was being indicted for the crime of kidnapping the Princess. The Princess is already well liked by the public so off course many were angry of the fact and demanded my head. Almost at every town we visited, there would at least be one wanted poster of my face and we would often high tail out of there when we saw at least one person that would even so much saw a spark of recognition from their eyes.

So for these past few months, we were mostly busy finding a safe house at many spots around Fiore. Just in case if at one point we got separated or couldn't get to TORRI for whatever reason. That, and stocking supplies for our livelihood inside my ship. Off course, there's the easy course of action which is going off country and live our lives separately from Fiore for good, but you all know that isn't going to happened. At least, not until I find the Son of a Bitch who ruin my life and kick his face until he couldn't recognize himself. Oh, and probably cut his balls off too if he has any, but I sure not going to give him mercy.

Anyway, revenge aside. It's time I paid Spade his pay for all that he's done. "Right, Spade I think your past due for a visit."

Spade tilted his head, and it took me great deal not to put on an excited grin at his expression since he still has no idea where I'm taking him. You could say it was one of my side project while we were left on the run for the past months.

"I'm sorry Roy-sama, but what do you mean by that?"

I didn't answer him, but a smile did finally bloom on my face as I strut to the Control Wall and type in the coordinates I remembered. Spade and Zeffik immediately dash to the nearest railing while Nick dashed to the nearest trash can instead. It was clear who wasn't psyche in the prospect of riding a teleporting ship.

Nick was wiping the leftover puke on his mouth, "For God's sake can't you warn us when you starting to take us somewhere," Nick went green and continue puking even while Hope flew behind him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Where's the fun in that?" I responded.

TORRI shook into a stop and everyone but me were shaken up enough to fall to the floor. I stride to the door, unperturbed of the chaotic ride and Nick sickly groan, "You're going to be the death of me," he said.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'll bring you back to life, no problem."

Nick rolled his eyes and managed to stand up, albeit with a sway. I then stepped outside with the others and spotted the 100 steps stairs that led toward a specific house, far away from civilization, you might mistaken anyone who lived there as a hermit.

"Where are we?" asked Zeffik.

"Asking the right question you are, well just so you know we are at Heart Kreuz home address."

That got the gang to all freeze, but three of them couldn't help but looked back at Spade, who was more like a stone. Keeping his gaze locked at my back as I climbed up the stairs. I turned to them and asked with amusedment in tone, "Well, aren't any of you coming?"

That knocked the shock out of his system as he dashed to my side, "Roy-sam-"

"For the last time Spade, when I wear my glasses, call me Captain. Can't have people figured my identity that easily."

"Sorry, but Captain you don't have to do this, Heart and I-"

"I know I don't, but I'm doing it anyway. If you don't want to come then it's fine, I still want to meet the CEO of the Heart Kreuz clothing line. Do you know how hard it was getting her address, she's a pretty private person who only comes once a month to her office just to give her employees some design she worked on."

Spade didn't say anything as I rambled. The others had already quickly followed behind us and heard Nick, Zeffik, and Hope were all excited on meeting the famed Heart Kreuz and started discussing what she might look like. Nick thinks she would be a sexy woman with wavy orange hair and big boobs, a beauty mark under her lips and would talk while sounding flirty. Hope imagines her as an old lady with gray hair that smoked and looked tough. While Zeffik imagined her to be a long haired version of Spade, with his five o'clock shade, sideburns and all.

Though I could have cut their argument by just suggesting to ask Spade himself, but it's been years since he's seen her and he probably still reeling from the fact how his years of searching his sister has finally coming to an end. It wouldn't be weird that by any second he would-Yup, there it is. He's about to turned back around if I hadn't snatch the crook of his elbow, "Where are you going Spade?"

"Me? Oh just, maybe I could..err...y'now...get some fresh air-"

"-we're outside-"

"-or get some coffee, it's bloody freezing here after all-"

"-We're in the middle of the woods Spade-"

"-or maybe have someone on lookout for any bandits or anyone unfavorable coming at us-"

"Spade!" He cut off his rambling when I sternly called his name. Shooting him an understanding look and that he has no need to give me excuses.

"Sorry, it's just...you surprised me Captain. I wasn't...I didn't expect to meet her today and suddenly you brought me to her house. I mean...when did you even have the time to look into it?"

"I'm a multitasker Spade, besides I've always wanted to talk with Heart Kreuz properly. I've only ever got the chance to talk to her with a passing greeting in business party so I barely remember her."

Spade was borderline speechless, I wasn't sure what he must be feeling at the moment but I could imagine. For so long, he had been relying on his goal to give himself a reason to open his eyes every morning. For years, he held on to his goal as his only source for hope to live. And for years, that goal became his purpose in life.

Now that that hope and reason is right in front of him, it might feel looking at the end of the line. Because where would he go after he land?

However, that is a question answered once you actually reach that line, and if I don't drag this sissy off the stair's railing while mumbling a list of reason why we should be back here later on. Making me roll my eyes and coiling a Rave Whip around him so I could drag him up despite his unwillingness.

"Do me a favor Spade and have a silent debate to yourself on why this is a bad idea or what you should say to her because no one is going to listen to you." The trashing decreased and it was apparent that he's taking my advice most likely so he could avoid thinking of his impeding meeting with his long lost sister.

Oh, I can't wait to watch the drama. Should have brought some popcorns with me.

We reached to the top flight of the stairs, then spotted a humble house made almost entirely out of stone. There was a large chimney at the side, the roof covered with green most and ivy, placed at the edge of a steep hill and overlooking the greenery forestry as it it were the home's personal garden. I admit it was a great home despite the simplicity of it, but the nature gave the place its own unique beauty. Sure it wasn't the kind of house a CEO would have and more of a secluded hermit, but hey...everyone has their prefence.

I looked back to see their reaction but frown when I found that Nick was panting hard, putting one foot forward to the last steps of the stairs. Zeffik was still a few steps away, climbing up with his hand while heaving heavy breaths. It took an effort not to roll my eyes at how easily they were defeated by a set of stairs, "Note to self: put more strain on Nicks's training next time." I grumbled.

Anyway, pulling the struggling Spade. I threw him off on her doorsteps and pulled my Rave back as a bracelet. Crossing my arm and waiting patiently for his next move. The only help he's getting from me is forcing him to make a move on, but this one small step would be him and him alone to make.

Spade looked like a lost child, his gaze kept switching from me, to the door, and back to me in silent plea for help. What kind of help? I wasn't sure, but he asked for help nonetheless, so I only raise an expectant eyebrow at him. He stood on his legs, and after a few nervous breathing _finally_ turned to the door. His gulped was audible and his fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly before raising it and knocked on the door.

And the door promptly fell to the floor.

"Jeez Spade, calm the fuck down would you?"

"...that's not me," he said, and his voice came out almost a whisper.

I frowned at his response and came beside him, my muscle tensed at the scene. It looked like a hurricane came and trashed the whole place. Tables and chairs were split or looked as it's been thrown around, the walls had many cracks, some windows had its sill fall off, pictures were torn apart, and many pieces of glass from possibly mugs and vases was strewn all over alongside the dust from the walls and ceilings.

Overall, the place look like shit.

"What happened here?" Zeffik asked when he finally came over.

Spade didn't say anything, either he didn't know the answer or was too speechless to speak. Most likely both. He silently and slowly stepped inside the house, ignoring the the dangerous creaking of wood, and the pieces of glass and china being stepped on. His eyes roamed the trashed room, the quiet demeanor he had was unnerving and I was half-sure there was a cold fury simmering underneath alongside various other emotions being brewed. I didn't dare to address him when I don't know what kind of reaction he might make from the slightest trigger.

Instead, I focused more on the crime scene (wow, I felt like a detective) and glanced for any noticeable sign that could clue us in on what happened, other than the fact there was a struggle. Tilting my head from one side to another, I backtracked my way to the front door. I examined the locks and found it was unhinge and there was a leftover footprint left on it. The image appeared in my mind of a the door being banged ruthlessly but with no one to answer until it was finally kicked down. From the size of the shoe and the force, it would most like be a big man. Not as big as Zeffik, but close.

Whoever came then would likely came strolling in a rush with little to no regard to his surrounding, not sure if he was alone or not. I went deeper to the house and checked the rooms, while it weren't as pretty, they looked more like they were ransacked rather than trashed so they didn't fight immediately and searched for her or something she had instead.

I encountered another trashed room with evident signs of struggle. Had I been Sherlock Holmes, I might have able to deduce what chronologically happened. If Heart had attacked her assailant first, if she had hid inside the cupboard or beneath her bed.

Sadly because I'm not, I barely know jack squat.

That doesn't stop me from scanning any clues the captors may left behind, then Spade finally voiced his thought for the first time since we properly came inside, "We should go. Hopefully there are still leftover tracks for us to follow."

The thought of 'time' immediately came to kind and I jerked my head to the cracked clocked hanging on the wall, showing the incident happened at 10:20 but whether it was this morning, yesterday night, or days before I didn't know how to measure the exact time before an idea struck and I strode toward the kitchen. Opening the fridge and saw that most of the food here: milk, cheese, yogurt, and they were all molded for about a week old. Other than the scene showed that she was a big fan of dairy foods and she had left to rot far longer than she should.

I thought the answer was clear until a rational thought argued in my head that it was possible she was a woman that often likes to leave the food they buy to rot because she's the type that would stock food but was too lazy to cook. Ridiculous sure, but probable. Then another thought struck me as I turned to Nick and asked him if he could smell anything.

He scrunched his nose and sniffed the air, frowning he said "Other than the smell of the person living here for years, mostly dust and wood which is generally what most houses smells like."

"Can you tell how long since she last stood in her home?"

"I would say, around a week ago."

I was to say it confirm with my suspicion when Spade cried more indignantly and frustratingly "HEY! Could we cut the talking and snooping for a bit and actually do something! Like, I don't know, get the fucking move on."

I sighed resignedly at his tone, "Spade, please calm do-" At that point, I should have known that was the wrong thing to say because that's when Spade finally snapped. He lunged at me, cutting me off mid sentence and choking the air as he pressed his arm on my throat and pushed me against the wall. Zeffik and Nick was about to pull him away when I made a small gesture for them to stop.

"Don't," he hissed, "you dare tell me to calm down. My sister is kidnapped by god knows who and I've been trying not to explode or break down on the spot with only the image of whoever dared took her would feast the on my sword's blade and make them scream in agony to put me on hold. So don't you DARE try to insinuate for me to calm down because I'm keeping myself in a very thin line here and you're having an easy way to look at things when this is not your _family_ being involved."

"Okay, okay, you made your point, I get it but can you please try not choking me here!" I wheezed while tapping his arm repeatedly for him to let go.

The growling he made ceased and he seemed to just realized what he had done as he back away abruptly and looked down in horror down his hands, "I'm, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me."

"You snap," I point out bluntly as I soothed my sore and bruised throat, "That's normal, just...try to notch it down a bit. Anyway, the house isn't occupied for at least a week so they've long since gone and tracks would have gone cold by now. So our next move would be finding a way to track her despite that and while I want to snoop the house some more for more clues, like you said we're in a race against time and the longer we stay here, the more likely she'd be in danger." I stated grimly.

"How are we going to track her then?" asked Zeffik.

I mulled for ideas to come before snapping my finger when a eureka moment came. I dashed back to her trashed room, knocked aside some things before grinning when wide when I spotted the key to solve her disappearance problem. I took the item and pocketed them before dashing past the confused look of my crew from my sudden mood swing. I ignored their looks and moved backward while facing them, "Come on gang, I think I have a solution to all this so let's go back to TORRI and-"

My words were cut off once more when I turned and felt the cold steel of a sword aimed at my throat, saw the stern angry face of the wielder.

You might be surprised to know that having a sword on my neck wasn't that shocking to me.

What did shock me was the girl who wield it has a long braided red hair, piercing brown eyes on her beautiful face that would make boys definitely drool on her despite her similar age to mine, but most noticeably was her outfit. To be more specific; a plain armor strapped on her white shirt.

Really, I should have been terrified at the moment.

But how could I when I'm too busy inwardly screaming in joy at meeting face to face to none other than Erza Scarlet?


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Spade VS Erza**

"Who are you? What's your purpose here?" Erza Scarlet asked-no, demanded with her sword aimed at my throat.

I would guess from her point of view, seeing a group of men in a trashed house that was obviously not ours would looked mighty suspicious to her.

Thankfully, I managed to quell my excited squeal that would have embarrassingly slip out if I hadn't try maintaining a perfect calm exterior. I cleared my throat and ready to answer her with a rational statement, hopefully getting her to cooperate alongside with us in search of the missing designer.

Yet before I could even say a word out, she was thrown out of the house by the fast work from Spade. The glimpse of a hardened expression of a man with vengeance clear in his eyes. His expression and the sudden change of scene was bewildering enough to turn me speechless, and after seeing what I've seen you know there aren't many that could do that.

Nick, Zeffik, Hope, and me all looked at one another to confirm silently with one another if what we saw just happened. Once we did, we rushed back out just in time to see Spade exchanging blades with Titania...or has she been called that, I remember she hasn't quite reach S-Rank mage yet.

I watched in awe at the sight, a fight between two master swordsman that could make most fight or performance looked dull in comparison.

Spade made his move by using the Ice element and trying to strike and freeze her at the same time. It didn't matter that trees were cascaded in ice from his sword. The fierce of his swing alongside the ice that move like a sculpture around him by his will and the movement of his sword made a awe inspiring sight if the fact it wasn't so deadly. One stroke of his sword was enough to create icicle to his surrounding.

Erza's wasn't falling behind, she had requiped her regular double bladed sword into a smooth black sword with no hilt and light blue tip on the blade. It cuts the ice like butter and managed to counter the movement of ice that was aimed at her. Their swords clashed and created a backlash of ice to their surrounding. The ice tried to bend to whoever has the stronger will and magic.

With a flick of the dials on his handle, Spade then went up close to slashed from above but Erza managed to block it. Yet she wasn't expecting the tree roots surrounding them to come lashing out on her. Even I was surprised since I knew his sword could control elements like he was bending, I didn't think plants were included on the list.

Still, I was confused at his approached since the plants wouldn't do much against her Ice Blade, heck he just turn himself into a disadvantage and the concern frown on Erza's face showed she was just as perplexed as I was. But then it was made clear when the giant roots of plants began emerging from beneath her. Knocking her sword out and caging her like a mummy.

I wanted to yell out at Spade that he better not suffocate her with that move, but my worry was unwarranted when the next second, the plants were all cut to pieces with a new piece of sword she hand on hand. This time, she was holding a rapier as well but it was a glittering silver and had blue rose shaped handle on it. It was an artwork as much as it is a weapon. I was curious what it could do but her next spell answer that.

The plants that had backed away began to lunge once in response to Spade's swing of his sword, but light purple magic circle glow surrounding her sword, then making a round swing on her ground and grew out from the line on the ground made by her, were tens and hundreds of roses growing like a wall with large ominous thorns on them.

I thought such a thing was silly to stop the roots and branches from its tracks, but the moment the rose's thorn scared it, the plants began to shriveled and withered before our very eyes.

Poisonous rose, yikes. I bet you one strike from her blade would do the same to those poor plants.

Spade changed element again, and this time using the shriveled plants, he lit it on fire alongside the roses. He took careful control of it so it won't spread through the forest and spitting his concentration in two.

I thought for sure Erza was going to change into a fire blade or something, fighting one element with one another. Instead she changed it to double bladed staff. Shimmering gold as two curved blades connected with one another.

The fire licked around her, but a swipe of her blades and the fire split apart like she was cutting apart paper. Spade and me were surprised by it and he changed element once more by sending her a torrent of tornado.

I saw with my jaw dropped, witnessing the sheer impossibility of her cutting a tornado in two and have the leftover splintered the trees behind her.

I had to remind myself that it was magic, anything was possible.

There are many reasons of why I should try to stop the fight before it could escalate, but for a very good reasons it would be wiser to let those two monsters duke it out while i have other matters to attend.

"Okay, Zeffik, Nick, you watch over those two and make sure they don't go too rough with one another. Stopped them if you can if you think they'll get out of hand."

Nick jaw dropped at my order, "You want us to stop those _two?!"_ he exclaimed.

I was about to confirm him but then there was the sound of something crashing from behind me that cut me off, and I don't need to turn to know a tree or two must have been cut off and fell. Making me grin nervously at him and waved a hand at him, "Good luck!"

I turned and high tail my way to TORRI, pretending not to hear the indignant cry that followed.

It took me half the time climbing up the stairs when climbing the opposite way. Jumping over steps before making my way to my beloved red box. I dashed through the front door and would have surprised TORRI at my sudden entrance if he was a human.

[Quite in a hurry Sir,] TORRI commented at my rushing state.

"Yeah, we're racing against time. Could you open up the storage wardrobe for me?"

[Certainly Sir, but I must remind you about the items you've collected in the past years has filled it.]

"Didn't you try cleaning and organizing it? I remember you said something about the mess I made from collecting random things throughout my travel."

[As I also remember you said and I quote, "Try not to move my things or I'll forget where I placed them in the first place"] he said and there was a tone in his voice that could be treated as him deadpanning me. [Are you regretting it now?]

"You don't have to be a smartass about it TORRI."

[Apologies Sir, but fortunately I was born this way.]

Cheeky ship.

The wardrobe door materialize in front of me and only then I realized how much stuff I accumulated over the years. The room was more of a basement than a wardrobe. The floors and shelves were filled with items and junks that I had forgotten. Most of them I hoard because I'm a pretty sentimental guy.

To be fair, you would never know when one of those junks would be helpful. Now is one of those times. I tried searching for anything that might have help and noticed a spare map lacrima, an empty scroll and a red yarn. I grinned, and with a little tinkering and pokery and a little Rune Magic, I got myself a tracking device. A scroll with a map lacrima embedded and would work like a GPS and would track down anyone on the map and would lay down

I took a second to marvel at my own genius mind before taking out the item I took from Heart's bedroom. A hairbrush.

I pulled out a long light brown hair tangled between the teeth and placed the bundle of hair to the tracking scan. A map appeared at what was once a blank scroll, and various route appeared to the destination marked in red dot.

Damn, why didn't I think of this before? It would have make a lot of things easier during my travel.

I ran back up-correction-I flew back up with the help of my Booster Shoe as I have deemed to call it. I saw Zeffik, Hope, and Nick. About to call them out but then I had to stopped short before a sword embedded just an inch away from cutting my nose off.

"Holy Lincoln's testicle!" I backed away in a fright, dodging another set of dozens of swords flying my way that outline around me. I yelped in higher pitch tone when a giant boulder almost fell on me and I have no time to question how the fuck that happened.

"Didn't I say not to let things escalate too much!"

"Aniki, I respect you with every fiber of my being but you must admit there are things that are out of my league, this is one of them!" he pointed them out just as a tree soared above us and again I couldn't ask how the fuck that happened.

Damn those pair of human monsters

I massaged the bridge of my nose and held back a sigh, "Must I do everything?"

Frankly, yes I was just as afraid as them in coming in between them but somebody has to put a stop of those two muscle heads. I climbed a top the tree to give myself a better view at the current state of the battle. I looked at Spade. Then looked back at Erza before planning out a possible solution.

I climbed down swiftly to the ground and clapped my hand determinedly, "Alright here's the plan-"

Once we decided each other role they nodded, but only Hope who realized she had nothing to do asked, "Hey, hey, Ro-I mean, Captain. What am I supposed to do?" She asked, looking pointedly eager to help. I gazed silently at her for a long second or two.

"Hope, you...go and cheer us or something." That got her to sulk on a near tree with a growing mushroom on her peculiar rainbow top hat.

Spade and Erza were now discarding their magic and focus solely on their swordsmanship. They were stuck in a violence dance between one another. Spade was like a whirlwind, at every swing he was blocked or side stepped by her, he would twist or turn that pushed Erza's a step back.

Yet while to the armature eyes, Erza was in disadvantaged. But the rest of us noticed how Spade would always avoid crossing sword with her and mostly avoid her swing, knowing her magic enhanced strike would overwhelm him overtime. Why both of them weren't using magic, I'm not sure. Probably some stupid swordsman pride or something.

We waited in patient, even though I was becoming more anxious. I didn't want things to escalate too far too late but I knew I had to wait for the perfect chance.

Finally, Erza struck him with the blunt side of her sword and managed to send Spade flying, but he maneuvered his body midway and landed without a problem though his face grimaced in pain.

When they finally gave distance between each other, I yelled out to Nick "Now!" and he began summoning his magic circle. Nodding, he jumped out and landed between the two, his arm pulled back to punch the ground.

"Crystal Dragon's Pillar!"

Just as a the name implied, a large pillar made of crystal erected from the ground and separating the two swordsman. Spade looked it on in annoyance before dashing at it, either to cut it down or just climbed it over, but Zeffik had already came up behind him and using his half-giant's strength to hold him down by the shoulder.

Trusting that he could talk him down, I had made my way to face Fairy Tail's Titania. My smile was confident until I face with her angry glare + sword swinging down at me. I almost bolted right there and then.

I ignored the fear of getting hurt by the nasty sword she had and got into her striking zone, surprising her at my close proximity and held her wrist. My Rave began to move and enclosed her wrist before pulling her close to me and chain cuffed her wrist with my own.

Now she looked more surprised that I choose to tied us up together rather than cuffing her wrist together. But this should work to deter her wrath.

"Now, I know we look god damn suspicious but would you please lent five minutes of your time to hear us out?"

The glare she had hardened at me and I suspect I'm being scrutinized with her famous Don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-cut-you glare and it took everything of me not to cower from her.

She then lifted her cuffed hand, "I suppose I don't have a choice on the matter with this on."

"No, you do have a choice. You could use your free hand to maybe cut my hand off or...we could settle this like civilized people and talk without using violence."

Erza was silent and I held back gulping as I wait for her verdict. Slowly, she nodded and I sighed in relief before pulling back the Rave into a bracelet. I turned back just in time to see the crystal mountain receding to the ground and saw a calm and composed Spade standing, Zeffik with crossed arm and giving his friend a warning look, and Nick looking nervously left and right for any sign of chaos brewing.

We walked up one another. Erza and me toward Zeffik, Spade, and Nick. When we finally were face to face and felt the tension in the need of breaking. But before any of us could say anything, Spade reached out for his sword once more and pointed at her. The rest of us was alarmed but Erza didn't move or seem concerned by his action and just looked evenly at him.

"You-" Spade growled. Zeffik already had his big hands clasped around his shoulder and me shielding her slightly from any possible onslaught. Which is why it was so surprising to all us when Spade began to grin widely and laughed, "-bloody brilliant! How old are you? 15? 16? I haven't seen a mage with that level of swordsmanship, and from someone so young! What's your name?"

"Wait, wait," I interrupted, "You're not mad or anything?"

"Mad? Why would I be? Well...I was at first. I thought she was involved in Heart's disappearance but after exchanging blade as long as I have, I can more or less tell that she's not the sort of person who would kidnap a defenseless woman."

It wasn't just me who was surprised, Zeffik, Nick, heck even Erza looked shock by his admission. She pursed her lips, licked her lips, and began to say "It would seem I made a hasty judgement upon your group and I apologize for my behavior." She made a quick bow before straightening herself, "and let me say that I'm also very impressed by your skill. I don't mean to boast but not many could face me in a sword combat, and with a unique skill set such as yours. It's like you could change style at the drop of the hat."

"I'm glad you feel that way. May I know the name of my opponent I had the grace to cross sword with?"

A smile graces her hard expression and I knew I don't have to worry about her suspicion, "My name Is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, I must ask who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"Fairy Tail!" Nick exclaimed, "Does that mean you know Mir-"

Before he could finish saying, I was already next to him, punching him in the gut that he had to double over, all while I had an innocent smile on my face. "Nice to meet you Erza. The guy you fought is Spade, the giant man is Zeffik and this little idiot-" I emphasize while holding his messy haired and forced him to stand with his back straight, "Is Nick." they all shed a worry sweat drop at the scene but thankfully none comment on it, "He also has his partner Hope...where is she by the way?"

I gazed around and find she was still perched by the tree, I don't know if it was the trick of my eye but I swore I saw the mushroom growing on her head.

"Hope, get down here and meet our new friend!"

The got her perked up and flew down toward us, she's always eager to meet new people. She landed on Nick's hair as if she was back home on her nest and waved at her, "Hi, I'm Hope. Who are you Pretty Lady?"

Erza blushed at the compliment, finally showing a soft bashful smile that made her just as beautiful in another sense before introducing herself to her, then looked back expectantly at me. "What about you? Who are you?"

"Oh! Yes, I haven't introduce myself. My name's the Captain."

I had to hold back my mirth seeing the familiar confusion when people hear my alias, "Captain...what?"

"Just The Captain."

"That's not a name," she bluntly told me.

"Well that's what me and my friends call me so you're open to call me otherwise." Erza didn't look happy that she wasn't calling me by name and has to call me what I call myself, and I couldn't help but smirk. "So with that said, how about we all explain why each of us is here so we won't have anymore misunderstanding."

Erza contemplate my request and nodded, "I've heard rumors about Heart Kreuz and how she is capable to make magic enhanced clothes and accept commission. I wanted to ask if she was capable to make armor as well and came to her house for that only to see you nys rummaging around a trashed house."

I nodded, accepting her reason for coming. I gkanced at Spade to see if he had any intention to explain his case, seeing he was looking uncomfortable I decided to stretch out the truth "Well we also have came for a exclusive interview of her, specifically about her background and family since she is a very closed off person. There's a chance she would refuse us but I thought it'd be better to ask nonetheless."

"Interview? Are you all reporters then? What agency are you from?"

"No, nothing of the sort. It's more for a personal curiosity than anything official. Anyway, now that we established our grounds, let's go and save us a fashion designer shall we?"

Nicm who had been clutching his stomach in pain, finally stood straight but still rubbing it, "How are we going to do that? We don't know the first place where to look."

I grin, then showed them all my impromptu Tracking Map I made. A blinking red dot with the name 'Heart Kreuz' on the 3D map that pointed her out around an island at Whirlpool Sea. At the north coast of Fiore.

They all looked grim and set their eyes hard at the same point and I couldn't help but made a malicious grin knowing whoever on the other side of that map are fuck.


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Search of the Island**

At an enclosed small island, hidden within the thick ocean mist. The island known by many as the Mirage Island. The name should be explanatory already on why it was named so unoriginal that way. Naming sense never changes no matter in what universe.

So you might more or less figure, the main reason it was named that way was because of the mirage-like qualities. Randomly appearing whether at daylight or night. Looking like it wasn't too far or too close but no matter how hard people sailed toward it, they never got near enough before it vanishes.

"Wait a minute-so the whole island just vamoosh?!"

The local of the coast village, Fishy Town (Yes, it's literally named that way, just go with it.) nodded at Nick with serious depth in his eyes.

"Not the word I would use but technically, yes. The island disappears, and always showing up in random times with no one ever setting foot on it," The vendor confirmed.

"And it seemed your town has been raking profit from it," I noted, looking through the many merchandise his small store had. Fans, T-Shirts, key chains, mugs, and other trinkets with the words "Mirage Island: Experience the Mystery (if you're lucky)" with a mascot character of a turtle doing a thumbs up.

The vendor perked up at my words, and his dark brown eyes began to glint of something akin to predatory greed while rubbing his hand expectantly. I rolled my eyes at his predictable action as he started listing off the many items he had using an all too cheerful tone to get on our good side in a very forceful way while ignoring the term "Private space."

Erza was having none of that nonsense. Withdrawing her sword and began aiming it at the vendor's throat, much to his surprise and fright. Worst of all, she was in sync with Spade as he did the same, aiming his rapier to his chest so as annoyed as I was at the man, I felt sorry that he was subjected to the glare of those two.

"Enough," said Erza, "Tell us where we could get the nearest boat, any rambling from you and I will have to cut you down."

"And you're lucky we haven't cut you down right now for that god awful clothes you wore. Who wore kilt these days? And with that horrendous T-Shirt, you might want a better designer there. "

"Hey! Mind the kilt. I have you know, my family wore these for generations!"

"Oooookay, we're getting off topic here. First Erza, we have the boat problem covered so we don't have to worry about that. Second, since when were you a fashion police Spade?"

He shrugged, "I might be a former slave, doesn't mean I don't try to look good. You think this hair take care of itself?"

I rolled my eyes, "Too much information there buddy."

"Wait, you're going off to search for the island?" the vendor asked with spike of his pitch and his breath hitched.

"No, we're going off searching for Bigfoot and his furry friends in the lost island in the sky." Nick deadpanned. "Off course we're searching for it, why do you think we ask?"

"Don't! True I said people never find what they searched for, but those were the lucky ones. Worst case scenario, you would disappear to who knows where and never get back! You folks don't want to risk your lives for just any curiosity."

"Thanks for the warning," Spade said while he sheathed his sword back, "but that's not an option for me."

"Or any of us for that matter," Erza chimed. Reminding him that none of us we're backing off because of one warning and that we were sticking together. Spade met her eyes and looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in thanks.

I clapped my hand and I got their attention, "Alright you lot, back to TORRI and I'll handle our transportation."

"You know...you're beginning to sound like some glorified driver Captain nyu," Hope snickered which made me glared at her.

"Bite me."

Hope looked confused by my words but shrugged, "Okay nyu," she jumped from Nick's hair and bite my head. Hard.

To my credit, my face didn't show how uncomfortable and in pain I was from the force of her strong her jaw, "Remind me to teach her the term "metaphor"" I grumbled.

We spotted the red phone box at the edge of the beach, the waves hitting the edge below but I'm not concern. A little water wouldn't hurt him. I then began staring off at the distant horizon of the misty sea, hoping I could get even a slight glimpse of this mysterious island. I told the rest to wait and entered my ship so I could find the kept vehicle I stored inside.

"I still can't get used to this sight."

I turned and frown at Erza, who stood at the control room. Arms on hips, and her eyes glazing over her surroundings, brimming with wonder and curiosity. Looking like she's analyzing some puzzle that was blocking her way. I still couldn't get the scene of showing her TORRI the first time and gasping like a fish, and even going so far as landing on her butt when TORRI was moving. Not anyone has the privilege to see such a sight.

"Where did you get your ship?"

"I thought I told you to wait outside."

"I don't answer to you Captain," she said with her stubborn tone.

"Fair enough, and to answer your question," I look away when the familiar garage like doors appeared and worked out to lift it up, "I didn't get TORRI, I made him."

She raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"Yes, me. Who else? By the way, how do you like him? He's a fine ship don't you think?"

"Him?"

"He, TORRI, my ship." I insisted, "he has enough sentient thought to be called a he."

Erza hummed but didn't say anything else while keeping her gaze to the control wall. Her hands didn't linger long as she studied the various button and levers there was. "Well I must admit, he is wonderful."

[I'm thankful for the compliment Lady Erza,] the swords-woman jerked in surprise and looked around for the source of voice and could see the shocked look she had as I kept my hands tinkering with the vehicle I had.

"Oh, and did I mention he talks?"

"No you did not." She glared at how I was amused by her reaction and I wasn't ashamed to show how I was blatantly amused by her. "So do you have something in mind of what might cause the disappearance and reappearance the so called Mirage Island?"

"A lot actually. Underwater Island that floats up from time to time, an island on a giant sea creature that moves around for the season, a real mirage from a real island, an illusion from a creature to invite curious people, what else….Oh! Floating island. Mind you if it was I can't explain how it's on land from time to time but the how can wait." I listed off my ideas from the top of my head as what cliche plot would offer.

"Is that really the first thing you had in mind?"

"I try not to, but couldn't think anything more ridiculous. Do you have other ideas?"

"No, but I certainly would have come up a more reasonable explanation that what you came up with."

I stared long and hard at her, thinking how she could even deny something that's less insane to the things she would witness in the future, "You are clearly not an S Rank Mage if you could still say things like that."

Her glare hardened and in other circumstances I would be scared, but I was too preoccupied at the moment to even notice her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Erza Scarlet, that in the world of magic and see what I see. Impossible is nothing but a muck word."

"Then this Mirage Island is either as you said in one of your theories."

"Maybe. There's a lot of things even I don't know Erza. I just happened to see and experience things more than the average people, but that doesn't mean I understand everything. And from what I could tell, this isn't like anything I've ever heard or seen before."

"...then why are you smiling?"

I paused from my tinkering and felt my face curiously. Exactly as she said, I was smiling, and I wasn't even surprised by why. "Because I don't know!"

Erza looked like she wanted to question me more but, I finally got the vehicle working and had whooped in joy before pushing the big fat red button on the side to open the back door. To the outside, it might look like the back wall of the phone booth was moving up. I grinned when I find the surprise look of the group from the other side before gearing up and shoot out with a spanking magic 4-wheeler or just the fancier name for a magic car.

Though it's not everyday one could design their very own car so I used a reference from my old home and build my very own Yellow Impala car. Well, I say built...but it was more imagining what I had in mind and had TORRI do the rest with the pieces I collected throughout my journey as his resource.

They all backed away when I surged forward with the speed of around 60 mph but I had to keep from laughing when they were showered with sand. Then, making a U Turn and went straight toward the ocean. I ignored the worry call of my name from behind and flicked a switch as My Baby touched the water and shifted into a motor boat in Transformer-like sequence that made my inner 10-year old cheer in delight.

I looked back and waved at my companions, "What are you standing around there for? Get on!"

With Hope's help, they all had their place on the boat, and had been expecting to meet the blinding sparkling eyes of Nick, looking up at me in glee and excitement. "That was AWESOME! How did you do that Aniki? Did you made him? Did it just change from a 4-wheeler to a boat? Because that was so coooool! The boat isn't like anything I've ever seen, and-"

"Focus Nick," I chided him but couldn't help the fond smile tug on my lips, "Like I said before, for whatever reason, TORRI couldn't pointed out an exact coordinate where Heart currently is. So from this point we'll have to search on our own and who knows how long that will take. Bare in mind we're going to have to peel our eyes open people."

"I don't think peeling our eyes open would help Captain, I don't think it's even possible to do that and it would just be disgusting."

"Again Hope. Metaphor."

I pumped my ethernano to gas the boat and we set off to the misty side of the ocean. I noticed both Nick's smile fell and Zeffik's body when it dawned on them of the ominous place we're going in. They even began inching toward one another and grabbed at each other for reassurance.

"You know..any chance we could go back and maybe have me wait with TORRI. Don't you think someone should guard him and make sure no one tries to steal him or anything?" Zeffik chattered on. I didn't need to look back at him to know the big guy was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and had to held back a laugh.

"No worry on that part Zeffik. TORRI is more than capable to protect himself."

"Oh...right…"

You would think after making an epic start we would quickly get a clue of the truth of Mirage Island and get the bottom of things. Nope. In reality, there was god awful long hours with nothing but the small blip of the map of where Heart was supposed to be.

We stayed on the boat for hours with nothing but each others company. Nick had lost his fear and was snoring his time away, Zeffik and Spade were playing card, which left all that those time for Erza questioning me to pass the time.

Yipeee….

"I assumed that you made this 4-Wheeler just as you made your Teleporting Ship."

"More like I designed it, TORRI did most of the work." I turned to her and examined the dubious expression she had, "You don't believe me?"

"It's not the strangest thing I have encountered, but most magic items with this much capability would take years of research and effort, and most importantly not something you could do alone."

"I'm a genius," I answered curtly. Knowing I sounded every bit of arrogant as I sound and make her glared disapprovingly at me.

Long silence stretched between us, neither of us knowing the proper talk to break the ice. I became no less than an awkward teen who stood beside one of his heroes and hopefully would not embarrass myself in front of her. While Erza must be looking at me with wariness. A teen with potential yet with unknown danger, shrouded in mystery, and hide his name in a title. It would be weirder if she wasn't.

"Who are you?" she reiterated her question.

"I already said who I am. I'm The Captain."

"No, that's not what I meant. I thought you were some kind of journalist but you're not. The way you carry yourself like a warrior, but you are definitely a made. Most puzzling is your box. He's unlike anything I've ever seen. I could understand if you were given or an heirloom, but for you to make him yourself. So I ask again, who exactly are you?"

"I'm just an ordinary traveler."

"Pardon for being rude, but I haven't known you for long but you are far from being ordinary."

I grinned, "Then you know me well enough."

"That doesn't matter. What I'm more concern of why you're even doing all this."

Even though it was the most basic driving rule to keep my eye on the road, or...sea in this case. I couldn't help turning to her with a confused frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have no relation to her, not as a family or a friend from what I can tell. And if you hadn't plan to find the wrecked house as you said, then you had decided to pursue her whereabouts whether I was here or not. Meaning, you went through all your resources just to find a random missing person because you try to be a good Samaritan? Someone who hides his name and purpose, who has a ship unlike anything I've ever seen that you claim to be alive. I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe."

Her suspicious tone and direct words made me frown even more at her. Was Erza ever this suspicious? The memory of Fairy Tail has become hazy for me and I took notes of the major plots rather than character, but I thought for sure she would be more or less be impressed by a person who would use his every resources to help someone who are in need of help. I mean- even if Spade weren't related to her, my conscious and curiosity would have won out and tried to help her anyway.

"Is it so weird for someone to extend a hand when they are needed?"

Erza opened her mouth, but no a word came out and she was left pondering in her own thoughts. "It's easy for people to stab you in the back no matter how much you trust them." Without looking back at her, I felt her strong gaze piercing right at me, "And I don't you enough to hand my trust in your hand."

A loud sigh escaped me, "I did say you don't have to trust me right? Only that we need to work together."

"How well do you think we could do that when we don't even trust one another?"

"I trust you."

Had I made the effort to glance at her, I would witness her eyes going round as saucer. Her delayed response was enough to tell me she was surprised though. "Ho...how so?" She stuttered as she tried to keep her composure but couldn't help the shock tone laced in her words. Probably, not expecting how sincere I was with my trust on her. I thought back her question and thought it was good one. How to explain how I trust her without exposing other worldly memories shoved to my head.

"Let's assume at the moment that I trust anyone who bears the guild symbol of Fairy Tail."

Her hand reached out to her covered shoulder that has the mark, "How do you…"

"Erza Scarlet...you're starting to make a name of yourself throughout the country. Anyone who hears carefully through the grapevine should take note the wizards that's rising in power. And the reason you might be wondering, why I would trust to any Fairy Tail mage is because I know you. I know the creed and the believe of the mages there, and well...I guess in a way I owe them a debt. Or more precise, will anyway. And since I'll be requesting their helping the foreseeable future, I would rather much want to have good relationship with one of their mage."

It wasn't a straight answer she might have wanted, but nodded in acceptance anyway.

Time passed even longer and I kept my eyes on the map and scanner wired to the boat. I had equipped Baby with a scanner to track on any humanoid lifeforms. I could have used my own senses but it'd only tire me to concentrate my surrounding every damn second so I had Baby do it for me. However, feeling restless and with nothing to do, I closed my eyes and stretched out my senses surrounding me.

I was then shocked enough to stand abruptly that I tripped at my own leg and fell off the boat.

The others became alert and walked to the edge of the boat. Calling out my name, and I resurfaced before anyone has the thought to jump after me. With clear disbelief on my face that followed soon with a wide manic grin, I cried out "I found it!"

. . .

If one were to witness the true form of Mirage Island, they would see it as a small desolate island. A dull gray sky without a shred of blue to color the depressing sight, purple plants rather than green covered the island, and blue sparkling sand that would rivaled the ocean had the color not follow that of the sky.

However, that was the furthest difference made between that and a regular island. Because one glimpse of it and you'll take note of the floating state with shining pillars of lacrima jutting out from beneath the ground. A reminiscent of what the small floating islands in Edolas would look like but moving like waves, moving toward and further from the ocean. Yet, the place it resided was in no certain was Edolas or could even be called a proper place. Those who stumbled upon it would be overwhelmed by the sheer awe of a beautiful and magical sight of the place, and fear of the lost of their way home while they being lost in an unfamiliar place.

Yet other than the strange placement of the island, the place itself was habitable. Various fauna and flora thrived there without a problem. It would have been no problem for anyone to live their lives here if they decided to get stuck there. And despite the 347 people who disappeared over the centuries, you could try to look and you'll find no traces of anyone living permanently there, not a clue, not a bone, not a corpse.

As if someone, or something, had made them disappear.

"Lalalalala, I'm not listening~" The man sang with his ears covered, pushing away the story that was on the edge of becoming a horror. Gage might be a 5 foot tall man, his body thick of fat, muscle and armor beneath his robe. His red beard thick on his face, an eye patch covered one of his silver eyes, yet he sounded so childish and scared despite his scary exterior. His friend, Nell, rolled his eyes down at Gage and had wished he wasn't carrying the tray of food so he could slapped him from being a cowardly idiot. He shook his head, wondering how on earth someone like him could cope being in a Dark Guild.

"Don't be a sissy Gage, it's probably just a wild animals or something. And all those voyagers weren't mage so you can't expect them to survive in monster infested den."

"But Nell!"

"No buts! Now open the door for me so I could finally give our prisoner her food and get this over with," Nell began grumbling and scowling hard. His dirty blond hair that had been meticulously combed became bristled in respond, "How quaint that me, a member of one of the strongest dark guild, reduce to being nothing more than servant."

"You know our orders Nell," Gage said exasperatedly as if he had to remind him a hundred times already, "we've been specifically selected here to guard her and make sure she does what she was here for."

"And giving her food, cleaning her mess, and making sure she doesn't cause trouble. We're no better than dog-takers!"

"I heard that!"

They both stopped right up at the metal door when her shrill voice was heard from beyond it. Nell growled a new and after Gage fumbled open the door with his key, Nell didn't waste time before kicking the door open and glared at their prisoner.

"Well, well, well. Look who's woken up." Nell looked over the large cell. There was a bed on one corner, the mattress worn out and yellow colored, the blanket strewn on the edge. The prisoner, sitting on the bed, her chin rested on one knee as she glared just as hard at him back. Next to the bed was a sink and a toilet, a mirror hooked on the wall above it. Then covering on the other side of the cell and occupied most of the room was the workshop where Heart Kreuz worked on her skill as the famous blacksmith she had long but shed away when she started living in Fiore. Crates of components needed rest on one corner, one she was both familiar with and one of hearsays. There were tools set up for her such as hammer, anvil, and chisels. The forge was still hot from her working in the morning. At least, she thought was morning. Time doesn't seem to run the same here and the lack of sun just made it harder to keep track of it.

The woman herself was huddling on the corner of the bed. Her chin rested on her huddled knee, dark bags under her glaring eyes, her back rested on the wall, her long pale brown hair curtained some of her face and putting shadow on it.

"I see you've been working hard. Best that you used your hand other than using it to put pretty little clothes," Nell sneered. He dropped her trays of food, a loud clang hit the floor before he kicked it forward toward her. Not caring if her water or any bits of her food was spilled.

Gage rolled his eyes but watched uncaring at his partner's treatment of her.

At the start of her captivity, she would have been a spitfire. Complaining every second she could, making deliberate mistake to annoy her guards, many times she tried to pry open her jail door. She succeeded once, only to find out she was in a uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere. Crushing further the hope she had to ever escape. Despite being beaten, spatted at, and deprived of food whenever she was being difficult. Heart remained spirited and refused to back down until her spirit weaken by the only thing that could affect her.

Time.

Days...weeks...months had passed since she first set foot here.

The added fact that living in a secluded place like a hermit and barely showing up at work had made it harder for anyone to notice her disappearance before it's too late. Still, she kept a hold of hope because that's the only thing she has. She wasn't stupid. She couldn't mess with the requested product of her blacksmith if she didn't want them to resort to torture, or worse killing her. The only thing she could do was prolonged the inevitable and pray for any help that might come for her.

She finally thinks no one was going to come for her.

Now she's more irritated from the fact she has all these beautiful precious metal on her hand only to be given by the hand of a Dark Guild. It's been a long time since she last made any kind of weapons, but it was a first for anyone to ask (read: threaten) a custom made armor.

She blew the few long bangs away, and didn't move. She could work hard, cry, and rant in her cell, but she refused to do so in front of them, so she kept her place in the corner of her bed with disinterest frown. Knowing that it would tick Nell off and he would reached out to grabbed her and pushed her off to bed, he always has a short temper when being around her. She took pride how easy she could make him snap without doing anything. He threw her down to the floor where he kicked her tray, "How about you eat like the dog you are and eat it from there?"

Gage lost interest at his friend's personal taste of entertainment and looked over the progress of the guild's requested work. He had a feeling she was prolonging her work, but unlike Nell, Gage had experienced with prisoners doing unwilling request. It's best to let time resign them to their fate instead of fighting them off while they still have a will.

The armor from the looks of it was finished. There might be a few kinks and details to work on but he supposed it was enough to test run since she was coming today and they would be spared from her "hobbies" now that she could wear the armor on.

"Are you done yet Nell? Because remember we have a welcome committee to set up and we wouldn't want to upset Miss Taylor."

Nell stopped his verbal attacked and looked thoughtful for a second before nodded in answer, "You're right. I don't want to suffer any one of her so called "hobbies" we better make haste," he sent one last glare toward Heart, "And you better finished up that armor or else."

She rolled her eyes and turned away without an answer, but they all knew she would. Whether she liked it or not. Once the sound of the locked jail cell echoed, she sat on the floor in silent, her shoulder sagged and slowly she looked down at her "meal". A damp mush of rice, carrots, spinach, and chicken from what tongue could tell and a side of miso soup. She didn't have the appetite but she ignored her brain and forced herself to scoop up her meal and ate as much as she could. By the third bite, Heart couldn't stop the tears that had been straining to break through her eye and she cried anew.

She tried. She tried so hard to keep going, to survive, to keep hold of hope, but even she couldn't stop kidding herself that no one was coming for her.

After all…

….who would figured she was on an island in another dimension.


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Finding within the Dark**

"What do you mean you've found the island? We haven't seen any sign of it!" Erza pointed out.

"Not on this dimension we're not," I pointed out.

"What?!"/"Di-dimension?!"/"Don't be ridiculous!"/"Aniki, is your head okay?"

"Oi, I'm serious over here!" I was put out by their lack of faith on me, is another dimension that unbelievable? I huffed irritably, "Humor me. Anyone of you curious why I said another dimension?"

"Okay, why would that be?" Erza relented after mulling her own thoughts.

I just was about to answer, but my mouth halted midway from answering, and instead shifted into a grin. A grin that made Nick and Hope shivered, knowing it was my mischievous one. So in answer, I reached out to her leg and unceremoniously dragged her down to the ocean floor before she could even scream "Kyaa!"

Though hearing it would have made my day.

Even from underwater, it was clear how her eyes promised me a cruel pain for daring to lay a hand on her, but that quickly diminished when a dim unnatural glow caught her eye. If she wasn't underwater, I was sure she would have gasped.

There, an impossible scene unfolded before us, was an underwater waterfall. Falling down a dimly lit enormous hole. Try imagining. You being underwater, water filled the air you breath and the space you walk, the darkness that cloaked you like a cold blanket, the silence that pierce your heart with loneliness. Surrounded by all that, you witness water being pulled down to a hole, but unlike a plughole where the water would flow down in a whirlpool, the water instead flown down at the edge of the hole. Giving us an impossibly nice clear view of the dark black water below. The sight of flying bird that looked like a cross of reptile coming closer toward it before shifting away, if I saw it right, it looked like a white feathered pterodactyl. Then there was, as clear as day, was the Mirage Island.

The two of us were stars trucked by the sight, until we were at risk of losing air. I pointed upwards and she nodded, the two us began swimming to gasped in some oxygen from the surface.

"It's another dimension!" Erza exclaimed, her face was in such pure state of shock that I laughed.

"Told you! Now, what exactly is my wayward companion doing instead of helping us?" I swam a bit until the boat was within sight, confused at seeing their back straight from standing and blocking the view they were watching so intensely.

I climbed aboard and pulled Erza up. Then about to give them a piece of my mind for not greeting us when at the corner of eye, I caught a strange light, turning around to what they were looking, and promptly had my jaw dropped before whistling.

"Damn, they weren't kidding when they called it Mirage Island."

It had me confused why they could even see said island when I had discover it beneath the ocean. Yet for some reason, I'm witnessing the island right now, but my head couldn't seem to wrapped around the fact that it is real. For one, island don't shimmer in rainbow color. Two, islands aren't translucent. Three, islands don't look like they're floating. Overall, it's like seeing a hologram, or what I call in my head, a ghost-version of an island.

By all accounts, it shouldn't be exist. People with good head on their shoulder would have convinced themselves that this was all a trick conjure by magic or the like.

But then we watched as a seagull flew toward the island, disappeared into thin air, then appear again in the same shimmering light while perching on the branch that was visible to us. The only reason we knew it's the same bird was because of the unique black marks on its tail. Now, you could be as strong as Zeref but you still can't change the nature of magic. An illusion is an illusion, it shouldn't possible be physically capable to affect or be affected by the real world.

You would thought that was strange, then you should try looking up at the sky next because the view was more than awe-inspiring. Instead of the dark sky lighted by the constellation and under the dim gaze of Artemis (Wow, I'm in poetic-mood right now) we were expecting, you find the multiple underwater sea creatures swimming under the wave of sea. And I said sea because if you look closely, you find the corals, anemone, and all the other fishes as if you're looking from above a pond. Waving, distorting, and shimmering.

"It's the island," Erza finally whispered, soft but clear to us all, "It's the island I saw with Captain, but how…" she found herself looking to me for answer but I shrugged, feeling just as confused. Not even I could reason this with magic.

"TORRI, do you have any theory about this?"

The lacrima on my dashboard Baby zipped on and a thin white line was visible, [I found 233 possible cause, both manmade and natural causes, shall I list them all?]

"Nah, I think going there and finding the answer ourselves would be faster." Followed by that remark, I promptly seated to the driver's seat and pumped in my magic. It swerved forward, forcing the others to flopped down and take their seats.

"Going to the- Captain, what are you thinking?" Erza shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I shouted back as I sped up more.

She looked at me incredulously before glaring at the three men beside me, "And you people? You're going to let him off

Oi! Talk about kettle calling the...pot black? I think I got that saying backward, but the point's the same!

Spade shrugged and pointed between him and Zeffik, "We're used to not questioning whatever trouble we've been thrown in so it's a manner of habit really."

Nick had only scratch the back of his neck, and looked sheepishly alongside Hope, "Yeah...I would but Aniki is smarter than me so I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. Besides, this could be fun!"

"Fun, fun, fun nyu~" Hope agreed.

Erza groaned to her hand, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"If the rumors on Fairy Tail is half true than you're used to it!"

"Don't remind me!"

Our argument took time faster than we assumed and the island figure of aurora was dead ahead. We all clenched to whatever we could find and braced ourselves for whatever's going to happen.

After that…

...we were gone.

. . .

Have you ever ridden a tornado ride you find in amusement park. You remember the chilling-awe you got when you saw it in action when you hear the exhilarating scream coming from it. The rising anticipation and terror that grew from every beat of your heart as you wait in line. Feeling the air whooshed out of your lungs, and how your head had tried to grasp the equilibrium in things, pushing back your queasiness before it would make you puke your insides or made your eyes jumped out.

Yeah it wasn't anything like that.

It was about five times worse, or maybe six. The point is, the journey sucks.

Good news, it ended before the vertigo had me spoiled my lunch.

Bad news, we were falling mid air down to our deaths.

The screamed of the passengers jolted me from my shock and took the wheel in my arms. I tried to gear change my Baby into air mode, but when it puts out its wing, one of them cracked into two so no help from that part.

"Hang on to something!" I shouted to them.

"""WE ALREADY ARE!""" They cried back.

The wind whistled hard beside my ear and pushing against my face. Gritting my teeth in hopelessness as I kept steering Baby toward the water and away from the hard land.

It wasn't long before we landed on the water with a resounding boom. The shock wave blew us away from it and fell hard to the water. I was the first one to popped up to the surface, my mind was trying to come to terms of what would become the queasiest one minute of my life, "Holy shi-"

Zeffik burst out next and cut me off, "Language."

"Fine, Holy Homer's Eye!" I exclaimed but then I glared at my giant-buddy, "Does this mean I can't cursed properly when I'm around you? Not like I ever curse properly most of the time now that I think about it."

Zeffik gave me a look, as if I should know better how to act, being the leader and all. I rolled my eyes to have my own personal Steve Rogers calling me out but I didn't protest further once the others followed to gasp some air.

Reason would dictate that we're all too busy trying not to drown and found a way to the island. Instead, I was too busy dismaying at my boat, my Baby, that had broken down from the ride to another dimension. I would seem the ride was too rough for her and I have no one but myself to blame for not preparing her fro the journey. Though travelling between dimension is certainly not an everyday thing that came to mind. I had to stifle my sobbing in front of my friends because Baby had barely been used on one ride and I had to say goodbye. How cruel the universe is.

Then I looked back at the island that was floating up from the water and if we don't find away to get up there, we'd be lost at the black sea. I was about to come up with a plan, but Erza had worked faster by summoning a blue-silver sword that managed to propel us toward the island via tsunami before it could fully lifted itself to the sky. We were all surprised by her quick thinking before we were all screaming like girls as we got swept away.

Good thing was we managed to land ourselves on the island, but our landing did need a little working. I face planted myself in the sand and had to eat a handful of sand, Zeffik got himself tangled to what looks like the top of a coconut tree, Spade got the worst of the brunt by face planting on a nearby rock. Nick had Hope to thank when she caught him when they were midway falling, and Erza had only need to flipped herself in midair before gracefully landing herself on the beach with a perfect 10 score using a gymnastic maneuver.

She made a glare at our pathetic sight and sighed, "Come on get up you lumps! We haven't got all day!"

Ah...I've forgotten how oblivious she sometimes was-or would be anyway.

I started spouting all the grinding sand in my mouth, Spade blew out the blood trickling down his nose, and Nick was helping Zeffik getting him down the tree alongside Hope.

The gang lined up as we stood side by side at the edge of the thick purple forest, one we have no idea what's in store for us. Unfamiliar cry of animals echoed solemnly within, a few of us gulping nervously.

"So...she's here?" Spade whispered out wistfully, his fist clenching his and showing his white knuckles, and tried as he may, his calm demeanor was breaking at the hopeful gaze he made to meet his sister he lost for years.

"We'll find her Spade, you can count on us for that," I reassured him. Spade nodded in answer then closing his eyes as if in prayer. I then looked between our misfit groups that came together in a unlikely event and couldn't hold myself back form grinning, "All right then Gang, the unexplored island awaits us!"

 **. . .**

The Purple Forest was more unique than just its color and odd animals (which includes giant camouflaging scorpions if you didn't think the small one was bad enough this one was horrid, Silver Crabs with real silver as their shell, a two tailed blue panther, and bugs...various bug of all shape and size that I swear you wouldn't want details). The journey gave me flashback of that horrid month I had in Cjakra Forest and had to repressed a shudder.

Fortunately, even when my Tracking Map had hay wired in this pocket dimension, my Ethernano Senses managed to tracked where the people in this island currently here are. Not as sharp as I usually wanted with the air, the nature, the space itself acting like a white noise for me. We still won't need to worry about getting lost.

"Uuh, I don't know if it's the time but how are we going to get back to our dimension?" Zeffik voiced his concern after hours of silence and pushing away vegetation away from our path.

I opened my mouth, but my gob came out nothing but silent, then thinking there was no good answer to this I said, "We'll handle the future's problem to our future selves, for now? Keep your eyes at the prize Zeffik."

"Why can't me and Hope just fly up and scout the surrounding perimeter?" Nick suggested.

I glared hard at him for full 3 full seconds before pointing my finger upward. On cue, there was a small innocent baby two-tailed panther at the top of a tree branch when suddenly the huddled tree leaves behind it rustled gruffly before revealing it not as leaves but feathers. Purple feathers rustled before winding up, revealing a large pair of wing that was hiding a giant snake with purple mane and wings, winding its jaw up to gulp the panther whole. Licking its long tongue on its non-existent lips before flying away to the sky, yet it didn't fly long enough before what I thought was a mountain was actually...well, I didn't know exactly what it was hut I do know it had one long ass neck that could reach toward the Giant Flying Snake and snapped it inside his jaw with one final snap before retreating itself into its mountain-like figure.

I blinked a few times to confirm that I hadn't just imagined all that. It was more than I bargained for but that should be clear enough message. I find that Nick face had ashen considerably and gulped alongside Hope, "Withdrawn," he muttered.

"That's what I thought."

"But now that you pointed out," Erza began to say, "Except for the few same annoying pest we repeatedly met, there aren't any dangerous monster coming to get us."

"You're welcome for that," I said to her and ignore the pointed glare from my rudeness.

"I thought you said your Senses weren't working well."

"I said not working well, not working at all. I mean the ethernano is thick and foreign here that I have a hard time knowing what's what. Even the ground felt like it's alive."

That got the rest to stop and left me to march further before turning around with a raised eyebrow, "What?" They were all looking cautiously at the ground and barely held back rolling my eyes. "Relax, like I said this is a whole another dimension here, just because I sensed it's alive doesn't mean it's alive alive. I think we would have noticed that we climbed onto something's back."

In hindsight, I should have kept my mouth shut. The universe began to prove itself how much it hates me when the ground shook right on cue. The gray sky grew closer and we became the same height of most trees that are on sight. To make matters even more terrifying, the ground - or what I had assumed was the ground - split opened to reveal giant yellow teeth, a long tongue that shot out at any of us, and the dark long hole I could assume connected to this thing's stomach.

Nick had Hope to fly him away but the rest of us had to be creative. My nifty shoes managed to help me jump out of the way, grabbing Erza and Spade by the hand. That left with Zeffik scrambling up the nearest tree, but it couldn't support him and break upon his weight. The creature saw its chance - without knowing where the heck its eyes is - and its tongue whipped out around his hip and was about to drag him to its mouth.

Spade shouted his name in fear and desperation, his arm outstretched toward him when it was obviously pointless. I tried to come up quick thinking wit when Hope had moved faster so Nick could grabbed on to him. He tried to pull him from its grasp but I should have guessed whatever it was, with that size, should be expected had enormous strength. Nick had to be applaud that he could rival its strength.

Our two swordsman wasted no time pulling out their sword and crossing them to cut that disgusting tongue out of the way. It helps that Zeffik was free, but the cut tongue began sprouting green blood that rained upon us (Ew!), followed by the loud pained roaring of the Beast beneath us. Shaking the air and deafening our ears. Thankfully for whatever reason, it couldn't jumped up and snapped us into its mouth but it did surprised us with two more tongue coming out. Successfully snatching us all and pulling us in.

Well, that isn't fair. But enough is enough.

I let go of Spade and used my free hand to write out runes on the Beast, using the first random word that came out of my mind.

Which was "Sneeze"

I did say random right?

Once I was finished, the Beast halted its progress for an unbearable two seconds. Making our heart beat in anticipated fear. Then it began to tremble, then shook enough that anyone on land could have mistook it as an earthquake before finally heaving in (and for a short moment, we were inside its mouth and experience the glorious indescribable gagging smell that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Man, does this thing need a mouthwash), and blew out with a great big "ACHOOOO!" that caused the many animals to flee or flew away, whichever faster for them.

So yeah, for the third time that day, we were falling down, down again. It wouldn't have been exaggerating to say we were blown out half way across the island. Others were flailing around in the air in panic and distressed while I couldn't help the exasperate groan as I tuck my hand under my chin. Looking oddly comfortable as I was thrown in the air.

"Again?" I asked in no one particular.

It wasn't long before I noticed that were heading straight toward roof of a compound that would be a pain to land on. "Spade. Nick. Open us an entrance!" I ordered quickly as we began our rapid descend.

Credit given when it's due. They didn't so much as flinch at the order and began coordinate themselves as if they've been working together for years. Spade grasped Nick's hand and hold him up over him. He put his Rapier in horizontal to himself before he made a series of motion at the same time of Nick as he conjured his Magic Circle.

"Misil Tornado!"

"Crystal Dragon's Storm Wing!"

I watched as the thrown crystals being enveloped by the wind in a spiral. Creating a combination attack that easily tore through the roof. Six holes were opened up, six holes we we went through (yes, including one for Hope), then six people landed ungracefully to the ground. Hard.

After a few disorienting seconds, I managed to stood straight and brushed off the dust and debris around me, then cracking my neck side to side next. That was a pretty rough fall. "So much for my stealth plan, I didn't even get to tell you the plan," I grumbled miserably, "I think we just alerted the whole base on us from our landing there...that's going to be troublesome."

"Then we must strike fast and locate Heart Kreuz before anyone would be there to stop us," Erza suggested. Looking no less for wear and not a speck of dust dirtied her which slightly make me jealous how she could rectify her dignity with no trouble at all as if she hadn't just fallen down through the roof.

"Simple and straight forward, I like it. Though that begs to question of where are we?"

"Some kind of workshop," Spade said as his eyes locked to one side of the room that had the typical gear and tools for a blacksmith, "though a bit small but a workable place."

Zeffik, Hope, and Nick was next to get up after much groaning on their part. "I've got bruises on my bruises," Nick moaned.

"As a doctor in training, I can say that falling from the sky is not an advisable action on a daily basis."

I snort escaped me and I was about to laugh when a loud cry from behind got all of us to turned.

She was a sight to behold. A woman maybe in her mid 30s, with torn dress that looked no less like a rag, but what caught my eyes the most was her light brown eyes. So light and bright that you think you were looking at the stars themselves.

The exact same eyes as Spade's. I knew then I was looking at none other than Heart Kreuz herself.

Thought her eyes caught my attention, it was merely a blip in my head compared to seeing the tan woman holding a bastard sword that seemed to be on the same size as hers, and was shaking in effort to hold it.

Either she has been low in energy or she has no talent in wielding her own work. Which if the latter was kind of sad in its own way.

Well putting that aside, while I was confident we would find her eventually, I didn't think we could do it that fast. This a record, even for me.

"Now answer my question, who are you people?" her tone made sure she was demanding instead of asking.

Discreetly, I glanced at Spade who I had suspected was looking a little hurt at the unrecognizable tone she made. He was about to say something but our staring match came to an end when the door to the cell came rushing opened.

"What the hell was going on? I swear you She-dog better not be-" his words cut off as he finally took in at the scene and gaped in surprised along with the rest of us the ushered another bout of staring contest.

Heart Kreuz kept staring.

My group kept staring.

The Guard kept staring.

Until finally, he turned his back and was probably about to shout out for back-up.

When Zeffik was quick to intercept and threw a large debris right at his head, making him slumped unconscious.

I watched at the unfolding scene in mix shock and awe, and with gaping mouth. Slowly without looking back, I put up a thumbs up. "Good job Zeffik. Though let me be frank, for a would-be-doctor, you're pretty violent."

Before he could respond, the air shook as the whole building was alerted of an intruder. We exchanged look and without so much of a word understanding swept on us. Zeffik began pulling Heart to his side, causing her to let go of the sword, manhandling her by carrying her like a sack, while ignoring her protest to put her down.

Zeffik politely apologized.

Heart kept struggling and shouting and wow, she has a lot of creative profanities being used.

We came together in a small circle. Nick was ready by conjuring a crystal pillar and Erza took the liberty of widening the six holes into one big one. Launching us off out of the prison.

Turning this the fourth time we've been launch off to the air.

Even for me, this was too much.

The others seemed to be desensitized from being thrown off, so only the scream of one blacksmith had permeated the air. It was further proof of how accustomed we are when we burst down through the tree and landed without so much as a flinch on our two feet.

"UNHAND ME YOU NUTSACK FLIP-FLOPPING RACCOON FACE GOATSE! OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

She's still screaming? Wow, got to admit, that's some set of impressive lungs.

I knead the bridge of my nose to fight off the upcoming headache knocking on my head. Now how to come up a way to calm her down? I looked back at her and find Zeffik had put her down and in time to watch her kneed him in the groin. I winced, and a giant or not, no one could survive that unscathed. Nick immediately tried to put distance between them and talked her down, but my wayward student is by no means a conversationalist. It took him saying the wrong words and showed his lack of tact for Heart to bared her teeth and lunge at him. Nick was too surprised to be on the defensive and suffered her Hair Yanking Attack as she rode him on his back.

Ignoring the fact that an adult woman was fighting off a kid in mid-puberty, as first impression goes, Heart Kreuz...is a riot.

I glanced once more at Spade who looked determined to keep his distance. Watching with crinkled sad eyes and a rueful smile. I wanted to say something to him but he was already talking to Erza. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if she had figured out Spade was someone related to her somehow. He didn't quite hid his expression after all.

Oh dear. They're looking at me right now, my name must have come up in the conversation.

Glancing away and acting like the grass was looking a lot more interesting - which in a way it was with it's dark red patch and all curled up like a macaroni - until Hope had come by to calm my nerve me by asking my opinion about her new hat she had picked up.

I glanced down at her, and promptly paled as I felt my whole world stopped. In that one second as I drank in the scene I was watching that was so ludicrous, so outrageous, it took time for me to come to terms that it was reality. I swear that one second had felt drawn out for hours or even days and as dread came to overwhelmed me from such incomprehensible sight. I then blinked and my surrounding pace began to move once more, but it felt like a lead had stuck in my thought as it took effort for me to just gulped and found my voice.

"Hope...where did you get that hat?"

Hope, innocent little Hope, cocked her head in worried glance but answered me anyway, "The guard was wearing it on his head so I thought it was a funny-looking hat he was wearing and I took it...did I do something bad?"

I gaped at her like a fish and I did say she did nothing wrong even as the blood was drained from my face that I must have lost color.

And it was true, there was nothing wrong on what she did (if you neglect the stealing part).

It was the hat - no - _mask_ on her head hat I was worried about.

Specifically the very ominous symbol printed on it that the significant was lost to the young exceed.

My reverie was snapped when a loud sound of skin-hitting-skin I recognized as a slapped. My head whipped up toward Nick - on the ground with his hand on his red cheek - and a very angry designer.

"That stupid armor as you call it is a magic I was forced to made," their flash of guilt stricken look on her face before she became angry once more, "and your little "rescue" mission might have saved me, but left the now completed weapon at the hand of the most powerful dark guild without letting me wear it to escape or better yet destroy it!" she almost shrieked the last bit.

We let those words sunken in and were properly paled as the weight of our action signify, "Wha...what Dark Guild?" Nick asked what's on our mind, his fear and nervousness in his tone was justified because I'm pretty sure we all felt the same.

The Universe had a funny way answering his questions in the form of a loud blaring noise came upon from above that got us covering our ears. It was a noise not often heard in this world but one I was familiar with if you ever gone to an airport.

I looked up and couldn't find the shock at seeing the magic ship slowly descending from the sky. The sound of engine reverberates the air, the wind blowing the leaves, dust, and bending the trees away, but that all escape me as we locked eyes that grand symbol of what I could describe as a purple heart full of thorns.

And even after being slapped in the face of the most damning evidence no difference to hanging a big fat red neon sign, it was only after Heart pursed her lips and hearing the two words being said from her that the reality finally crashed down on me.

"Grimoire Heart."

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone!**

 **I would just like to say, to all my christian readers and those who celebrated it...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **And to those who don't, then HAPPY HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

 **Seriously thank you so much for indulging me in my hobbies, following my works, and reviewing it. I'm aware that my work isn't perfect, but the point I made this was for you to enjoy through adventure and laughter through the world of Fairy Tail. So thank you so much for following me through the year and patient enough to wait for me to get to cannon. This arc is surprisingly long and I swear I didn't plan it in advance, Rune Master's story is mostly impulsive from my part rather than drawn out plan. So I was surprised how much of you followed me in a short amount of time.**

 **Anyway, It'll be a while before my next chapter.**

 **Peace out y'all! :))))**


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: I Solemnly Swear to Never Tempt Fate**

"YOU NUMBSKULL!" Nell yelled and punching his partner's face with no remorse despite the still bleeding head he had on the back of his head. "THREE! THREE-FUCKING-TIMES DID SHE ESCAPED HERE IN TOTAL. THAT IS THREE TIMES TOO MANY YOU NUMBNUT!" Nell roared, followed with another punched to the eye.

"Oooww...but Nell, there were outsiders that I hadn't accounted to. What was I supposed to do?"

"Act what guard does what best. Guard from them!"

"But it was five-to-one Nell."

"No excuses!" Nell ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and was close to pulling it out, "If we don't get out now before that woman comes, then she'll-"

"She'll what I wonder?" said a cool soft voice yet managed to penetrate the guards like a knife through their spine. They turned in terror when the arrival of one of their superior came.

She was a woman most would say, has a voluminous body. Wearing a blue bodysuit with high thigh, and wearing long blue high heel boots. One hand wearing a black mace. Her dark red hair easily mistaken as black flowed down and covering one corner of her face, bright red thick luscious lips, the beauty mark under her lips, the purple eye shadow that matched her eyes.

She smiled, a beautiful small smiled but had a hidden promise of cruel and unusual pain, "Hello Boys."

. . .

It took quite a while before I could grasp any sense of realism. Had anyone told me that minutes or hours had passed while I stood and staring stoically up at the death menace flying down upon the island, I would have believed them. The world went silent when all I could hear was the beating of my head roared next to my ear. My body tensed and glimpse of images flashes before my eyes like a cruel reel movies. One that I never wanted to relive.

 _'KAKAKAKAKA!'_

 _People screaming, buildings falling, blood pooling, fire burning._

 _Body laid everywhere, Jen and Jon crying over their brother's corpse._

 _'Leave us alone!'_

 _Nick standing up to protect me, his skin reflecting the light surrounding us._

 _My throat strained from screaming._

 _Zancrow cruel leering face._

 _Black fire searing through my skin and pain, pain, nothing but pain._

 _'Jupiter...fired!'_

"Nick, what are you doing?!"

My thoughts were snapped away from the memories in favor of looking back at Nick. I shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction to them, but I did anyway. I've seen Nick pissed when any one of us tried to tease or mocked him. I've seen him angry when we fought jackasses during the course of our trip. But this? This was beyond being angry.

Nick. Was. Furious.

What was etched on his face could only be called pure and utter hatred. It was a face I had never imagined Nick was capable of making. It shouldn't have been surprising after what he had been through, but it did.

Ethernano was whistling around him like a soft blowing wind, his skin began to glisten in crystallized form, even the ground sprouted crystals around his feet making the others too hesitant to get closer to him.

"Grimoire Heart," he snarled.

I could already figured what he had in mind and practically teleported in front of him. Grabbed his collar and pulled him down to the ground.

I should have figured he hadn't had his mind straight yet and was no less volatile because it took an instant for him to fight back and throw me off him. Followed by a barrage of crystal missiles being aimed that I had to dodge.

Only to get led on to a spot where a bunch of tall crystal pillars coming out of the ground in circle around me. Criss crossing one another to make an irregular wall of crystals that might have admired the beautiful cage surrounding me if I wasn't the one being trapped in it.

I eased myself out by teleporting behind Nick and pulled him by the neck, in a choke hold. Though don't take that small scrawny build he had for granted because then you wouldn't have expect him to pushed me to a tree. Trapping me between his dragon slayer-enhanced strength and a prickly tree bark digging into my skin. And even if you had, you still be caught surprise because I've trained with the kid for years and I could only attested the what his berserking rage was like.

"Nick, are you insane?!" I heard Zeffik cried, his shock laced thick in his tone.

Both of us ignored him in favor of punching the other. I lifted my legs and put the sole facing the tree and used the force it projects to throw us off. We jumped away from one another amidst our fall and wasn't afraid to admit how unnerving seeing Nick looking so angry at me.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" he growled.

Yeah, not a chance Nick.

I requip my dagger and began throwing consecutive barrage of them, but Nick knew enough about my playbook to erect a shield instead of dodging, and then whirling around behind him to clashed my dagger against his crystal spike jutting out of his arm.

I was only about a touch away from immobilizing him but Nick knew it was important to keep my distance. One touch from me and I could do the unspeakable things to him...okay, that made me sound like a pervert. So he jumped away to the side and I knew his familiar stance when he used his roar.

Normally, I would have come up 101 ways for me to dodge, block, or counter that pesky strong move of his. But I wasn't going to drag his angry spree so I gritted my teeth and forced my way through the whirlwind tornado of crystal shards, making me hissed in their stinging bites until he cut off the move midway from surprised. I made an uppercut and had him bit his tongue. Grabbing his face and pushed him down to the ground. Finally managed to requip the word "Bind"

And yes, you read it right, I said requip. Although summon is not a far of term to what I used, but essentially my newest working in rune was revolutionary for me. Like how I could teleport words, I figured if I had wrote words in advanced, copy them, then stored them in a pocket dimension like my daggers then I would have no problem using them in an instant during my beck and call.

I heaved a loud sigh of relief at finally putting him down. I looked to find both Heart and Spade had blocked the others from interfering, "Thanks for not letting them get involved Spade, you too Heart Kreuz."

She scoffed, and rested her hands on her hips, "I've had experienced dealing with battle hardened warriors, I know a personal battle when I see one."

"And from Nick's reaction..." Spade added, relaxing his muscle now that the fight was over, ...I'm guessing he has a personal history with this particular guild."

"YOU GODDAMN RIGHT I HAVE ONE! WHICH IS KILLING EVERY PIECE OF SHIT THAT JOIN THEIR MOTHERFUCKING GUILD!"

"I think the answer should be obvious enough," I huffed out. My words got him to turned his piercing glare at me. His body thrashing about the ground in hope he could get up and break the bind through sheer will though to no avail, "You might want to calm down before I could get the bind of you."

"Why the hell are you, of all people, getting in my way?!" he roared out, "You know better as I do what kind of scum they are! That anyone who bears their mark doesn't even deserve to walk on this earth."

I shuddered at his words and looked down at him, I was betting I was looking horrified to him. I knew the memory of that day had been beyond traumatizing. But for him to spout out words of hatred like this, turning the kind brave boy I took into someone barely recognizable, it put me in discomfort to say the least.

Nevertheless, I schooled my expression and bluntly told him, "It is exactly why I know what they're capable off that we're getting off this island pronto...once we know how exactly."

To my surprise, it wasn't just Nick who cried out in protest but the woman blacksmith, the one who had been trapped in this island with no one but her captors. She came up on me pulled me close by the collar so she could snarled at my face, "You're going to run? After everything you must have gone through to get me, you're going to abandon me now that things get difficult Coward!"

Anger flared within me and it was only practicing to school my emotion did I managed to temper it down and not spat in her face, "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! I never said anything about abandoning you. I'm saying we all need to get the fuck out of here and never set foot on this island again if we could help it. Unless you wished to die a horrible death by staying than you can count on us out. So frankly, your opinion doesn't matter when I drag you out of this island."

Heart's jaw dropped in indignant at my bold plan of forcing her to come with me, "You can't do that! You have no right-"

"At this point, I don't give a shit about right. We're getting out of here and that's final.

She didn't hide the disgust lace in her tone at the next words she made, "So escape from one captive only to get captured with another, how are you any different to them?"

I almost wanted to laugh at her audicy to compare me to them, "At least I'm trying to keep our asses alive. Now, I'm usually try to act as gentleman as I can to ladies, especially one who had experienced horrid days like you, but for now I'd politely request for you to shut your mouth."

"Hey!" Spade shouted. I was ready to face his anger or even his judgmental look, but instead his face contorted worry and afraid toward me-no, that's not quite right, he was afraid for me. "Ro-Captain, calm down. I know you and Nick must have some history with them for you to act like the way you are now, but how about you tell us why and have Heart tell her side of why a sane woman like her would want to stay in this god-forsaken-island."

It was only from his words that I began to be too aware of the burst of speed of my beating heart and cold sheen of sweat dripping on the back of my neck. I cursed Spade for making me aware of the feeling I had tried so put it at the back of my mind. Trying to get a hold grasp of my emotion and putting me aside from becoming the subject, I almost plead for Heart to explain her reason. I had hoped she wouldn't notice the bit of desperation in my tone, but I couldn't quite tell from the scowl she had if she noticed it or not.

But then Heart tucked her down, but didn't hide the sad and helpless emotion she had. "Alright...alright...sorry if I freaked out on you guys but I have my reasons."

"Which is…?"

"I was getting to that!" Heart scowled at me, "Anyway, as you might guess, I was kidnapped because of their interest of my...blacksmith days. I had long abandon those days and worked my way as a fashion designer and swore off in making weapons when-"

"Uhh…"Spade cut in nervously but not at all ashamed, "I know you have your background to share, but I think it would best cut to the chase." Zeffik made that cue to slapped him by the back of his head. He didn't so much as flinch as he looked back at his long time friend, "Sorry, was I being rude again?"

His best friend winced a bit, "Yeah...kind of…"

The glare Heart made would have burned a hole at her brother-she-hadn't-realize-yet, and continued, "You want the short story? Fine! The dark guild had specifically "requested" me to make an armor for one of their top guild member of theirs."

My breath hitched at the revelation and hastily make a T sign to stopped her talking, "Wait. Wait. When you say "Top member", do they happened to call themselves the 7 Kin Purgatory?"

The brief annoyance she had was cut off by a thoughtful one, "Huh, now that you mention it, they do."

It took every will in my body not to slammed my head to the nearest hard surface I could find, "Riiiiiight, any chance you might know who has the interest in wearing your custom-made armor?"

Heart bit her lips and unintentionally turned her gaze away, "How about we talk and walk. The situation is worse than you imagined so it's going to be a long talk. And the name of the mage is-"

. . .

"Missus Whitstark, you came early." Nell almost squeaked out the word.

The bombshell of a woman stood passively, her gaze switching between the two guards and had to resist a sigh escaping her, "Out with it, what had our little prisoner done now?"

They tensed from her words, while she may look unbothered by the situation. They knew that one wrong word would result a world of pain on their side. Just the reminder of it sent shivers down their whole body.

"Uuuh...well...she...aaa...there's not much a way to tell this that would make it easier but...aaa…" Nell kept on trailing words, just to postpone the inevitable a while longer.

His partner in crime however, is having none of that nonsense and got straight to the point, "She escaped from our watch, we're sorry Missus." Gage's word were blunt but there was an underlying terror he was aware awaiting for him .

Missus only reaction, was a raised eyebrow, "Again? My, I thought I had curbed that little smith's rebel streak. It would seem my punishment is still a bit lacking." One would think she was expressing annoyance or boredom from her choice of words, but anyone who knows her long enough would spot the hint of thrill in her voice. "So...I'm curious, how did she escaped this time?"

They gulped, the forbidding conversation was here. Nell began stuttering his answer again and Gage wasn't brave enough to cut to the chase once more.

Missus Whitstark rolled her eyes and was becoming impatient, "Answer the question!"

"Urk!" Nell felt his tongue tensed then loosened in a matter of second, yet his mouth move without his permission, "An unknown group had infiltrated the base and freed the prisoner."

The playful smile she had dropped by the revelation. A scowl that would make most men enamored by her fair beauty (you could say her angry face makes her more attractive), "Correct me if I'm wrong," then as fast as a striking cobra, her hand snapped up to Nell's throat, squeezing him any access of air. "Are you suggesting there are other people in this island. An island we specifically choose to avoid any outsider?"

"We...hurk...we don't know where they came from. They just appeared and broke her out! BUT! But...they didn't leave without the armor and far as I know, she's fully finished so... please don't kill me," he whimpered the last word, tears threatening to break at the corner of his eyes.

At his plead, Missus loosened her hand and Nell's relieve broke out in a sigh. Only to stiffened once more when the back of her hand began to trail down his cheek in a soft an intimate gesture, "I see. It would seem we can't help from being guarded by the unexpected "guests" we have. Interesting, but unexpected. One we cannot have while they still roamed around the island." Missus turned to the rest of the many grunts that guarded the small base of their hideout, "Find them! Find them and disposed them, but make sure to keep Heart Kreuz alive!"

Her order was responded by a flurry of haste movement to do exactly as she ordered. Her passive face turned into a smile, "Thank you for informing this. While it was your job to make sure this doesn't happen again, it would have been quite difficult to anticipate a team of intruder and with that, I forgive you."

All the tension withholding Nell began to dissipate, closing his eyes in gratefulness. Had he took the time to look back at his partner, he would noticed the passive but tensed expression on his face. But he didn't have the chance to do even that before Missus edged closer until she could breathed out next to his ear, and whispered in a slow and sensual tone, "Bite off your tongue."

Nell blinked, dumbfounded by the order that he could only say "Eh?"

The next thing that happened was...well...let's assume there's no way for me to describe the gory scene without turning this fic M rated.

The scream went on for more than many minutes and Gage had ignore the painful sound, turning his back away to follow the Missus because...well...she asked him to.

. . .

"Hold your tongue right there!"

Heart rolled her eyes even as she kept navigating us through the dense woods, "Clearly you're not going to stop interrupting me."

"Hell yeah I will when you just told us this "Missus" could essentially mean she can make us do whatever the fuck she wants with only her words!" Fortunately, Zeffik wasn't chiding me for my language when he was struggling to carry a binded Nick who wouldn't stop squirming. I've got to hand it to the kid that he was even capable to even moving under my spell.

"Yes, I think I've mentioned that already. May I continue?"

I was tempted to say no. Because fuck, a charm speaker is one of the top list of people I do not want to be an enemy with. They can either be one of the two; an annoyance or deadly OP. This is clearly the latter.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Okay, okay, just one more question. Why the hell would someone like that wants an armor? Her magic...ability...whatever it is, is not compatible with weapon combat and I bet she's already formidable enough without it."

Heart raised an eyebrow at my question, surprised at how clever it was before turning solemn, "If you're asking me if she's qualified to use it then yes, she definitely can."

My heart sank further from her words and despite what I would feel, I had to ask, "This armor, I have to know, what exactly can it do?"

Heart became just as deflated as me before opening her mouth to answer, "I called it The Valkyrie. It's an armor I designed for not only enhanced strength and speed. But also force field protection from physical and magical attacks. The weapon I equipped her with can control wind, lightning, and with enough ethernano, even earthquakes. Then there's the fact it could make you levitate and-" her voice became smaller as she listed all the quirks of her newly built armor and felt the tinge of despair we all felt as the list went on.

One part of me is impressed by her skill work as a blacksmith to make such powerful armor, and no one less than an S-Class mage could wield it. Yet another cursed her for it too. Okay, so OP magic combined with an OP armor. I knead my forehead to keep the impending headache at bay. Holding back my indignant questioning of why she would need to make that powerful of an armor. Seriously, can this get any worse?"

"Anything else you might like to add?" I groused.

Heart dunked her head and that was all the confirmation I need before she utter the next few words, "Unfortunately there is. As strong as the armor I made is…I haven't gotten to the main reason of why I had to made that abomination."

. . .I really should have known by now that things can get worse, "Explain. Now!"

. . .

Gage stood and watched in bright red blush that would have rivaled with a tomato as Missus changed right in front of him into the custom made armor. Not caring the slightest who was watching her, "Uhm...pardon me if I may be so bold Missus."

Missus sighed and made a show of waving her hand, "Only because you're one of the most tolerable of the lot, proceed Gage."

"Uhh...yess...uu…" it was difficult to talk while he was so distracted by her yet he made no attempt to look away, even when blood began seep down his nose, "What exactly is so special about the Heart of the Sky? I mean, all the record shows that anyone who holds it will be cured from any ailment...but at the price of eventually turning to stone, even to those who's at perfect health. The curse holds to anyone who touches it. It's a gift and a curse in equal measure, not very worth it if you ask me."

Missus chucked, holding the back of her hand to her mouth to hold back her mirth at bay, "Is that what you truly think that's what is all capable off?"

"I'm sorry?" Gage was at lost.

Missus fastened the last strap of her armor and turned. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked good. It looked more like a dress than an armor, with its dark azure colored metal plate keeping her breast in place, a black skirt that flow down and reached to her ankle from the back of her legs and above her knee on the front, a pair of gauntlets that shaped her fingers into claw-like shape and a set of plated boots rising up all the way to her knee, a northern-style helmet that sported wings from beside it, and the get-up was completed by the long axe on her hand, looking ready to cut someone's head off.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Heart of the Sky was quarantined in this island?"

"It's not my place to ask question," Gage promptly answered, making her chuckled.

"Indeed," Missus moved out of the cell and deeper to the bowl of the base, Gage keeping up from behind her. "For one must know the past to understand the present. Or in this case, the sheer magnitude of power within that orb," she unconsciously licked her lips just from the thought of it.

"What of its history?"

Instead of answering right away, they stopped at a giant two-side door. It wasn't part of the original blueprint when they built their base but was instead attached to an older building. One that most guards were forbidden to even look if they don't want risk dying a horrible death. Gage glanced nervously at the Missus, but found she didn't quite care if he was here or not and was still amusing his presence.

"Record shows that there was inhabitants living in this island once, and I'm saying this when the island was a normal one."

"Wait...you don't mean-"

. . .

"-the island was normal once? Like actually rooted on the sea and not stuck in this..." Spade finally said something to her while gesturing to the surrounding general, "...weird limbo space we're in right now."

Heart made a hard long stare at Spade, making him bristled as he tried - not so subtly - looking around to avoid eye contact with her. I still have no idea why he wasn't going for the big reunion hug he wanted, but I guess the family drama has to wait until we get out of here.

"To answer your question," Heart finally piped up, "yes, it was indeed a normal island once with normal people living in it, and carrying on with their normal lives."

I noted the paused and had a rising suspicion what she had in mind, "I'm guessing there's a but in there." Because why the hell not.

The sigh she let out was answer enough, but didn't say anything as I hoped. Instead, she pushed aside the last shred of layer of leaves until we were struck horror by the sight.

Let me describe the scene on by one so not to overwhelm you. First there was a giant hole in the middle of the clearing, if you ask how huge then think of a nice house for an average middle class family. You can even try to think of your own house if you want. That hole can easily swallowed it up. Oh, and I meant that literally because even from a distance I could tell the deep dark abyss that went on down and down below to nothingness.

Oh but that's not the worst part, I barely noticed the first thing when the second one made me gacked. Try picturing an assortment of dead bodies; from decayed, to skeleton, mutilated, charred and I think some were left with just their guts. All of them was laid on their back, surrounding the hole in a carefully positioned place, as if they were sacrificed for some unholy ritual to the King of Hell below had they believed they lived there.

Then that's when the third thing happened, something so unbelievable it almost convinced me I was insane.

The corpses disappeared.

Like, one second they were there. The next...gone. Poof! And I thought things can't get creepy enough. The only reason I knew I wasn't seeing things had been Heart's next words.

"Judging by your expression I see that you've seen the dead bodies, and before you ask if you've gone mad, you're not. It's just one of the island's mysteries. It took me the tenth time seeing it until I convinced myself I wasn't seeing things, and it never stopped giving me chills."

"Wha...what the hell is that?!" Spade exclaimed, his face ashen like he had seen a ghost which in a way, he did. Zeffik was trembling on the knee but did his best not to look horrified. Hope had fainted, and Nick paused his squirming to looked wide eye at the would be scene.

"Like I said, no idea. And frankly, as long as it doesn't come alive and try eating my brains. I don't care," Heart stated in a flat tone, but if one observed more, you could spot the trembling lips and the cold sweat sheened her forehead. "Let's go, I think seeing the bigger picture would help."

Reluctantly, we followed behind her as she approached the hole that spells in big fat red sign that spelled "TROUBLE" and none voiced any complaint. She picked up a thick branch along the way and with a summon of a magic circle, lighted the wood with fire. I thought she was trying to use it as a torch, but instead she threw it to the hole, and we watched in awe as the flame disappeared but then began crawling up around the walls like a stream flowing and spiraling upwards. Revealing a steady steps of staircase spiraling down and down. So I might have exaggerated a bit about the abyss thing but it was damn well close enough because even the dim blue light scorching the walls wasn't enough up what was below.

"Do we have to climbed down? I don't want to climbed down. an we just think the shade is great, why not we rest on the shade? Doesn't that sounds nice? Anyone?" Zeffik asked around but found he was completely ignored, and the others had already started descending down the stairs leaving him alone with a binded Nick and a fainted Hope. Zeffik had half a mind to wait for them to come up eventually and made Nick deadpanned at him, "You really want to stay alone with us two where we just saw a pile of corpses that disappeared into thin air because of god-knows-what?" Nick didn't need to finished what he says before Zeffik became barreling down to follow us.

I didn't pay them much attention when my eyes were glued to the walls. They weren't just normal walls build on building blocks… Well, technically they are but I'm telling you there's more than that. Because you see, they were carved. Not in an aesthetic way, mind you. While it does has its own artistic way of viewing, seeing a giant carved painting was a whole 'nother grand magnum opum. Humor me again, imagined one of those large graffiti you would spotted in the city, painted on the side of a bridge, on the roof, on the side of buildings, anywhere you never thought that people would waste their time doing to pick dangerous places just to deface public properties. Imagined that mind boggling feeling and amplified it a thousand times more as you replaced mere spray paint with delicate carving of an artisan, and with the size that would have shamed the football field in one of the NFL stadium because that barely be enough to framed that picture. That's how big it was.

Okay, for the picture itself it was straightforward enough. An island with people living, farming, hunting, and celebrating with an Aztec style drawing. Then as we went on, around and around down the hole the picture shifted into a temple where the people bowing down to a priestess that has a lion hat, and holding a round orb or some kind over her head. Cliche, but alright. Then below them is a sleeping lion, and it showed how big it was compared to the tribes people, having wings and sharp pair of gazelle horns.

Is it me, or is there a repeated theme of lion going around in my life?

The carvings continued with more wit the lion depiction. And uhh...this is more abstract but I'm guessing that the lion is the depiction of their god-maybe? Because it looked like the lion managed to grow trees from dead soil, summon wind out of thin air, quell fire with the flick of its paw. In simple terms, that is one badass lion and put all other lions in existent to shame. The priestess was drawn in the same light, making them looked like they were in equal stand. Then however, I noticed that the same orb-looking thing held by the priestess was carved on the lion's chest...or maybe it's something else entirely but both orb had some swirl design on it so I doubt that.

"By now you must be looking at the god of creation, Zatur."

"God? You mean...those magical deities that could shift mountains, split seas, in charge of time, arrogant as shit, that kind of god? Or the omnipotent-capital-G kind?"

The rest of my friends were put to silence by my words, until it was broke with Nick forced laugh, "Oh come on Aniki, enough with the jokes. I mean...god? Really?"

"The former. Though hearing their stories, I'm not sure if there's a difference," her nonchalant response managed to shock the rest more and enough to make their collectives jaws dropped. She motioned her hand to point out a specific picture, where series of priestess probably the line of their successor for the past hundred years until the last one was portrayed to be in battle with the so-called-lion-god himself.

"What-"

. . .

"-is that?!" Gage couldn't help exclaimed. They had opened the enormous gate to a small hexagonal room. With a small pillar in the middle that held a glowing blue orb, with swirl design on it. The color itself seemed to shift into various version of blue and just from basking from its present can he feel a power beyond human comprehension compressed in a small space. His brown eyes reflected the hypnotizing blue glow, mesmerizing him, beckoning him to touched it.

"Don't even think about it unless you want to turn into stone," Missus soft warning was as clear as day as it echoed the room.

"Then...that is…"

"The Heart of the Sky, beautiful is it not? No wonder people touched it despite the consequences."

"It is. But Missus, what you said...about the god, Zatur being worship in this island for a long ass time. Then what? The people revolted against it?"

"Not much detail can be said other than the Priestess decided Zatur was having its selfish way with its people, oppression, and brought constant destruction. Had the god not offered part of its soul in the form of this orb then the Priestess wouldn't have stand half a chance against it."

Gage gawk at the her as if she had just told him to slapped himself, "Soul?! Bu...but that...then this…"

"I'm just telling you what the record told us. It doesn't necessarily means it's literally a god's soul or even if what they worship is really a god."

"God...I'm still reeling from my existential crisis knowing that they're even real in any shape of form."

"Just think of them as a monstrous species and you'll get over it quickly enough. Now where was I? Oh yes, the Priestess locked Zatur away and made a pocket dimension to locked the whole island away with it. Taking the orb for themselves and the rest is history."

"So is that what the orb is for? To control Zatur?"

Missus finally broke gaze from the orb and made a flat stare at Gage, "Hit yourself on the wall."

He didn't even questioned it when he turned his back and drilled his head through the brick wall, "Ooooooowwwww…"

Missus only huffed in response, "That's for asking stupid question. Haven't you been listening? If the orb could do that then the Priestess would have done that from the start? No, what that orb helds in its power is-"

. . .

"Infinite ethernano!" I cried in shock and trepidation, "You've got to be joking. Please tell me you're joking!"

"Oh, I wished I was. I wished I was," Heart said wistfully.

"Hmm," Hope finally spoke up after coming back from the realm of dreams, "is that bad-nyu?"

"Bad? Bad doesn't even cover it. We're talking about an eternal source of magic in a world where magic is everything. People would kill and even go to ward for it. In the hand of one person itself could cause the change a country as he or she so desires and I'm not exaggerating to say the danger is on a world level-hell, even on humanity itself."

"Bad," Hope concluded with a nod.

No shit Sherlock. And I thought Fairy Heart was bad enough already but I should have there's something equally as bad in this world. A pounding headache reverberates my head but kept the distracting pain at the back of my mind when we finally touched the last step of the stairs. The bottom floor revealed to be where they kept their shrine, lied between the feet of a giant sitting statue of Zatur. The shrine was styled the same of small Japanese shrine, quite an underwhelming when you've seen how grand the hole was.

"With the Sky's Heart wretched from his side, Zatur was weakened and doomed to reside in this island for all eternity. Yet his defeat came with a price. With his connection with the orb severed, so was his blessing, and anyone who touched it will be cured from all illness...only to wallow from a slow and cruel death in turning into stone."

"And that's!" Heart suddenly raised her volume, "is where I came in with a solution to their little "problem.""

She took a minute for us to processed her words and only Spade and me had realization dawned from the wide eyed sickened look we had.

"Your armor," I began slowly, holding back snarling at her and before I could continued, Nick cut in in his usual loud angry voice

"You gave that motherfucking-guild a way to hold that bullshit weapon to do as they pleased!"

Heart glared at us with a scowl, "Don't you dare turn this on me! They would have found someone else if I had refused them, and that's on top in not wanting to die, or worse tortured me. Which I might add, I had experienced a few in my time staying here."

"What?" Spade growled next to me, already his hand was pulling out his rapier only for me to stopped it by gently putting my hand on his.

"Sorry about that. There's nothing wrong for you in trying to survive yourself. But you're a genius blacksmith, surely you could have sabotage it in any way or something?"

"And then what? I'd like to remind you that I've been here for months," the reminder of how long she had been here made her grew solemn, "I lost hope of finding any kind of help a long time ago. So at the very least, I thought I could wear my armor before Missus," she said her name like it was a curse, "could come and escaped on my own." This time the glare she wore to the floor snapped back at us, and made us flinched, "until you meddling group had to ruin it all for me!"

"Well when you put it that way…" My words did not help matters and she looked ready to lunge at me and wringing my neck only for Erza to block her from me, holding her back. Sighing in relief, I said "Thanks Er-"

I was quickly cut off when she smacked me hard on the head, and damn doesn't she know what holding back means?

"What was that for?"

The flat look she gave me made it clear it should be obvious why I deserve that before looking back at her. "While our timing was not the best," she started, addressing Heart with a clear cut tone. Her back straight and head puffed out, her body language demanded anyone facing her to listen, "We're not going to apologize for trying to save you."

"Besides, if I heard right then you are not a fighter Heart Kreuz." Spade finally piped, finally daring to meet her eyes with his, "Had you been the one who used that armor, you would have barely be able to use it. Or worse, getting yourself killed."

For some reason, their words made Heart even more livid if the scowl she made making her face all wrinkly everywhere, not a very good sight, "And you talk like you're all a saint aren't you?"

Her sneer didn't go unresponded and Hope had the uncharacteristic way of being angry, and she's rarely angry if ever, "What's your big deal?! We tried to save you and this is the thanks we get?"

"Oooh...and I supposed it has nothing to do with wanting me for your own convenience?" The bewildered and our own angry expression were wiped, replaced with confusion and Heart wasn't finished, "You think you're all some kind of knight of shining armor but don't think you're act would fool me. I know people. You're saving me so you must know me I'm more than just a clothing designer so don't think I couldn't tell you want something from me."

"What?" Zeffik cried or almost sputtered out, "but that's not-"

"Save your petty excuses. So tell me, what exactly you want? A sword perhaps? One that could level the earth and split the wind? A bow that could never miss its target? Oh, or maybe you'd like a better armor than what I made for-"

"ENOUGH!" her tirade was cut short as Erza had enough of her and promptly punched her hard on the head, hard enough to make us onlookers winced. Heart bend down with her hand on her head, whimpering painfully before shooting the scarlet-haired woman an incredulous look. Her mouth had no words coming out, as if she never had someone punched her before.

"You hit me." It sounded like a statement rather than an accusement.

"In my guild, that's how we do things when someone was being an idiot," Erza scoffed and I was reminded once more of her famed anger that reflected her tittle as Titania - Queen of Fairies - famous for managing to quiet down the rowdiest guild in Fiore. "Now you listen here. Whether we have ulterior motive or not isn't even remotely important when we have a great weapon currently on the hands of a vile dark guild. So you can either woman up and actually try helping us to sort the problems we've been drag in or you can hold your tongue from your whining, sit here, and wait until we settle them ourselves. What's a better use of your time?"

All was silent at the Hole,other than the whispering of the wind, the quiet whisper of " _buuuuurn_ " coming from Nick, the faraway squawking of birds from above, the sudden burst of blue light and the sound of what might be like a cannon firing and earth trembling.

….

Wait….what the Poe's fucking mustache!

Our heads snapped back up and the luminous blue glow at the edge of the hole. Heart snapped back up, her eyes blazing with fear but also of determination, "Come, we need to get back up." We followed behind her which led us to what I could describe a construction worker elevator. We jumped on it and Heart pulled down a lever that took us up toward the opening of the hole above.

Yet Zeffik had stopped short before jumping in, cocking his head in confusion, "If there was an elevator, why didn't we use it in the first place?"

His question was left unanswered as he joined us.

Next thing we know we were looking up at a great pillar of light, not that much different with Nirvana but with the color blue. The wind was blowing from enormous ethernano emitting from it, originating from what we could tell the base where Heart had been imprisoned for months. Most of us stared wide eyes at it, with our jaw slacked with suspicion on what exactly was happening at this very moment.

Because miles away from us, an armored woman was holding a blue orb in her hand, the room glowed, revealing an old ancient design carved on it that seemed to awaken from the moment she had touched it. The woman screamed but the sound shifted from painful terror into unceremonious joy, and she was then outright laughing-no, cackling like a loony person. The guardsman did his best to stay calm in the midst of all the outburst of raw power but then one word, one word was all she needed as the ground rise in her command. Gage was not ashamed to admit he flopped down on his butt and almost wet himself.

The silence within my own group was broke by my own words just so the tension could break, "Now I know I'm tempting fate and all, but I need to say that I'm more than positive there's no way having a murdered psycho dark mage having a hold of a powerful magic source could prove that the situation can get worse."

Had I could have time travel like The Doctor, I would have go back in time to bitch slapped myself then swore to sew my mouth shut if I ever try challenging Murphy-fucking-law ever again.

Because that was the moment when the floor at the bottom of the hole we were in began to cracked. A small one indeed. Then it began to spread further and further apart, reaching through the whole floor, the stone tiles even jutting out dangerously out that might poke through someone's feet had someone stood there. The cracked became worse when it was followed by a subtle rumbling that began to crescendo into a scale 5 earthquake until the floor became undone. Letting the altar and giant statue fall into the deep darker abyss below.

Yet it one would looked closer, you would find that even within the darkness, you would find the pair of glint of red eyes glaring over at the sky it desperately craved to reached for too long.

Followed with the desire for blood.

* * *

 **AN: If anyone is wondering is Missus is her actually name or a nickname or a title well. . . . that's for me to know and for you to wonder about. HA!**

 **Also, I proposed a small game if any of you wants to play. If anyone can guess what character inspires Missus's appearance, then I will accept an OC or a requested scene if you want.**

 **Have fun guessing and don't forget to R &R ^_^**


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Missus' Evolved Power**

"Okay, okay, let me recap for a bit. So this crazy witch of one of the top officers of Grimoire Heart manage to snag an endless amount of ethernano, wearing what's almost sound like an invincible armor."

My words must have been like a blow to the chest. Heart swayed listlessly before her legs betrayed her as she fell to her ground. "It's over," she whimpered. Her eyes transfixed at the beauty of the blue light pilar, you wouldn't expect it to be the signal of something horrifying, "They've won, there's nothing we can do now, it's all...over."

That snapped Nick out of his reverie, and glared down to the blacksmith, "It's not over yet...it can't...they can't get away with this...not again...we can't let it go like this... we need to stop them."

Heart glared at back, hot tears welled up and broke through her eyes, "How? How are we supposed to do that? They have the strongest weapon in their hands, with hundreds of dark mage under their command! How are we, a group of meddling misfits, could compete with them? Please tell me because I honestly want to know," she demanded...or pleaded from the sound of her sob she failed to quell.

"That...that is…" Nick tried to think of a way, but there was nothing he manage to choke out, but nothing came out that could. His usual exuberant glint I always saw in his bright brown eyes dimmen in diminish. It's like the fire in him was squashed and he couldn't do anything but accept it.

A loud 'BAM!' made us tensed, and we swirled to the sword and we found Erza with a gold staff that has a heavy ornament on top, and managed to cracked the ground she hit.

"If you are finished jabbering about, can we focused toward the problem and worked out on how to handle it."

"Haven't you heard any word I said?"

"I heard, which is why I elected to ignore you," Erza answered with her arm crossed, and nodding to herself as if it was the most obvious thing to do. I had to smile that straightforward personality of hers, but Heart looked like she had been talked down as stupid.

"Na...wha…" If the situation wasn't so dire, I would have laughed at the dumbstruck expression she had.

"You claim that it's over, but you forget we're still here. We're still standing. Still fighting. I refused to believe there's absolutely nothing we could do. They may have won, but we haven't lost. Not yet, not until they take away our spirit to fight. We are not done."

Her passionate strike our hearts and lit the dim lighted fire into a roaring flame. The light in my companion's eyes were back, as well as Heart Kreuz, but her body still quivered and her head shaking, not willing to dare herself to hope.

"Again, how? How are you going to do that? You say pretty words but exactly how will we fight against them."

Instead of answering, Erza turned her gaze to me, "Captain...that's what you called yourself, why is that?"

I blinked in surprise at the unexpected question, but shrugged in answer, "It's a nickname my dear sister once called me and it stuck. Afterall, every ship needs a captain."

"Then do you have any idea how you're going to lead us through this storm, Captain?" she asked, and I couldn't help but grin that she managed to work out I'm not backing down without a fight.

"I'm so glad you ask."

Heart Kreuz caught on as well, switching between looking disbelievingly between Erza and me, "You're crazy, both of you are crazy. How can you be so calm when everything is about our life is about change right before our eyes?"

I frown at her question and had to concede that she has a point to be confused, "That's actually a good question Heart Kreuz. I'm surprised myself how well I'm taking this when I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown myself. Not that I'm not acknowledging things have gone bad to worst, the very opposite in fact. I can't say for Erza, but me? This isn't the first time I had face sheer and utter despair at the face of unimaginable power. To be at the end of your ropes with only the dark abyss at your grasp. I've faced that so many times, I have better grasp on my emotion than when something bad happens. Do you know why? Because it means, I have nothing else to lose. And I guarantee you there's nothing worse than to bring a desperate man that has nothing to lose in a fight."

My voice that had been neutral had turned grave and low. I coulda swore my eyes showed burning determination, along with cold calculation as I examined the resolve of each and every one of us here to fight with their lives on the line. However, I still need their confirmation.

"Where I'm taking you, I can't guarantee you'll survive. There'll surely be a lot of pain involve, and we are more likely to die than to succeed. Do you still want to follow me?"

Their smile and silent nod was all the answer I need. Only Kreuz shook her head, whispering his mad we all are, yet agreeing alongside with a sigh, of exasperation or defeat, I couldn't tell.

"Okay, here's the plan."

 **. . .**

"This is insane, this is insane, this is insane!" Zeffik repeated said like a mantra, as if saying it many times would somehow change his situation or his mind. Neither seemed likely.

"You could have left with the other two groups you know," Nick grumbled, running the hallway of the vibrating ship that held the mark of his most despise guild, "I could have handled well alone."

"Not a chance," the Half-Giant man deadpanned, "First, I'm not stupid enough to go against Captain, and even I can tell you're not ready to be left alone."

"I'm not alone," he denied indignantly, "I've got Hope."

The small flying cat's ear beside them twitch, "Nyu...don' t drag me in this Nick, you're on your own."

"I thought you're on my side," he asked indignantly

"Because you're implying I could be any help when you're acting scary before."

"I'm not that scary...am I?"

Before any of them could answer, a lone guard of the Grimoire Heart while wearing the basic grunt clothing; purple robe and a white mask.

The grunt barely registered their presence before Nick was already upon him, chaining his limbs and mouth to the ceiling. The attack was swift and precise that there was no time for Zeffik or Hope to react, and was left into a senseless mind blinding numb.

Nick felt their awkward stare that he couldn't bring himself to turn, "Was that too much?" It was either because he was self aware, or his dragon enhanced senses managed to catch their nodding heads.

Zeffik looked back up in thought, "Wouldn't it be quicker to get him down and ask him where the engine room is?"

Nick shook his head, "Nah, no need for it. I could tell where the engine is from the source of their vibration."

"And then we sink the ship," Hope excitedly reminded them of the plan.

"Like the Titanic!" Nick agreed.

The big guy frown in confusion, "I'm sorry, Tita-what?"

"Sorry, just a story Aniki told me that story once as punishment. The ending was so painful. Poor Jack,poor Rose, they were suppose to have a future together, I had cried for a week."

Instead of asking further what he meant, he decided it was wiser to stay focused on their goal. Running through the intricate hallways of the ship, avoiding guards and surveillance camera, turning left and right numerous times until they forgot the course of the way from the entrance and back, but they did not bother to wonder how they were getting out as they recalled Captain's plan.

" _Listen up, I admit that the situation is a whole fruibasket kind of bad that I don't need to elaborate more how fuck up we are."_

" _Language!"_

" _Shut up, I'm stressed over here! Where was I? Oh yeah, however, it doesn't change the fact there are three essential thing that needs to be done."_

" _Only three?"_

" _Yes," Captain raised three fingers as he explained, "Securing the Orb from the hands of Grimoire Heart, incapacitate Missus from using her magic, but most importantly cut off any exit route for them to go back to the outside world with said orb."_

" _Importantly? Shouldn't it be getting the Orb back?"_

" _There'd be no meaning in getting it back if this Missus felt she'd rather go back to the outside world and left us stranded here rather than fighting us, or worse, if she managed to defeat us and there is no one stopping her getting out of this island. Which is why it's more important than anything to not only cut off any route for her, but to make sure she can't contact any backup from her guild."_

" _Bu...but how are we going to do that?"_

" _Easy, Nick?" Captain snapped his finger and the Bind finally broke Nick free, "Look up, and I mean really look, and tell me if there's anything different about it."_

 _Nick tried stretching his muscle, making sure it's not sprain, before squinting up with distaste at the hovering vehicle above them. The distaste was gone, replace uncertain realization, "Eh, is it me? Or does that ship looked smaller?"_

 _Captain chuckled, "It's not just you, that one is probably one of their smaller ships used to deploy a smaller percentage of their guilds. Either the wormhole here isn't big enough to send their main ship or they think there was never a need for the big man himself to be here. Either way, we're making use of that knowledge so we could sink that ship down."_

" _Si...sinking the flying ship, that's absurd!"_

" _No, it's not. It's a ship, so they have an engine. Destroy the engine and the ship won't fly...it's what I want to say but that's not what we're going to do. Well, not the only thing we do anyway."_

""" _Eh?!"""_

The two member of their party stopped when they reach the engine room, pipes were hanging and sticking through the walls and ceiling, the air was damp and heated from the blow of white hot steam coming from them. Multiple large engines were moving in a synch, the turbines moves, and the whole platform vibrated not just the room but the air itself alongside the grinding noises that followed.

In the middle of it all, was a large crystal lacrima hover between the many metal rods like putting a magnetic field surrounding it, and there were cabells connecting them and spread out all over the room. And the target of their mission.

"So this is...the power source of their ship...the heart...or is it lacrima?"

"Whichever it is, there's no denying the ship's moving from the looks of it. Nick do you have the-NO, NO, NO WAIT!"

Too late, Nick ignored him as he took out a device shaped like wand-size metal staff. Nick plunged the wand-like device below the giant lacrima, revealing the top into a satellite dish that has a black lacrima, producing a large magic circle enveloping the whole room.

Almost immediately, the whole ship vibrated more than normally before they felt it tilting to the side. They hover in the air as the force of gravity works it way, Zeffik took hold on to one of the pipes, ignoring the heat that barely could wound him, and held Nick and Hope to his side as the ship plummeted down. There was a sound of blaring alarms, but that didn't seem to help more than to assert more panic to the ship's crew. The mages were hasty in trying to come to grips with something or forced to pulled themselves to the ceiling. Some working in the helm tried hard to keep the ship stable, to the point they pushed any levers or buttons in random, but with the power source gone everything is all for naught.

Second felt like hours as the attending ship waited for the inevitable demise of the ship, and everyone braced themselves from the impact.

The ship hits the black ocean, but through the turbulence it managed to stay afloat. Gravity that had pulled them up now was pulling them down, and the two made an audible smack to the ground. Their hidden face muffled their groan, but didn't stop Nick from asking with a green face, "Is...is it over-HURK!" he got up quickly and puke at the corner of the room and Zeffik grimace at the sight and smell.

"I'm glad you didn't do that while we were running toward here, but forget about that. Nick! Didn't we discuss that we should have informed Captain when we arrived at the Engine Room?!"

Nick wiped his mouth of before turning back and shoot him a sheepish yet pain smile, "Uh...oops?"

Zeffik could only let his head fell to the palm of his hand, dreading the eventual scorn lecture they'll get from the young rune mage.

"I'm dizzy nyu~"

Zeffik snapped from his own thought. Proceed to get up on his feet and took both Nick and Hope on his back, at haste to get off this ship before anyone notice their involvement. However, the crew was in a state so disarray, they practically managed to barrel past them without so much of a resistance. Breaking through one window and climbing up the ship toward its roof.

"This was easier than expected nyu~ I wonder why Captain was so worried that we wouldn't get out fast enough?"

Nick was too green to respond properly, leaving Zeffik recalling his plan, "Uh...he said something about couldn't sense the crew above so we have to be caution."

"Well since we managed to sink this stinking ship, I'd say he's paranoid," Nick said between heavy breath, "Cone on Hope, let's get ready to blow off this jo-"

"Wa...WAIT!" The sudden unknown voice almost made them trip, they turned to the source. "So...so you...you're responsible for the falling of our ship-su."

Nick propped himself up on his feet, ready his stance at the new arrival of possible enemy. "Who are you?" The young Dragon Slayer demanded, glaring at the man with messy black hair reaching below his shoulder, his skin chalk white that looked so unnaturally, with sharp nose, slit eyes and jugular jaw that he was handsome, his body was slim and fit that showed his six pack. Despite that he was an objectively good looking man, he had a bad sense of fashion, wearing a large dark robe, brown straps criss-crossing his bare chest, and a black tight like a superhero-underwear.

The man though looked nervous though, fidgeting in place, and eyes darting sideways, "Should...shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking some...someone else's name-su?"

"Really? Sorry, that's rude of me," Nick smiled brightly in response, "In that case, my name is-EAT THIS!" He flicked his arms and barrage of crystals, larger than normal than his usually ones flew fast and hard at his target. Hitting him straight on and creating massive dust crystals from the attack.

"Nick!" He couldn't help his admonished tone.

"What? Now we can focus in getting out of-" he couldn't finish his words when he was shadowed by a presence to close to his liking. His body moved slower than his mind wanted to, his body towered him unlike any other adults and his hands was coming to grasp his head, at a pace he couldn't avoid.

Then Zeffik came in the nick of time to grasp his wrist, halting him from making further movement. There was a tense moment where the two stuck in a battle of will and strength.

They split by jumping apart, and the Dark Mage glared that was 180 degree contrast to his nervous behaviour before, "You're strong-su. You're not normal, aren't you-su?"

"You're one to talk." Cold sweat broke out at their assailant, it was the first time Zeffik and found anyone who could match him blow to blow, not at least without magic enchantment and he didn't seem to need that. "I'm Zeffik, and this is Nick by the way."

"Zeff! Why would you give our names for the likes of him?"

His subdue demeanor return, and gave a short polite bow, "Nice...nice to meet you, my...my name is Kain Hikaru, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and I'll be...be your executioner today." It was hard to take serious someone who was already shy at claiming something so bold, if it weren't for his previous attempt of attack, they wouldn't have think he was capable to follow through it.

"Psst, didn't Captain told us that in the miniscule change we were to meet one of the seven, we should consider ourselves doomed and turned our tail out of here?"

Nick scoffed, punching his fist to the palm of his hand, eyes burning in challenge, "Aniki also said that seeing through the plan to the bitter end is also part of our job. Besides, like hell I'll miss the chance of knocking seven kind of asses on them."

"I was afraid you'd say that," his head hung with a sigh of defeat.

"What...what are you two whispering about? Isn't it rude to...to ignore the other party-su," called out the handsome man irritably.

"Like we care what you th-umh," his words were muffled when too-large arms covered his face instead of his mouth. It's hold was firm by the tell-tale struggling Nick, as he tried squirming and wiggling off from his hand.

"Apologies, the boy's young so this one doesn't have much manner," Zeffik said placatingly, even when Nick's muffled indignant scream vibrated through his hand.

"Ah, then that's understandable-su," he nodded, accepting his words like it was natural. "However, I have to cut the chit-chat here and proceed to cut your life short instead."

Zeffik loosen his hold, and the two parties began their silent glaring. Two sides of will clashed between them. Eyes not missing the slightest of their limbs, the slightest twitch of their brows, or the slightest change of their air.

Suddenly, Kain's eyes widen and with long steps manage to get within their personal bounds as if he had just teleported.

"" _FAST!""_ They both thought.

Kain pulled in both his arms and lunge a palm strike, the two prepared their own counter as they await what must be a strong attack of pure strength, "Take this, [ _Dodos-_ "

There was a sudden lurch on the ship, tilting it to the side and brought them to unbalance. Hope reacts fast and pulled Nick off his feet, keeping him from getting his transportation sickness. Kain on the other hand had to stopped mid-attack as gravity pulled him to the edge of the ship. He tried to keep his toes on the edge of the ship, going so far as running to keep his footing. Alas, not even the great mage could go against physics before he fell down toward the black pitch sea.

The flying cat, the dragon slayer, and the half-giant couldn't looked away from the comical sight after the high tension reigning on them.

"Did that just happen-nyu?"

Zeffik silently nodded at Hope's query.

"Man...so much for being a Grimoire Mage, that was pathetic," Nick bluntly told his opinion.

"Nevertheless, at least we have some breathing time before he somehow got back up here. In the meantime, we need to lay low and buy some more time."

Nick couldn't hold back the impatient huff, but he know it was impertinent for them to stay on the ship however long was possible. It was only thanks to Hope that he hasn't succumb to his sickness too badly by now.

"Anyway, you should contact Captain with our given Telepathy Line," Zeffik reminded. The young hotblooded boy nodded, putting two fingers on his temple but jumped in surprise when there was a loud thunder rumbling.

They turned to the source and gasped when they saw a thick thunderstorm gathering at one point where they were sure Captain was at.

 **. . .**

Me and Spade were running where the source of the blue pillar light had shown. To tell the truth, among the three party I had ourselves split into. Mine has the most likely probability of us dying, hence is more akin to a suicide squad to buy time but with only two of us. Moreover, while I have a general idea how to combat with a charm speaker, it wouldn't help much because not only do I not know the extent of her ability, but how much does her major boost would change her magic, leaving me with blank scenario on how to tackle her.

In that case, how am I going to fight her without a single plan on mind.

Answer, improvise. My good ol' friend.

Which is why I didn't try to hide the ashen look I had as I kept running toward my possible doom. Sighing for the nth time throughout our enroute.

There was so much sighing that Spade could take before a tick mark finally showed, "Pardon my rudeness Captain, but I strongly suggest that you start keeping it together. We are facing what's likely to be our toughest battle yet."

"It'd be great if it doesn't come to that," another sigh escaped my lips, "besides, we still have some ways before arriving back to their base. I'd like to let loose all my despair before putting on a brave face so leave me alone on this."

"I will not," he bluntly rejected as if he had any right, "You seem to have forgotten that you are the leader of this operation and everything lies in your hand. If you do not get a grip then its best if you stay and lament all day long, the battlefield isn't made for someone who lack reso-"

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT?!"

My outburst had to be unexpected that he would stopped mid step and almost fell down, he looked, really looked, at me and should spot the lip I was biting enough to bleed, the hard grip I had on myself from trembling, and the anguish in my eyes.

"Don't you see? I'm scared. I've faced many monsters, villains, broken rulers, and a whole dark guilds. I was troubled for most of the time but never scared." Actually that was a lie, I've been scared before, but it was only because Lucy was there that I never considered running away and showed my weakness in front of her. "There were times I won, and times I lost, but I wasn't scared because I knew whatever the result, I could move on, I could strive better, that I had lived a better and worthy life." I paused to catch my breath, Spade didn't give any sign of interjecting, so I continued, "Right now though, with that accursed guild mark splattered arrogantly among the sky, I feel like being eleven years old all over again, in that village, feeling powerless as everything dies and burn around me, to watch the display of immeasurable power before with nothing to go against. Wanting to run far away without looking back. To hide in a hole, shut my eyes and ears and pretend nothing was wrong in the world."

"Then why don't you?" he asked unexpectedly softly.

"Don't you see? That's exactly why I can't. The moment I turn my back, I'm not sure I won't be able to stop running away. I'm afraid of becoming the kind of man that I know would regret but couldn't stop, despite it. I'm also afraid to see everything laid to waste and prove my own worthlessness. That's why...that's why I can't stop moving forward. Stopping would only fester doubt, and I can't have that. I can't let my own weakness stopped me from standing your ground and do what needs to be done."

I was huffing at the end like I had done a two mile run, there was a thick tension in the silence we were in. My eyes has wondered sideways and couldn't look back to watch Spade's reaction.

A curious sound finally made me turn, only to taken aback by the kneeling form he made.

"My apologies Master Jurenelle, I had forgotten about my own role and was imprudent to you."

"Spade, this isn't necessar-"

"No, this need to be said. As someone who swore a knight's oath to you, I have spoken out of turn. Please forgive this impudent knight for failing to see the burden you tried hard to hide. As your loyal servant, I implore you to share your pain and have me protect your back from not just your enemies, but yourself, so as to know I will never let have you turn your back on anyone."

"...I know you're trying to act honorable and all, but that's disgusting coming from you," I bluntly told with deadpanned eyes and all.

"...I forgot you could be a shitty brat sometimes."

We shared an insulted look before our lips twitch, and breathed out a shared laugh, "There's the Spade I know and hate."

"You flatter me Captain." He rose up to his feet, then strongly patted me on the back to emphasize his spoken words.

I tried to maintain my somber mood, but he managed to successfully crumble gave me an unintended quirk at the edge of my lips, "Well let's blow up this pity party and better face the wicked witch on the west...I still have to ask, are you sure about going through this plan?" We continued our fast pace walk, our target is almost within sight.

Spade grimace, but with resolute voice he said, "Didn't I say I'd swore my life to you? It means that I would follow anywhere, anywhen, in any way."

I shrugged, "Your funeral then."

After pushing through the thick purple bushes, we finally arrived back at the base and was frozen shook. The base was in rubles and there were bodies laid everywhere, even beneath giant rubble or hang on tree branches. I wasn't sure if they were alive, but since some were twitching and groaning, I could guess that some are.

A shrieking laughter gave me goosebumps, reminding me of nails scratching a chalkboard. There, floating within the sky, was the Valkyrie and its wearer. She had a demented smile while looking happily down at the orb on her hand.

At our arrival, her head whipped and locked on our presence with her mad hysterical eyes of hers. Yikes! Is this how people who get drunk in power looks like? Her smile thinned but there was a cruel edge to it, she even lick her upper lips as if she has been served with her favorite dessert.

"Well, well, well...are you the intruders the lot has been talking about, don't you know it's inappropriate to steal someone else's belonging?" she hauntingly preened while looking down on us from above. I would bet she thought us as ants to be crushed beneath her high heel feet and couldn't wait to do it.

Sadly, I'm going to have to disappoint her. Gulping, I made a step or two forward, "I'm here to speak with Grimoire heart's most dangerous and beautiful mage of the seven kin purgatory!"

Missus tilted her head, eyes glinted in interest as she began floating slowly down toward us. Not entirely high above us, but above us nonetheless. As if she needed to be firm of her position both literally and figuratively.

"Praise? Charming. I much appreciate it, but don't think that would be enough to spare you from my punishment I so graciously thought of for the two of you and the rest of your little friends."

"Hold up there Highness, we're here because we have only one thing, and one thing only to say for you!"

She curiously raised an eyebrow, silently giving me permission to proceed when I would have regardless. So I took a deep breath raise both my hands, and Spade followed suit.

""WE SURRENDER!""

.

.

.

.

"""Ha?!"""

It wasn't just Missus, even the conscious mages that was sprawled around had to lift their head to shoot their questioning gaze, seeking to see if I was josing.

Missus switched from gaping ludicrously, into a simmering rage, "Are you trying to make fun of me? You think I would believe anyone who came barging in and stole my property, only for you to conveniently give yourself up at the end?"

"Great Missus, you must understand that unlike the previous opponent you've face, we're facing against a top-notch S-class dark mage wielding an infinite source of mana in her hand. I'm sorry, but I'm not suicidal, so I figured...if you can't beat them join them, am I right?"

Missus tilted her head in thought before sneering, "A coward's way of thinking."

"Or a wise man's way of thinking," I countered.

The frown shifted into a saucy smirk, "True, and we could use wise man in our midst, god knows how many useless man we have here," she descend in front of me until we were nose to nose, "And you're quite the eye candy too, shame for the scar though it gives you a more manly vibe."

She gripped my chin. Tilting my head up since she was a head taller than me. I had to keep my face passive when she glided her shar nails from digging painfully on my chin to caressing the burned scar on my right-side forehead. Oh, she's beautiful, that's a fact. Shame, she's not my type and she's probably way older than she looks anyway.

"We would like offer our services by your side Your Grace would allow us, and we could assure you the skill we provide would be useful for you."

"Hmm, never met a man as bold as you, so this could be interesting, but how should I know you wouldn't stab me in the back?"

I held back clicking my tongue since that was exactly what I was going to do. Nevertheless, I didn't broke my polite smile as I answer, "Surely you jest, with your power being at its peak, who would dare enough crossing your way, much less daring to betray you under your own noses. That would take the same amount of steel guts to sink a ship belonged to the most powerful dark guild."

It was the kind of irony I wanted to make fun of her later on, but that irony stabbed me in the back when on cue, the sound of ringing metal was heard from above. Wrenching our eyes toward it, and watched agape as it sailed through the sky and fall down to the water, followed by a big splash that could easily be mistaken for a bomb.

 _What the Gandhi's freaking shit?!_ They weren't supposed to freaking sink it until I flipping told them. They had _one_ job...okay, three, they had three jobs, but point being they failed to do their first one.

I gulped loudly, and had to forced myself meeting her cold gaze when she look back at me, "So...no chance of you believing me that I had nothing to do that?" her nails pressed further into my face that it drawn out blood, but she couldn't do anything further once she felt the cool blade on the back of her neck.

"Touch him further and you'll be out of a head," Spade growled behind her.

Some of the mage that managed to stand looked like they were ready to assist their Missus, but I wasn't going to let them. I teleported at every side, and knocked them out with a single rune spell. My speed and precision was good enough that barely anyone realize I was there before I was back on her side.

"So sorry Missus, but your henchmen are unavailable. Please kindly hand over the orb or we'll make sure you can never utter a single word for the rest of your life."

If my threat managed to perturbed her, she didn't show any sign. My senses were hyper aware for any ambushes that may come my way so she has no one to help her, and any slight movement from her would result with a blade through her throat. Frankly, I can't see this in any way other than checkmate.

Reality never does go as expectation.

I expected it wouldn't be this easy...but it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

She lifted her long axe in her hand and swung it toward her back, ready to chop Spade in half. It was all reflex afterward when I managed to teleport him away from her line of attack with myself. I looked back down at the frozen figure around my hand. His face was one of struggle and I heard his moaning behind his tight locked lips. I had to bit back a curse at the sight. Great, the battle barely started and one man is already down.

"Okay, I'm curious. When did you use that charmspeak of yours?"

She cocked her hips to the side and twirled her axe around, "The moment you left my sight to deal with my "henchmen" as you said it, I had already whispered my words to your servant. Let me advise you to not only turn your back on me, but never cornered me from behind. You don't know when I'll say anything...unpleasant."

"I guess that leaves only us." I tried to sound flippant even as I glared deviantly at her, keeping the anger at the forefront on my expression, hiding my true feelings if summed in one word would be:

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

The one scenario I tried to avoid at all cost was revealing when the battle hadn't even started! For god's sake, I was aiming for Spade doing all the battling, being the strongest out of us two, and for me to assist him by sealing off her voice. Anything but where I had to fight out front with an overpowered Mage.

In hindsight, I should have let Spade dealt with the mooks while I had a dagger on her.

No use of crying over spilt milk.

Another groan wrench my eyes down, and was faced with Spade frozen face, looking up at me with eyes shining apologetically.

"Hey, it's fine…" his gaze became disparaging, "...okay, so it's not fine, but I can handle it. Just...hold on till I figure something out."

I rested him aside, and stood ready to confront her when I was anything but. My mind felt like short-circuiting since it draws out blank plans. It's been a while since I had to play the part of not knowing what to do but act like it.

"If you're not going to be the first to greet me," Missus started, a cruel grin overtook her face as she raise her battle axe, "Allow me, _Shockquake!"_ She raised it down to the ground, splitting it all the way as it shook toward me with crackling electricity followed before exploding bright light came from underneath me.

I jumped away and stayed hovering in the air to avoid it before willing my bracelet to become a giant broadsword, swinging it down with serious vigour at her. Dust clouded my view and didn't imagine for her to run over my sword as a bridge toward me. God, that chick is mental.

I quickly tried to retract it, but Missus jumped in time, swinging her crackling axe before me. Turning my sword into a shield at the last minute, I was saved from being fried but the force pushed me back hard to the ground.

It hurts, but I preserved. I put the shield aside to find her ready for her next volley of attack, [Pierce Axel!]

Before she could either charred or decapitate or both. I rolled my side but still caught sting of the lightning as it split the ground as if it was caused by a giant axe instead of such a small weapon. I looked down my arm and grimaced at the red burns, letting my adrenaline put aside the pain.

My shield turned into a whip, and I secretly thanked Lucy for helping me trained along with using it, my custom made whip had sharp spikes around it and aimed it at her, but she didn't even try moving as the whip only bounce off around her.

Damn, force field.

I didn't let it discourage and thought up the next battle plan. Having my equipment on me had enhance my strength, endurance, speed, defense, and agility so I should have no problem taking on what she could dish out (probably).

Missus attacked first by twirling her long axe above her head, a magic circle appearing as she summon a small tornado one hand. There was a slight opening I was too hasty to take, but failed spectacularly when she aimed to blow me away. Sweeping me off the ground while I endured the onslaught of whirlwind around me. Yet, I noticed how the whirlwind darkens, becoming thicker in density, and my hair stood from the sparks in the air.

Can't exactly teleport without knowing exactly my position, I turned my whip into a grappling hook and praise "hallelujah" that it managed to burst through the chaotic whirlwind. As expected of Heart Kreuz Brand.

It took me out just before Missus unleashed its attack, the sound of thunder close behind me gave me shiver. I collided into a branch and held on to it, hiding within the thick leaves of the trees, heaving a relief sigh from escaping Death's door.

Changing tactic, I had turned my grappling hook into a spear. Teleporting on her side, thrusting the spear to her head. Yet, she didn't need to use her forcefield before she softly spoke, " _ **Miss**_ ," and my hand swerved to the side, missing marginally.

She smirked, even knowing she had a forcefield to protect her, she was playing me. She told me to " _ **Kneel**_ ," and I was forced to do just that. She wasn't done wit that and continued with " _ **Grovel**_ ," and I found myself kissing the ground before the words could fully sink in.

Okay, so close combat should obviously be bad idea.

Her leg was on my head, and she giving enough force to cracked my head if she wanted to.

"A grand display you've just made, honestly for someone so young and inexperienced you have a lot of nerve I can't help but respect. Sadly, I like to end this child's play now, I have a schedule to keep afterall."

"nyon...yer...eft…"

She lifted her leg and curiously peered down, "What was that?"

"I said, on your left," I growled.

Her brows furrowed in question before turning left to find nothing. She turned to ask what I was thinking only to find she was facing the tip point of a blade out of a hundreds I made surrounding her, pointing toward gaps from the armor she wasn't protected, branching off like a tree out to kill her from my sword.

She frown in disgust as we meet eyes. I was on my feet and gave a silent message that she'd be a porcupine if I see a single twitch of her lips.

"Now give me the orb or I'll put more holes on you than necessary."

My eyes never strayed from her, arm reaching out until it was inches from the orb. But then it began to glow, scratch that, her whole body was glowing!

Before I could react appropriately, she was becoming brighter enough for me to shut my eyes, flashing before my eyes and disappearing. A streak of light shifted from that point to another where she materialized. She looked curiously at her armor, somehow only just realized her newest found ability her armor gave.

And I was so close!

"This has gone far enough, _**stab yourself!**_ " she ordered.

My body tensed and I couldn't hold back my arm as it holds the now knife-formed silver aimed at my heart. Then without preamble, lunged at myself.

Missus smirked before her lips fell from the lack of blood and scream coming from me, and I thank to any gods that exist that I'm wielding a malleable magic tool, or else I'd be dead.

Seeing that physical force won't do much, I had my weapon slithered through the grass and wrapped around one of her legs. She didn't have time to react before I brought her spinning, pulling her around at every point, giving her a rough ride plodding through the forest. Not even her force field could help her in this case.

Missus tried to cut it away, and found she was taken aback from how tough the flexible element it was. Yet it managed to loosen it for her to skid through the ground and eat dirt.

But I wasn't finished yet.

She lifted her head, a horrifying angry expression marred her beautiful face, and I repressed a shiver.

"You will pay for this," she snarled, regaining her footing back.

But I wasn't done yet.

She only had to bring the first step forward before the ground flashes beneath her and exploded beneath her. Her scream made my lips twitched into a satisfied smile.

"You're not the only one who could use words as weapons."

In the middle of turning her into a human fan, I realized that she had no defense on what would be "environment" instead of "attack". Surprisingly that small flaw Heart Kreuz made was all the key I need to know the rule of playing with her; don't attack directly. The rest became simpler.

Missus managed to swat some of the rubbles that someone as lean as her shouldn't have strength while she pulled herself out from the crater she was stuck in. Sheer fury blazed in her eyes that would have made ordinary man cower. She marched on further toward me, but I was relaxed in my own spot, arms crossed and a smug smile that further widen when her foot activated another explosion underneath her.

She must have noticed by now that the ground should be filled with landmines. Landmines I had the chance to put with words while I was running around attacking and getting attacked. Also, with my Magic Sense, there's an unlikely chance I would get into my own trap.

For my last trick, I teleported right in front of her angry form. Daring, I know. She could have have slice me half if I had given her a chance. Without preamble, I had my arm extend, hand beside her ear, the word "amplify" at the back of it, and snapped my finger.

Missus screeched in pain, stepping back and falling, pulling her helm away to cover her bleeding left ear. I'm surprised she's not unconscious, that moved was surprisingly powerful enough to categorized as a Trump Card. I was hesitant to strengthen the sound since it's possible to give her a cardiac arrest and killed her, but as expected as one of the top dogs of Grimoire Heart. I can't hold back with fatal attacks if I aim to win.

Missus didn't stop cringing in pain, lifting her axe to point at me, small light blue light concentrated at the tip and I knew I should run.

[Flash Target]

A beam shoot out and I teleported away, but even when I was couple feet away at the opposite side, it somehow changed direction and followed after me.

Oh great, such a cliche spell. I mean...it's useful, this kind of homing spell, but it's so damn annoying. With its scary speed, I barely dodged it everytime I teleported at some point. No time to even take a breather before jumping to another point. In the end, I pulled out my trusty notebook and sealed it inside, but was surprised that my notebook exploded, I yelped and was dismayed when I found my notebook was in ruin.

That was only the slight opening needed for her to sneak up from behind. Her voice known to be silky and smooth, I managed to spot her words forming at the corner of my eyes, whispered one word; " _ **Freeze**_."

I froze. My body locked in place and became vulnerable with that one word.

Missus took a step or two back, to see if her magic works. Only to sigh, disappointment laced thickly on her frown, "How quintessential, to think you were this easy to defeat and I barely could test out what this marvelous armor could do." She made audible steps from behind me to facing me, her eyes showed nothing but scorn and dominance over me.

She raised her weapon hand and again the axe crackled electricity, only this time she began to concentrate it at the tip. "Let this be a lesson of your foolishness to ever think defying one of the Seven Kin Purgato-"

She never got to finished that word once I managed to punched her in the face with a metal gauntlet.

Missus staggered back, shocked evident in her face that words couldn't form properly because of it. I took advantage of her state and called out a barrier spell I prepared from three point seal while running around the place. Sealing her in a purple pyramid shaped barrier.

"King's Tomb Seal; It's a guaranteed barricade seal that keeps everything inside from coming out, including magic, your annoying voice, and air, so you'll have a few minutes before you'll pass out from lack of oxygen. Don't worry though, if I'm feeling for it, I might not let you die then."

Missus was still gaping at me, her mouth moved, seemingly to ask a question of how I managed to break through her ability. Not that I plan to tell her, that would be stupid. Though, I admit I didn't think it was 50-50 chance gamble that it would work.

You see, all I had to do was to perceive her words differently. When she said "Freeze" I didn't take it in as "Freeze indefinitely" and instead took it in as "Freeze for a moment."

Surprise, surprise, it worked!

I was looking smugly, my arms crossed and chest puffed high, even when there's still remain of rapid heartbeats and cold sweat from the close call I had.

However, Missus then smirked knowingly. Making me tensed. She raised her hand that held the orb that began to glow brighter, mouthed a word, and the pyramid-shaped barrier began dissolving like it was never there. Had me gaping at her in turn.

"What do you...how…" my eyes darted toward the three dagger made especially for the seal and find they were crushed by rocks that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"It would seem there's more to my power now that I have the orb. Now, observe my full power. _**Ground, rise**_!"

Then to my shock, the earth around her began to rise as she instructed, towering over me and her surrounding. Comprehension washed over me and I paled in horror, "No…"

" _ **Clouds, gather! Wind, blow! Lightning, come!**_ "

I watched in awe as the scene unfold, clouds forming thickly together, thunder drumming loud, shaking the air, and lightning crackling before a large one strikethrough Missus. Making her less of a warrior from heaven and more of a Lightning Goddess.

But what horrify me most was the fact her charmspeak ability doesn't control just people, she controls reality in itself.

You've.

Got.

To.

Be.

 _KIDDIIIIIINNNNGG MEEEEEEE?!_

What the hell Universe?! Are you trying to wreck canon before I do? Because this is straight up ridiculous.

I was about to move away from whatever attack she cooks up, but find myself blinded and my body binded with what I felt plant vines she must have "ordered" to keep me in place, the blinds so I wouldn't be able teleport.

"You have fought well, but sadly you're just out of league. For the crimes of humiliating let me give you a taste of my best attack yet, [Heaven's Temperament!]"

The crackling stopped and the air stalled in silence. The wind stopped blowing. The thunder stopped rumbling. For one shining moment, everything was at peace. For someone blinded like me, it was a discorting thing. Even with the blinds, I could imagined how the grey clouds began to shine a blinding white light. The smell of ozone permitted area and I knew I'm in a bit of a pickle.

And ear splitting rumble broke the air at the same time a giant lightning shoot down on me.

* * *

 **AN: Hello readers! I missed writing _sooooo_ much but life had kept me busy but finally I get to post this. There isn't much to say other than i'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Oh, and if you're wondering if I might have hit my head to write Kain as an _ikemen_. Well...let's just say I found a past Kain being handsome but got fat in the future as amusing. **

**But ugh, why does this arc have to be so long, even I didn't imagine it for it to drag on, and there's stil one more arc before canon, but I can't giveup on it now! Not when it's reaching toward the point of climax!**

 **Next chapter! Revealing where Erza and Kreuz was doing!**

 **Please R &R as always**


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Finale on Who-Gets-their-Ass-Kicked**

In all honesty, I died.

Correction, I should have died.

I mean...unless you were a FairyTail-Bullshit-Class mage or a lightning dragon-slayer, getting struck by lightning should have been unavoidable, most likely killing me. Not to mention, a supercharged one that could put all other lightning to shame coming from an S-Class mage with cheat-like power and with the source of unlimited power which turn her into an almost god-like being.

There's only one thing crossing my mind.

 _ALBUSBLOWINGTTHATDUCKMOTHERLOVINGNERVEOFFREAKINGDUMBLEDORE!_

Yeah, it was so bad that I'm using a fictional name to swear for this FUBAR situation I'm in. For a moment, I could literally feel my soul coming out of my body as I watched in morbid awe while the _witch_ (At this point, it's not an exaggeration to call her that rather than a mage) had controlled the very air she breath, the very ground she walks, and the storm she weaved.

I should have died, if not for a well-timed intervene from my Pledge Knight who covered me and use his own sword as a conductor. Going so far as to use as his counterattack against her, but Spade - not being a mage - couldn't control that amount of power and it swerved greatly from the target. His clothes a bit burned, so he wasn't 100% unaffected.

I scowled and looked back where Spade stood, sword drawn, and looking as pissed as me.

"About damn time you got here."

He raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward to stood by me, and eyeing our opponent, "You thought I'd broke her spell?"

"Since I can, why can't you?"

"Oh yeah, funny how you gave me the clue to break it. Didn't think a simple change perception was the answer."

"I have a long and multiple theories on how her magic works. The short and simple version would be is that she controls the mind instead of the body, otherwise the moment she told us to "Freeze" we wouldn't be able to even breath or even have our hearts beating. Heck, this whole time she could have told us to die, but didn't. I assume her sadistic streak was at play but clearly there's more to it than that." Probably not that different to how Ur could control everything's time but the human body. "As long as we don't take her words too literal, it'll be easy to overcome and beat her with some annoyance from her armor...or that was the plan."

"Clearly that's not going to work anymore." He pointed his sword through the ravaging land at the mercy of her words, "Do you think she could control the body as well as the mind at this point?"

"Let's not give her any ideas."

" _ **Y**_ _o_ _ **U**_ _**B**_ oY **S** ta **L** _K_ **To** _ **o**_ _MU_ ch. NOW _Ge_ _ **T**_ CR **Us** _H_ _ **!"**_ She crowed with a voice more demented and skewed that couldn't naturally form in contrast to the previous heavy silky tone she had.

The split rock shifted, straightening and gliding to sandwich us. Missus smirked as it fully enclosed us, but it fell when she felt the wind shifted somewhere behind her. I was too fast for her to respond as I sneaked into her defence, reaching out to touch and gave her a "Silence" rune.

Flash of white, eardrum-shattering noise, and a buzzed of pain before everything went numb.

It took only a second before I blinked out the white spots colouring my sight, realizing I was on the ground, looking up at the skyless sky, and coughing out smoke before the pain hit me like a freight train. My body convulsed into a withering heap, harsh gurgle slipped out, my hand clawing my own shirt as if they were making me suffocate over my strained muscle.

It was only then that I was horribly reminded of Heart telling me about the electrocution setting on the armour that would shock anyone touching barehanded and why I hadn't try to do that from the first try.

 _Oops..._

Once my vision was cleared, I found myself facing a giant earth nail, most likely crushing me to pieces rather than nailing me down.

Using every ounce of my strength, I rolled over from realizing her fantasy but got the brunt of the aftershock. Forcing me to tumble away, and hitting my back with the nearest rooted tree.

I was quick to ignore the cry of my body, and my feet. Several Earth Nails, smaller but many, were aimed at me and had to avoid them all. Going so far as jumping up on the sky, twisting and turning all the while as I kept making my way higher up.

During so, I requip a few daggers on hand before throwing it at her. She only needed to use "Stop" to halt its progress inches from reaching her. She did not consider, however, the dagger to trigger a spell the moment she stopped it in motion. Hence, why she was caught off guard by the hot white flames engulfing her that her armour would barely protect her.

Heart had explained, if not made specifically, most of her works would have less affinity with fire than any other elemental affinity. Doesn't mean it'd be just as easy, the difference is still minuscule even if it exists. "You need enough heat to at least melt metal if you want to make a dent against my work" she would say.

Her challenge accepted I made this a chance to debut of the sheer beauty of my Flame Daggers. And don't underestimate those white flames, it took a month worth of constant pumping of ethernano to get to that level of heat that would melt even rocks.

It didn't help her case when not a second too late, a gust of wind - Courtesy of Spade's - had blown and fanned the flames. God-like she might be, she's not exempt from human reaction yet. Feeling the extreme heat and the burned off her skin, even I could smell her cooking. It took time for her to gain her bearing before snuffing the fire out. Yet the damaged had still done. No longer was she the deadly beauty that would make most men stopped stun at her appearance. Not when half her face and left arm up to her shoulder was covered with a nasty burn.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now from her pointed glare that was way beyond murderous.

" **Y** _ **O**_ _U'_ R **E D** _E_ _ **A**_ D!" she snarled.

Spade made good of his skill, jumping over the floating rocks as foothold without it breaking his fighting stance, and making sure he has a clear shot of her. His dial turned and instead of wind this time, and shifted to ice element. Ice curled around his sword like a snake, but with a flick of his wrist managed to extend it like a whip to reach her.

Wariness struck her that she dodged away, but even with her words. She wouldn't expect that the ice would be branched out from the sides with a sharp yet long branch. Missus avoids it just as easily, but for every dodge, multiple branches of ice would come and try to strike her. Growling, she decided she had enough and destroy the ice with a swing of her axe. Shattering the branches that were caging her like a bird. Yet, that was a bad move from her.

"H **mm,** AnN **O** _ **y**_ _in_ g _little_ _ **P**_ _E_ sT."

The small pieces of the cold shards drop on her skin and she winced by the stinging cold that hits. It was only when the stinging pain spread and stayed did she realize the bits of her skin was gradually being covered with ice. Her eyes widen when Spade made the same stance again, lashing out the same attack.

[ _Guardián del Hielo!]_

Electricity crackle around her that her hair stood out. She made the magic stopped its track and add that with an attack of her own. She twirled her axe around into a blur. The tip glows light blue. Throwing it like the fast wheels of an F1 race car. The crack of lightning tore through the air dangerously, and even from afar, the scorching heat hit us in waves.

[ _DIVINE WHEEL OF THE STORM!]_

You think that sounded bad? It's nothing compared to its destruction. Spade avoided in a wide margin from it, and at the space, he occupied before had a huge split on the earth that extended all the way to the forest. The heat still emitting from its attack, a bit of fire, and even the rocks were hissing and smoking from it. Not as bad as my White Flame Dagger, but since I have limited stock and she can throw it willy-nilly, it's not a fair comparison.

The attack didn't stop there. Like a boomerang, the axe twirled sideway mid its tracks and turned back. Spade was ready to dodge again but Missus only needed one word and the world-class swordsman froze. Now he might have moved a second later, but a second was still too long for him to get himself out from getting cut in half.

Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. He has me.

A single throw of my dagger and it was enough to throw off its course, but it did not stop it returning to Missus' hand. She glared up at me, who was floating up and examining the landscape to give proper support.

" _ **Wind, become my arrow**_ **!** "

Several winds made visible swirled surrounding her like an arrow-shaped tornado, before launching in speed no normal human could avoid or read its trajectory at the two of us. I had no problem dispersing it, but even for Spade, he had difficulty dodging them and one managed to strike him hard to the side that blood spurt out form him.

"Spade!" My worried call for him did not make Missus' attack any less relentless. She became bolder and more creative with her attack.

" _ **Forest, be my arms!**_ "

The whole span of the forest as far as I can see began to twist and turn unnaturally. Somehow managing to root themselves out and walked like a creepy marching tree zombies. They collided and stretched, intertwining until they shaped up into a giant pair of arms. The scale of her attacks just gets bigger and bigger.

One green arm was trying to swat me, and I teleported out of the way. Too busy with what's in front of me that I failed to note Missus presence fast enough to dodge her kick, powered by a burst of lightning.

Next thing I knew, I was coughing out blood and smoke, my body lodge on the crater she made. It took a couple of blinks before the forest arm was blocking the cloudy sky over me and was coming frighteningly closer that I had to teleport to Spade's back who wasn't faring any better.

"Any ideas Captain?"

"You tell me, Spade, I know you can do better than this? So mind sharing with the class."

That actually made him tense, and look down at me in incredulity, "How the hell do you know about that?"

I shrugged, "My very cowardly Lion-Horse told me you are at least a Level 9 threat in his category. Meaning, you have enough strength to give mother nature a middle finger if you want to."

"I could...but I honestly don't know if it'll be enough to beat _her_."

"So do I, but hey! We still have our Plan B. We just need to stall long enough for the girls to come," I shot a thumbs up at him.

" **W** _h_ At _A_ _ **rE**_ you YOU _P_ _ **E**_ st wHis **pE** _rIn_ _ **G**_ AbOUt?" She shot a bolt of lightning, and instead of getting hit ourselves, she set the forest arm on fire. So now we're facing a fiery pair of burning giant forest arm.

I gulped, "Anytime now Spade!"

"Fine," he huffed, "I should have charged it enough to pack this Baby up." He raised his sword perpendicular to his arm, and the round dial that acted as the hilt broke apart like a blooming metal flower. Exposing the thin tubes almost invisible to the naked eye. I watched in bewilderment as the several tubes move like snakes and began jamming itself to his arm, making we wince at the sight.

"I can't say I want to know, but I still got to ask, what's up with your sword?"

He threw me a confident smirk, "There's a famous quote that said, "If you look at the Abyss, the Abyss looks at you back." It's a saying that does not only reflect about life but this sword as well. The longer I cross any attacks with my sword, the more it absorbs ethernano for itself from its attacker and attacks itself. Storing up for its ultimate way of attack."

"...I thought for sure your sword got its name by representing the four elements that made up the magic Abyss Break."

"Well, sure I can use that, but let's keep that on the back burner unless you want me to disintegrate the half the island."

"Then putting aside that bullshit power you have alongside your bullshit logic about your sword, and that embarrassing _chuunibyou_ -way of explaining, what _is_ your ultimate attack?"

The tube slightly bulged and glow, and my senses indicated it was filled with elemental ethernano. My eyes widen because of the unbelievable risk he was taking.

"Christ of a Pine Staf! What the hell Spade, are you trying to kill yourself? Natural ethernano is one thing, but this?! You're putting your sword's magic _inside_ you and you're not even a mage!"

"No strength comes without risk, _you_ of all people should know that Captain."

I opened my mouth but shut it quickly, seeing no point in arguing what was true, and since we have no rooms to complain at the moment. Yet, couldn't help but clicked my tongue.

"What the heck, go wild then!"

A feral grin made its way to his lips, "Yes Sir!"

The burning forest arm locked their hands together, raising it, ready to squashed into dirt powder of ash. Then for a brief moment, only less than second, I saw him changed bore my eyes from the rugged handsome swordsman into something that could make him pass off as a fire spirit. His skin turned into shimmering colour between blue and transparent, his features were harder to distinguish when it looks like he was made of the ice itself.

But then the next second he was gone, and the world exploded.

Sorry, that was dramatic. I meant the moment he left my sight, the arms were shown to have numerous stabs by sharp pointed giant pillars of ice through them and stopping their track. That wasn't what was surprising, what surprising was the fact the fire began to diminish from the attack. I mean...I could understand if he encased the whole arm in ice, but to stab and have it extinguish itself is a bit-

…

No way?

Is that-

Holy, it is!

That ain't regular ol' ice.

That's a mother freaking _DRY ICE_?!

I turned to Missus, who had been smirking in joy, began scowling down at us as if we were insects that just wouldn't _stay_ dead. Trust me, I know those eyes anywhere.

Missus spread her arm, " _ **Storm, be my shield!**_ " she shouted. I thought she was only up for summoning storm clouds in the sky, but when the rumbling dark clouds came, it was so she had it enveloped her like an eastern dragon...she even made it shape like one! As if having her own personal holy beast protecting her, which I admit is pretty damn cool.

If she's trying to intimidate and impressed, well damn she made good on that!

The body of the makeshift storm dragon throbbed dangerously. My eardrums were screaming murder from how close the rumbling thunder was.

Spade made his way next to me, the icy temperature made me wince enough that I couldn't stand next to him. Cold vapour was coming all around from him, and the ground was seeping with his ice. He was looking up dispassionately up at her.

Can...can he even control this form of his?

Before I could voice my doubt, his icy form turned to one with blinding light. I shielded my eyes with barely a glimpse of what I assumed was his lightning form before he launched himself at the Storm Dragon, roaring the rumbling sound of thunder before it lunges to meet him. I wasn't able to catch him attacking, but whenever there was a flash of light, and the storm dragon recoiled. I knew he was there, fighting an impossible battle. Not even Missus could interfere with all the rumbling thunder drowning her voice and Spade much too fast for her voice to reach him.

I wondered how he could keep himself at what basically the speed of light and still be aware of his surrounding in a fight, not even Laxus manage that much mastery of his own element.

Missus must have found her presence ignored to be annoying because she switched her gaze toward me. Eyes gleaming, and her lips quirking a smile that I could only say was sadis- _oh fuck me!_

Despite the impending doom, I could not help feeling a morbid curiosity of what she'd do next. She answered my unasked question when she started shouting with words I couldn't discern, but the earth followed through enough when my footing began to crack and trembled. I almost lost my balance when the ground I stood and my surrounding began to float up. Coming together from a speck of ball up in the air that I had to squint to spot, until it grew larger and larger, that I think she had shaved off some of the land of this island. It wasn't a particularly big island after all.

But all that ideas was tucked away when a shadow of doom loomed dangerously high above me. Until what was practically a _fucking-meteorite_ fell in speed comparable to a real one. Give her a few years and she'll have enough power to replicate Uchiha Madara's Meteor Jutsu. That thought ran through my mind and was a second too late to avoid it, and I was sure I was dead meat in a pile of screws.

Various thoughts ran through my head, listing all the plans that would get out us alive no matter how unreasonable it was. Only one plan has the chance but it was going to _suck._ Me, particularly. I breathed in, my body poised to intercept the approaching makeshift meteor. One chance of getting out alive, yet my chance was stolen before I could take it.

I watched as the falling rock began to crack. The crack spread from the pressure before the rock split into a perfect two. Falling down in two directions, and missing me entirely.

And there flying - _floating?_ \- in the sky. Two swords on hand. Red hair flowing aside from the wind. Her stance was tall, proud, and strong when she had cut a meteor into two. I took in her familiar signature armour from a memory of Long Ago. Metal wings on the back that seemed to glitter and took away your breath, a long white skirt flowing down, metal boots and gauntlets shining darkly.

I couldn't keep down the bright grin stretched out on my face, "What took you so long?"

My ears picked up non-threatening footsteps coming closer behind me, "You try making an armour from scratch and see how you like it!" she growled, but there was a playful note in it. As if making a full-bodied armour in the span of an hour or two was expected for her. "And you were the one with the unreasonable request to fix her up some armour."

"Not too unreasonable to be impossible, yes?" I cheekily retort, making her snort. My mind flashback to the previous time where I had enacted the plan to feature the Future Queen of the Fairies.

" _While Team A, consist of Zeffik, Nick, and Hope, take out their transportation, Team B, which is me and Sp-trustworthy knight of mine would be confronting directly with Missus."_

" _...You've gone mad," Heart bluntly told me, "You can't expect to win against that!"_

" _Oh, I may not be disillusioned to win in a straight fight, but I'll still be trying. At least we'll buy enough time for you Team C."_

 _Erza and Heart made a brief glance at one another before Heart pressed further, "And what might our mission be?"_

 _I pointed my finger at the woman blacksmith. Bubbling excitement stirred underneath me at the implication I'm aiming, "Seeing as_ you _have made that splendid armour to the enemy, you'll be making another equally powerful armour to go against it and she…" I turned my pointed hand toward Erza, "...will wear and fight in it."_

 _Heart, if it was possible, scowl further. "So not only are you made, but you plan to send the girl to her death?"_

 _I arched an eyebrow to her, "You're implying that this girl could not hold her own against the Wicked Witch?"_

" _You know better than I that none of us has a chance against her."_

" _One-on-one we don't, but good thing we're not alone, but still I have to ask...Erza!" The red-haired girl, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, open her revealing one eye, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was giving me one of her death glare. "Are you willing to take her on?"_

 _All was silent as she waited for her response,"What do you have in mind?"_

 _Heart threw her hands up on air, "Fine, FINE! You want an armour? I'll get your freaking armour! But let me warn you that you shouldn't expect a superior one with the leftover materials and the limited time I'm dealing."_

" _I only ask one thing of you Heart Kreuz," I took a step forward until there was only an inch distance between us. She held in her breath as I gave her my utmost intense stare, conveying the seriousness of what I'm about to say. "Kreuz, I ask you of one and one thing, and that is to give every sweat, blood, and tears for this one work, one art, one creation that you pour out every last ounce of strength you have as if your life depended on it - because it is - for the best armor you can make Can you do that, Heart Kreuz?"_

 _Her usual sharp tongue didn't help her in this case, and she was forced to only nod._

"So what do you call this armour?" I asked of Heart while keeping my eyes at Erza, as she descended slowly to the ground.

Missus didn't look impressed by her appearance. She must have wanted to put a clear place for the difference in strength, and opt to showcase by jumping out her ledge and swinging her lightning axe with a loud war cry.

Erza didn't make any sign of moving away, glaring impassively up at her opponent. I would have reached out to defend her if I hadn't noticed her calm confident air surrounding her.

"I made the armour for Missus modelled after the Valkyrie. A mighty warrior from the heavens, that may choose who lives and who dies in battle," I heard Heart chimed from beside me.

The crackling axe was edging closer to split Titania's head, yet I bear witness the difference between power and skill clashing with one another when Erza had only swung her right sword. Avoiding the sharp electric metal, she redirected the axe with flowing movement until it lodges itself to the ground beside her feet. Giving Erza the perfect opening to kick the Witch in the face until she was thrown aside few feet away.

Let it not be said she couldn't kick as hard as she cuts her opponent down.

"So I asked myself what could triumph over the warrior of heavens," Heart continued her eyes turned wistful as if staring something far away or a far back memory, "Even over the pathology gods and only one thing came to mind."

Missus got up and snarled at her opponent, blood dripping from her broken nose that in any other circumstances, I would have laughed my ass off at the scene. I opt not to because I actually have some _semblance_ of survival instinct. The Witch opened up the palm of her hand and the axe threw itself to her. She changed tactic and swung the axe down to the ground where a crack on the earth was formed, extending further toward Ezra.

[ _Shockquake!_ ]

Light shone beneath the crack. Ezra wouldn't have the means to avoid it with this armour. Instead, she requiped a different weapon in her hand, a spear, and through sheer willpower and magic prowess managed to syphon the attack. And when I meant syphon, I meant cutting the attack to two.

"The power to dictate your fate, the power to ride the courses of your own choices through the wheels track set by heaven, the power to fight through impossible adversities and triumph."

Erza and Missus were glaring at another before they moved in speed that I barely caught on. Locking themselves in a melee battle. As metal clashed against metal. Sparks flying, wind blowing, all from the leftover force of their attacks.

"I called it...The Heaven's Wheel Armor," she said with a hint of pride while she witnessed the beatdown.

I stared at Heart long and hard before an awkward drawl made out from my lips, " _Yeeaaaaaaah_ , as poetic and badass you made it sound. I could do with the technical specifics of her armour without the flowery language."

The blacksmith made a rueful sigh at my comment, "You people have no appreciation of art." She shook her head forlornly, "Compared to The Valkyrie, I admit that it loses in a contest of power. But it makes up from the strong wind affinity that helps enhance its speed and agility, the wings helps gives off a sort of shield that came out stronger the more she moves…"

"Those wings actually has some use?" I blurted out without thought and was rewarded with a hit on my head.

"Don't insult me! You think I would let my aesthetic sense hamper my credibility as a blacksmith?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" I scratched my aching head sheepishly.

Heart ignored me and quickly moved on "Now, as I was saying, what's most notable about this armour is its ability to amplify its user's latent magical ability by a hundredfold."

"Latent magic?" The unfamiliar term perked my interest.

"Magic spells if taught properly can learn just about by anyone, but no matter how many magic you know, you will always have that one magic you do better than anything else. The kind of magic that comes from your very soul and integrate itself as your identity. That is your Latent Magic."

"Then what's her latent magic then? From all the stories I heard, I would think it'd be Requip Magic, and the magic itself isn't exactly an exceptional ma-" I stopped myself when a curious thought dawn on me because my words somehow didn't click well with what I know about Erza. Like a gut feeling that I'm wrong, but wasn't sure what part I was wrong about because as far as Canon had shown, her speciality was her mastery with swords combined with her requip magic.

Heart gave me an amused hummed, "It seemed you realize there's more to her ability than what the stories tell you." Boy, did her words gave a whole new meaning if she realizes what kind of "stories" I was told, "After she reluctantly told me about how she first come about using magic, I knew there's still some hope left for us."

My eyebrows scrunched together and lip curved down to make a frown, not out of doubt but out of confusion from her words. I tried recalling Erza's first time using magic. She had raised a rebellion from the slaves, and they were all fighting for their lives. One was injured, another was...dead? Was it her friend or anyone important? Damn, my memory was blurring. I concentrate further and yes, someone died protecting her, she cried, magic circle appearing, then weapons and tools alike started floa...ting…

Wait... _TELEKINESIS?_ That's her latent magic?! I mean...it makes a sort of sense since it was the Heaven's Wheel Armor that made her capable to requip and controls hundreds of magic swords. But if that's true, then why did her ability somehow raise Heart's confidence in her. I never saw Erza used telekinesis to the best of its ability and I have my doubt it would help in this situation, so there was something I was missing here.

I tried to dig further from my memory and spotted a glaring hole that I never questioned. While it's true Erza could manipulate hundreds of weapons or tool, but if her latent magic was Telekinesis, then controlling other things such as rocks or other objects should be a piece of cake for her. Instead, all she seemed to have a control over are...weapons…

My eyes widen in realization while running my hair back from reeling shock, "Holy Pascal's Hell, she's got Ferrokinesis!"

Heart blinked at the unfamiliar term.

"It's a word I used for someone who could manipulate metal. Though, from the scope of her ability, either she doesn't know or her ability is more focused toward weapon so...maybe a more original-type of manipulation...weapon-kinesis? I don't know the Latin for that. Anyway, if what you said is true about amplifying her latent magic a hundredfold, then requiping a hundred swords is the least of what she could do with that armour."

There was an out-of-character smug smirk Heart was making, the kind of smirk that someone was coming close to realizing how brilliant she was, "And pray tell what exactly can the armour do with her wearing it?"

As if to answer her question, Erza demonstrated the true prowess of her armour when I glanced back to her fight. She was jumping over her opponent with the grace of a bird, you would think gravity held nothing down on her. Something that was

Missus had no qualm on attacking her mid-air, aiming to detached her unprotected torso from her stomach. Yet the former slave-girl twirled her body, her boots connected to the side of her axe, using it as a stepping tool for her give Missus a knee to her face.

Despite her bloody nose, Missus did not falter in her attacks. Using one foot from drawing her back and redirected the slice of her axe. Erza would have found no way of dodging or blocking that, and I was beginning to worry.

Erza then showed her mastery for requipping was no joke, and summon a pair of floating swords blocking her opponent's own. Once Erza landed on her feet, and proceed to strike at her expose torso. Missus used her armour boot to guard herself against it as they clashed.

They broke apart, giving each other spaces. Missus pounced first, jumping up in the air, axe poised to cleave her head into two.

But then miraculously, the axe swerved aside. Not by much, but enough of a tug to put a shock look on Missus' face, and the opening for Erza to slashed down her opponent.

Her pain scream would have made anyone fleeced, but it brought great joy to me instead.

Missus wasn't an S-Class Black Mage for nothing though. She picked herself up and kept up her attacks with her. Sword against axe. Metal sliding against metal. As one trying to overwhelm another. Yet, it was clear to me as the fight dragged on, Missus was getting slower and sloppier. Getting more hit than hits. Like she was having a hard time keeping up, but her face showed she was more frustrated rather than tired, until realization hit me.

A wide grin stretched out on my face at the display, even showing my canine teeth and making me look feral, "She can make all weapons, including her enemies, bind to her will!"

It's understandable why the extent of its magic was never shown in Canon. It's not like she encounters mages with armours and weapons like hers. Even more so when her main focus of her skill was her swordsmastery rather than her Latent Magic, so I can see her using it against multiple amature people with swords on hand, rather than on swordsman of her caliber that could shrug off her magic like it was cheap trick.

Either way, whatever the reason, I can say for sure that Erza was kicking ass!

" **E** n _ **O**_ _Ug_ H," she bellowed in quick tandem with thunder, "p **L** _a_ **yTi** _m_ e is O _ **Ve**_ R. _**Storm, finish her!**_ "

The neglected storm dragon came storming in the middle and looked ready to glomp Erza whole. I was ready to intervene now that Missus had given up her ego, but it proved to be unnecessary when we witness the dragon implode. The grey clouds that shape his body, burst and scatter like a smoke and into nothingness.

In the middle of it, all was Spade. His form changed once more. This time, it was like he was wearing the wind on himself. His own clothes had changed. Wearing a purple scarf, golden embroidered tunic underneath his white robe, and a green tinted goggle. Green leaves that weren't supposed to exist were dancing around him. It's the only form I manage to have a good look, and the most normal one to boot.

Missus looked more annoyed than frustrated at his dissolve her spell while looking effortlessly and being damn cool doing it. She arched her axe up, and five light orbs circled around it. The orbs flew in blinding speed until it circumferences Spade. Spinning around until it created a blurring circle of light.

[ _Sacred Circle of Retribution_ ]

The blur of light crackles before lightning struck inside of its circle, but Spade had already vanished a split second before the attack hit. His body dispersed into hundreds of leaves. The leaves that were clumped together spread wide and far, and the wind that carried with it became stronger in turn.

Missus was then enveloped inside a gust of whirlwind. I stretched out my senses to discern what was going on and jaw promptly dropped at Spade managing to make her bleed, not just once but multiple times! The wind surrounding her not just caged her in, but kept pulling out streams of sharp winds leaves aimed at her. It was like a wind-slash-leaf-element-magical-sword-version of Kuchiki Byakuya's zanpakuto, Senbonzakura.

Seeing her weapon gave no effect, she was starting to spout her charm words. I would have interfered if Spade hadn't splendidly cut her off by redirecting his storm to push her back, adding an explosion effect when it hit her.

The pain must have disturbed her concentration, for she then fell helplessly to the ground, creating a crater around her. Still alive and kicking, unfortunately. I wasn't going to give her a reprieve, and it's about time I share my own action.

"Hey, Heart," I absentmindedly called her.

"What is it now?"

"Your Rave, I've only noticed it but there's no limit to how big of a weapon I can make out of it," she arched an eyebrow at where I'm going but nodded, "Then can I split part of it away and it'll regrow without wasting quality?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course it does since I made it with the Seed of Ojai that has a replication property, so as long as you have it, you have an infinite use."

I grinned, a wide manic grin that would make even The Cheshire Cat jealous.

Putting my left arm upfront and right arm back, I let my Rave slither across my shoulder, reaching from one arm to back, and grew into a gun that was as large as a cannon…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

 _BoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoom_

 _..._ and shoots like a machine gun.

Missus didn't have the luxury to order the massive fast approaching bullets to stop, not when she was too busy running, blocking, and taking cover.

For all the earth that shielded her, the wind that catches her, and her armour that protects her. They were overwhelmed by the sheer force of fast cannonballs. Earth turned to dust, winds dispersed, and she wasn't confident her armour could 100% protect her from large destructive projectiles.

But boy, if I hadn't had my runes the recoil would have broken my arms by now. _Viva la Rune Magic!_

Changing tactics, instead of handling the cannons, she turned her frustration toward me. Throwing her axe toward me, and I found wielding a heavy gun in my hand makes it hard for me to manoeuvre.

Erza was already there to intercept, redirecting the axe so it lodged to the ground next to her feet. Spade make use of her lack of weapon and raise a hell storm around her. Using multiples rocks and weapon among his sharp leaves to propel it toward her like small bullets with no way for her to block, and forced her to endure and dodge instead.

Finally, she had enough, and scream, actually putting effort to scream like a banshee and not shout.

" _ **All of you, kneel!**_ "

The four of us got to our knees. We could have easily pick ourselves up a moment later

But a moment was all she needed from us.

" _ **Bury them!**_ "

The earth rose and encased us to our necks before pulling us down to the ground, like quicksand but more solid so we couldn't even move our bodies.

We were looking like we're in trouble.

Spade was our saving grace since he wasn't exactly solid in his current form, but Missus had already anticipated him.

" _ **Freeze.**_ "

Sadly, she used the wrong word to use. If she wasn't so dramatic, she could have said "Stop" and be spared the pain she inflicted on herself.

The raging wind around turned into a blizzard, hailstone rain down upon her, and the ice literally cut through her skin and giving her frostbites from the looks of things.

...as cool as he is fighting her like the Calamity he is, he seemed to be getting a little _too_ into it.

"Uu...hello! Ignore us will you? A trio of slowly dying by mother nature here! No? Seriously?"

Erza rolled her eyes and the earth underneath her exploded. A different sword in hand, gold in colour that had curved jagged edges. I expected her to help me, grinning hopefully at her while I kept my face from being covered in dirt, but she only gave me a one raised questionable eyebrow, "Can't you teleport yourself out?"

...oh...OH! I forgot…

A second later, I was brushing the dirt and dust away from my clothes, particularly ones that slipped in my pants.

" _Ug_ _ **h,**_ ThAt **Do** eS _IT!"_ I heard Missus cried. The earth shook, fire flying in the air, then turned into a twister fire before it clashed with a water twister and a large volume of steam appeared everywhere. Blinding us all.

Spade began forming his solid form between Erza and me, but he looked slightly corporal as if a slight breeze might scatter him in the air and make it harder to put himself back together.

"You okay?"

Spade didn't spare a single glance of me, eyes still locked at his stirring opponent, "I'm flattered of Captain's concern on my wellbeing, but please do not insult the testament of my resolve in seeing through this battle."

"Dude, you're overreacting. I'm asking if I have to worry you keeling over during the fight because you're too stubborn to admit your magic is taxing and doom us all."

I didn't need him showing his face to know he was rolling his eyes, "I can feel your love for me, Captain."

"Can't you be serious for more than two seconds!" Erza couldn't help but growl at her, even giving me her Titania's glare. I feel so privilege right now

Apparently, she wasn't the only one irritated by my easy demeanor, " **Y** O _U!_ _ **Ti**_ Me to **D** _iE!_ **Rise and storm my Seven Seas, drown your foe to the dark cold depth inside you!** "

The sound of waves pushing and churning more audible than it should put us on guard. T8hen the black sea rise itself, forming into a kind of giant sea serpent. With fins on each side of the head, a wide mouth that showed its slithering tongues and numerous layered sharp teeth, and despite made out of the water, we could just feel it's eyeing us with a predatory gaze.

That thing is _way_ too animal-like for me to be comfortable with.

Still, I made a loud snort to show her how unimpressed she was, "Please, with all the cosmic power of the Orb gave you, yet you're using the same old pony trick," I taunted.

In hindsight, provoking a hysteric power crazy Witch wasn't a good idea. I always forget provocation worked less on women than it does on men. The stronger they are, the worse the effect. Don't know why, but it does.

The rumbling churn of the ocean hadn't ceased, and the literal sea serpent was then accompanied by a copy of its form, then another, and another, until the whole island itself were surrounded by seven giant sea serpents.

"Uuuh, is it just me, or do they look big enough to drown the whole island together?" Spade thoughtlessly said and I slapped him upside the head despite my hand going past him.

"What did I say about giving her ideas?!" I hissed.

"Doesn't matter," Erza bellowed, summoning all swords she has on hand. Unlike Canon, she has multiple different sword and weapons floating around her. The sweat she had made it clear that requiping different weapons and controlling it took her utmost concentration since each one had a different degree of use of magic. She needed nonetheless if she were to face with such monstrosity no matter how unlikely we were to win.

The Water Serpents curled, then together they pounced. Jaw hinging monstrously wide and a loud deep hissing that rumbles the air.

Missus smiled all the while at our demise that is yet to come, but then the Serpents were feet away before it burst out into droplets of harmless water that rained down on us. Missus' expression was comical; her jaw dropped to the point it rivalled her serpents, eyes bulging out, and face white as a sheet. Heart, Spade, and Erza were equally surprised but they were mixed with elation and confusion in as well.

I was the only one with a shit-eating grin twisting my lips.

Soon after, runes after runes appeared far and wide surrounding us. All eyes were instantly on me.

[ _Jutsu Shiki: Full Field Control_ ] I announced. My words seemed to echoed and reverberate the air with a tone that would put anyone wary of my command. And I couldn't blame them for feeling that way. Not when I am capable to do exactly that.

What? You think I was just gawking around while watching Spade and Erza kicking but? One universal law in all mage fight when Rune Magic gets involve, don't give a Rune Mage a chance to write. And they've given plenty of it.

"What have you done?"

Oh? I surprised Missus so much, her voice turned normal. I'm flattered, "Let's just say you're not the only that can turn nature into their personal bitch."

I've always wanted to say something badass and actually meant it. You might be wondering what I'm hinting on so here's what happens. My [Full Field Control] is essentially an upgraded version of my makeshift Rune-version of [ROOM]. That magic was good enough, but since I rarely used it, it took some time there were multiple flaws in it that made it a cheap copy of the Ope-Ope Fruit. Oh, it could still leave devastating effect to those that manage to master it, so it's been one of my greatest regrets when it was stolen.

Hence, why I didn't recreate any kind of possible powerful magic in a magic tool, and use requip when using my magic.

I can summon the array of runes using requip and adjust it accordingly, like its size and effect I made, not just the same kind of [ROOM] effect. But in turn for flexibility, I would use up time. Time that she had so kindly given me.

"I am the Rune Master, under my magic, whether it's the sky or the earth, as long as they're in my [Full Field Control] well...let's just say you're not the only god-like being in here."

"Captain, you were this strong?"

"I have to admit, I misread of your ability from being just a loudmouth."

Spade and Erza gawked in absolute hilarity for their shock, but I was a bit offended they had that lack of faith of my skill. I know I haven't been showing much overwhelming power but Christie-dammit, I'm a man that's using a magic cheat code! I learn it for the explicit purpose of handling mages that are much stronger than me. I'm not completely OP, but I have survive my way through life and death ordeals like a cockroach, I sure as hell can survive now .

" **H** _ **mm,**_ S **O** yo **u m** _a_ n _A_ g **ED** **to** _reach_ _ **a**_ **f** _oo_ T of _**MY**_ _s_ Kill," she admitted with a sneer. She opened her mouth, most likely ready to put me down with her words. But the moment her eyes widen, and her hand reaching her throat, the muscle straining in her as she tried to pull out her voice, but none came.

"I told you, everything here is under my domain. Including your voice," I said in triumph, "Now, either you give in or we're going to take you down the hard way." Spade and Erza both took their stance in tandem, ready to give an all-out attack at a single notice

Missus said nothing. Her entire body slumped, Her strewn hair shadowed her face, and

For a moment, just for a moment, we thought we won.

"... _ **no…**_ "

At first, I genuinely believe I misheard. She should have, in no way, able to use her voice when I wouldn't let it be heard from us. But then all of us heard it again, and I stared up at her, struck shock from disbelief. Until she lifted her head and I couldn't help recoil at the sight of her face; her eyes turned fully black, her veins were bulging up on the side of her face, and her skin had turned pale blue. The armour cracks and creaks like an eggshell, until it fell off, leaving the Orb sticking out at her chest. But what got our attention most of all was her closed lip mouth, even when there was a loud resounding "No" of her voice being repeated.

"That doesn't look too good."

Understatement of the century, Spade. What the everloving hell does it take to beat her without making her go Pokemon Evolution on us?!

"But...but it's fine right," Heart finally spoke up after a while, "You have your Runes around to give her a good run of her money, yeah?" she said with a shaky breath.

She needed all the reassurance she could get, so I winced when I had to shake my head, "No, not quite this instance."

I couldn't look at the despair that must have etched on their faces when Missus booming voice ordered my magic to dispel and watched as the words faint like ink washed over water.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza's asked with shook voice, and I _never_ imagined she could make.

"Magic comes not only from the soul but from intention. Intention comes from the mind, and as I stated before, the mind is her personal slave. That was why I had to mute her voice when I invoked this."

My mind ran a million miles per hour for any possible plan, no matter how useless, just to get an edge, a sign, to get us out of this mess ali-well, _mostly_ alive. It doesn't matter how unlikely it is, the only way to win is to move forward. So I can't stop thinking.

You'd think all those shounen mangas MCs were full of themselves when they manage to defeat the enemies with pure will and stubbornness most of us reasoned it as Plot Armor because of how unreasonable or unrealistic it was. But having my fair share of life and death battles, you'd be surprised how critical that part of a main character is. Once your choices are stuck between winning and death, the only way you get to go through it is by stubbornly thinking "How To Win" and actually believe it. The moment you lose faith in yourself, you'll stop trying, and in the end, you'll die.

And boy, it's not easy believing in yourself when it's not even my life at stake most of the time. I had to give credit to all those Shounen characters who could still get up, stand their ground, and fight even when they were beaten and bruised in a hopeless situation. Having Lucy believing in me, in my stead, throughout my journeys had helped immensely.

But it's time I try believing in myself for once.

"Spade, get ready to use Abyss Break. Erza, un-summon most of your words and make use your five most powerful one. If not that, ones that have great combo together. Heart...after everything we've been through, I only need to ask you of one thing, and one thing only; pray."

They nodded in tandem. I extend my arm, and Rave shot out into a silver sword at the palm of my hand. Spade needed time to enact Abyss Break, and Erza is forced to engage with her so she'll need me as support.

There was a second where none of us did nothing. A second where the wind was still, and the ocean silent. A second where peace exists, and there was only the high strung tension of two parties in battle.

Then, the world roared.

No, I'm serious. There was a literal roar shaking not just the air but the earth as well, and even uprooted some of the trees too.

Clearly none of us expected the intrusion, and definitely not by the King of the Island.

Or to be precise, the God of the Island, as Heart had later revealed. The kind that makes us wannabee-gods looking like idiots while gazing up at the giant form of a...a...I can't even properly describe other than it's a pile of black mess, that couldn't seem to decide a shape for itself. Maybe a cloud would best describe, you know...the Columbus Cloud you find in a hot weather summer that seemed so massive and larger than life _._ But instead of white and cuddly-looking, it's dark solid, menacing, and there is something blue and shiny that acts like overbearing eyes.

If the _thing_ wasn't scary enough, its presence would have been the cherry on top. It was oozingbout blue mist my head decided to call miasma. We witnessed as plants withered and died, the earth drying up and turned to sand, and the stinging stench of decay permeated the dry air. It's like the very life of this island was slowly being killed.

Yet, despite its abstract shaped. You could still recognize its silhouette as a lion. You probably need to squint and tilt your head to the side, but Heart obviously was convinced what it was.

"That's the God, the God of this island, Zatur," she whimpered, and I was all but ready to refute her because ignoring how unlike it was from the carved pictures we saw, that _thing_ isn't a god, couldn't be a god. No, that size and form not only make us look like ants, it made Alecto looked like a slightly larger ant.

Missus cackled aloud. Her voice booming with her deranged hysterical laugh of hers, "Oh yes, OH YES! Behold, a power hidden in the belly of the island unleashed. This time, I shall squash like the cockroach you really are, and soon my reign and power shall spread all over Fiore!"

She continued laughing like an unhinged person, the once beautiful, charismatic, cool, yet sadistic lady had long exit the building. Leaving us dealing with the sadistic part of her, with an addition psychotic personality tagging along.

But then she cut her words with a sunken breath. Her face froze in that psycho glee she had but made no move to change expression or indicate what made her froze with no preamble.

Second ticked, and then two, but she stood unmovingly. With the oncoming trouble from behind, let's just say that the word "restless" was an understatement on us.

"Uuh...I'm not the only confuse on what's happening right?" Heart broke the unnerving silence.

"No, you're not the only one," there was a loud explosion and we were thrown off from the ground. Tumbling side to side before looking up behind where the creature was eerily closer than we were comfortable with.

"What in the world?!"

Warning bells rang at the back of my mind from Erza's bewildered exclaimed, which was uncharacteristic of her because Erza is always composed. She could face 100 monsters all alone, tortured by a demon, or face down a War God and she would glare them down with a silent challenge each and every time and came over them more triumph than before. Erza should never _ever_ be shocked in battle.

I turned around and had to make sure jaw hasn't unhinged from all the jaw-dropping I did. Where once was Missus was replaced with a crystal statue of herself. The details of it were jagged, like something an amateur sculptor trying to shaped from an unfamiliar material.

"She turned into a statue!"

It was probably inappropriate for me to think that it wasn't turning her into a stone statue instead.

Another explosion came and knocked us over, and I was irritated since I don't know where the explosion was coming from. I looked back toward the god and it was _too close, too close, too close!_

" _Spaaaaaaaaade!"_ I shouted out with a hint of desperation. He got the message quickly and he invoked the magic circle of Abyss Break. His usually gleaning white sword had turned jet black. With a loud grunt and thrust of his sword, the magic circle glowed and all I could see was _white._

My sight was gone for a moment, turning everything into a blinding white as if the scenery had been wiped clean like a painting being plastered. Turning everything into nothing. I wasn't even blinded by the bright light that got me pained, the light is just is.

Which was weird, because I assumed Abyss Break was supposed to be in a form of dark light.

Then just as fast as it was gone, my sight returned. It felt disorienting looking at white light yet not needing to blink out the white spots that usually follows. It happens so fast, and silently, I wouldn't think anything had happened if not for the change of scenery that happened within a blink.

Mind you, we all never got the chance to realize the effect of the so-called devastating magic that people quiver at the name. I was finally given a reason why.

Spade wasn't kidding when he said he might wipe off the half of the island because he did exactly that. While the god killed everything within its vicinity, Abyss Break disintegrates anything on its path. Nothing. Only dried land and ashes.

And think how scary that magic really is. In a blink of an eye, everything you knew disappears on sight and replaced into a wasteland without so much as a warning. Not a sound, not a wind. Like someone had dropped a bomb within a blink of an eye and you weren't even aware of it.

I smiled, slowly evolving into a wide toothy grin, my fiat ready to shoot out in the air, and my lips slip out the barest hint of a victory shout.

That all was stopped when _It_ was back, bigger and worse than before. Sporting out black gunks like a geyser.

Believing in myself is starting to get really difficult.

The god lifted its makeshift foot, and suddenly it dawned on me that the previous explosions that would rival a bomb were actually its stamped foot. Looking at it from below, an indescribable fear of death that was looming on us grabbed me through my chest, and it took every will that I can to choke out these last few words, "Everyone, out of the way!"

We took a running step, then two, then three, before a deafening sound caused my whole body to thrummed, followed by a wind pressure that knocked the wind out of me. The ground shattered from impact, rocks and dust were flying about, trees uprooted violently- though that's nothing new at this point - and it if I hadn't known the sky was a misty grey and the ground was a rough patch of mix colour of black and brown, I wouldn't have known what was up and down while being body thrown unbridled in mid-air before my sight was covered something brown and purple. I don't know what it was, probably a tree, but it hit my head with the full force of its weight, pulling my conscious into oblivion

 **. . .**

 _I found a familiar scenery was, different but familiar._

 _Lush greenery island under the bright blue sky, seagulls cawing as they flew above and past under the clouds, the sea was the clearest blue I've ever seen. It was so clear that you got to see the fishes swimming between various shapes and colours of corals. It was like a scene cut out of a painting. Everything was just so bright._

 _I blink, and the world began to fell apart. Fire spread even above the water, there was a mountain that wasn't there before, and on top was a lion. Standing proud and tall on all fours, his roar shook the air with its gleaming golden wings unfurled._

 _At the foot of the mountain was a clustered of armed tribesmen. And standing at a mobile podium was the Life Priest. Her dress was a bit if a skimpy side, with too much gold adorned on her. She said no word, only a finger pointing at their supposed-god and the raise war cry of her followers as they ascend the mountain to confront it._

 _The scene shifted toward the god trying to claw its way out at a dark deep pit. Its wings were torn and cut. The once mighty creature was bound and chained before it was sealed into the island itself._

 _Over time the island erode yet became more alive in the worse way, more vicious, and more…_

 _There was the sign of people who came, all coming from different background and walking a different path. Sailors who were lost became nothing but fodder for the island. Adventurers who seek the Truth but found no way to escape, and forced to live their days in fear of when it'd be their last days. Those who craved untold power only to succumb by its own greed, turning them to dust._

 _Each and one of them died. Yet, each and one of them never left this place._

 _Their translucent shadow was plain and clear to me. Standing in the circle while looking down at the Prison Hole. They simultaneously turned to me, and it was eerie to see them in sync with an identical blank expression on their faces._

" _Release us."_

" _Save us."_

" _Mercy."_

" _Give us salvation."_

" _Take us back."_

" _Return us."_

" _Us._

" _Us."_

" _US!"_

 _They each said different things until they began talking in tandem. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I knew they were the ghosts of this island. Liberal ghost with no alternative explanation because their soul had not, could not depart from here. Not when the island itself is tying them down, and they've been begging for mercy and release ever since._

 _The problem was, they' weren't talking to me._

 **. . .**

It was after I felt the shooting pain striking me on my side that I gasped awake with a loud cry, followed with garbled curses. I blinked the pain away, pretending it might help, before looking up at the strange unfamiliar sky.

As much as I want to curl up into a ball, soothing my aching pain, and maybe cry at my own lonesome time. I was more focus on getting a better grasp of where I was. Yeah, I was hit by a brief of momentary amnesia, that's how hard my head was hit. I looked up at the weird cloudy grey sky that twists and turn like a twister but without the actual twister. It wasn't long before the memory began trickling down then.

I tried getting up, but another shooting pain that would have made me cried out like a whining child if I hadn't bit my bottom lip.

' _Okay, damage control, Roy. What have we got?'_

I managed to lift my head despite the strain pulling at every muscle I could feel, and unashamedly gawk at the large branch of a tree that managed to skewer my side, pining me to the ground.

' _Aah, well...at least I'm not dead yet.'_ was my detached train of thought in trying to reconcile the fact I might die in three different ways at the top of my head from the state I'm in.

I breathed in and out, trying to put aside the glaring problem I had, and kept accessing the damage. My limbs were bruised and sore, but mostly find. I had sprained muscle I decided to ignore. Something dripped down on my right eye and knew from the smell it was blood. Great, now both sides of my head are bleeding.

Next, I checked my surrounding. It took more effort than I hope with my going back and forth between conscious and _la-la-land_ , but it took me humming _Call Me Maybe_ to get my head straight.

Hey, don't judge! Its annoying quality helps keep my head afloat.

It was already a wasteland before, but it was a dry sandy wasteland, it was now a trashy wasteland with rocks and trees everywhere that would rival my messy room from my past life, but only in a bigger scale. Dust was still flying around in the air, creating a hard environment to see through. I reached out with my sense, the tension I didn't know was there released when I spotted all three of them through it, alive and well. But then a pure horrified scream grabbed ky heart and squeeze it with fear. My mind went through a million scenario per second, and all I could think was the same line, over and over again, demanding me to _get up, get up, get up!_

Thankfully, I wasn't pinned down, so much as the large piece of tree bark was heavy. I barely got on my two feet before I dropped to my knee, pulling in strength by how much oxygen I heaved in. Even then, all I manage to do was lift my head to get a heavy drop in my stomach.

Heart was hovering over Spade, crying until her face was wet from tears and snot. Holding him close with one hand around his sad state. A boulder was on top of his arm, and a nasty amount of blood flowed out from his left eye, too much blood if it wasn't ripped apart.

I turned to the opposite side and found Erza had summoned more swords to act as her makeshift shield. Half of what I saw was either chipped or broken in half, and Erza was using a long shaft as her personal crutch. Her armour was still pristine, so there's that.

' _Okay, one fighter down, one injured, and one heavily injured, no casualty...good, that's good.'_

I summoned my Rave into a sharp short sword, cutting the long lodging bark so I could move with it. I'm not a doctor, so I can only assume with my limited medical knowledge that I'll die either by infection or the eventual blood loss if I pull it out. Dying by infection seem to be the slow way to go.

What's worse? When the dust cleared away, I wish it hadn't, just so I get a clear view of the black _god_ towered over us with a height that would scoff most of the skyscrapers in my memories, and make us feel like an insignificant and when faced so close. Not mentioning the level of destruction it gave with only a stumped of his foot. It managed to do more damage at us for less than a minute compared to our back to back fight with Missus for hours.

Forget believing in myself, there's no way we can win this.

Meaning the question we should be asking if we can survive this or not, and how. Ugh, this is why I had Lucy be the optimist between our partnership. I'm too much of a realist to set myself a higher expectation.

' _Alright Roy, you're alive, you're still in one piece, and your head still working so suck it up and get all of us out of here.'_

I channelled into the telepath connection and gave the signal to Nick and cut it off before he could even utter a single word of protest. I just hope if all else, he had the sense to go turn his back on us and warn The Surface of the impending doom from below.

... _who am I kidding_? He's going to join the fight if I don't find a solution at this rate.

I saw the dark blue miasma (Why is it blue? Shouldn't stereotypical death magic be black?) coming at us and would render as useful as a withered leaf.

Gulping in air, I braced myself when I stretched out my Sense toward the God, not looking forward to...yep, there goes my lunch. Not that the ethernano of the God is as bad as Demon per say, but it's like looking directly at a sun. Too much magic for me to cope is not good for my stomach.

I tried to control my Sense to prod at the miasma and not the creature making it, but frown at the revelation. Instead of killing things like I had assumed, it was instead sucking ethernano, of the life surrounding for itself. Like the God was eating it, which doesn't make sense. Gods, in this world, are supposed to be creatures with near infinite ethernano. They don't need to absorb more.

Memories of fallen people from my dream, flashes of history played behind my eyelid, clueing me there was something...something I was missing.

I know it wasn't the time here, but something is obviously wrong here. And depending on how lucky we are, this might be the key to break it or make it for us.

My thought snapped back at the miasma and decided to shield us from it first. Deciding higher ground might put us far enough apart. I teleported at four points around us, putting up Rune Daggers on it, and had the ground to "Rise" in the shape of a square as wide as the distance between the daggers allowed.

A clicking sound made me turn and sobered when looking down at the Crystal Missus...or what was left of her. Her body was left on the ground. Chipped, cracked, and was a missing two limbs and a head. Pieces of crystals were thrown about but what caught my eye was the head that lost a quarter of its head and a hand that manages to catch the problematic Orb that started all this.

I stared long and hard at the Orb, the shine of its shimmering blue was beaconing and mystifying.

I looked back at the god, then at the Orb, then back again.

You can just tell I have some crazy shit being cooked up in my head.

"Erza, can you still move?"

She took awhile to cease back her laboured breathing before she manages to answer me, "Yes," she curtly answered. She lifted one foot on the ground before managed to stand upright even when it was clear she was struggling to do just that. Giving not even a whimper or excuse for her to tone herself down.

"Good. When the cavalry arrives with the ship, make sure you get Spade and Heart back to safety."

"Wait, what would you be doing?"

"Something incredibly stupid and deadly, but there seems to be a thin line between the two." I strolled over to where the Orb was innocently laid before me. Gulping a large heave of air, I stretched out my hand but paused midway within an inch, "Tell the others...if I don't make it out, tell them…" I found that there was a lack of words I could think for my possible last words to the few friends I had the pleasure- the honour to fight alongside with, to laugh with, to be part of a makeshift family just for us. How do you say all that without making it mouthful?

"What the heck, they know me enough to know what I'd say anyway."

My Rave encased my arm upon layers and layers of metal and I grabbed hold of the Orb.

It shone brightly beneath my arms and the wind was blowing away, almost making me stumbled. Already a feeling of cold and numbness slowly crept from my hand. I tried not to panic as I was being crystallized at that very moment, which was a struggle to do.

Yet, somehow I was able to slow it down with my own magic. It was a sensitive balance between using the Heart of Sky and holding it back from overwhelming me, but it was better than nothing.

Glaring up at the husk what was once the god of this land, I jumped up and skipping through the air toward the giant beast in a mad dash.

It didn't wait for me to lay out whatever plan I had in mind before giving me a hot blast of air that had me tumbling down toward the ground. And gaining footing in midair isn't easy, let me tell you that.

I skidded to a stop and summon one of the Black Daggers, A colour marked one I used as a last resort. When used on people, you would essentially displace the space around you to lose a limb or two.

It was hard using telepathy and telekinesis on hundreds of Space Dagger but once it hit the guy, there was a large hole in the middle that would put down any other living being. Instead, it covered its own hole like nothing happened.

There was a whirring and vibrating sound from above. Grinning in glee at their arrival. But I wasn't the only one who notices. The God gazed up above with a growl and looked ready to pounce, but I make sure it kept its eye on me by caging up into a silver thorn cage, barricading and stabbing it at the same time, I mentally dubbed it as [ _Aurora's Cage_ ], courtesy of Classic Disney's Maleficent for the inspiration.

Its raw strength rivalled with its magic. I felt the Rave straining with its bind, bulging from the gasp of its thorn cage. I wasn't surprised it manage to break through it but at least I've got undivided attention. _Hooray!_

I've already concluded fighting it to submission would either be difficult, if not impossible. So binding it was the only answer. Using the Orb as my Trump Card for my Trump Card...should I call this my Trump Trump Card then?

The god roared.

And I found myself on a crater below.

Right. Fighting a God. No time for dilly-dallying. Focus.

Though it says something about me that I'm becoming less than fazed at being thrown about and making a me-shaped crater.

On the plus side, it hasn't used any magic throughout this fight so either it couldn't be bothered to use it…

...or my theory is becoming more and more likely.

No time like the present.

I jumped. Hundreds of feet in the air and it barely grazed quarter of its height. Continuing up with a teleport above and another skip for a boost. Each time I hit a peak in the air, I would grace it with an attack using random words I thought of to attack and be given his full attention.

Finally achieving a higher eye level, I raised my Sword Rave high above my head and swung it down as a giant sword that managed to pin down even the high and crazy god.

After immobilizing it, I landed where its face might be and climbed up in a mad dash. There was the sound of a groaning war cry, I belated realize it was coming from me as I stalked up, pushing through by squeezing every last drop of my strength while I've been slowly but surely being crystallized. I felt the crystal not only enveloping me, but seeping in down into my innards.

I ran even when my left arm was numb and heavy. I ran even when the muscle of leg screamed felt like lead. I ran even when I had barely enough breath for my lungs, as it burns inside me. I ran...I ran because it was the only thing I can do, even as I trip midway and found my legs were nothing but crystal. Half of my limbs was already a burden yet I preserved. Using my own magic as a boost, lifting my way up to like a bunny rock climber from how much leaps I'm making, toward the pinpoint I sensed where all the ethernano was being absorbed in.

I stumbled and fall, and was only glad the god was lying horizontally, keeping me from falling to my death. Especially when both my legs turned useless. The god beneath me trashed around, roaring deafening sound that had my ears bleeding out. Yet, still, I preserved. Using my right hand to pull me into a crawl. I was desperate enough to put my chin to good use until it bleeds from the jagged rough surfaces, it wasn't like the god put any skin care.

I felt the strained numbness on my neck and I knew the Orb's effect had reached my neck so I couldn't even use my chin to climb. It was hard to even breath when my chest had a hard time expanding too.

However, I manage to reach my goal and all that was left was one final step. Which was shoving the pain-in-the-ass-Orb up on its literal ass! Though from the current status, I'd settle with shoving it between its eyes because the black husk it's covered in. Punching it thoroughly until it cracked, split, and uncovered a perfectly round gap underneath. I would have cried out a cheer if I could move my jaw.

All I had to do was stuck it in but then I was confronted with another problem. My hand, my left crystalized numb unmovable hand, for all intent and purpose, was dead to the world as it hung statued on my side. With goal right in front of my eyes, I felt immeasurable frustration not being able to finish it when I'm halfway dying already.

It safe to say I wasn't particularly in the right state of mind then when I come up with my solution.

With only one arm working, I thought ' _Screw it!'_ and grabbed on to my left arm...

 _SNAAAAAP_

...and broke my arm that held the Orb, raising it around wildly like a caveman(and doesn't that paint a great picture?) before jamming it down.

' _Universe, I'll leave the rest to you!'_

The Orb connected.

And then there was light (again).

 **AN: Heellllllllooooooo readers!**

 **Thank you for being so loyal to my story all this time, and for so oh very patient even though I keep giving you a cliffhanger. I swear I didn't plan this! It just so happens the story keeps dragging on and I need to put a stop at** _ **some**_ **point. I didn't think the finale would take this long to write since I plan to update last week, so I could congratulate Muslim Readers a Happy Eid Mubarak.**

 **Next is finally the last chapter of the arc, another 1-2 chapter for a brief filler before Canon finally starts!**

 **Who here is sick of waiting? I know I am.**

 **Also, did no one guessed I based Missus' appearance** **on Jessica Rabbit? Sure I tweak her character into a sadist, but really? No one?**

 **Anyway, please R &R! Always open for suggestion. **


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Healer under the Tree**

You know that cliche white encompassed space of nothingness you encountered when the character's subconscious decided to go on either a self-discovering journey or on the verge of knocking on Reaper's door.

It was an...enlightening experience, to say the least. I felt nothing and everything at the same time. There was no smell, no taste, no sound, no sense in the air and saw nothing but the starking white I wasn't sure I was imagining but was hyper-aware of every sensation I felt.

The prickling sting spreading throughout my skin that numbs any other sensation, the sharp smell that choked my own breath and nothing else, a muffled and stuffed discomfort inside my ear like when you were flying up on an airplane yet aware of the loud ringing as well.

Confusing? You should be, because even far in the future after this, I would still be unable to make heads or tails of what was going on in that space. If it had been only a product of my own mind, or if my soul was nearly lost to me.

But then a soft pressure on my eyes darkened my bright surrounding, and I find a reprieve from the stark white space. I should have been alert by the unknown pressure on me, but I was too tired to actually think of anything, including my own safety. The space wasn't exactly comfortable, but I wouldn't have minded staying suspended here just to get away from everything. As if nothing matters. From the battle, the struggle, the pain, life- _waitthefuckasecond!_

Dangerous! Dangerous territory right there. That's is a start of depression and I'm not opening that can of worms. I should know, I've had it once in my past life and almost had a suicidal tendency from it. Yeah, no. That's not happening again.

With more struggle than it should, I tried to will my body to move. It was almost like waking up from a long wonderful sleep in bed. Your eyelids were too heavy to pull, your whole body felt like it was glued in place, and that nagging feeling at the back of your mind that demanded you wake up another time.

I fought that urge with an insistent cry from my lips to the point of shrieking, waking up my whole body until I finally managed to lift myself up and open my eyes-

-to be greeted by a long fang lion facing less than an inch from me.

" _$? /*+#%^ &§√¦»※¿~!"_

I garbled nonsensical words as I scrambled myself away from it. I got up, tumbled down from panicking, then kicked myself into a roll until I got myself into a fighting stance toward it.

I glared with a burning passion, not letting my exhausted body or newly found decapitated ha—

A flurry of curses flew out of me once again when I looked back and took a double take at my hand. My _intact_ left hand to be exact, which pulled out various questions at the impossibility I was having.

Either a miracle happened or my dream made it very realistic, it is my own mind after all.

But then I spotted a tattoo I'm _extremely_ sure wasn't there the first time. Running down from my wrist to the middle of my front arm, was an abstract shaped symbol; a black circle entwined by a swirl and an overlapped triangles at the top.

A soft texture was on my open palm, I looked up and was greeted again by the lion, but I didn't run this time. Too mesmerized at the unnatural mix of its green-purple eyes, looking at me with a soft caring gaze that didn't make me doubt my own safety around it.

A sudden feeling, not my own, washed over me in a wave of warmth and appreciation. An emotion I recognized as gratitude. It took a moment for me to understand why until I looked up between his eyes and noted the blue shimmering orb I held before in my hand.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks that I'm facing face to face, with Zatur. One of the so-called gods of this universe. What kind of god he was, I personally don't know. At least, not until he showed me.

He didn't just give me his gratitude through whatever telepathic ability he had, he also gave me all the memories of what he was. Glimpse of images and feelings reeled its way in my mind, too fast and too much for me to discern them all, but Zatur made sure I saw the one he deems necessary to explain what he was and what had happened to him.

Not only did he confirm my theory of his sorry state, but was met with a shock when it turned out I've met with-

" _YOU'RE THE GODDAMN GOD OF LIFE?!"_

I admit, I figured at first he would be a small-time island god or something. I certainly did not expect meeting the opposite of the god of death, Ankhseram, and living on an unknown island in one part of the world before it plunged between dimensions. You know...the guy who was partially responsible for making Zeref an immortal batshit crazy suicidal/homicidal powerful dark mage with enough charms that he not only has a cult following him but a whole damn country at his disposal.

Like dude...seriously...how much charisma can one emo have?

But I was glad by that revelation, only because the shock helps putting aside the emotions that accompanied the memories had almost overwhelmed me. The peaceful joy, the stabbing disappointment, the raging anger, but most prominent of all was the hot corrosive betrayal that not only seems to claw at my own heart with a very acidic hand that seemed to melt my insides. Seriously, I've been met with both acid and betrayal before so I'm not joking how painful his emotions were and unlike anything I've ever felt. His emotions were literally hurting him.

It strange to know how different a god could physically feel their own emotion. It also showed how much trust he was, baring a part of his soul like this...and the new arm I guess.

He then took a few steps back. His large wings flapped open, showering me of his emerald and gold feathers.

I blinked.

The next thing I knew I had my eyes blow open and my body coughing out the remaining fluids choking my lungs My sight was blurry from the sudden onslaught of pain before I regain some proper oxygen. Breathing and coughing at the same time wasn't exactly an efficient way to do it.

I felt the soft firm pat on my back, looking up I was met with few pairs of blue, brown, and violet eyes that had obvious concern toward me.

" _ANIKIIIIII!"_ Nick cried with obvious tears and snot of relief all over his face. He would have jumped up and hugged me if Erza wasn't holding him back, telling him to give me some breathing room. Zeffik and Heart were beside Spade, they glanced at me with relief in their eyes but there was a tinge of weariness in them. Not surprising since Spade looked way worse than me with a lost arm and eye.

The next thing I noticed was the state I'm in; wet.

As in, I'm drenched from head to toe, and considering I had spewed out water, I could guess I had been drowning, which was a major confusion on my part since I don't remember taking a dive.

The next part I registered was the cold smooth steel beneath my hand, the well-constructed metal ceiling over my head, and the open view of the outside in mid-air with a full-blown air giving me chills. I knew we were in the hijacked Grimoire Heart Ship, good to know Zeffik, Hope, and Nick managed to do their job without a hitch.

"What happened?" I rasped out, wincing at the pricking from my sore throat.

"After you make the island explode from whatever you did," Erza supplied with a nonchalant tone that shouldn't match to that ludicrous sentence that managed to string my mind straight.

"Erza, Erza," I cut her off before she said anything else, "Pardon me for interrupting but you understand that after weird and interesting experience in the past 16 years which consist of fighting colossal demon, stopping volcanoes at the behest of living talking forest, and running from mindless cannibals, it takes a great deal amount of reality breaking bullshit for me to say _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Erza raised an eyebrow then tilt her head outside, and I glanced down to find _holy shit the island explode!_

And it couldn't have had any other explanation when you looked upon the scattered rubble of the once Mirage Island that had given us hell, the only plants visible were the one floating and spotted large part of the island that wasn't rocky were beginning to break apart before sinking.

Safe to say, I could cross off "Exploding an Island" from my bucket list.

My mind returned into a jumbled mess until Hope flopped down on my lap, looking up with her worried round hazel eyes before her paw touched my forehead. I didn't know if she realized how much that small contact helps to ground me and getting my head straight.

Right, we're not out of the woods just yet. Priorities Roy. Get out of this weird ass dimension, then get Spade some proper help.

I was about to bark out orders when my senses flared without my will. I looked back outside and gaped at the tens of ghosts flying upward like the purified souls they are as they've been released for god-knows how many years they've been bound after setting foot on this island.

You know...I'm throwing out way too many curses with the word god for me to be comfortable with, considering the situation.

"Wha...what is that? They look like ghosts!" I heard Zeffik's trembled voice, and I wasn't surprised to find the ghosts were visible even to then. They had been desperate in getting our attention after all.

"Because they _are_ ghosts," I confirmed simply, eyes never taking off the corporal figure. There was a mix of horrified gasp, a scoff of doubt, and a loud exclaim of cool. "They were the people who became the victim of the Mirage Island, people who came here on purpose or accident who were then eaten by the island. Their soul, the part of them that makes magic, was trapped here as a source for the god, Zatur, to keep himself alive after he was separated from his own heart. It was self-preservation that had gone ugly."

"What changed?" I turned to Heart, who had Spade laid his head on top of her lap. Her lithe yet calloused hand was softly fiddling with his hair, her concern never left him but that did not stop her curiosity, "You said they were trapped here, what did you do that managed to set them free?"

"Easy, I returned the Orb to its owner."

"What?! Are you insane, didn't you read the mural before? That god, who almost killed us by the way, had wreak havoc to its own patron tribe and the Priest had to seal him away for it."

"That's the thing about history, isn't it? You never really know the truth unless you get more than one side of the story. Those weren't murals of Zatur attacking the tribe, it was Zatur _being attacked_ by the tribe. The priest had been greedy in her possession of his heart and used her standing to convince her people that Zatur was becoming a rogue and corrupted god that needs to be put away. She didn't expect the seal would make the orb useless to use."

"But then...then that means…" There was nothing she could say other than the obvious, finally giving herself the chance to look out toward the ghosts.

As much as I could look on, mesmerized, forever at the ethereal figures. But it was not the time, so I ignored the whisper of "thank you" whispered through the air and called the others' attention.

"Alright, enough dawdling. Zeffik, Heart, and Hope you stay and make sure you keep Spade alive. Erza & Nick, we're going to visit the cockpit."

All the crew here must be busy with their task since we met none of them on our way. Erza and Nick kept giving me worried glance since I sound like I was having asthma, I was putting more effort in every step I made, and I think the throbbing in my head indicated a concussion, but I refused to sit down when it's already the last stretch of the leg.

So when we found the door to the cockpit and paused before a wide grin broke out on my face, "I had been waiting for this my whole life."

Erza turned quizzically at me, "For what?"

I raised my foot, forced it open with a kick, getting the attention of multiple pilots with masks, then spreading my arms wide as if proudly presenting myself and yelled, " _Ha!_ Boom baby!"

Hey, I did say I might be concussed. And this js my last stretch of my journey. Got to do it in style, don't you think? Making a big entrance, Kuzco-style, is the least I could do despite straining my body further.

Credit where credit is due for the fast response from two of the six pilots, who broke out of the stupor and activated their magic. Sadly those mooks weren't even in our weight class, much less speed. So it's not surprising when they found they had a sword and the sharp end of a crystal stake pointed at their respective throat before they could react.

"I'll cut to the chase and just go straight to demanding your full cooperation otherwise I'll have to use alternative means to make you. And no one likes being moved against their will, especially after Missus is gratefully...indisposed."

The blatant demand and my declaration of one of the Seven defeated, no matter how my words implied she was defeated, gave an extra weight to the presence of danger they're in.

"Now, first thing first, let's continue our way out shall we? Can't leave you people hanging around for someone who wouldn't come, wouldn't we?"

They didn't need more prompting before they began anew to set their course outside. The three of giving them wary observation to make sure they don't pull anything weird. The journey was rough when the ship stretched for its interdimensional journey, something I bet it wasn't made for.

Once I felt the familiar thrummed of ethernano in the original universe, I was finally able to sigh a calm breath, releasing the taut muscle in me. I requip a watch on hand and press the button on top.

The familiar chimed of TORRI's arrival made my body boiled in excitement, just so we could finally go _out, out, out._ Away from the wretched guild, from this place, and the nightmares. My favorite Redbox appeared, his door opened on his own accord and we were about to take a step in.

But things just can't end peacefully, couldn't it?

The heavy set of footsteps booming behind me, and appearing just as grand as I did, was chalk white man with a horrible fashion sense. Heaving heavy breath after a long run while shakily pointing at me.

"Wai...huf...please wait for a minute-su. I've come...huf...I've come to announce...huf...your warrant for your death-su."

"It's Kain-sama!"

"Kain-sama is finally here!"

"Alright, he'll easily get rid of the intruders."

"This will teach them not to mess with Grimoire Heart."

The crowded words were spoken but I was mentally and physically exhausted to register them, so it wasn't a big surprise when after going through the Hell Island, meeting the guild that reasonably could have set off my childhood trauma, fighting a god-class mage, then confronting literal god, sacrificing an arm and getting said arm back, you can't blame me when I was interrupted the first chance of me getting a good month sleep, something in me _snap._

I teleported behind him, leg raised and poised to give him a roundhouse kick. The Newcomer was fast and had already raised his army to guard against me. I caught the briefest look of his calm and composed face as he faced me, probably confident in putting up from someone as scrawny as me, but that was wiped away when he was all gone from his spot the next second and there was a hole at the side of the ship where he had flown off.

Normally, this would have been the perfect time for me to make a quip or two at the gobsmacked mooks from seeing their superior officer blown away like that. Maybe even crowed at the achievement of finally managing to use my version of Tsunade's Super Strength because God knows how many trials and errors I made without mummifying myself or almost dying.

Least to say, I wasn't just pissed, I was done.

"Any of you want to try their luck?" My voice set on heavier than normal. When no one answered, I scoffed and finally set foot in at my ship. I heard Erza's and Nick's footsteps as they followed along behind me, but I didn't turn to see the look of their gobsmacked and awed faces. Too preoccupied in getting our other group teleported safely here without aggravating Spade's injury, and biting my lip for my undecided course. Because my mind drew a blank on where to help my unfortunately newly crippled and half blind Knight. Hospitals are out because I'm a fugitive, but at this rate I might reconsider, leaving me the option of a small-time healer who lives in a remote place which is _waaaaaaaaay_ too specific for me to conveniently know one. And even if I do know one, it's not like they know how to treat a recently severed arm, much less regrow a new set of limbs—

...wait. Regrow?

My eyes subconsciously glided toward the red-headed knight.

Specifically, her right eye.

The right eye that used to be hollow before she had—

Before I knew what I was doing, I had moved way too close to her personal space and grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place so I could beg her eye to eye.

"Tell me where Porlyusica is!"

She opened her mouth, most likely ready to cast suspicion in how I know or the like, but time is ticking and we haven't got the time. "Look, I know you have questions but you know what state Spade is in and Porlyusica maybe the only one who could help him so please—"

"The middle of the East Forest, after turning left from the Rabbirds nest, and around half an hour walk from Magnolia."

"—you know what he has gone through, and doesn't deserve this _wait_ , what did you say?"

"I think you heard me clearly enough," she pointed out with both hands on her hips, and with a slight curved of amusement on her lips. My face must have told her my confusion why she was so cooperative because then she continued, "You don't need to convince me what needn't convincing. Spade deserve a proper healer...and after what we've been through today, how could I not trust you?"

There was a lot of things I wanted to say for _The_ Erza Scarlet to have that much faith in me, but I gave her a short squeeze of gratitude before quickly set off.

When we arrived in the East Forest, there wasn't much preamble before Zeffik went out alongside Heart in hasty stride as they follow Erza toward the most unnatural tree around. It's not like it was weird or anything but the surface and shape was too perfect, like something you find in a painting,

I knew it was rude, but the thought of a hurt Spade made it hard for me to think about manners as I forced the door open and yelled out, "We need a healer!"

It shouldn't have been a surprise when I got slapped away by a broom and arched out of the Tree Clinic.

"I'm not open for business with a human, and a rude one at that, go away!" screeched the pink haired banshee, still brandishing her broom on hand like a weapon.

"Porlyusica-san," Erza was already in front of her, her tone softer than I ever heard her in, "We're sorry for barging on to you like this, but we desperately need your help."

Porlyusica flicked her eyes at her former patient then to Spade's unconscious form in Zeffik's hand, and she hissed at the sight before giving room for us to come through the door. "Quickly, get him inside," she ordered.

The rest of us was about to follow her but she gave us the sharp hated eyes and kicked me, Hope, Nick, and even Erza out, much to our surprise. "Don't crowd in my working place! I hate humans and you're only going to be useless when you gawk around like children. Now shoo and let me work in peace." She shut the door with a loud force and left us with nothing but time.

I'll skip the boorish and nerve wrecking wait. The sun had barely come out when we first arrive. By the time the sun shone its blinding heat above our heads, the door opened revealing the identical pale faces of Zeffik and Heart, followed by a grim Porlyusica.

My gut dropped at the gloom atmosphere their face showed, but the Heart sighed and gave us a genuine smile, "He'll live," she told us.

All of broke out into a joyous shout that made even the birds flew in surprise. Hope randomly twirled around the sky, Nick jumped up and down with his fist pumped up, Erza crossed her arm and gave a relieved sigh with a smile, Zeffik was silently pouring tears out his eyes, and me? I was surprised by my own action when I felt my knee weaken and I gave an almost delirious yet relief laugh I couldn't hope to contain.

But that quickly came to a stop from a firm shout of "BE QUIET!" coming from Porlyusica. _Sheesh_ , that old bag has a mouth. "Your friend has just gotten his consciousness back and wouldn't fall back asleep without seeing all of you first. Stubborn human he is, the kind I hate the most."

We didn't need any more prompt before we rushed in to take a look of him. He was laying on the bed, his whole body and eye were bandaged like a mummy, but Porlyusica left enough of his face to show us his crook but confident smile that seemed to say, " _Look at that, I'm alive."_

"You all look like shit," was the first thing he said to us with his croaked voice, and I couldn't help but scoff at his audacity.

"We look like shit? Try looking at yourself in a mirror." I couldn't help but glance at his missing limb, and almost like he knew where I was looking, his hand came around his wounded shoulder. Feeling the hollow of what was once part of himself. I turned to the old hag, "Can you regrow another arm for him, or possibly use any kind of healing that would get his arm back?"

"No." Surprised, that wasn't Porlyusica who answered but Spade. I observed his adamant but firm glare toward the healer, the kind of look I know that wouldn't let anyone budge his answer which served to confused me more.

Porlyusica's own glare withstood his own. Sending battle sparks between two contrasting wills. My eyes glanced the others and they were just as confused as me...except for Heart and Zeffik so clearly this was something they had discussed.

"Anyone mind filling in the clueless people here?"

The healer from another dimension huffed irritability, but not like she felt anything else most of the time, "I could grow him an arm, it is within my capability, but it's not as easy as implanting and growing an eye. An eye is easy, but developing a whole arm would take at _least_ four years, and another year for him to adjust with his new arm."

Realization dawned on me as I looked back and forth between the doctor and patient, "And Spade refused to get one if it meant being bedrest that long."

"Then are you saying you rather be crippled rather than waiting around for a few years _nyu_?" Hope was gobsmacked at the prospect. I'm more surprised that the others weren't acting more bewildered or even trying to convince him otherwise. Heck, they all looked more grim resignation and understanding instead.

"I swore to be my Master's sword and shield when I pledge a Knight's oath to him," he started explaining, "I will not be _disengage_ for FIVE whole years to have an arm when I'm still needed by his side now."

"And you think you could be of use with only one arm and an eye?" Porlyusica's tone was caustic, yet if one notices her gaze, you would realize she was trying to argue some sense into him.

"I still have two legs to stand and an arm to swing my sword, that's all I really need," he insisted. My eyes widen because _wow,_ that is hardcore stuff right there. I don't think anyone else could have made claim and meant it like him, or even keeping his crippled state just to _keep_ fighting. I guess him being the best swordsman in the land wasn't a title for show.

Porlyusica sighed audibly and turned her glare at me, making my back straighten, "As you can see, he's making himself difficult. You're his master unless you order him so he wouldn't budge from his own decision so it's your call to what his fate would be." Her glare made it plain and clear that I should address his idiotic notion of human pride.

I met my gaze with Spade's head on. I was visibly letting him know that my mind was geared to answer. His muscle tensed and loud gulp showed that despite his adamant, he would listen to me if need be. It's a matter whether I choose to be a Master to him or not.

"I'll be frank, I'm not as strong as I make myself to be, and most of the time I got off by smarts or sheer fluke. While I have no problem growing in my own time, me being a fugitive complicates things and I need you in your best form if I ever going to get through my life."

Spade's shoulder dropped along with his eyes, the air around him spoke of resignation but I wasn't finished, "Hence, why you either have to wait five years for an arm or one year for a metal one. Your choice."

Everyone jerked their head at me, the shock was evident on their faces but only Nick was loud enough to voice out, "Metal arm? Are you serious? That's so dang cool!"

Prosthetic existed in Fiore but it's not common, so usually it would have been a simple wood puppet limb like the one from my previous world, and if you're lucky, one embedded with Lachrima to be used as good as a real leg. However, a metal arm would mean a more sophisticated and advance maker involve, something Fiore is indisputably in sparse off. Though a neighboring country would be another story.

"Of course there'll be downsides. You can't feel with it for one, and it'll undoubtedly be a painful procedure that made countless adult scream like a little girl. I'm not making you choose though, if you feel like you're confident in taking on enemies with only one arm, then I won't force you. But you've pledged to be my knight, and I'm asking you if you can with only an arm?" The image of him while covered with dust and blood, his hand under a boulder, and Heart heart-wrenching scream flashed before me, and my face grimaced at the memory.

"Now that I mention it, I should apologize too for not being good enough Master to prevent you losing an arm." Spade looked ready to protest but I held my arm out. "I know it was your own choice to fight and stood beside me, but like I said, you swore to protect me by giving yourself to me. Meaning that I am responsible of deciding how you'll live your life," a rueful smile slip upon my lips, "and I seem to only just realize how much weight the oath you made had on me and took it for granted instead. For that, I am sorry."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to gain a more steady bearing before opening them and continuing, "You know yourself better than I, so I respect your wish enough to let you decide. But my life will continue to be filled with danger, so if you truly wish to continue to be my sword and shield, I would need you to be not only at your _best_ but to be _better_ than you were before."

I gave him a bit of time to let my words sink in, for him to have a clear head before he could decide anything. I was about to say that there was no rush but was cut off by his blazing pair of eyes that speak nothing but determination.

"Six months."

"What?"

"By six months I would be ready to stand by your side and served you with _both_ hands."

Oh? Big words coming from him, but I don't expect anything less. The grin I had was more feral than glad but it matched with his own as we were both met by a challenge we set ourselves.

"For heaven's sake!" Porlyusica almost screeched, "I brought you so you could knock some senses into his head and you only brought more of your stupid ego into this."

I couldn't help mischievous smirk I gave her, "Humans, right?"

The responding groan was enough sign how much she gave up on the conversation entirely.

I chuckled at her reaction but was cut off abruptly when I jerked involuntarily and the pain was shooting up everywhere like a thousand needles prickling every skin in my body before the numbness came and I fell to the ground. No strength to keep me upright. I could make out people shouting for me but there was only an annoying ringing that was deafening my surrounding. It was disconcerting to say when I was made self-aware while my body was out of my control. As if my brain couldn't agree with what my body wants. But that was soon addressed when blackness crept at the edge of my vision before fully taking over me, and I knew no more.

 **. . .**

"You overworked yourself," Porlyusica said the first time after I woke up from a three day bedrest. Her words were kind, considering she had diagnosed of me not only magic deprivation but a stab wound, followed by internal bleeding and infection, a whole leg with minor fracture bone, a few third-degree burns, then there are the many contusions like some child had colored my whole body in my sleep.

I'll live and heal, sure. But you could almost tell how Porlyusica came to hate humans when kept grumbling the numerous problem in my body with begrudging expression. As if she couldn't believe she had to deal with this shit after becoming her own hermit.

"That's nothing new," I quipped in response, which got me her signature hateful glare from her. Nick and Hope were crying together on my lap as I tried to soothe their worries. Every tear and snot that wets my lap was like a pull to my guilt. "Am I free to go now?"

Her glare hardened at me, daring me to do just that on her watch, "Hardly, I'll have you stay in bed for a whole week before I deem you well to move."

"Tomorrow," I told her, not feeling to stay in one place for that long.

"Five days," she compromised.

"Three."

" _Fine,"_ she relented, through her tone said she did it reluctantly, "Go and kill yourself while you're at it. I never want to see you in this bed if you're so stubborn about getting out of it."

" _Aaw_ , Porlyusica-san, you do care."

She said nothing while turning her back on me and proceeding to work on her medication potions. Zeffik was there, standing beside her as he helped prepare the ingredients, all the while he asked questions of her work which she obliged... _happily?_ Not really sure with her scowling all the time but with Zeffik being partially human and all.

As far as I had covered, while I had been out cold, Erza had gone back to her guild but it would seem she would come over to check on me today. Heart and Spade had gone over their sibling drama if the bright red handprint on his cheek was any indication and her red wet pair of eyes were any indication. As curious as I was about what had gone over them, it wasn't enough that I'd like to experience their shouting match.

I only hope they hug each other in the end.

Unfortunately, I experienced their shouting match in the end, but on a different subject.

"You're- you're selling weapons again!" he nearly cried out but lower his volume at the last second, his eyes glanced nervously at the Pink Healer before continue shooting his sister a disbelief look.

"I'm not _selling_ weapons again, I'm making one for a friend _._ Notice the difference?"

Can't they do this elsewhere besides my bed? I thought in defeat.

"But...but" he stuttered like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're making swords again?"

"I am," she answered short and simple before arching an eyebrow at him with her arms crossed, "Problem?"

If my bed wasn't in the way, Spade might have lunged at her so he could shake some sense into her from the way he leaned in and the harsh grip he had on my blanket, "You goddamn right I have a problem, don't you remember _why_ you stopped making it in the first place?"

She bristled at the reminded but gave him a sharp look of hers, "And if I remember correctly, you were insistent in not letting me stop doing what I did."

"That was before you disappeared and I had to go through years of painstaking journey to find you."

"I didn't ask you to come find me, Swordbrain!"

"And I didn't ask you to be gone from the face of the earth, Metalhead!"

Oh great, they pull out the love-hate sibling nickname, just what I need for my growing headache.

My brain's savior thankfully came in literal knight-in-shining-armor thumping the head of both adults.

"Enough, my apologies for my rude behavior toward the both of you but are you not ashamed bickering like children next to a patient and hindering his progress toward health?"

""But—""

" _But nothing,_ " and with that, they quieted down.

Wow, I never thought I would have Erza used her Titania's Glare for my sake.

I'm certainly not biting my lip and holding back an excited squeal with a giddy face.

Really, I'm not!

"Thanks for that Erza, but I'm as curious as Spade here. I don't know your history as Spade does but it's clear something happened before because of your reputation as a blacksmith. From what I could tell, either one or more were hurt from your sword enough to make you quit form the business or they were hurt on your behalf for a similar scenario as the last case.

"Relax, I'm not going to pry," I said when I noticed she became paler at my more-or-less accurate guess, "Your past is your business unless you want to share it. What I do want to ask is what Erza had done to pull you out of retirement?"

Spade nodded at my question and Erza looked at her just as curious it seems. She had explained before that the reason she had search for Heart Kreuz was to request her in designing her armor because the one she had was plain. She hadn't planned to have her making her a whole new set of armor for the foreseeable future.

Heart looked away, most likely debating with herself what she could say to us about what's on her mind. "Back..." it was clear she was having a hard time when she needed to choke out her first word, "Back on the island, remember when we had sneaked in the base to make you a new armor. It started there."

 _The walls and ceiling trembled to the timed explosion outside where the fight was happening. Heart was increasingly aware of returning toward the place she had served her time in captivity. For every step she took through a more familiar hallway, it was like everything was closing on her at once and for her throat constrict, making it hard for her to take in more air her._

" _Kreuz...Heart...listen to me...breath...focus on my voice, feel my lungs, and follow my breathing...that's it, you're getting it."_

" _I can't do this," Heart suddenly said, her legs already edging back, "I can't, not again. My hands could only shed innocent blood, even now I could only make things worse, I should have stopped when I could, I should have died, I should have—"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Wet streaken cheeks met with a hot hard hit._

 _Heart was silent from shock at the unexpected slap from the younger woman. Before she could say anything to retaliate, she was suddenly engulfed in a tight grip tight in reassurance._

 _Heart gulped at the sudden 180-degree attitude, "I'm getting mixed signals here."_

" _You'll be fine," she took a step back so she could face her, "I know, trust me I know, it's hard. You feel you can't do anything right, that when things go wrong its weight is on you, but you can't let that stop you from trying or moving forward, you can't let your past hold you back in living."_

 _The Blacksmith growled and pushed her off, "What do you know?_ What do you know? _You talk as if you have any idea what it's like to have to have your parents killed by the sword you boast as your best work? To have the things I love most be stained by the memory of their dead faces? Had I not been so foolish and arrogant, blinded by the praise and my own skill, had I tried to take two seconds to learn more about people instead of what's under my own world...they wouldn't...I wouldn't…"_

 _Heart froze and closed her mouth, not at all expecting to reveal her deepest darkest secret she buried through all her time in Fiore in the heat of the moment._

 _Erza bit her lip, looking away to give her some time to process and decide what to say, "I was a slave once."_

" _What?"_

" _Years ago, I was a slave under a Zeref Cult. I was made to work in the hopes to revive him. I didn't understand it then, being a child, but I had been a part of what was essentially reviving the Darkest Mage in recorded history just so they ensue chaos," she shuddered, "The only thing on my mind then was to get out. I have...friends who have the same thought as me. We failed, so I led a revolution the next day."_

 _Heart blinked, confused by the sudden reveal of the knightish girl's backstory or where she's going from it, but she managed to respond "That escalated quickly."_

 _She nodded with a chuckle but even that mood was quickly sobered, "A lot of people died and got hurt, I lost a good uncle and a friend, and I...I ended up escaping alone… I left my friends...I could have gone back for them, but I didn't."_

 _Erza gaze was intense toward her armored feet that not even another shook of the base was able to snap her out, one of her hands clenched tight to her sword. "I search for a place I could belong, and I found Fairy Tail. It took a long time for me to open up to them, I didn't think I deserve them, but then the guild became the family I wish I always had, and I realized that isolating yourself might have been easy was not the answer to my problem. It won't make things better and it won't right the wrongs you committed, or change how others would have acted. Instead, I promised to myself, to be a better and stronger person, to be able to protect my family so I could never feel as helpless as I had in the past and turn my back on them._

" _What about you Heart Kreuz, is your weapon not the best of all the land that manages to punch the hole in mountains, cut through seas, and shield a whole city? Or will legacy will end by the shed blood of your kin and a Dark Mage willing to sacrifice many more?"_

 _Her last words managed to cut through her forted heart and jolted her. Gaping like a fish the whole time before she scowled with her arms crossed, "Is that supposed to bring sympathy to my bleeding heart? Telling me a sob story about yourself and expect me to be like you and get my shit together?"_

 _Erza tilted her head at her, "Is it working?"_

 _Heart breathed out hard through her nose, and wiped her face exasperatedly, "God forbid it didn't...FINE! You want a freaking armor? I'll get you your armor." She made wide stride between her hasty pace until she was back to her cell. She felt her leg stiffen, and gulp, trying to will her body to move._

" _So...you want an armor that could have a standing chance to one of my best work with a leftover material and a timeframe of about an hour."_

" _I think our talk had shortened it two half that time."_

" _Great..._ greeeeeaaaat…" _she cracked her neck and fingers, pulled her sleeve up and tightened the band of her hair, "Good thing you don't just have_ a blacksmith, _you have_ the _Blacksmith." And for the first time in a long time, she smiled at a new challenge in front of her._

"—the rest you could say, is history," Heart finished. Erza was silent the whole time, seemingly fidgeting at the reveal of her past to a bunch of strangers so I decided to press further on Heart.

"So you're commissioning weapons again?" I asked.

Heart threw her head back and barked out a laugh. "Not a chance," confusion spread in all our faces, "I may be willing to forge swords again but I'm not making the same mistake again. From now on, Heart Kreuz Weaponry would only serve Erza Scarlet as her sole patron and unless they have the same heart of gold as her, then they can get their crummy swords elsewhere."

Erza blushed at the compliment, yet couldn't help giving her a tight reassurance squeeze on her shoulder. For someone so young, she got her motherly face pat down. With those soft doe eyes and proud smile on her lips.

Heart, whose cheek had flushed from her sudden exclaimed resolution turned brighter red. Looking anywhere but at Erza but her eyes kept glancing up at her from her seat anyway.

... _wait_...she's not...surely she's…

I mean, sure Erza looks like the type who could charm women as much as men, but from the look of Heart, don't tell me she's…

You know what, I rather have that question unanswered.

Spade, on the other hand, was trying his best not to cry, but his glassy eyes that spoke of unadulterated joy was unmistakable. He reached out his only working hand to cover hers and had her locked gaze with him, "I'm happy for you."

"You're being sappy," Heart mumbled, her head tucked down.

"No, I meant it. All this time I search for you, it wasn't so I could have you make me a better sword or even force you to make more weapons no matter what I had said before. All I wanted, was to see and know you were happy and safe. That's all I ever wanted for you."

His words must have been the last hit to her wall because her whole body began to shook. We were all worried before realizing she had broken down crying. Her emotions were palpable as tears were wetting her scrunched face and her sobbing cries she couldn't hold back from making, it was unmistakably out of sheer joy and relief. So we gave her time to let out all her emotions she had tried years to bury in herself.

And all was good in the world.

Just for today. In the small tree clinic hidden from the rest of the world.

All was good.

 **. . .**

" _Psst_ , psst, _Zeeeeeeffiiiiik_ , wake-up!"

Zefifk broke his snoring and blinking hard at the blurred scene he must be having. Once he had a solid grip on his mind, he was met with a pair of mischievous grins of me and Nick.

"What time is it?" He said between yawns, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Hurry and get dressed, Spade and Hope are waiting already."

That got him up, though the dazed look was still there, "Waiting for what?"

We didn't answer, just threw him some clothes, and pulled him out of the clinic. Quietly, unless we wanted to wake up Porlyusica, which no one here wants it. The sight of us ready to ditch the place finally seemed to click in the Big Guy.

"We're leaving. Now? Why? None of you are even 100% healed yet!"

"Well according to that Hag, we only need to eat our meds and rest for two weeks for us to be good enough to move. She never said it had to be on her doorstep."

Nick scoffed at my reason, "You're just scared of being under the same roof as Porlyusica-san, Aniki."

"Hey, don't think I don't see you trying to get out of the house yourself," I pointed out.

"She's terrifying!" Nick shuddered.

"This is not an advisable action," Zeffik protested.

I simply brush his worry off, "I for one had enough being cooped up in the forest with a temperamental crazy old person...it brings up bad memories to be honest. So I thought, "What the hell," and decided we should pick up our journey where we left off."

"That, and finally getting me a fully functional arm." Spade was halfway reaching his nonexistent arm, but froze before it fell to his side, "And you know I'm not one for sitting around when I can...need to do something."

"But..but what about your sister?"

Spade shrugged his worry off, "Relax, I've already gave her a letter for her to read. It's payback for suddenly disappearing on me the first time."

"I also asked her to send our regard to Erza," I added an afterthought, "I left some money for Porlyusica so as far I know, our business here is done."

"Well, let's go nyu~" Hope excitedly squeal, impatient for another adventure.

We were ready to climb in and set off at once when I noticed Zeffik was a few steps away and rooted to his spot. Looking down at the grass as if it had wronged him.

"Hey Buddy, are you coming?"

He looked up surprised at the call from his fellow former-slave friend, his eyes began to gleam and forced himself to smile, the kind you made when you were about to say goodbye. I knew because I've seen it more than I could count and the memories burned at the back of my mind.

I sunk in a breath and quell the shock inside me when I heard his next words, "I'm not coming."

" _WHAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Nick and Hope simultaneously yelled, their jaw unable to snap shut even when their words had gone breathless. "But why? Did we do something wrong? Was the adventure too much? I mean we almost died a couple of times so that would make turn off anyone, but...but..we were good together!"

"Okay Nick, that's enough. You're about to sound like you're going through a bad-breakup...which isn't entirely out of place in this situation. Care to enlighten us?"

Zeffik nodded but he still ignored the look on our faces, or maybe one particular face, from disappointment. "I've always dreamed being a doctor, it was my first dream when I was a child. Maybe because it started with having the local doctor who never treated me nothing less knowing I was a Half-Giant, but I made a promised to myself to be a worthy man just like him. I thought I never get to chance to be one, not to mention to study further than what I know. And...and I actually got the chance here. I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful to you all but...but if there's one thing I learned from our brief adventure was that we should never give up on hope, not until your last breath and looking at you guys...fighting with every fiber of your being kind of...inspires me I guess? To be better than what I am now, does that make sense?

"I'm sorry I'm rambling, I know I may sound ungrateful after this. I'm sorry, I'm—" he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and was looking anywhere else but us, so I cut in to make it easier for him.

"Don't be, we get it. You want to be a doctor and Porlyusica is one of the best in her field work to give you the knowledge to be what you want. I won't judge you for that, heck I tip my hat for you, right Nick?" There was no answer from the Dragon Slayer and I frowned, "Nick?"

I turned and feeling sweatdrop at the sight of him biting his lips to hold back the sob as tears were against streaming down his face, "I'm not crying, I'm not crying, I'm not crying," he kept on saying the contradictory. Hope doesn't have the same reservation though as flew right up to the gentle giant's pair of arms. It was a funny sight, seeing the small orange exceed trying to engulf the wide man in her hug. Yet despite that, Zeffik gently returned with a soft pat to her back.

"Hik...do you have to go...hik...I'll miss you…"

"And I'll miss you too," he choked out with quivering lips, "but I want...I need to do this. I've given up my dream for so long, I don't want to leave and regret, or even began to resent all of you because of "What if" that would keep me up at night."

Nick swallowed his sobs. Looking down in silent to will his tears away before looking up with wet cheeks and red eyes. Walking up to him determinedly and offering a hand to shake, "It...it was a pleasure meeting and fighting with you. I... _we_ won't forget you."

"Of course we won't, it's not like we're saying goodbye forever. Sheesh, you guys are overdramatic." My words were thrown out casually with a lighthearted smirk. "I have TORRI with me, the world is literally his backyard. Anytime we need you," I requip a watch on hand and threw it at him, Zeffik expertly catching it, "or you need us, in a push of a button we'll be there."

Zeffik turned wide-eyed at the small device in hand and gave a grateful smile, understanding the privilege of trust I had given him.

Then, all our eyes were locked on Spade. The only one silent during the whole ordeal. He stared unashamedly at the Half-Giant with unblinking eyes. His emerald eyes locked with Zeffik's own pair of brown, and it took an effort not to look away.

Spade then took one step, then another, one second to the next he came ever closer without breaking eye contact. Like trying to come close to a scared cornered animal. Only, in this case, the size ratio was in reversal.

Spade stood in front of him, inches from one another. We waited with bated breath of what was to come, of what he had to say. Then with one good arm, he pulled the only friend he had into a tight hug. Zeffik stiffened, not looking sure either because he was surprised or he was hesitant to reciprocate said close contact when his smaller friend was still bandaged from head to toe. Yet, he then gently threw his own arm around him. Content in sharing each other warmth.

There was something to be said about the two when they begun separated at one and have some wordless eye-to-eye conversation that only they could understand. I glanced at their neck, specifically at the tan lines comes from having used the slave collar for years, and I was reminded again that those two, despite the different background, had gone through the same hardship. Sharing the same understanding and a bond thicker than blood, one could not easily comprehend or cut away.

With that said — well, with nothing said actually — he turned his heel around and walked inside the red phone box. Nick, Hope, and I followed behind. I took one last at the Would-Be-Half-Giant-Doctor.

"See ya Zeffik," I called out.

"Goodbye Roy Jurenelle, it's been an honor flying with you."

"Pssh, You sound like we won't see each other again. You only need to notice a bit better and you might find and out-of-place-phone box at the corner of your eyes, and I'll be there where you least expected." I gave him a mock salute before I fully went in and closed the door. TORRI took in my emotional state and threw us into our home base with little shift through our ride. I looked up the ceiling with a tight grateful smile for the ship.

I looked at the other three passengers. Only one went missing and already we horribly felt the vacuum presence of our big friend. Thinking this was no time to wallow in misery, a loud clap gained their attention, and I opened my mouth to make the next set of order.

Only to find a paper plane struck the side of my head. One must have slipped in TORRI while we were

"Hey, that's Mirajane's letter. It's been a while since we've had those." Nick perked up alongside Hope, eagerly waiting to see what was written inside. Even Spade, who knew nothing of her, leaned in interest. A distraction for all of us, I'm sure, from the obvious absence among our midst.

I chuckled at their attics, then opening the folded letter, and read.

Three words in and the world felt it had swallowed me whole.

I didn't realize my knee had hit the ground, and my lungs were short out of breath as I took in the first sentence of the letter. Again, and again I read with trembling hand. In my head, I knew this would happen. I knew it, yet the news didn't soften the blow of having a blow a hole in the gut. At all.

Because the news didn't stop the image of an older sister, bruised and broken, writing a letter in her lonesome room as she tried to write the first three words when her world shattered around her.

 _Lisanna is dead._

 **AN: Sooooo...how was today's chapter. I honestly consider splitting it into two but you guys have all been patient for the upcoming canon chapters after the next chapter. Though fair warning, the first chapter won't be starring Roy, and istead focuson the changes he made before he even met with Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, if things go well I might add an extra Captain Who chapters. I won't publish it until the cannon chapter start so you don't have to read it when it's updated. Don't hold your breath just yet though, it'll still ve quite a while before the next chapter is even out. Thank you beloved readers for being so loyal to this day!**

 **Now that's done, I DEMAND COMMENTS! Hehehe, just kidding. But do comment on what you thunk of this chapter and do try to be nice about it!**


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Wish Upon a Stranger**

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

"So…" It was hard to think of what to say when your supposed knight in shining armour, bedridden after a gruelling 12 hours surgery. He looked like a ghost of a shell of his former self. Face paled like a vampire starving for blood, dark shadows under his eyes rivalling the Winter Soldier, bloodshot eyes beg to get shut but the brain was too in hurt to let itself rest.

Who knew pain could suck the life out of you?

"I see the surgery was a success. Good for you," I managed to get a comment out. My eyes were drawn to the motor gear installed to his shoulder. Still barren of any kind of mechanical arm.

"I hate you...so...so...much," he croaked out. I almost didn't hear him seeing as he used up his voice box from all that screaming he made. Nick barely stand an hour before he excused himself out the building.

"Good to hear you're still alive."

"Fuck...you…"

"Oh, Nick and I had lynched in that Taco Stand across the street, don't worry, we saved some for you too."

"Go...to...hell…"

"Your welcome, what are friends are for right?"

"Kill...me...please…"

"A, aniki," Nick hesitantly raised his hand, "do you think Spade is truly okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry. He did just suffer an excruciating surgery, I think he's excused from any profanities for the foreseeable future."

"Shut up...goddamn...motherfuu _uuughh_ …"

"Though the fact he could say anything at all is impressive enough."

"I'll say," an irritated huff turned our attention behind. The Willows, husband and wife, were there. One was an irritated black man with a permanent scowl on his face. The other was a blonde woman, wearing a grin that promised a mischievous trouble, looking beautiful in her gown even though grease and dirt covered her all around. They were like the Yin and Yang seeing them so in sync when talking mechanic or during an operation yet so different in personality.

"That damn swordsman of yours made unreasonable demands; not wanting to be unconscious during the surgery or thinking he could walk away with a fully calibrated automail in six months. I was halfway wanting to knock him unconscious rather than going along with his ego, though seeing he has even a shred of lucidity, I admit he's an impressive piece of work, but that just made him either gutsy or stupid."

"Hahaha, ironic Honey, seeing as you know better what it's like to be gutsy and stupid," His wife chided with a hearty laugh.

Mr Willow grumbled but say no more while continuing to clean up the wares and tools of his profession. While having a surgery room next to the mechanic ware filled with metal parts and oil greased. Though considering he got his surgery illegally, we can't expect a five-star treatment.

Now don't freak on the "Illegal" part, it's not as bad as it sounds. You can't expect a bunch of literal fugitives to just knock on random doors to ask some new arm without raising questions. Especially in a closed border country like Caelum.

You might have heard me mention them from time to time so brief explanation about Caelum.

They're the bastard country of Earthland. To put it in more relatable terms, they are the North Korea of Earth Land. With barely any contact with any foreign lands, illegal activities legalized, military dictatorship, the usual. Not that they don't have their perks when it comes to their science and alchemy they are leagues way ahead of the other countries with little reliance on magic. The brief magic they used were those in the form of tools, like lachrima or even those slave collars, rather than using magic itself.

And I know what you're thinking; automails, alchemy, militaristic country.

Yes, Caelum is the Fairy Tail's version of freaking Ametris. Shocking.

Anyway, with Caelum being a closed border country, outsiders are rare and they barely could move anywhere in town without rigorous interrogation, multiple times, in a day. The fact that we didn't get here legally would only lead to two options:

A, shoot and ask questions later or B, cuff and ask questions never.

Neither options are fun so it's only thanks to luck and my wanderlust that got me asking a favour to the Willows. Or more exact, for them to pay me a debt they owed me.

Well, specifically, Lucy but they deem my request with the same weight as hers, thank the Universe for that.

"I'm gonna... _sonnova_...I'm gonna…"

"For the love god, I've put enough sleeping med to knock out an elephant, somebody put him out of his misery already!"

I was about to do just that with a simple sleeping rune, but Nick's enthusiastic cheer to volunteer cut me off and I was late to realize how bad of an idea that was before he punched Spade's head hard enough to be unconscious.

"...I did say knock him out, but I didn't mean _giving him a possible concussion yah Lunatic"_

Nick looked down at his tight-fisted hand, then at unmoving form of Spade, then back at his hand before looking back at us with a blush and sheepish smile.

"Oops?"

Mr Willow was ready to throw a wrench at his head but then in an instant, I held his wrist back before he could. His eyes met mine, a questioning gleam on them that I answered with a solemn nod.

I promptly made a hard kick at Nick, hard enough that he was sent flying through the window.

Hey, at least it was opened, otherwise, I would have had to pay the bill, and being a fugitive doesn't pay you.

I sighed and turned back to the Willows, "Sorry about that, the kid meant well but sometimes...actually most of the times he could be an idiot. Hope you spare some patient with him."

Speaking of Hope, where is the little rascal?

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ wiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ wiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Yeah, faster, faster, faster!"

I turned and find the few glimpses of Hope flying around the living room next door with a toddler on board. You know, maybe a child watching over a child wasn't the best idea I had come up with.

Mrs Willows and I exchanged a what-can-you-do glance, "As glad as I am to have a playmate for Victor, I think it's time I put him to sleep."

My eyes widen in alarm, "Wait, I could–" Too late, she quickly left and closed off the room, with only Nick, who had climbed back up from the crashed window, and me to company our unconscious knight.

A strained silence stretched between us, and I don't blame him. And I find it supremely uncomfortable being in an awkward situation like this. Especially when I never had to feel awkward around him, ever. He always shrugged off and accepted everything weird about me and that had always put me on ease. But things were different now, and the times he got a semi-decent conversation was when Hope or anyone else was around.

Today is different. Today, not only that I know the kid wanted to breach the subject I was desperately avoiding. Even now when nothing is said, I could just tell the staggering amount of questions running through his head that I can't...don't _want_ to answer.

"Aniki," Nick started, sounding unsure but determined, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said for the nth time this week.

"Yes, we do." Damn, he's more adamant on it today.

All because I'm too much of a coward to talk about it. I knew that, and yet I had no idea what to say. Nothing that could make the talk easier or eased the guilt grinding in me. Not realizing I was just pouring more guilt into myself as I tried to cast myself aside from the topic.

"You haven't explained anything," he stubbornly persisted, "and I think I deserve some answer, about the letter, about Mira–"

"Nick." He clamped his mouth shut at my no-nonsense tone. The rare harsh tone I used mostly on my opponent, and I tried holding back the flinch of accidentally using it on him, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, leave it alone." I looked away, a bit ashamed at myself for the outburst

That finally got him an outraged look instead of the usual hurt and confused look he had before, "Since when do you start barking orders?!"

His frustration was understandable. Especially when I had put away her letter without and refused to reply and discuss it, and without so much as an explanation. Even when Nick had been hounding me at every chance he got, I've actively tried to avoid the slightest mention of her name.

I still couldn't help the stung that comment made, "And since when has that ever stopped you from listening to me?" I retort coldly.

"Because those times I trusted you," he said. He choked a bit at his words, hesitant but continued now that the damn has been broke, "I know you have secrets, I've been living with you for years so of course I noticed when you decided to not say anything or when you're lying because you think I'm too stupid to understand."

"That's not–" but Nick wouldn't have any of it and cut me off.

"I'm not you know, stupid, but I never bothered to ask because I know you've always had your reasons for everything since you know things more than I do, that you always do what's right, and...and...I admire you, I want to be someone who you could rely on. But then you threw away Mira's letter and I don't know anymore. It's obvious from your face that something bad happens when you read it, and yet instead of coming up ways to help, you pretend like she never exists. Our friend, _our_ Mira. As if any reason could justify hurting her!

"But I'm not a lackey to be ordered around anymore–No, don't argue. You might not notice it but that's what you're doing. I'm sick of this, of you beating around the bush. You said to me once I could call you my Aniki. If this what it likes to be your brother then no wonder your own Master Sawarr abandon you!"

The air got more tense and darker. An invisible line was passed, and I stared back at Nicholas with the most passive face I had, I showed none of my emotion while keeping a cool gaze. Nick tried to stubbornly tried to keep the challenge on his face, but his eyes betrayed him for a moment when he showed a glimpse of wide panic eyes.

We said nothing for a while, keeping our gazes locked at one another as if waiting for the mountain to blow.

So I turned my back on him, "I'm going out, watch over Spade for me...no, I guess you'll do it regardless of me."

"Ani–"

I didn't think I deserve to be called like that, picking up my brown coat from the coat rack and teleported away less than a second. Aware I was running away from my problems, again.

"TORRI, Random Coordinate. Get me somewhere, anywhere."

[Alone Sir?]

"Yes, I...I just need some space that's all, and Caelum isn't the ideal place to have a walk without glancing over your shoulder."

[Understood, any preference you might have for today Sir?]

I looked up at the ceiling, giving a forced yet weary smile, "Surprise me."

The randomizer lever turned on itself then TORRI went off, and away I go.

The ride itself wasn't too rough, he must have adjusted it to match my mood, but the landed tumble wasn't light enough to not knock me off when wasn't really on my feet. I stayed there looking up at the organic ceiling, loose branches intersecting and dangling one another with a few coloured flowers glowing dimly over me.

[Sir, in my opinion, the purpose of your outing would only bear fruit once you actually go outside.]

"You know, I've never mentioned it but since when did you learn how to sass?"

[My apologies, but you've told me enough times to make an example of you, Sir.]

"Ugh, I don't need a smartass AI"

[Agree to disagree, Sir.]

As annoyed as I was, I couldn't help the indulgent smile creeping up on my face before I got back on my feet. "Right, let's see what disguise I should wear, TORRI?"

By my silent request, one side of the wall had emerged a mirror that showed myself. Blacktop, ripped jeans, my usual curly blonde hair looked darker and saggy, the burned scar I had prominent since I got rid of my bangs. With a hummed, I turned the dials on the side of the mirror. Turning my dirty blonde hair into a bright ginger hair. Not quite red, but not quite bright enough to be pink either. Then turning my usual blue eyes to green, and hid my scar beneath the illusion of skin. I could go all the way and turned myself black, I've never disguised as a black man before but thought that ginger hair and black doesn't really match unless you are a certain notorious thief.

Once satisfied, I requiped a bowl hat and a pair of sunglasses on my features. Nodding at my disguise before taking a step out where I landed.

The orange sky suggested it was later in the day, enough crowd on the street to suggest it was a town instead of a village, the high tall rocks surrounding the place that makes the place look like a valley, then there's the flashy style most shops and inns that only one place in Fiore have.

"The Spa Town, Hosenka. Damn TORRI, you didn't hold back on me."

With a brighten spirit, I skip my way through the street. Because while a spa was never one I deem as a good way to past the time since work and practice is borderline hobby for me, I thought today should be an exception after the shit storm I endured for the last couple of months.

So with a stretch of my arm, I made a dash toward the nearest hot spring to sooth all my worries away and getting pampered for the rest of the day.

 **. . .**

"Heming _dammit_ way every last one of them, again?!"

To put context in my words, when I mean again, I mean that this was the sixth establishment that provides hot spring that was closed. Which was unreasonable coming from a _Spa_ Town.

This place is giving me more headache than I had originally, "Fuck that, I'll find myself a drink and by the end of the day I'm going to make sure I am enjoying myself."

So I went to the nearest bar and ordered a whole bottle of coke.

Okay, I get it. There's nothing badass ordering a soda when you expect something the least bit alcoholic. Least to say, I have a traumatic experience regarding said drinks.

Oh, rest assured, it wasn't me who was drunk. But when you've witnessed your dad and his two best friends get drunk out of their asses and saw them moaning, vomiting, and stealing a McDonald sign shirtless. I rather confront peer pressure that that kind of self-embarrassment.

Second reason being is that I don't even like coke. Or any kind of soda for that matter.

No, seriously. I get the whole " _Who doesn't like coke?!"_ but I'm telling you, I only ever drink coke when I'm depressed, and that's because the stinging soda and the amount of sugar that was too sweet for me usually helps distract my head from my own mind.

I know, how lame am I? Deal with it.

Going back on track, the weird barkeeper with abnormally long head and a cool yet generic evil moustache raised a judgemental eyebrow but said nothing as he pulled out a bottle of coke for me to drink. I wouldn't begrudge him for thinking me as a "kid."

"So Kid, what are you doing in this part of town alone? If you're going to a bar, at least pretend you're of age and buy a glass of wine."

Yup, called it.

"Not a kid, Old Man. My preferences are none of your business." He held out his hand in term of surrendering or "chill out" either way, it matters little to me. "What the heck is wrong with all the hot springs anyway? I thought they were supposed to be famous here."

The Bartender stopped wiping his glass to give a ludicrous face at me, "You didn't know? We've been hit with a drought."

The word shook me enough to choke at my drink, "A drought. Here? You're kidding." Because Spa Town is Spa Town from the fact it has been a Spa Town for 500 years. Its history and relic stayed long enough to rival even the oldest ruins of Ishgar. So you can imagine how a place that stayed that long went up and gone when it's not even Summer yet.

"I know, most of the locals don't believe it either. Yet what can we do? It's been a month and there's no other explanation for it."

"Are you sure? Not even a hazard guess?"

The Bartender stroke his chin at the question, "Now that you mention it, the _Inzen_ Clan had been rarely seen and were visibly anxious, though considering the state of our town that's understandable."

I racked my brain over the name and remembered they were the nobility governing the area. Alongside this town, they are the oldest nobility in existence. The few times I've met them, I was amused at how closed off and proper those people were acting in contrast to their ever vibrant town. That, and how secretive they were. As if they were keeping a millennium old secret deep within their home instead of a spa treatment centre.

"But that was still the first thing you think off, any particular reason why?"

The Bartender was silent, biting his lips in hesitation, surely not knowing what to say, or what was safe to say, especially to an outsider. Yet the thought must be eating him inside when he leaned forward conspiratorially, "This is just my own thought, but I think there's an outside force causing the hot springs to dried up, and I'm not talking about the drought."

"You're implying the incident was man-made."

The man nodded, "I'm not the only one who thinks that way though. People are whispering how the Inzen Clan has been hushing up the reason for the drought. I even heard from one of my loyal customers that his inn was being forced to close _before_ the drought even hit."

Now that little bit got a wide-eyed reaction from me.

"You don't say…" I said it before, I'll say it again. TORRI doesn't hold back on me. A mystery itching to be solved. How could I resist?

"You don't happen to know where the Inzen Residence is, do you?"

"Now why would you want to know that for?"

I couldn't help the unnatural stretching wide on my lips, the smile I knew that comes when my eagerness is too strong to quell.

"Well, we can't have the fame _Land of the Hot Springs_ died from unnatural causes. Might as well help where I could."

The old man snorted and went back to wiping his glass in casual dismissal, "Good luck with that Kid, if anyone knows about the Inzen Clan, is that they don't ask for help from just anyone nor would they admit of having one."

"You'd be surprised what a few good choices of words can do, Old Man. Besides, I'm good at solving these types of puzzle."

The Barkeep barked out a laugh, not a mocking one but more...lighthearted, "Tell you what, if you can solve the problem by the end of the week. I'll have my brother serve you an all you can eat buffet, you might have heard the Silent Chef since he's a 5-star cook, you can bet that's not a small offer I'm giving."

A puzzle and a wager? That man is after my own heart. "You're on," I answered and clasped back his dealing hand.

Well, it's time to put my thinking cap on.

…Forget I ever said that. I sounded like one of those generic toddler shows rivalling Dora and Blue's Clues.

 **. . .**

The Inzen Residence was almost exactly what I had imagined. A two storey Japanese style mansion, the surrounding walls that covered around four blocks and a hill behind the house, a large cherry blossom tree was at the right of the entrance, and if you peer inside you could spot the garden waterfall pond, large enough to mistake it for a lake.

All in all, it was an impressive set of mansion that would make even a noble like me jealous.

I winced at the thought. _Former noble,_ I corrected myself.

Not long after, I was greeted with a towering man with a height that could rival Zeffik. He was clothed in a black suit like a stereotypical bodyguard. His tanned bald head shine under the streetlight, his face was the perfect poker face but I could just feel the glare beneath his sunglasses, which I fear isn't practical when the sun has passed set.

Though the large pair of swords on his back did intimidate me.

"This place is off limit," he enunciated every word with no-nonsense tone, leaving no room for debate.

I wore my best charming smile and took of my own pair of glasses to hang it on my head, giving myself a more tourist vibe, "Sorry to be rude, but would you mind telling your masters that I'm here to settle their "little" problem, it would be much appreciated if you do."

"This place is off limit," he said again.

Oh great, he's that type of guard.

With a plastered smile, I said, "Okay, bye bye." Turned my heel and walked out of sight. Giggling a bit when I gave the fiery guy a whiplash from the easy dismissal I made. Good thing I had Plan B.

Which is jumping over the wall using the feature of my invisible jacket. It would have been more convenient to teleport but it's not like I've seen or known the layout of the place. The only kind of mage who could teleport to a place they've never been or seen had decades of experience in their belt, which explain how Doranbolt managed to save Wendy in the nick of time.

So, it only took the practised cat step and the shallow breath I made as I cascade through the patrol guards around the mansion (and boy, there was a lot of them), but it was still a problem manoeuvring the place when I realized I have no idea where I'm going. I had suspected it might have been a labyrinth of a house, but this is trickier than I first suspected.

"I might not have thought through of Plan B well enough," I admitted to myself sheepishly.

"Are you lost?"

The high pitch question caught me off guard, I whirled around with my fist clenched, ready to attack whoever from behind, but froze when I found a child instead. It took me a while before I realized I should have been still invisible to her.

"Mr Ghost, are you lost?" She asked again. There was no suspicion in her tone, only genuine curiosity and innocence. Her question raised my own questions, indicating she couldn't see me but was aware of my existence here.

I took in the sight of her; a nicely trimmed black hair just above her shoulder, slit purple eyes looked questioningly at where I stood, she wore an expensive red kimono, her stance was rigid and polite, not at all what a normal child didn't reach to my hip and her face was young and starkly white, I suspected she was around 6-7 years old.

What's more curious than knowing she could see me, was the magic within her. Not only does she carried more than even the average adult mage, but her magic was stretching her limit. Which was worrying since children had the capacity to expand their limits as they grew, yet there seemed to be none for her to grow and adjust her large ethernano.

What's more gaping about this child though, was the fact the way her magic flows. While normal magic flows throughout the body like blood vessels. Her magic flows from and to the earth itself, heck she could even be rich with raw ethernano, which normally would have killed anyone.

I'm suspecting that she's not even human at this point.

"It's extremely rude to ignore a question, you know." The girl had her cheeks puffed as she huffed her frustration at what she accused of my rude behaviour, this enigma, with such childish righteous, I couldn't help but laugh and confirmed my existence to her.

Throwing caution out of the window, I undid my invisibility and crouched to meet her eye to eye. Smiling all the while and waved at her heartily, "Sorry about that, I didn't think you could see me so you caught me by surprise. Could you, in your heart, forgive my rudeness?"

For whatever reason, her mouth opened at the sight of me and her pale face showed a light flush. Gazing away from my face and shuffled awkwardly in place, "I, since no harm is done, I will forgive you this time."

"How generous of you." I smiled brightly up at her, which somehow made flushed further, hope she's not mad or anything, "but you were right about me getting lost, do you think you could point out where I could meet the head of your clan? I have an appointment with her."

Uh oh, looks like that's the wrong this to say. She's beginning to look suspicious, "That's weird, the current Head never made an appointment at her own house. It's practically forbidden to outsiders."

"Aren't there any exceptions?"

"No," she answered resolutely.

Well, this isn't going to be easy. "Well, good thing that I'm not human then."

That certainly made her nonplussed, "You're not? You certainly feel like one."

Hmm, interesting answer...dammit Roy, focused. I winked at her, as if we're sharing a secret, "Can't have just anyone tell what I am, right?"

"What are you then?"

I stood and bowed with flourished, "Greetings Young Lady, I am your fairy godfather, and I'm here to grant your heart's greatest desire."

On cue, the little girl's eyes brighten, twinkling with wonder and glee. "You are? And you're here to grant me a wish? But wait...then why are you searching for the Head then?"

Smart kid. Doesn't make it easier for me, but I can't help but be fond of her for it, "Because I need a guardian's permission to grant your wish, it's in Section 1C, Clause 3, Paragraph 12 in Da Rules."

She giggled, and I had to hold back a confused frown on my face, "Don't be silly, I don't need a guardian, shouldn't you know that?"

I paused, trying to discern how to properly respond to that, "Well, I only skimmed your case in the file so I only know the bare minimum of your life. But why do you say you don't have a guardian when the Head is responsible for anyone under this mansion."

"Because _Sora-chan_ is my friend, not my guardian, duh."

Great, the mysteries just kept piling on this little enigma.

Since prodding further might get her suspicious, I decided to just go along with it, "Okay, then tell me, what's your wish? Be warned, you only got one shot of this."

She didn't even pause to contemplate her wish, "I wish to see the Spa Fest!"

Her wish made me pause, eyeing her down with a thoughtful turn on my lips. I knew about the Spa Fest off course, it has a fancier and longer name that I couldn't remember but it's basically a tradition of the town to appease the Volcano God for a safe and prosperous year, but recently it's just a reason to party and the fest itself rivals with Magnolia's Harvest Festival. While the wish itself wasn't anything weird or impossible, as I secretly dread, the way she spoke her wish got me thinking. The over-eagerness on her face, the bounce of her foot that broke the polite shell she maintained, and the desperate pleading tone like she hadn't wish anything else her whole life.

"Didn't you know? The fest this year is cancelled."

I didn't know why I said that. Morbid curiosity to see her smile froze and cracked figuratively appeared on her person.

"WHAAAAAAT?! How? Why? The fest was never cancelled in the last 500 years, why start now and why no one said anything about it?!"

"Well, it's been a bit hushed-hushed but a lot of establishments are closed because there's been a bit of a problem with a drought, or so I heard, and the hot springs have been going up in smokes. Literally."

If it was possible, the girl's face paled further. "Dr, dro, drought? Cl, closed? Smokes?! But, but, no, they can't, it can't, why, what am I going to do?"

My eyes widen to see Enigma edging into a panic attack; tears pricking at the edge of her eyes and her whole body trembled like her worst fear had come true."

So I did things as I've always done to fix things, impulsively, "FEAR NOT!" My loud exclamation jolted her back from her reverie, which is worth risking getting caught. "Your Fairy Godfather is here to grant you wish, and if insurance the Spa Fest kept going means fixing the drought and bring back the hot springs then mark my words, that's exactly what I'll do."

Tears unrestrainedly poured out of her eyes and she tackled my legs, crying unabashedly as she begged me over and over to save her town.

If I wasn't interested in fixing the town before, I sure am determined now.

 **. . .**

After she had her fill in crying, I asked again where the Head of the Inzen Clan, explaining it was part of my plan in Bringing-the-hot-spring-back plan.

So after two lefts, three rights, out the window, a secret tunnel, and passed the library, I managed to find the meeting room.

Humming in thought, I considered my next move and decided to stretch out my Senses. A large bundle of ethernano, indicating a group of people in that room. It was lucky a servant came and giving them a drink so I could sneak in without preamble.

The room itself was a large classic tatami room. Within, there were two lines of men sitting in seiza and wearing black _hakama_. Their faces were at least in their 50s, yet their frown makes them looked older. And at the spot where the usual yakuza boss would sit, was a woman dressed as a geisha, _Sorano Inzen-sama_. Which is weird when you think she is the Lady of the House, but she is also noble also so it's not _that_ surprising, no matter how yakuza-like their house is.

"Is this truly wise Sorano-sama? She might be a capable mage, but that's all the more reason why we should be wary."

Hmm, so they hired a mage for this. Curiouser, curiouser.

"Even if that is so, we have already sent her on her quest. There's many not we could do in which to assist and hide her from the truth, should it reveal itself to her." The Geisha Boss Lady answered the question, but her sentiment was addressed to all. Her white unblemished face didn't even give out a single wrinkle in contrast to her formal speech that showed all the emotion she needed to give. Her voice was soft and sweet yet there was a stern edge to her tone that leaves no one to question her. I am weirded out, but at the same time strangely entranced by her regal display.

"Be as it may, Sorano-sama. It would have been prudent to at least have one of us accompany her."

"Perhaps, but then it'd be inconvenient for us."

"Pardon me for asking, but which part of it would be inconvenient?"

I lean a bit closer to the meeting, thriving in the heavy tension looming over then when I spotted many plates that left their snacks untouched and seeing I was hungry, I barely had a moment of hesitation before deciding to sneak up and stole a bite of the _manjuu_.

But then I had to quell the urge to comment from eating the best _manjuu_ I've ever eaten.

So I had to take more than just one a bite.

But then I went for more.

Again.

And again.

And I move to the next plate because my mouth can't get enough of the right amount of sweet goodness even while my ears were rapped in attention.

"The mage is an S-Rank Mage from Fairy Tail, she isn't an idiot, if it was something we could have done ourselves there wouldn't be a need to put on a Discreet Request to her guild, so giving her a capable partner she never worked with would not only hinder her mission but raised a flag of suspicion."

I perked up further, sipping a ceramic glass of green tea on hand. A Fairy Tail Mage? Here? I don't know if I'm supposed to feel lucky or not.

"But what if she failed on her own?" Another of the man asked.

"Every mission is a risk for a Mage, if she died then people would only complain she was ill-equipped for the job. Besides, if she ever found out the truth, then it'd be all the more unfortunate if the great Mirajane Strauss had an "accident" during the mission and died either way."

The ceramic glass broke in my hand.

Every single occupant turned toward me, and I don't need to check myself to see of the Invisibility was still there because I knew I was frazzled enough to drop it.

Yet despite the blood-mixed tea dripping down my hand and the glare that promised death I had, I managed to give them something akin to a "Polite Smile"

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just passing through. You have great snacks, by the way, mind giving the chef my complimentary?"

The whole men requipped their swords on hand and aimed it like a scene from a Yakuza movie. The thought actually makes me a bit giddy.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The one with the knife sitting next to me snarled.

I pop another manjuu in my mouth, thinking for a moment what I should call myself and decided to take a page from my ex-mentor, and casually answered, "You can call me Arjay, it's written with R and J but whatever floats your boat. As to why I am here well…" I chuckled with ominous humour, "I'm here for a business proposition you see for your "Little" problem."

Lesson 22 in not getting yourself killed, pretend you know everything of the situation and take advantage of it. Brownie points if you make them think they could benefit from you. Minus points if they think you're better off dead than alive.

As expected they were ready to cut me when the Lady Boss yelled wait.

And how she could shout without letting her face shift to any kind of emotion is beyond me.

"State your purpose here, or I shall personally remove you from the premise," she took the small sword at her side and made a slow graceful motion of pulling it out of her scabbard. I willed myself to not move an inch even when the blade rest next to my neck and draw blood from it, "Without your head intact."

...I won't lie, I am slightly turned on by the threat.

"As I said, I'm here to offer my professional skill for your hot spring problem since from the sound of things, you need help."

"We have all the help we need."

"Do you?" I challenged, relishing the fact there was a glimmer of doubt in her eyes, "This "thing" isn't going away easily with just mere strength or else you would have done it yourself, nor can you do it in a publically manner that risking your..." I let my words trailed off before chuckling to myself, my body language showed how I had nothing to worry, unnerving then more. "I'll be kind and say "secret.""

I felt the blade dug a bit more but still I refrain from moving further, "It looks like you're worth more dead than alive. Why shouldn't I have your head?"

I'm surprised you believe me this far, "First, you can't kill me. I mean I just escape with the secret and don't think too highly that you can. You're not the first from my long line of haters who tried to take a piece of me, and as skilful as you are, I doubt you are a match of one the Seven Kin Purgatory."

Oh, her fist tighten. Good to know that name meant something to her.

"Second, I have...shall we say...history with the mage in question," I make sure to make my smile cruel and demented, "and I would _love_ to meet and have a chat with her again, so you don't have to waste your breath on her."

To be fair, I haven't made a single lie to her yet.

The Lady Boss but her lip, but still her eyes never left mine, "And the third?"

A genuine grin spread out on me, but it was less demented and more insane kind, "To have a proper Hot Spring Experience of course. Do you have any idea the kind of stressful week I had? So Torri suggested that I need a good long bath at a hot spring, so imagine my disappointment when they were none?"

A few of the men face plated at my reasoning, and while Lady Sorano had only sweatdropped, she did tuck away the weapon, prompting the others to follow suit.

"So you'll help us in order to have the Hot Spring Experience you speak off."

I had to hold back a giggle from the way she was saying it, "Do we have a deal then my esteemed lady?"

"We have." She took my outstretched hand, and before I could react, she pinned my right hand to the floor and stabbed my open palm. I admit that I had worse, but it doesn't stop groaning in pain at the act.

"Insurance," she casually said before pulling her sword out. Not at all bothered by my burning stare directed at her. There wasn't much I could retort before I watched how the blood on my palm began to sealed my injury and crawled under my skin like a sick living worm parasite.

And then my palm bulged and coloured until a pattern was formed, the kanji word of "Secret."

Seriously? What is with people trying to tattoo my arm for me? Is this some kind of brand of servitude? Does my hand screams tattooable and make all the other tattooers go _Waaaa?_

"If you try to spill our secrets without my express permission, then you would find you'll have no tongue to put it to use."

So the symbol is on the arm, but the magic works on the tongue. A strange twist of sense there, but let's just roll with it.

"So, would you mind giving me a little bit more detail and where I could find Miss Fairy Tail Mage?"

"I thought you knew everything already."

"Enough to connect the dots and get the big picture perhaps. But you, of all people, should know how powerful information is. I would like to make sure I don't fill in the wrong blanks otherwise I might screw you as much as myself."

"What do you need to know?"

"Start from the beginning, the details are easily missed if you don't start from there. I won't even mind a brief history lesson if it helps us."

"...very well, sit down Arjay- _dono_ , for we have much to discuss."

I sat in the middle of the room then, given enough space away from the Lady Boss and flanked by the member of her house. My right hand flexed open and close in unease. From the situation or the mark on my hand, I don't know myself. Maybe both.

Once everyone settled. Sorano-sama took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and-

 **. . .**

"SONOFAHALFDICKROYALPRINCEFUCKINGHENRYTHETHIRD HAVE THEY LOST THEIR MIND?!"

It was only after I had gone away until the Izen Residence was out of sight that I finally unlocked my chain emotions and burst out like a madman.

Okay, so to recap what Lady Sorano had said. Hosenka has been a town long before Fiore (the man not the country) came and claim the land as his own while he rules over it. And when he decided to make the town as a famous tourist spot, they made a deal to make it happen. However, said First King was afraid of the active volcano of Ishgar looming over the town.

So what did they do? They have the bright idea to plug the mountain.

I know, crazy right? The things magic could do.

Then the Inzen had an additional task to guard and watch over the mountain for generations to generations. (There was something else she had omitted, but I couldn't call her out without knowing what it is she's hiding from me. Relying on my guts couldn't prove anything, so I had to leave it at that.) However, it was proven that her ancestor and the First King was monumentally stupid that they hadn't anticipated the consequences a plugging not just _a_ volcano, but the _second_ _biggest motherfreaking_ volcano that could wipe out a tenth of the Fiore Land.

So now the Inzen Clan is confronted with the problem of having mass lava underneath the town that's been actively building up pressurized magma.

And they've been doing nothing to… _oh gee,_ I don't know, EVACUATE THE FREAKING TOWN!

I deserved an Oscar for managing my composure the whole time I've been listening throughout the whole idiotic drabble that history failed to mention. I asked, as casually as I could, why they hadn't bothered to do just that. Their excuse was to not create mass panic, what they didn't mention was the risk of losing their cash cow of their precious tourist town I bet.

So with the mountain on the brink of exploding she had asked a Silent Request to the No. 1 Guild in Fiore and requested to stop an exploding mountain.

That sounds as crazy as requesting to destroy the moon.

Oh Mira, my sympathy for you.

Speaking of her, after learning a certain dark history. They showed me a butthole, showing a set of stairs that led toward a giant set of tunnel spread throughout underneath the town. I was barely halfway there before I was drenched in sweat and had to take off my jacket. Though at the rate I'm going, I might do a Gray and walked half naked. The place is like a sauna.

And the Demon Mage is down here.

Alone.

It was after being reminded of her did the questions began to pop in my head. Like the why, and the how, and the why, and the _whyhow_!

Because as far as the timeline goes, she wasn't supposed to be able to use magic, yet here she is taking up S-Class-Job like nothing was amiss in her life. Either at some point, I messed up, or something fishy is going on here.

Maybe I should have replied to her letter.

I thought it through again and mentally shook my head that it was not an option for her.

The thing is, I was pretty sure that this was the first of the many letters that hadn't reach me. For the past month, I've been going from one point to the next without pause as we tried to live our lives as runaways. The letter could have been written while I was recuperating in the Tree Clinic or during my fantastic runaway spree. Either way, there was a chance Mirajane would know about my newly fugitive status and addressed it sooner or later.

I mean...I could reply to her, but I can't. Not without risking her being associated with a criminal, and while I trust her not trying to snitch me. Who knows who she had talked about in the guild? And if she got a letter back from me, would they believe what I had to say rather than the authorities without ever knowing me first hand? Or worse, the Council might strike back at her guild for indirect relation to me.

So no, writing to her is not an option.

Oh God, I could imagine what her reaction would be the next time I met face to face to her. I reached out at my ginger hair and made a note to make my disguise a bit more a priority around her.

As I made our way around the tunnel, I had to quell my dismay while making my way toward the hottest part of the tunnel. Cluing me where all the pent-up lava would be, and possibly where I could find the magic array that managed to plug mountain. Frankly, I was a bit excited to study a magic capable of such feat and hold it for centuries. Never be said that I was not an opportunist even in the bleakest time.

My musing was cut short when I lost my footing and my back hit the rough patch of the ground when my surrounding shook, I spit out pebbles and dust that managed to fall into my mouth. I suspected it was the volcano acting up again, but then there was an unmistakable roar of a creature that broke that suspicion.

Oh, you think there's no monster living around these tunnels? Get real, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about. Off course there are monsters living underneath a Famous Spa Town. You can't possibly expect anything less.

With resigning trepidation I went further deeper into the tunnel. My belt moulded and slithered around me until it rested on the palm of my hand, Rave shaped into a slick cutlass sword. My back was pressed against the wall. Approaching in silent toward the source roaring and thundering.

But that wasn't all if you listen in closely, you'd also make out the tale tell shout of an angry mage as she spouted out colourful curses.

Without seeing who it was I looked up at whatever god of fate reside here and hoped I make it out alive from this. Whether from this insane mission or from her, well...what's the difference?

I made a glance to one side, hidden in a corner and whatever I was expecting it wasn't what I witnessed then.

In the middle of an intersection between three tunnels, stood a Cave Vulcan. With the figure of a regular Vulcan but I was betting it was three times bigger than me. He was throwing punches left and right and my eyes were drawn to a white figure that was manoeuvring expertly away from the impacts and certain deaths.

For a daze seconds, I was struck, mesmerized by the sight of a long distance friend I hadn't seen for years. She was still in her Punk Style; revealing sleeveless black top adorned with some bright curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, her white hair tied back and her bangs hasn't been tied up yet.

But it was her familiar determined gleam in her dark blue eyes that had my breath hitch, daring the world to just _try_ to challenge her.

But it wasn't toward the monster she set her gaze on. No, she was fighting against her own grief. Trust me, I know. I had the same gaze before after all.

I was caught up by my own thoughts that I didn't react fast enough when the Vulcan's hit was closer than comfortable and Mira was thrown by the blast and hit hard on the wall of the cave.

I frown at the side, why wasn't she using any of the magic yet?

That question gave me a horrible idea crossed my mind. She wouldn't be that reckless, was she?

Mirajane got back up with a loud battle cry, running straight at the Vulcan. The Cave Monster leered before the small hole pumps at his back began to glow red and shoot out lava to cover itself that worked as both defence and offence.

Scratch what I said before, that's not a Cave Vulcan, that's a Lava Vulcan.

That tidbit was shelved away as I finally touched down between the Satan Soul User and the Vulcan, ignoring her surprised gasp.

My sword wouldn't do much against its lava, my mind raced on how to use it indirectly at him. I stabbed the ground as it smoothly slid through the rocky surface. The Vulcan was running at me with all the attention to pummel me, I'm sure, and was gaining way too close for my comfort. Cracks began appearing before his feet. Just in time. The Lava Monster stopped its track to look upon his feet. Curious and wary evident on his face.

Then the cracks made a perfect circle around him before the whole ground crumbled to pieces, taking him down below.

I didn't let my work finish there and a long silver streak went over to the ceiling and cut a convenient large piece of stalactite hanging over, letting it fall and plug the newly dug hole I made.

That finished. I waited for the inevitable confrontation with the mage behind me. I took much effort not to ran and not look back or disappear entirely because I am not ready for this. Not ready at all.

" _Cool your jets, Roy. She doesn't know you as you are. You're in the clear. She's not going to kill you so act natural...how do I do that again?"_

With cold sweats mixed in with the regular one, I forced myself to turn. A cheeky smile on my smile as I intend to aggravate her with the small damsel in distress comment I know that would make her flip.

But then we locked eyes, her eyes widen to the point it almost bulged out and I briefly thought there might have been another Vulcan coming behind me. At least, until she said one thing.

"Roy…"

. . .

. . .

" _Roy n'est pas là pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message?_ "

"...What?"

I bit back a curse at the slip I made. Who knew I get could so shock to the point I speak in French on accident. I cleared my throat and put up my usual faux smile, "Right, sorry. I meant to say; who is this Roy you're speaking of?"

' _Please let this bullshit work. Please let this bullshit work. Please let this bullshit work.'_

Mira gazed up at me, long and hard, and it took a great sheer amount of will to keep up my placid smile in place.

"...apologies, it was my mistake. You look, you look like someone I knew."

I didn't let the tension released, for fear my relief would show. I was about to continue to let my act consumed me when that plan was thrown a wrench when I noticed something.

Or rather, when I noticed a non-something.

I reached out with my senses to be sure and sure enough, I was right.

Which made me angry.

No, angry doesn't cover enough on how I angry I am.

I was livid.

"Get out," I told her frigidly.

The whiplash of my mood and the sudden command was enough to daze her, "Huh? What are you–"

"This is no place for a girl like you, get out of here!" I said that left no argument.

If I wasn't afraid of what she looked like angry, I certainly would be convinced then. "Excuse you! What I do is none of your business."

"It is when you're trying to get yourself killed," I stated without remorse, meeting her glare with my own head on.

My words were certainly weren't what she was expecting, "Wha...that's not...you're wrong!" She denied. But it wasn't as strong as I hope it would be. Bristling my anger more.

"Is it? Because it seems to me that venturing on an S-Class mission when you don't even have magic."

Since she sputtering before, I managed to render her speechless then. "You, you don't know that...you can't."

"I can, so unless you want me to run a sword and kill you myself, how about you try to prove me wrong?"

That hit a nerve on her and she wasted no time to summon her magic for the express purpose of beating the shit out of me. In any other time, I'd be worried, but not when I witness how her magic circle fizzle out before my eyes.

"No, no, this isn't happening, this can't be, C'mon, C'mon work me here." Yet here plea went deaf as not even a spark of magic was there. Christ, what was this girl thinking? Taking on a mission when she can only use the simplest magic.

But then something went further wrong. Mirajane looked all the more panic when nothing was conjured. Even within the dimmed lit cave, I could see her pupils dilating and her body quivering, her breathing sound more and more irregular and I was late to realize she was having a panic attack.

"Shit. Mira. Mirajane. Hey, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Focus on my breathing." I grabbed her hand and pushed it against my chest, feeling the contracted and relaxed muscle of my lungs.

In… Out... In... Out.

I breathed rhythmically while soothing her with my words. She managed to follow my breathing with some difficulty. I was relieved as her when she managed to take in the proper amount of air.

Shocked and watery eyes gaze up at me, not at all hiding the weakness she should have been too proud to show to a stranger no less, "How do you know my name?"

I gave out a slight chuckle, hoping it could lighten the mood a bit, "You're an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, who doesn't know your name?"

She stared silently at me before nodding in gratitude, "Thank you, for helping me then."

"No, no need. That was...entirely my fault. I shouldn't have been so rash or rude about it. The subject was obviously a sore spot and I pointed and dig without considering your feelings. That was...wrong of me."

Mirajane blinked, visually bewildered. Now that I think back, it's highly unusual to find her surprise back to back.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's just...most people don't admit their mistake that easily. I didn't expect that from you."

"Oh, believe me, admitting to it wasn't easy. I'm rarely wrong after all, everyone has a part of themselves that don't want to admit their mistake. But I learned in life apologies can go as far as saving a life so I make an effort to it."

"Who are you?" She asked again.

I smirked, taking her hand within my mind and kiss the back of her hand. "For now, call me Arjay. It is an honour to meet a mage of your pedigree Mirajane Strauss."

She looked not at all impressed by my charming demeanour, pulling her hand from mine, "For now? Arjay isn't your real name, isn't it?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes before deciding to ignore my remark and proceed to go...not toward the exit.

"Wow, wow, and where do you think you're going?" I trailed behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm completing my mission.*

" _Uuh..._ I repeat, getting killed. Seriously, I know you aren't as crazy as you look."

She paused to give me a death glare, "Be as it may, magic or no magic, I need to go through this mission."

"No, you don't _need_ to."

"Yes, I do. This isn't just about me you know? There are hundreds of people lives are at stake and I intend to make sure no harm would come for them. Besides, my guild's name hangs in the balance, I would not sully it by backing out just because things got tough."

"Oh, for the love of Hamilton! It's not becoming tough, it's freaking impossible. How are you going to fix a magic array without a single magic on hand?"

"I'll burn that bridge when I get there."

Goddamn stubborn witch and her Main Character Complex. I'm going to die from a massive headache after this.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing here? There's only one entrance here and you couldn't get in without the Inzen Clan Permission."

I wracked my brain on how to best answer her but decided to just be blunt with her. "Your employer wishes to kill you in the likely chance you discover a secret buried inside along with the magic that manages to keep this volcano abbey."

I didn't regret my confession when it managed to not only make her misstep at thin air but also had her tumbled down with a _Kya_. Erza was cute in the show, but she's nothing compared to the Demon Mirajane crying cutely.

I also regretted it because she was now hissing murderously at my face as I bit my lip, keeping myself from laughing and failing.

"Try joking like that again and I will cut your tongue and dish it out for you to eat. Magic or no magic," she growled with a glow in her eyes that said she was serious.

That made my worn smile instantly dropped, "I'm serious. The Inzen Clan was all but discussing on how the best way to you cut you out of their secret while solving their 'little problem, and trying to do it as of it was a mission casualty. They would have done the same but implying I had a grudge against you help gave me a leeway. They probably want me to get rid of you while at the same time getting rid of me as well."

"And why should I believe you and this...ridiculously outrageous claim of yours."

"I don't."

Her eyes widen, not at all expecting that answer, then squinted immediately in suspicion.

"I'm well aware you're not stupid enough to believe the words of a stranger regarding a homicide plan on your back from your client."

Mira looked like she was perturbed of my compliment mix with the ominous red light. "So why tell me anything at all?"

"As I said, you're not stupid. You might not take my words as it is, but like it or not, my words will get stuck in your head. Playing it around like warning. And once your nice and wary, you'll keep an open eye and maybe you might be able to save yourself."

Mirajane didn't say anything, just staring at me, trying to bore into my soul from the looks of her. "Let's say I believe you," she finally conceded after a long drawn out silence, "What's in it for you?"

"Hey, I may be a jerk, but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to stay silent while someone planning your murder behind your back."

"Is that why you're here? To give me a warning."

"What? No. I'm just here for the hot spring. Do you know have any idea how pissed I was to find they were all closed because of this stupid magic around."

For the first time in my life, I managed to make someone face plant to the floor. It's just as hilarious as the anime made it out to be. I thought laughing at her would sign my death warrant so I went ahead to keep my silent giggling away from her until she caught up to me.

"You...you…" I can confidently it's a feat to make her speechless.

"Try to keep up, will you? If you're going to die, at least try to do it without getting in my way," I airly said.

There was a rumbling from behind and unnatural heavy footsteps coming. Curious, I turned and had the blood drain from my face. when I saw the young mage lifting what was probably a 500-pound stalagmite with its pointy end pointed at me.

Yeah...I might need that death warrant after all.

"You have three seconds before I skewer you like a shish kebab."

She didn't need to say anything before I run like hell itself was chasing behind me.

"THREE!" She threw the stack of rock and I yelped when I had had to sidestepped quick before getting crushed. It wasn't even three seconds.

"Come back here so I can wring my hand around your neck!"

"Not a chance. I take back everything I said about you being sane, you Crazy Witch!"

And so it became a chasing game between us that had me running frantically from the Demon-Witch and realized she doesn't need her magic to be scary otherwise I wouldn't have run as I do now.

And it was from that mindless cat and mouse game of ours that actually got us to the Lava Pit where the Sealing Spell should be. Pausing us on our tracks to witness the red glowing lava churning and bubbling way too close for comfort. Dawning on us the danger that could rain down on a tenth of the Fiore Kingdom.

"Alright, let's get to work shall we." I cracked my fingers and had my magic coursing my body through an invisible vein, preparing for anything that might come at us.

"We?"

I shrugged, "Why not? We have the same goal after all. Might as well work together, better with two and all that."

Mirajane didn't comment on it. Instead, she made her way at the edge of the hole, staring intensely at the boiling molten lava with. The best thing would leave her to her mind, and make her understand that she wasn't capable to take a whole mountain into submission without any magic bullshit on hand.

Unfortunately for her, I was being a massive Troll at that moment, (Maybe because Arjay was based on TJ, I've been influenced by his trollness) so I made a point to stand way to close in her comfort zone despite being a stranger. Whispering close to her ear enough to feel my breath, "Why are we staring?"

She brushed off my attempt of annoyance, "I'm not just staring, I'm trying to figure out where the magic might be."

Thinking about her answer, I shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard. There are 6 point arrays from there, there, three above, and there."

Weird, you would think they would make a 7 point array seal than this half-baked stuff. Mira's brows twitched in annoyance at my ease and I took a bit of pride in doing so. "How do you know that?"

"Super secret skill of mine, but I'm only good at pinpointing the source, not what kind of magic it is. Though considering the Inzen Clan's Specialty, it might be some kind of Kanji Seal."

Mira crossed her arm, "Alright, since you're the oh so expert here. How are we going to solve the Lava Problem here?"

"Oh, haven't you figured out my plan yet? It's really quite simple actually."

Her face was still sceptical but she did lean in interest.

There are numbers of ways I could word out my plan in the most constructive and reasonable way that would have her see reason and even support me from the word go. Sadly, the reasons weren't enough to quell my penchants for trolling. A wide unhinged grin stretched across my face that could make anyone uncomfortable, but I didn't care as I face her and said this:

"We're blowing up the mountain!"

* * *

 **AN: First, thank you, everyone, for being a loyal patient reader of Rune Master. Second, I'M SOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYY! I know I promised one more chapter before canon start. Yet, I write and write and still my Muse won't stop giving me ideas and before I know it reached 10K. I was even tempted to cliffhang you in two different occasions through the story but preserved forward yet that still isn't enough. Gah, why does your life have to be so crazy Roy.?You were supposed to ease my stress, not add it!**

 **Anyway, again for maybe disappointing some of you. We're on the last stretch of the arc so finger cross and be patient!**

 **Don't forget to R &R**

 **Love, marisandini**


End file.
